Black and White give way to Gray
by Beautymoon
Summary: Everything begun with a murder, then another, then another. But if this plot were just about a heartless detective who needed to learn a lesson, and a crazy monster with a broken soul, it would be way too easy. Nothing is as it seems. Rating M for violent themes and swearing.
1. Two minutes to midnight

_**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**_

* * *

**Hey, everyone!**

**So, yeah, here I am again, with _another_ DGM fic! This one is nothing like all the other DGM fics I wrote. Come to think of it, it is different from every thing I've written so far. I believe I'll have to spend some lines here to babble about the summary. In this case, it is really necessary, guys. So, this will be AU. There are no exorcists, Noah, akuma, Innocence; none of that. However, I choose to preserve the characters identities and make their interactions similar to the manga. Well, along the chapters you guys will get the jist of it.**

**The fic will be all about the crime theme. But since DGM has such complex characters, I'll explore all of them as much as I can. It won't be just a murderer and a cop trying to catch him/her. It will be about deep things, deep relationships and then I'll add some mystery here and there, and a bit of violent scenes because this is a crime fic; so there will be gory crimes. There will be couples on this one, but they are more because of the plot and the characters interactions than just romance. Expect plot twists and lots of psychological aspects.**

**Sorry about the babble. Hope you guys enjoy the reading. xD**

* * *

Prologue_- **Two** _minutes to_ midnight_

* * *

**T**he sky in the big city of Martel is never completely black at night. Watching stars is really a matter of how lucky you are. Tonight the sky was not very dark; there were some red hues, like clouds of dust polluting it. Nothing more appropriate for the chaotic urban life.

It was raining heavily outside. So much that the thick droplets splattering violently against the metallic roof of the abandoned warehouse sounded like cannons firing in John's ears.

John was a man in his mid-forties, although he didn't look much the part. His face was still lacking in wrinkles. He had blond, shoulder length, straight hair, big blue eyes and a pointy chin with persistent stubble he couldn't bother to shave everyday. His clothes told a lot about his personality; John was the personification of the "I don't give a fuck" type. Dirty army boots clad his feet, and an old, smelly trench coat usually hugged his lanky frame on the more severe winter days. But none of his clothes would matter in the face of his current predicament. Actually, they were lying in a heap, right beside the spot where John's knees had been glued to the ground- _literally_.

"Hey, Johnny man, you are finally awake!" John's captor said in an almost sweet voice. "I was getting bored."

Everything had started in the bar, five blocks away from their current location. John had been doing what he did best: drink himself silly. He had spent three hours in there, leaving at around 11 pm. He never noticed the shady figure following him. In John's inebriated state, it was too easy for the assaulter to knock him out.

Half an hour was enough for the person to drag John's limp form to the storehouse, take off all his clothing- including the underwear, tie the wrists behind the back with strong sailor's rope, make some shallow cuts on the exposed torso and, as the final touch, glue, with wood glue, the knees on the cemented floor.

After finally waking up properly, and noticing the situation he was in, the blond man panicked.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!"

"Now, that's the Johnny I know! For a second there, I thought I had caught the wrong guy…" The figure said with humor, walking around the prisoner like a raven looms around the carcass. It was an imposing, mysterious figure, who was wearing black clothes from head to toe. There was even a black scarf covering the lower half of his face, much to John's frustration. He couldn't recognize the person, but for the tone of the voice, it had to be a man. What kind of sick bastard just _glues_ a guy's knees like that? He had to know John, but who could he be? Sure, the blonde knew he was not really a respectable member of society. He used to do some dirty deeds in order to gain easy money back in the day, so of course he had a few enemies. But this kind of vendetta was a little on the psychotic side. Why couldn't the guy just shoot him in the head or something as simple as that?

"What is that sick, sick mind of yours thinking, Johnny?" The stuck man was ready to spit a colorful insult, but the other beat him to it, smacking John hard across the face; once; twice; and then one more time.

"You know what? I couldn't give a flying fuck. So, Johnny, I have to say that I'm amazed at your good behavior tonight. Why are you so quiet?" Crouching before the blonde, he pulled a knife- already stained with blood- from his pocket. "Are you so afraid you lost your ability to be a dick? Or maybe… you are not afraid _at all_?" Johnny kept staring right into the now narrowed eyes of his captor. Sweat was running through his body; thick, salty and seeping into the open wounds. It made the man hiss at the thin, burning pain. However, that was his only reaction. "I can't have that, John…" With the cold blade poking and prickling the skin covering the artery, the criminal kept going, on his most conversational tone so far. "You see, I _really_ hate Johnny, and I'm also really bored. That's not a healthy combination," here he laughed, "for _you_. For me, it is quite simple. Observe."

With the knife, he started carving on the man's chest. The movements of his hands- one holding the man who finally started to struggle, the other doing the carving- were so precise, like an artist. It was as if the person had done that a lot of times and if Johnny could actually pay attention at this thought, he would have pissed right then and there. Seconds seemed to bleed into hours of sheer pain. It was hellish.

"Go to hell, you sadistic motherfucker!" The blonde wanted to puke from the pungent smell of his blood oozing down.

"That's it, John, keep struggling like that! I bet your wrists are already bleeding from the rope! _And your knees_…" He chuckled.

The final result was a smiling face on John's chest.

All pointed in the direction of more gruesome torture for the captive. However, to his surprise, the mysterious sadist only turned around, dragging with him a chair that Johnny not even noticed was there in the first place, and plopping himself on it. Shoulders hunched, one elbow propped over the left knee, one hand supporting the chin, the captor said casually, as if he hadn't just put another human being through a real living hell. "Do you want to live, Johnny?" Silence was his answer. "You should talk, man. It might save your sorry ass."

"What…" After all the screaming, the voice came out croaked and broken. "What…do you want from me?"

John was already broken.

"The real question is…What would you do to survive this night?"

The widening eyes were proof enough that John comprehended the meaning behind the other man's words.

"You don't mean…"

"I'll let you go." Before the man could complete his explanation, John yelled in his broken voice. "If you are willing to let me go, why do this to me in the first place?!" He bent over in pain; the tears finally flowing freely down his pale face.

"Because… it was _funny_"

John was afraid, he really was. He knew he shouldn't piss off the guy. If he was having fun like this, the blonde seriously didn't want to know how he was like when angry. But he had always been the type who not only didn't give a fuck, but also couldn't control his mouth when blood rushed to his head.

"Funny? Funny! You are _sick_."

"Am I, John?" The covered man got up, seizing John by the hair, as if he wanted to rip it off the skull. "_Am I, really_?" The rage, which apparently had been hidden inside the guy through the whole night, had now finally emerged. The furious question seemed so personal; so directed at John himself.

_I definitely know this guy…_

"Anyways, let's go down to business, shall we?" He let go of John and came back to his chair, and also to his previous, easy-going demeanor. "As you already figured out, you are pretty much screwed. Your arms are tied up. You are bleeding all over the place, which weakened your body. Not to mention you are still drunk, because you've always been a pig. And of course…there's the matter with your kneecaps."

"…" John was really trying hard not to insult the guy again. If he had a chance to escape this hell, he would grab it with all he had.

"_But_ since I'm such a nice person," The man got up again, and crouched before Johnny. Even like that, he was still taller than the blonde, "I'll let you go…" He placed a knife right between the captive's lips. "…If you can free yourself. Don't worry, I'll be waiting right here for the whole night. You have plenty of time."

_It is a game for him. A fucking __game__!_

John's eyes released more frustrated tears. He grunted "fucker", but only slightly to not let the knife drop. How was he supposed to free himself like this? The glint of utter satisfaction in his captor's eyes, sitting in his chair like a king ready to see a performer, was John's answer.

He would have to hurt himself badly to get free. The fucker wanted the captive to inflict pain in his own self. But it was his chance and he had already decided he would grab it. Calming his breath as much as he could, he turned his head to the left and, praying in his mind for his crazy- and only- idea to work, he spat the knife on the floor fiercely. Miraculously, it landed right behind him; very close to his tied up wrists. John couldn't help but smile in relief at the small victory, which earned him a chuckle from the criminal.

"So…" the blonde managed to calm not only his voice, but his mind for the moment, as he inched his fingers closer to the knife. He had to stretch his whole body, and that sole movement made his wounded, glued knees protest. He grunted in pain, but didn't stop. "…are you really going to let me go? Why should I…believe you?"

"Well, you are trying hard, that I can tell." The man seated comfortably on his chair said evasively, not really answering the question, but directing his own at John. "Why would you even _try_ if you don't believe me?"

"I don't believe you, but do I have a choice?" John seemed to want to say more, but whatever he would say died with a loud scream. In his haste, he grabbed the blade on the sharp end, cutting his palm. It was not enough to let go of the blade though. He endured the pain because, honestly, he had had worse minutes ago, and grabbed the knife firmly, twisting it to cut the ropes.

"You see, Johnny, I know right now you'd love to see me dead- or worse. But the truth is that you have no one to save you, but me. Ironic, isn't it?"

John was too busy to pay attention. Currently, he was divided between his stretched, tense body, the horrible wounds, the strength he was pulling from the deepest of his soul and the concentration required to cut the ropes with precision. Those were not common ropes; _of course they weren't_. As if the bastard would make any easy for John. And he was still right before him, observing, smiling, and milking in his despair.

_Sick, sick, sick bastard…_

After ten minutes of raw pain and lots of struggling, the captive freed himself from his bonds. However, he was not the first one to celebrate.

"That's my boy!" For some reason, that sentence made John freeze. But he had no time to be impressed or intrigued with suspicious nostalgia. First he looked at his knees, then at the smiling man- he just _knew_ the man was smiling for the crease of his eyes- and finally at his knees again.

"It's up to you, John!" The criminal teased, "_Rise and shine, unfaithful one_!" another loud laugh.

"Easy for you to say… It is not your skin that's going to be peeled off!"

"Well, that's a small price you'll have to pay. Oh, come on, Johnny, you were doing so well!"

"How, _how_ can I be sure you will fulfill your promise? How can you be sure I won't denounce you to the police right after I get out of this place?"

"The answer for that would be: _we_ can't. That's the fun of it, John. But to ease you a little bit, just remember that my face is covered. You can't tell the police what I look like. It'll be pretty pointless to denounce me if the cops can't identify me."

"That is true." The fair-haired man had to agree.

"Come on, Johnny, _come on_!" The sadist got up, clapping his hands excitedly; clearly having a good time.

"You are cheering me on!" Even Johnny had to laugh, beyond exasperated.

"That's right, Johnny! Get up! Sure, it will hurt like a bitch. You might pass out from the pain." Even though he was "cheering on", he still had room for dry sarcasm. "Ha-ha, you are so fucked…" He laughed now openly. John couldn't get this man. Sometimes he said things in the most deadpan voice, other times he would joke and laugh. Then he would get pissed just to joke and laugh again. The man was insane, John concluded.

"Go, Johnny! I'll promise it will be a releasing experience! You'll feel free; body and soul! You'll go from the coward that you are to a real man with real balls!"

"Come again? You really know me…" The blonde huffed. He was so aggravated. He wanted to know who that fucker was! He had to know!

"Come on, Johnny, come on!" The criminal yelled, not giving room to conversation. "COME ON!" The second yell came out so loud, it reverberated on the walls. It was bossy and scary; enough to give John goose bumps. It was not a suggestion anymore, but a threat. "It is like ripping off the band-aid; quick and painful! GO!"

And Johnny did rip off the band-aid, with a raw scream so great it made the big warehouse feel like a tiny cardboard box. It was suffocating. He fell limply on the floor; his strength drained. Some pieces of his skin, and some blood, ended up stuck on the floor with the viscous glue.

A vision of the disgusting and the macabre

The real funny thing is that the captor actually helped John to get up.

"You did a great job, man, but I'm afraid this is goodbye…"

John felt a mix of gratitude and hatred towards the other one. He was sure he wanted revenge, but after what the man proved himself to be capable of, the blonde was too afraid of him to even try.

"Yeah…I'll be taking my leave." _Better to just run away and forget this ever happened_, the blonde thought, managing to prop himself up. He could barely stand.

"No, I don't think so…"

_Did I hear that right?_

"W-What?" Stunned and dizzy with the pain, John couldn't believe his ears.

"W-what?" The other mock-stuttered, "Oh, Johnny, Johnny… You are so _fucking_ _naïve_ it's pathetic. I am honestly disappointed at you."

The blonde, supporting his weight on the other man, managed to grab the black scarf. It fell on the floor, revealing the face of the cruel captor.

"Y-You…" First, befuddlement, then angry recognition, "YOU!"

"SURPRISE!" The felon exclaimed, now in pure delight. " Took you long enough to figure that out, han? I lied, John. I've planned every minute of your demise since I first saw you in town. Though I have to admit, you did amazingly well. _You were the star tonight_!"

John froze for the second time. And _now_ he knew the reason.

"Oh, that's right. That's what you used to tell me, remember? Well, I remember every second of all those times you beat me, tortured me and _fucked_ me!" He pulled John by the hair. "What? You think I'm going to fuck you for revenge? You wish! I'm not you, you sick _bastard_!" He threw the blonde on the floor. The knees hit with force and cracked. John was crying so much, he could barely form words; just incoherent mumbles.

"F-for-"

"Forgive me? John, that's funny! Too late, motherfucker! You are rotten to the core, you know that! _We_ are rotten to the core. There isn't something like salvation for us. The only difference is that you'll go to hell before me."

"N-no-p-plea-"

"And now he is pleading. I broke you, John, didn't I? Stop grabbing my feet, pig! You sicken me!" The felon kicked the fair-haired who was trying desperately to cling to his legs; begging for any kind of mercy that could still exist within the man. "It has been fun, John, but you know what? I'm bored. You are nothing but a nuisance to me now."

The vengeful man didn't say goodbye. He just ended the wretched life crawling on the floor.

"Now you can sleep in peace for now…_my poor Tyki_."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_Intrigued? Confused? Want to know who the assassin is? Want me to stop? 8D_

Well guys, as you saw, this prologue was made to set the stage for what is coming. I'm sorry for the abscence of "D Gray Man" on it. Don't worry, most of the characters of the fic will show up on next chapter. Just believe the prologue and bear with me just until the next chapter comes!

There will be Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Road, Komui, Cross, Bookman, Sheryl, Tyki, Road, Wisely and the Earl. Those are the ones on top of my head right now. I put Lavi and Tyki as main characters, but to be honest I don't even know about who is main character in this. I just can say those two are important. I also think I might add someone else along the chapters. I guess I said enough without spoiling things and, yes, the very last phrase was totally intended to start the whole mystery of the fic, and also totally intended to grab you guy's attention. I'm shameless. xDDD

Please review! This whole concept of crime fic is very new to me. I would love some opinions. They'll help through the next chapter.^^

See you guys later

Moon


	2. Bad cop, bad cop

**_D Gray Man does not belong to me. All the rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino._**

* * *

**_Well, before anything, the answers to the reviews!_**

**_Ezekeel: Hi, my first reviewer! I'm so happy! xD Yeah, you are right. This has to be rated M, definetely. I can assure you there will be strong scenes ahead. They will be the smallest part of the fic though. I'm glad you liked. I just happen to love crime stories too. I always wanted to make one, but with my own touch, you know. D Gray Man's characters just happen to be perfect for that. Anyways, thank you again. And I hope you like this chapter too!_**

**_Guest: Thank you! And, yes, the last line was meant to confuse and to make people interested, of course. At least, this chapter has actual DGM people. xD Now they'll never leave us._**

**_Neil: Hey, how are you? I'm so happy to see you here! You bet I'll love to discuss the fic with you through the reviews. Oh, I never read the "hound of the baskervilles". I did read "the adventures of Sherlock Holmes" tough. I like those types of stories too. Oh, no, John from the prologue was just an OC. He was there to die . But Johnny, our Johnny from DGM, will show up in the fic sometimes. He won't be a main character, but he will be there. _**

**_I like where your thoughts are going...xDD Well, your deductions are awesome, I have to say. I just think that Sheryl is allowed to say a "motherfucker" once in a while. I mean, think about this man really worked up, really pissed. He strikes me as the type who is all elegant, refined, but has an ugly side within that just needs the right push to surface...kind of like the Noah thing, by the way. But, you are right, it is too soon to speculate. I'm the only one who knows the assassin's identity- Insert an evil MWAHAHAHA! here. What I can say is that I have big scenes already planed; including most of the revelations and plot twists. Sadly, I have to create the rest of the whole fic. xD Somethings I calculated, others I just make up as I write. What I want to do is to keep the depth of the characters. Just like I did in "Interview", but in a different light because this is another universe. Well, I babble. Thank you so much! I always love your reviews. I just hope chapter one pleases you. Kisses!_**

* * *

Chapter one- _Bad_ cop, **bad** cop

* * *

**T**he Martel Police Station was always crowded and agitated; officers came in and out all the time, carrying their guns, piles of documents, or the harmless tray of black coffee. In the Special Crimes Division, things were unusually tranquil.

"So, Yuu, are you going to Cross's Dinner with me tonight?" asked a redhead, slouched lazily all over the small sofa. Lavi was one of the special division detectives. He had a boyish face, an easy smile and was too young for the job, as some people inside the station would say. Lavi didn't give a damn about those comments, but they were not incorrect; the young detective had graduated in the Academy less than four years ago. He had been in the special division for less than a year, due to hard work and a series of successful, difficult prisons. One of his previous jobs coasted him the right eye, but it was in his first year as a cop, so now he was pretty used to the partial vision and the eye-patch. So far, he was bored. He had caught all types of small thugs and some stupid assassins. Lavi wanted a huge case; a real challenge for his capabilities. Komui, the chief officer, would always say that Lavi's first "big case" would be _unforgettable_- not in a good way. It was just a feeling he had.

For now, the loud, always smiling detective would settle for annoying the hell out of his partner

"How many times will I have to point my gun at your skull so you'll stop calling me that_, baka usagi_?" Yuu Kanda was aware of the hypocrisy. He couldn't care less. "And, for the fifth time, no, I _don't_ want to have dinner with you tonight."

"I'm not calling you on a date, Yuu-chan. You might look the part, but I know you are not a chick." Oh, Lavi learnt that lesson on day one in the special division. Kanda just grunted an annoyed "che". "I just want to have some booze with my friend."

"You are not my friend." The other declared in his usual deadpan voice.

"Of course I am!"

Yuu Kanda was even younger than Lavi, though by just one year. He was from a Japanese family but came to Europe when he was a kid. He spoke English perfectly, but always let some Japanese words escape here and there; especially when he was annoyed, pissed or wanted to tease Lavi. He had abnormal long hair, which was always tied in a high ponytail. His eyes were naturally narrowed, and had a sharp glint to them. To sum it up, Kanda had a pretty face and he really didn't like that fact. However, since he was always wearing a sour expression, people never teased him about that. Except, of course, Lavi, who was very brave- or a _masochist_; it is hard to define.

When Lavi first entered the Special Division, he had mistaken Kanda for a girl and hit on him. When the redhead realized he was asking his long-time-no-see childhood friend on a date, it was already too late. He had gone home with a huge bump over his head and a black eye. That's how since day one everybody in the Station already knew who Lavi was.

"Morning boys!" The chief officer kicked the office door, with his glasses almost reaching the tip of his nose, and two huge piles of paperwork resting on his two hands. He was taller than everyone in the office, but had a lean body. His clothes were usually the simple white shirt and black trousers. The ties, however, were never conventional, and never the same.

Today it was a red one, with a Willy Coyote on it.

"Reever is giving you a hard time, han?" Lavi assumed, not bothering to help his poor commander. He could not even _see_ Komui's face until the man finally deposited the papers on the desk.

"And when is Reever _not_ giving the idiot chief a hard time?" Kanda asked with a snort.

"Hey! I'm your boss! You shouldn't talk about your boss like that!"

"Fuck it."- was the Japanese's classy, common answer to basically everything.

"You hurt my feelings…" Komui was the kind of chief who people respected, and some even feared. But he was also the kind that could pout and whine like an annoying kid.

"Fuck you."- was the Japanese's classy, second common answer to basically everything.

"All right, this is not going to end today…" The redhead sighed, examining the papers from the pile on the left. "And Komui, please, _please_ tell me someone died in the most gruesome way possible, yes?"

"Lavi, you might not be the violent one, like Kanda is…But sometimes you freak the fuck out of me."

"There is a reason I entered for this Division, Komui."

"Yeah, I know damn well about that. Especially after I had a little chat with grandpa panda…" There was something dangerous in the chief's voice. It was a rarity hearing that kind of tone. That usually meant big problem.

"Oh, really?" Lavi retorted in kind. His usually droopy green eye narrowed almost to a slit, as he crossed his arms over his chest, as if daring Komui to say more.

"There we go…" Kanda rolled his eyes because now _he_ was the annoyed one. He just wanted to beat Lavi and Komui up. Lavi was always pretty easy going. For Kanda, he was nothing more than a stupid rabbit which never stopped prancing about. Nonetheless, the dark haired detective, for his greatest frustration, had known Lavi since _forever_. He could tell when the detective was worked up about something. And he always got like this whenever the topic of his weird family was touched.

Trying to prevent an upcoming headache, the Japanese detective decided to stop the impending argument.

"Yeah, yeah, the baka usagi is heartless. Yeah, yeah, Komui is worried about him. Just say already why the hell you came in, and we will be on our way." He added in a chilly pitch, between teeth. "Because, I swear, _Kami_ knows what I'm going to do if you guys don't stop this nonsense…"

"Sorry, Kanda…" Komui said in an almost fatherly way. "Anyways, remember the last case; the homicide of that…Diana girl? Well, the murderer you guys caught finally confessed the crime."

"Of course he did. All the proofs point against him. It was so easy…" Lavi interrupted in a cocky fashion. He was still annoyed about his family issues having been brought up like that.

Komui decided not to fall for the redhead's provocation. In hindsight, he really shouldn't have talked about the old man Bookman so suddenly. "Yes, Lavi, and now I have _this_" he pointed at Mount Doom on his desk. "Well, homicides always end up in paperwork for me. But that's not why I came here. Somebody died in a warehouse in the Saint Hellen Street."

"That one near the docks?"

"Four blocks before the docks, to be more precise, Yuu." Komui completed the information, grabbing his cup of coffee and sipping from it, immediately regretting the action. It was bitter as hell. "Damn, who made this crap?"

"Do not call me that…" The Japanese growled.

"Who cares? We finally have a job! Hope this is a good one…"

"Oh, trust me, Lavi, it is _exactly_ what you've been asking for." There was no amusement in Komui's strained smirk.

The redhead instantly changed the attitude back to his goofy and quite adorable self. "I love you, Komui!" He gave the chief a quick hug, and as quickly grabbed his black leather jacket from the coat-hanger. "Let's go, Yuu-chan. I drive."

* * *

"_Happy now_, usagi?" Kanda, putting on his gloves, pointed sarcastically to the gory scene before them.

"Damn right I am!" The redhead answered, with well contained excitement. He crouched by the body. The detectives were surrounded by at least five men from the investigation team; all of them taking pictures and marking the place. "Look at this, Yuu-chan. The perpetrator glued the victim's knees on the floor. How sadistic is that?"

"Seems like he followed a plan… Finger prints?"

"So far, yes, there are three of them. I bet they all belong to Mr. Corpse here. This type of well-thought murder would not come from a sloppy assassin."

""Mr. Corpse" has a name" said Kanda, grabbing a wallet from the back pocket of the pants that had been discarded on the floor along with all the other clothes. "It is John Snide."

Lavi started to walk all over the place, followed by Kanda, pointing out whatever he thought should be pointed out. "The assassin used this to tie the victim's wrists…" He grabbed the pieces of stained rope and then dropped them. "The wrists bled a lot. But there is something funny here. Look at this" He grabbed the palms of the dead blonde man, "The palms of the left hand are cut, but those cuts don't look like they were part of the torture. It looks like he grabbed the wrong end of the knife when he tried to get free from the bonds." Said knife was already inside a plastic bag. "But where did the guy find a freaking knife?" Lavi asked, more to himself than to Kanda. The Japanese knew that when Lavi was like this, it was better not to interrupt his always messed train of thought. "I mean, I'm assuming the assassin glued the guy's knees _after_ he tied him up, right? Why would he drop a knife _right behind_ the man's tied up hands?"

"Maybe he wanted to play with him." Kanda shrugged. "I hate those types."

"That's my best hunch too…for now."

They kept strolling around the crime scene. They could already hear the noise from cars parking outside, and the general rumble of people forming a crowd, meaning that the press had arrived already.

"Great…" The dark-haired one huffed, "The TV is here. I swear those guys are worse than hyenas flocking around the corpses. I wish I could beat the crap out of them."

"Let the TV guys for me, Yuu-chan. They really are annoying sometimes, I'll give you that. Anyways, look at this. See something weird in this chair?"

"Asides from the fact that it looks like a chair from the XIX century, nothing"

"And that's weird, Yuu-chan. There is nothing wrong with the chair. It is such a good mahogany chair. It is really out of place." He lifted the piece of furniture in order to inspect it better, just for confirmation. "It should be in a rich guy's mansion, not in this gory place…" Lavi finished, putting the chair back in place. "As I suspected, there is not even a scratch, not even a dent on the wood. It wasn't used to tie up the victim, no…This was used by the assassin, so he could seat down here." Lavi sat down on the chair, facing the gooey substance made of glue, blood and skin. "_He watched the whole thing from the front seat_!"

While Kanda was famous among his colleagues for his physical prowess, not to mention his good aim with a gun, Lavi had a damn good eye. It was actually kind of freaky how much he could detect with just one glance. He had abnormal photographic memory and was a genius of deduction. That's why when he entered the crime scene, everybody usually would let him be and do his thing.

"That would explain the access the victim had to the knife." Kanda completed Lavi's reasoning. The redhead whistled before saying. "Looks like we are really dealing with one very sadistic bastard… even though Mr. Corpse here didn't die from any of that…"

"Two stabs to the chest. From the amount of blood on his mouth, I can tell his lungs were perforated."

"Seems like after the whole torture, our little psycho got bored and decided to finish the job quickly," Lavi reached in his pocket and fished a cigarette packet, much to Kanda's disgust.

"God damn it, Lavi! When will you stop smoking that crap?"

"Chill out, Yuu-chan, I'm not addicted to the stuff. The smoke just clears my mind…" He smirked in that way he knew would annoy his friend and partner. "Do you think this will happen again? Because I do"

Lavi finally pointed to the hideous smile carved over the white chest.

"It does look like a trade mark." Kanda agreed and grimaced at the redhead. "I hope that cigarette gives you cancer in the ball sack."

Lavi couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, gaining scowls from the whole investigation team.

"So, I think we are done here, Yuu-chan. Let's collect the evidence; you go back to the station and pull the files on Mr. Corpse. I'll go look for witnesses."

"Only you can put a nickname on a dead body, Lavi; especially one _this lame_. And, again, the guy's name is John Snide. His last job was…" Kanda read a paper on a clip board that only now Lavi saw. A woman from the investigation crew had given it to him during the inspection, but the redhead had been too absorbed on the crime scene to notice. "…unemployed"

"Yeah, we will need more information on little Johnny here. We have to study the possibility of a personal vendetta, or just a random assassination. "

Kanda looked at the corpse finally being cared to the Legal Medical Institute van, already feeling the migraine coming. This case, this "big case" of Lavi, would really be a handful.

"Oi, Lavi"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have some booze after work."

Lavi just smirked as if saying "I knew it"

* * *

It was 6 o'clock when the Black Order University's bells begun to toll. It was the greatest university in the country, and was considered one of the big ones even among the whole European continent. It was founded in the XVII century and since that time had always been sponsored by the Catholic Church. To be a student in such a place one had to be either filthy rich or really talented.

Allen Walker, a boy of nineteen, who actually looked four years younger, was the second case. He was in the Black Order University to graduate in music. He knew how to play a wide range of instruments, from guitars to drums, to saxophone. However, his specialty, and his greatest passion, was without a doubt the piano. Not only he was skilled, he felt connected with the music the most whenever his fingers would slide down the set of keys.

"A~~llen!" The short, silver haired one was already preparing himself for the imminent hug. It would always come around the same time- six o'clock- , the same place- The College's gates- and from the same person.

"Hey, Road", he smiled at the girl who started to squeeze him even tighter. Road Camelot was one year younger than Allen, and also was shorter than the silver-headed. She was nuzzling his neck and groping the boy everywhere. He always tried to push her away, but always failed in his attempts because for such a short, skinny person, Road was damn strong, not to mention persistent.

_Also really cute_, but Allen had been in denial for months.

Road was in her first year of Art school. Even though she was really good in her studies, and had an abnormal passion for the abstract, she was in Black Order University because she was filthy rich. She looked like a teenager through and through, with her blue, stylish spiked hair and her super short Lolita skirts and dresses. She was not the type of girl who was afraid of showing skin. Even though Allen had had, more than once, the opportunity of involuntarily seeing her black lacy panties while she was descending the stairs, he didn't found her to be vulgar. He couldn't associate such a small, little annoying thing with the concept of "sexiness". He just couldn't. But maybe that was just due to the fact that the most magnetizing thing about her, in Allen Walker's humble opinion, was her set of almond shaped, deep blue eyes. They were always so full of everything, mostly mischief.

It was attractive, but it also kind of crept the hell out of Allen. One of the reasons he was so in denial about liking her. She had the appearance, and the manners, of a little girl. But her eyes were always misleading and the insecurity feeling was never a good thing; it was always dangerous.

At least, the Camelot girl had always been blunt about her feelings for Allen. Since she found herself in love with the boy, she didn't hide the fact, quite the opposite; she had told him and kissed him just to make a point. Because if there is one thing a person had to know about Road Camelot, is that she had no shame- just like the rest of her odd family.

One of the things she liked the most about Allen was his face. He had the expression of an angel who had fallen from the sky. He had sadness hidden behind his bright grey eyes. It was in the least very interesting, because such sadness was always in eternal clash with his gentle, serene smile. Allen's face was like a physical manifestation of his very soul. Road had known him since the first day she stepped in the University, a few months ago. And he never failed to fascinate her. The Camelot girl wanted to immortalize her Allen in one of her paintings. The reason she hadn't done that yet is because inspiration would still have to strike. She wanted to do something amazing, as if in an endless dream.

She remembered very well how the whole thing happened. She had met Allen in the most clichéd way possible. She had fallen from the stairs- because she was kind of a klutz sometimes- and landed on Allen with her legs practically wrapped around his face. That had been the first time he caught a glimpse of her panties, by the way. He did not get angry at her nor took advantage of the situation, quite the opposite; he helped her to get up and to find her class. He was a true gentleman. She had found him cute at first impression, but nothing really impressive enough to make her obsessed with the fair headed fellow student.

One week later, she learned how Allen had swept her uncle Tyki's ass in a poker game- which was damn impressive, knowing Tyki's cheating skills. She had been there, watching how the cute little Walker transformed from a gentleman into a real Demon. At that occasion, she had felt her heart literally skip a beat faster and decided to observe Walker more closely. One more week passed, and she realized her little "study case" had become a hard crush.

Now she was determined to win his heart no matter what. Because what Road Camelot wanted, Road Camelot got. That's just how the Universe works.

"So, Allen, you'll be at Cross's Dinner tonight, right?" She stopped hugging the other in order to pull a lollipop from her pocket. She fumbled with the plastic wrapping until Allen took it from her and un-wrapped the red candy from within. She happily accepted his help, smiling at him and shoving the lollipop into her mouth. "Do you want it?" She took it out. It was usual for her to offer her red lollipop to Allen after her first lick.

"No, thanks, and you already know that I'll be there tonight. It's Friday, Road. Did you forget my schedule?"

"Of course not, silly!" She totally had forgotten that it was already Friday. She had been so busy with a paper due to the next week. Not only that, her family would always make her busy. Allen worked in a part-time job at his adoptive father's bar. He was a bartender, but at about nine he would always shift to his beloved piano to entertain the clients with his smooth, well played jazz music. He worked on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays; sometimes Saturdays too, if there were no other musicians available. "Is it true uncle Tyki is working there?"

"He had been for the past two weeks…Sometimes he helps with the maintenance. He changes the lights of the stage, the wires of the instruments, cleans the whole place…Sometimes he just lazes around, cheating at poker. Lately he has been cheating at the hustle tables too…" Allen sighed, in a tired way, "I swear one of these days, somebody is going to beat the shit out of him."

That declaration made Road laugh, but Allen already knew her too much. He could tell there was some straining in her actions.

"Tyki will never change…ever." She smiled, now a bit less forced. "Sometimes, I don't get him at all, you know?"

"_Really_?" Now Walker was clearly surprised. Out of the whole Camelot household, he knew Road was the one closest to Tyki Mikk. If there was one person in the world who actually understood the eccentric man, it had to be her.

"Yeah, he is a real oddball." Allen couldn't help but smirk, thinking -_Look who is talking_. "I mean, I know he is the type that just wants to relax and have his fun, but he is from a real wealthy, traditional family," it was funny how she made that sound as if she wasn't from said family, "he doesn't need to have these menial jobs…" She noticed the look Allen was giving to her, "No offense."

"None taken," he really was not offended. Allen simply was aware of how rich the girl who had a major crush on him was. He could understand a little her mindset, even though he couldn't put himself in her shoes.

"Anyways, what I mean is that uncle Tyki should do something else. Well, I can even understand he loves the simple life. I really get it. But he could at least just…choose _one_ job and _stick with it_, you know?" Her voice went almost high-pitched in her frustration. "Last month, he was working at the _movie theater_! He was the guy who rolled the tapes. Did you know that, Allen?"

"Oh…Now that you mention it…There was this little accident at the theater…Wasn't it the one where in the middle of a drama movie a porn scene started to roll?"

"Yes, that one… Tyki said he was tired of the job and even though he was doing everything to be fired, the boss liked him way too much. He said he had to resort to drastic measures…" At this point, Road had to laugh at her recollection, "Well, that one was actually pretty funny."

"I didn't know it was him!" Allen was laughing too. Tyki was known for his quite peculiar sense of humor. "But I can only guess your father must have had a stroke."

That made Road laugh even harder.

"Papa is always fussing about uncle Tyki. He is way too worried about him. He wanted Tyki to have a real job, you know. Something fit of a Camelot, as he usually says…"

Like a lawyer, or a doctor, maybe even a politician like Sheryl himself. Tyki was smart enough to excel in those types of careers.

"It is funny how you say that, Road…being the first one in his big list of obsessions." Allen kept laughing, but now there was a feared quality in his tone. Sheryl Camelot, the main figure of the Camelot family, was reason number two for him not to actually date Road.

That man was _scary_; period.

"Oh, Allen, shut up!" She punched him in the arm playfully, but also delivering a message. She was aware of the tension that always would take over her Allen whenever her papa was mentioned. There was a good reason for Allen to be afraid of the man and she knew it all too well.

Sheryl simply was too overprotective and he hated Allen's guts for the simple fact that the pipsqueak was the only one who managed to steal little Road Camelot's heart.

"Well, I'm going home, but I see you later!" She had moved too fast. When Allen realized, she had already smacked his butt and was meters away, giggling madly. "I'll pay you back, Road!" he yelled, with a red face, but not really angry at her. Months ago, when she had first done it, he had been mad and speechless, but now he was used to it. Sometimes, he even managed to run away. It was a sort of game for them.

The girl in the blue mini-skirt yelled back, flinging her red backpack behind her shoulder and swaying her narrow hips: "I'll be waiting for you!"

Allen just chuckled, shaking his head in resignation and saying: "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Cross's Dinner was named after his owner. Cross Marian was a man which could only be described after several years of observing him from up close. And sometimes even that might not be enough. Regarding his appearance, he was the kind of person that no matter where he is, someone will stop to simply look. He was very tall and had a healthy body; especially for man who completed fifty years of life. His hair was long, red and just a little wild. His refined clothes were always impeccable and expensive for Cross was actually very worried about his appearance. The red eyes were always hidden behind his square glasses, but they were not enough to make them look less sharp or menacing.

He was also Lavi's father.

"I really don't get you, baka usagi", detective Yuu Kanda, who was already in his third cup of beer, said to his redheaded partner, "Out of all the bars in the city you could have gone, you choose _this one_. Don't tell me you and your old man, are finally on good terms?" He snorted with sarcasm.

"Hell no!" answered Lavi, "Cross and I will never get along, and you know it. But I happen to like the food, the drinks and specially the music here. As much as Cross is an asshole, I have to admit he knows how to administrate a bar. I love it in here. I won't stop coming here because of him…" Oh, but Kanda knew that well-disguised angry quality in his friend's voice.

"Do what you want. Anyways, who is that kid playing on the piano?"

"Oh, that's right; you never came here on the nights he plays. His name is Allen Walker. Quite talented, han?"

"His music is awful." At that, Lavi had to laugh.

"What the hell, Yuu?" He fished the second cigarette of the day from his pocket, which Kanda found incredibly stupid. There were so many people smoking inside the place that one just had to take a deep breath to have lung cancer.

"He plays as if somebody is going to die." The Japanese explained, making Lavi stop laughing immediately.

"You know, it is rare when somebody picks that from Allen's music. I myself picked it after the third time I heard him play. Even when he plays the happy ones, something sad always escapes through. You are amazing for having realized that, Yuu-chan! Actually…I shouldn't be that surprised…But even you have to admit Allen's incredible. Everyone loves his music. He even has some fangirls, you know? It is quite funny to watch them throwing themselves at him. Well, it _used to be_ funny, until that lollipop girl started to come here…"

"Lollipop girl?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Not important," Lavi waved the Allen subject off. He wanted to talk about the case, but didn't need to lower his voice or to be discreet. Cross's Dinner was a big establishment, with two stores. Allen was playing the piano at the stage, downstairs. Kanda and Lavi were in a booth hidden in a corner of the second store. "I was reading the files you raised on Mr. Corpse… By the way, you were quick, Yuu-chan" Kanda snorted in his unique way, with his arms crossed over his chest. It was ridiculous how Lavi kept calling their victim by that annoying nickname. "I can't say I'm sorry for him. He was arrested twice for drug dealing and car theft. Not to mention he was one of the suspects of a murder. Apparently, some gang-chief paid him to off somebody…But that is not the interesting part. While you were in the office, I was on the streets trying to find witnesses, and I heard quite a lot about little Johny Snide…"

"Really?" Kanda sipped his beer, as if saying "go on".

"John was known around these parts for his…exotic sexual preferences."

"Ah, damn it…A bandit and a pervert?" Kanda was getting annoyed already. "With a record like his, no wonder someone killed him."

"Yeah, John was into young teenage boys. But that is just a rumor. He was never caught. And as for witnesses I found-", Lavi stopped talking suddenly, when a heavy hand descended on his shoulder and started squeezing it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, damn it, Cross!" He not even had to look to know who the tormentor was.

"Still insisting on that police crap, I see." As if squeezing the shoulder to the point of almost breaking a bone was not enough, the redheaded man decided to beat his son upside the head, "Shit! What was that for?"

"To see if some semblance of intelligence gets in that thick skull of yours."

In Yuu Kanda's humble opinion, the exchange between father and son was really funny. However, he knew those were just little things lying on the surface. There was something big, something insanely troublesome, going on between them. Knowing Lavi since they were kids, Kanda knew one thing or two. But he was damn sure he didn't know the _half_ of it.

"What do you want, _dad_?" The acid dripping from the last word was remarkable, as was Lavi's wide smile. The kind of smile which told how pissed he was getting by the second.

"Nothing, really…Just wanted to be sure my son was still alive."

"That's cute; considering you were the one trying to beat me to death."

"You've always been such a drama queen. I guess you caught that from your mother."

_Oh-oh_, Kanda thought. _Things are getting worse_…

Lavi, as stated before, was a big ball of energy and smiles. It was simply how he rolled. But there were some triggers that needed to be pulled just once to make him transform into this angry, and even dangerous- Kanda knew the redhead too well- thing.

His dead mother was probably the worst of those triggers.

"Hey, Cross, I think you should shut up." Kanda spoke in a calm and conciliating tone, but also with a touch of menace that was unique to him, deciding it was time to interrupt those two.

"And I think you should remember who you are talking to, brat. Tiedoll just spoiled you too much." The owner of the bar grabbed the beer bottle, which was empty. "I'll send someone to replace this with a full one." He left to the spiraled stairs, but not before looking behind his shoulders and saying. "Just remember this, Kanda; if my son dies in this stupid job of his, you are the one who will have to ring my bell and tell me the news…and after so many years, I'll get to use my retired gun to blow your brains."

"Asshole…"

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. He didn't mean tha-"

"Oh, but he _did_." Kanda answered, knowing full well that he was right, but not really bothered, and for the first time in the whole day, not annoyed at Lavi. "Shut up, baka usagi. You look pathetic when you apologize like that. Anyhow, there is something I have been meaning to tell you since earlier, but you know…"

"Komui?" The chief was always all over the place, with his papers, his coffee and his orders. After Kanda came back to the office, he had spent the whole afternoon raising information on the victim, while Lavi looked for info on the streets. They always worked that way because Lavi had the social skills Kanda couldn't give a fuck to have. The dark haired detective was beyond excellent in the field, but Lavi, with his easy smile was better to get information from people because he was used to play the "good cop", even though deep down he wasn't one.

There was this time where Lavi broke a guy's finger while interrogating him. It was extremely rare, but sometimes, he could get incredibly brutal.

"Yeah, and Reever too… Nonetheless, what nagged me is that the criminal left all the material he used on the crime scene. I mean, John's clothes were in there; even his wallet. There was also the knife, the ropes, the chair…There was even a bottle of glue. He left everything in there. He didn't mind to hide the body not even a little."

"Yeah, this one likes to play, Yuu-chan. He likes to play and he had something against John; an evildoer who liked to fuck pretty boys…"

"You really are bent on the personal vendetta, usagi."

"A little, yes, but as I said before, too soon to tell...Oh, and even thought I heard a lot about Johnny, nobody heard his screams last night."

"Maybe he was gagged."

"The criminal didn't leave anything that could be used as a gag. Why would he hide only the gag and leave everything else to the police? I even thought he could have used the ropes to gag John, but there was rope enough just to tie his wrists. Not to mention, there were cuts in John's mouth made by a knife."

"Oh, on that subject, Johnny from the lab division analyzed all the fingerprints. You were right, Lavi; they all belonged to our victim. And even he agrees that the smile on the chest was made with precision. He thinks the guy will do that again."

"I hope he does…" Lavi slouched more on the booth, smoking his cigarette. "Because then we will have more clues to find the assassin."

"Yeah, and then we will have one more mutilated person." Kanda replied sarcastically, referring to Lavi's inconsideration towards life itself.

"Shit happens, Yuu-chan."

Kanda knew he was not a friendly person. He had no manners, was in no way a gentleman, and to be frank, he didn't like people much. But he had to give it to Komui; he didn't like how Lavi talked either. While Kanda actually wanted to prevent the assassinations and save lives, his redheaded partner just seemed to want to solve the riddle and study the psycho. It didn't matter if one, or two, or ten died gruesomely in the way.

One of these days, he would beat the shit out of Lavi. It was a bother, but he felt that, as a friend, it was his duty.

"Cross told me to give you guys this." A tall man suddenly appeared, refilling their cups with the beer from the bottle he was leaving on the table.

"Oh, thanks." Lavi said, recovering from the surprise, but still managing to smile because that was his default expression. Either the guy was really sneaky, or even Kanda had been too distracted. "Hey, there, _ninja-guy_, lost the house keys?" Kanda rolled his eyes at the nickname. Lavi raised an eyebrow when the man not only didn't leave but also started to fish in his pant's pockets for something he was clearly having trouble to find.

"No…I just ran out of cigarettes."

"Here" Lavi immediately offered his packet.

"Oh, great, _two_ human chimneys poisoning me…"

The tall waiter simply laughed at Kanda's remark. "Sorry pall, but this", he pointed to the cancer stick now snuggled between his lips, "helps me breathe. A mere human wouldn't understand it."

It was Lavi's turn to laugh. He extended his hand to the waiter. "I'm Lavi, nice to meet you. The grumpy one is Yuu-chan."

"Damn it, Lavi, the name's Kanda." He turned to the new guy, "And if you love your life, don't call me Yuu."

"Seriously, you should take his word on that." The redheaded detective advised, "I call him Yuu because I don't love my life that much." He joked, but the curly haired, tall man raised a thin eyebrow at that, "You are a new employee, aren't you…?"

"The name's Tyki." Oh, Lavi had heard that name from Allen before; the one who lost his pants in a poker game- hilarious. "And, yes, I've been working here for a week already…I guess. I've seen you around, but we were never introduced. You're the boss's kid, right?"

"Oh, right, right, right…" Tyki decided that this Lavi character was used to hide a lot of things behind his wide smile. They had that in common.

"I'll be taking my leave, then." He smiled, "Call my name if you need anything. Oh, and thanks for saving my lungs, _eyepatch-boy_."

"Don't mention it, _perm-head_."

After some seconds of silence and beer drinking, Kanda spoke.

"I don't like him." Lavi almost burst beer from his nose. He would never get enough of Kanda's grumpiness; it was _too damn funny_. It had the power to brighten even his darkest days.

"You like no one, Yuu-chan. Except for me, of course."

"Che, who told you _that_?"

It was around eleven when Lavi finally stopped blabbering about the case. It was also around that time that Allen Walker stopped playing, being replaced by another musician who kept playing the same jazz ballad of Allen's. The silver haired was now accompanied by Road, who wore a short black dress resembling a ballerina's. Allen, ever the gentleman, tried not to look too much at her thin legs. The duo decided to go to Lavi's booth.

"Hey, if it isn't the short stack and the lollipop girl," the detective greeted them.

"And if it isn't the nosy detective…" Road answered in kind. She didn't like Lavi much, for some reason she would still have to think about. But her attention soon drove from the annoyance to the grumpy looking one; he was a pretty man, but not as much as her Allen. "And who is the cranky guy?"

"This is Kanda. He is my partner in crime." Lavi laughed, "I mean, in solving crimes…"

"Oh, did you guys hear about yesterday? I saw the whole thing on the internet. Quite a gruesome scene…" She spoke as if she wasn't grossed out, or even bothered.

"We are actually investigating this one, lollipop-girl." Kanda narrowed his eyes at said girl. Like the smoking waiter- and mostly _anybody_- he didn't like her. She had this…weird aura about her. Something was definitely _wrong_ with this lollipop person, he decided. But he really couldn't care less.

"Be careful then, Lavi. The assassin might want to play with you too."

"Oh, now you know about psychos. I'm impressed." The redhead responded with dry sarcasm, but Road, after knowing him now for two months, was used to it, and had her own comebacks at the ready.

"Not really. That was just wishful thinking."

"All right," the short pianist interrupted. "I will never get why you two can't get along. I mean, this is so annoying, isn't it, Kanda?"

"Stop talking to me as if I know you, _moyashi_."

There was silence after that.

"Hey, what the hell did you call me?"

"It's Japanese for _bean sprout_, idiot."

_Oh, damn_, Lavi thought. Kanda had to choose _Allen_, of all people, to pick a bone with. He had to acknowledge that "moyashi" was too freaking funny, though. In hindsight, he should have thought of that nickname before.

There was the little fact that Allen had a big complex about his height. It was enough to make his "dark Allen" personality- as Lavi had called it when he saw Allen playing poker for the first time - come up. Things were going to get ugly, he could tell.

"You are the biggest idiot here, stupid Kanda. It's idiot to use a language I don't even know to insult me. Don't you know English that well? It might be so hard for you…"

Things went down hill from there. It came to a point where Kanda spoke only curse words in Japanese and Allen called his mother a fat, toothless whore. Then Kanda punched Allen in the face and the bean sprout, who might be short but was _not_ a weakling, punched him back.

In the end, they broke three beer bottles and a chair. Not much, but the confusion was enough to make the ambient music to stop and for Cross, Lavi and Tyki having to separate the two explosive fighters.

"Stupid apprentice, I won't let you play for a week, you hear me? And _you_", he looked at Kanda, who tried to get free from Lavi's grip, "get the hell out of my bar right now. If I have to see your ugly mug one more second, I'll really shoot you!"

Cross was the type that didn't give much of a damn about the clients if they were bothering the peace and quiet of his bar. The client could be the Pope and Cross would still kick him out. He had no qualms about age, gender, money or social position. He treated all the clients equally. That was not always a good thing.

"You just stole my line, old man!" Kanda retorted, "I was getting sick and tired of this place!" Those were Kanda's last words before he stormed down the stairs and out of the bar.

"It has been fun." Road said after Cross left. "Hey, Tyki, will you come home with me?"

"Oh, no, my shift ends only tomorrow. Ask your boyfriend to take you." That simple sentence was enough to make Allen, who was recovering his breath from the fight with the Japanese detective, red on the face.

"Good idea!" Allen Walker was not Road Camelot's boyfriend. She was just so confident, that she already answered as if he were. Nonetheless, he really left the place and took her home. He would stop at the gate and kiss her on the cheek because he did not want to see her father.

Lavi was finally alone at his booth. Instead of going home, he stayed to drink some more. The music had resumed.

"Oh, my, it seems the cranky detective didn't like Allen…" Lavi just looked at the waiter who simply sat before him and grabbed Kanda's cup, which was miraculously intact. "Don't you have work to do?" He pointed at the destroyed chair on the floor, the many shards of glass, and the wasted booze spilled all over the table.

"I'll be doing that in a minute. Just bear with me, alright?" He placed both his legs over the table, lounging as if nothing was wrong. He didn't seem to want to "do his work" either. That puzzled Lavi, but after his day and now his night, he was too tired to argue. Actually, the guy was not that bad to be around.

"If my old man doesn't complain, you can do whatever you want."

"Why, thank you, eyepatch-kun. I knew you wouldn't mind. I'll be right back. I'll grab more booze for us."

Cross really didn't say a word about his employee's extremely unprofessional behavior. He also didn't come back, for Lavi's greatest relief. He and Tyki spent the rest of the night drinking, almost in silence the whole time.

The few words that were exchanged were significant though.

"You know, having a family and friends like I do, I'm used to weird people, but you took the cake, perm-head."

"Oh, I know that, eyepatch-boy."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Hellooooo_!

Well, as I promissed, here is chapter one with actual DGM characters! xD Well, I did my best to introduce most of them, but more will come. Now let's talk about our beloved cast. As you guys can see, they are inserted in an alternative universe. I'm trying hard to keep all of them in character, yes, but I'll make an observation. This fic is more about the troubles of ones, the sadness of others and so many other personality aspects. I'll start with Lavi. He is still that smiling "idiot", but I wanted the most to preserve his number one trade in the manga: the whole "heartless" thing. I just think it works in this type of plot, where he deals so much with people, and the whole concept of life, death and humanity. But don't worry, this will not be out of nowhere. All the characters will have a background.

Oh, yeah, I made Cross as Lavi's father. I admit, I wanted to play with the idea. But once again, this will be explained too. Kanda is a really interesting one. I didn't think I would like to write Kanda that much. His level of grumpiness and his concealed worry about Lavi makes me go "aaaaw" sometimes- even knowing Kanda Yuu is not cute at all. 8D

Allen was easy to write. It just came to me after I decided he would play the piano. See, I'm trying to mix manga elements in another reality. You guys will see more of that as the chapters come up. Since I am in the Allen topic, I'll have to enter in the Road topic too. I LOVE ROAD! I know she will be a real challenge, even in an AU fanfic, but I'll do my best! The reason I made her an artist is because I think she is very sensitive and creative. Remember the dream world she created? All those crazy ilusions? So, yeah, that inspired me. Lastly, we have our dear Tyki. I made him the most odd of them all, so far. It was totally intended. I just see Tyki in that way. A lazy guy, who just likes to have his fun whenever and wherever.

To sum it up: everybody in this fic will have problems.

Lastly "eyepatch-boy" and "perm-head". Yeah, the readers from "Interview with the Noah" will catch it at first sight. I confess that stuck to me, but I'll make it work.

Well, I guess that's all...for now. Weren't you guys missing my huge foot notes? xD Please review, and tell me your thoughts.

**Moon**


	3. Sleepy perm-head

_**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino**_

* * *

_Before anything, the answer to the reviews!_

**Neil**: Would you forgive me if I answered three reviews here? Xd Well, you see, in the day I posted chapter one, I saw your last review from "Interview" and I want to answer it so bad! Days later I saw your review in my Sazae-san-ooops, I mean my _Gintama_ fanfic. Not to mention I have last chapter's answer to write too. You can take your time, you can read it later. I just want you to know that I'm so happy^^

_First, the "Gintama" one_: I got my very own stalking Gorilla! xD No, seriously, I'm so happy you found my first Gintama fic. I understand when you say that maybe it would be better if the characters don't grow up. Kagura and Okita together are like a huge accident waiting to happen. Will Sorachi ever hook those two up? I loved the "Sadist Arc"; specially the whole part where Okita pretended he had to poop; Suzumura's voice and Kagura's face- _priceless_. I see Kamui using the date as an excuse to have a fight with Okita, and maybe even Gintoki too. Hijikata and Gintoki, separately are already so good, but put these two together and you have the best of the best! I just love their dynamics so much. I'm glad I managed to write those guys IC. I just know Gintama for such a long time, that I kind of scorched its "philosophy" into my mind. What I mean is, I just don't want to mess Sorachi's divine job. I have to say, I had a good laugh writing every single piece of that litte fic. Even the OC's- they were special. Like "Mantoki" and the "Toushii clone", hah-hah. Anyways, thank you!

_Second, the "Interview" one_: I'll just skip the part of how happy I was, because I think at this point, you already know it. xD About the drawing, take your time, but when you feel it is good, please send to me! The title for this chapter is my favorite, I think. It just fits Lavi so much. I think that, in the manga, Hoshino pictures him as a different type of Bookman. Maybe that's one of the reasons for his suffering too. Maybe he is not very accepted within the "clan", maybe the panda is trying to prove something, I really don't know. My mind just wanders… Yeah, Sheryl's mansion in one word: _opulence_. I took the idea of the "reading room" from the place where Krory's fight occurred in the manga. The tension in the air…It was totally intended because of how chapter fifteen had ended. I just put the calm before the storm because I think it fits not only the fic, but mostly Tyki. He is all smiles and stuff and then-SURPRISE! Not in a good way, of course. But naturally I had to keep the bantering, and the little jokes. It wouldn't be eyepatch-kun and perm-head otherwise. Yeah, I tried my best to not leave loose ends, and I'm glad I managed it. I have to say that to write the chapter was easy; specially the dialogues. Think of a way to tie everything together, with a "happy" ending, not that happy sounding was not so easy. Oh, I didn't know perm-head and eyepatch-kun were your favorites too! As you said, great minds think alike. xD Yeah, the concept of "choices" is a real good one, when we think of "Interview". Thank you so much! I loved your review- I loved all of them. Just bear with me because here comes the review from the actual previous chapter.

_Third, the review from LAST CHAPTER_: "Lavi and Kanda are the new Holmes and Watson"- Woah…I'm feeling the weight of the responsibility now...xD. Lavi is our Lavi, that's all. You described him amazingly- that's the exact image I want to pass. Although, given the nature of the fic, I have to say I'll explore his "dark" side lots of times. Rest assured, I'm always paying attention in order for him not slip away from his original manga character. We do not want that, right, right, right? Kanda's "moment" will happen too. But you nailed him when you said he is the most straight-forward. He really is. I'm not used to write Kanda in a direct way. Actually, that's my first time. But I'm glad I choose that approach, because now I just love him almost as much as I love Lavi. Kanda's character, in the manga, never really appealed to me because compared to complex people (Lavi, Tyki, Allen, Road) he just seemed so plain. But that's the beauty of it; Kanda is raw, you know what I mean? He is all guts, all about straight answers, never beating around the bush, never complicating things. Allen is just…so cute! Cute and dangerous, that's our bean sprout- when it comes to poker. Cute and somber- when it comes to mostly everything. I'll keep that trace in the fic. And I have big plans for him. Road will show a little more in this chapter two. And we will see more of her personality. I can't define her right now…but she is interesting; the kind of person to keep an eye on, definitely. Oh, and Komui…I just get all smiley whenever he shows up. His face makes me want to laugh! xD And, yes, other cartoon (maybe even anime) characters will appear imprinted on his ties, so wait for more! Since I couldn't keep the beret, I decided that he needed a trade mark, something idiotic for a real intelligent leader- like in the manga. The tie is serious, but the designs just make me think "That totally fits him!". Cross will show up much more, because he is tied to Lavi, Bookman, and a whole lot of people- that's what I can tell. And, yes, he is a little violent, narcisistic, and egotistic in the manga, so I decided to keep that too. I'm preparing great things for him- insert evil laugh.

Sorry for the humongous review. Actually, I'm not really sorry because I have no shame. =0

**Ezekeel**: Hi! I'm glad you feel like that about the fic, and I'm really, really glad it brought the chills. xD Yes, I'm aware of the "Cross is Lavi's father" reaction. I just liked the idea. It is not because of their hair color, I tell you. It is because I have this little theory that in the manga Cross might be Bookman's previous apprentice. No relation with Lavi except for that one. So, in my fic, I used that approach but taking it up a notch. I hope I explained that well. But as I said before, everything will be explained- slowly, but it will. xD I'm glad you like my Lavi. I got that personality trait from the manga, actually. I can count how many times blood rushed to his head. Even though he is all friendly, and all Bookman, he has a hot head sometimes, doesn't he? I liked to use that because I think it fits the fic. Road is cute and scary- that's the definition I want for her. And, yes, I made her an artist- I'll still explore that. I think it suits her character, for all the reasons I already told. Tyki is just Tyki…There is no Noah here, but I managed to keep his traits, and what I couldn't keep, I just twisted a little to fit the plot, but the essence is the same of Hoshino's- at least I hope it is. I'm happy you liked, hope this chapter is as interesting. Kisses!

**Guest**: I understand where you are coming from. But that's just because of the A.U. Sometimes I get that sensation too. I think "Isn't there something missing? Noah? Exorcists? Akuma and stuff?" .Maybe you'll feel like that through the next chapters, maybe through all the rest of the fic, but rest assured that my characters are, and will be, kept IC. And, yeah, the first chapter had more character development than action. But I just prize more the characters. The action surely is great, but is secondary to me. Regardless, there will be more gory scenes, police scenes, and a good dose of violence. XD It is all in the good name of fun. Violence I fiction- and only in fiction- is the best. Anyways, thanks for the thoughtful review. I hope this chapter fills your expectations. Kisses!

Wow, that was _HUGE_! No more words, on to the story.

* * *

_Sleepy_ **perm-head**

* * *

"Hangover"- was the first weedy word that came out of Lavi's lips as soon as he opened his eye. He regretted the action immediately with the second word: "Fuck".

The redhead's bedroom was like any other single, young man bedroom, with one subtle difference: it was crammed with books from the floor to the ceiling. The walls were a light green, but at this point it was hard to tell for there were bookshelves everywhere. They were not enough to keep all the books Lavi possessed though, so there were books piling up anyway. The small working desk and chair was a micro universe of its own. There were not only scattered papers, but also piles huge enough to give Komui nightmares. Asides from the papers, there were pens, pencils, socks, money, a cup of unfinished black coffee, a packet of condoms, a ticket for a soccer game he went with Allen a month ago, a brand new packet of cigarettes and his gun. Lastly, there was a dirty pair of boxers hanging on the doorknob.

Once, Yuu Kanda entered Lavi's bedroom. He declined calling the room a "dumpster" because, in the Japanese's humble opinion, it was too nice of a word for such a hell hole. It is also worth of notice the fact that when Lavi was a kid, his bedroom was not that bad, but the more he aged, the more the place became downright unrecognizable.

At least the bed was big and comfy, enough for the detective to roll over- wrapping his frame even more under the covers- and not fall from it. This morning, however, Lavi could be sleeping in a cloud and it wouldn't be enough to quell the killing headache.

He spent at least half an hour moaning and swearing and regretting not the amount of alcohol he ingested last night, but the fact that even in a _hangover situation_ he _couldn't_ bring himself to _shut up_. And, of course, when you think something can't get any worse…it does.

"Wake up, stupid grandson!"

"O-ow, damn it…" he grumbled, resting an arm over his eyes in order to block the harsh glow that suddenly filled his retina, "…panda?" He finally finished, unsure and quite surprised, hoping the short old man's apparition was nothing but a trick of the light.

"No, _Tinker Bell_!" Lavi's gramps answered with his usual dry sarcasm, grabbing the pillow from under the redhead's head and hitting him square in the nose with it. "O-o-ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Stop it, panda! I'm awake!" The old man only stopped when the lazy detective finally got up off the warm bed and grabbed the pillow currently being used as a weapon. "I said I'M AWAKE, GOD DAMN IT!"

In the past, Lavi would always try and fight the old man Bookman back, but after a couple of years, and a lot of bruises, he learned that it was impossible to win against his gramps.

"What are you doing in my apartment, panda?"

"An old man is not allowed to see his grandson anymore? You have always been an ungrateful brat, Lavi."

"Oh, no, not you too, panda…" Lavi grumbled tiredly, recalling his father's rant at the bar last night.

"Shut up, Lavi. Here," he tossed the redhead his pants and his jacket, "You'll be late for work."

"What the hell, panda? I thought you hated my job. Why are you helping me to get in time?"

"First of all, you are not in time. It is already ten o'clock" the old man kept saying, not even blinking at his grandson's high pitched "WHAT?"- "Second of all, I do hate your job, but that doesn't mean you can be a lazy slob."

Lavi had stopped listening at "Second of all". He was too busy taking his clothes off and speeding to the shower. When he heard the water running, Bookman sat down at Lavi's desk. He knew the hyper redhead untidy tendencies too well, which meant he also knew the shortcuts through the whole mountain of garbage until what he actually wanted to find.

"The case of the glued knee's guy, I see…" He caressed his smooth chin calmly, skimming through the copies of the gory pictures atop the messy desk. "Figures"

He was honestly not surprised his grandson got a case like that. It was exactly what Lavi had always wanted. Well, "always" meaning a few years ago, when the idiot decided to ditch his family duty and go play police.

Bookman could only sigh and look up, asking himself what was the huge mistake he had made while raising Lavi?

* * *

Before getting at the police station, Lavi decided to stop by the soba place his partner loved, and also the coffee shop. He was two hours late and he knew he would have to appease the anger of Komui and the murder instincts of Kanda. If he knew what had happened in the office one hour ago, or rather, if he hadn't been late for the job in the first place, he wouldn't have bothered with soba, coffee or the end of the world.

Actually, maybe he should be worried about the fate of the Earth.

"I'm going to kill you, Lavi…" Kanda hissed in a very low, chilly voice. "And then I'm going to kill you three more times."

The redhead, ever the smart one, not even said "Hi". He just shoved the soba bag in the Japanese's hands. "Here you go, Kanda. Jerry made it especially for you."

"Good." The dark haired one actually smirked, but it was not a friendly smirk at all, "Nothing like a post-kill-soba_." _Lavi had not even put both feet into the office and he was already feeling like backing off and going back to his warm, comfy bed.

"Why do you want to kill me so much, Yuu? I mean…_more_ than normal?"

Instead of receiving an explanation, Lavi received a Komui grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "What is up with everybody today? Is it "Let's beat Lavi up for no reason" day and I was not warned?!"

Already sat on the sofa, and silently slurping his soba as if it was some kind of ambrosia, Kanda said: "Lenalee is coming back."

_Oh_.

…

_Ooooh_…

"Now _everything_ makes sense." The eye-patched detective rolled his eyes because he knew _exactly_ what "Lenallee coming back" meant. No wonder Kanda wanted to maim him. The chief might have annoyed the hell out of his friend since he first stepped into the station.

_Come to think of it, I should be glad I arrived this late_…, Lavi thought, already feeling the headache from before returning with full force.

To be honest, Lavi would have yet to meet the chief's famous little sister. The few he, in fact, knew was that she had been studying in China for the past four years, she was kind and really hot- there was a picture of her on Komui's desk. He also knew he would never voice that last thought in front of the chief- ever.

Komui Lee was known, even in China, for his big, big, freaking huge, sister complex.

"Hey, Komui, I passed by Reever on my way here, and he told me he wants to see you now- Something about picking your sister at the airport…? I didn't really pay attention…," he said absent-mindedly. Komui was already gone at "sister".

"Is she really at the airport?"Kanda questioned, still indulging in his soba-pleasure.

Lavi snorted at him, "Heh, no, I lied. But it was enough to get rid of the chief for now." He added, flopping into the sofa. "But don't worry, I called him last night and updated him on the case."

Lavi knew better than to call Kanda in the middle of his precious sleep time.

"I won't say "thank you", baka usagi."

"I was not waiting for one. Anyways, last night I couldn't tell you about the witnesses because- _Cross and shit_."

"I still own you a beating for taking me to your father's shitty bar yesterday, Lavi."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise you can kick my ass all over later, all right? As I was saying, yesterday I heard a lot about John Snide. But the only worthy witness was the owner of this bar- Jack's cave. Jack told me that yesterday a man with John's description was getting hammered from about eight to eleven pm."

"He is not sure the man is John?" Kanda wiped his month with a paper napkin, having finally finished his meal.

"Yeah, he didn't want to risk himself because the man was sitting in a darker corner. Also, the bar has no security cameras."

"Damn…"

"I'm not in the good part yet. Jack told me that right after the John look-alike entered the bar, a weird man- at least he thinks it was a man- also got in. He was wearing a braid, a scarf, a trench-coat, boots; all the good stuff. The only thing visible was the eyes. You know; the freaking suspicious style."

"Seems like a character out of a comic-book."

"Right, right, right…And it gets better. The freaking suspicious guy left right after Johnny boy."

"He is _our_ freaking suspicious guy, Lavi."

"Oh, I'm highly inclined to believe that; especially because the bar is just a few blocks away from the crime scene. I can almost envision the whole thing happening. How the man followed John and after that….Damn, I can't wait for his next move…" the redhead confessed, more to himself than to Kanda. But of course his friend heard him.

"You wouldn't be able to understand what ethics and morals are not even if they slapped you in the face, baka usagi."

"Ah, don't be such a party pooper, Yuu-chan. I even brought you some soba. By the way, Jerry said he really misses you."

It had been two weeks already.

"I miss him too."- Kanda said in his deadpan voice, but meaning every word.

Jerry, the talented, flamboyant cook who owned a soba stall a few street's before Lavi's place, was probably one of the people the grumpy detective cherished the most- because of his heavenly soba.

* * *

There was a place in the city of Martel that really stood out. Not because it was big and fancy, quite the opposite. The Noah Park had that little thing that had mostly been lacking in the big city recently: green. It had some tall trees where, from time to time, a group of cute little monkeys would hang from its branches. The floor was pure grass, perfect for a picnic in the spring, under the warm sun.

That was one of the things Allen liked the most about Martel; the weather. The days were warm even in the winter; the nights, not so much. But it was all okay for the pianist. He liked better the chilly nights. The many lights from countless buildings and light poles gave a unique charm to the place.

"So you admit my idea was awesome?" Road asked as she sucked her lollipop absent-mindedly.

"All right, I confess…I'm not mad at you…Not anymore."

The Walker boy was comfortably sat down over a picnic towel, slouched against a thick, tall tree. Since it was winter, there was not much cover from the leaves. When he had arrived at the Black Order University it was ten o'clock in the morning. He had only one class on Saturdays and was on his way to it when he found Road at the extensive halls, as always. The Camelot girl greeted him with a devilish smirk the silver haired knew too well. When Road smirked at him like that, it always, always meant trouble.

Because of the events from last night- that damn Japanese idiot who made Cross banish Allen from the Dinner for a whole week- Allen was more distracted than usual. Road simply pulled him by the hand, and the boy actually had let her guide him, not even stopping to think that they were turning at all the wrong corners and that at this point, he was far away from the class he was supposed to attend that day.

When he took notice, he was already at the University's gates, glaring at the witty little girl. But Road had a plan- a simple, incredibly childish one. She meant to make her love mad, just so he would chase after her in a mad dash as soon as she started running. It was odd seeing Road running in a light white dress, with a picnic basket on one hand, and the other keeping the blue hat from flying off. When Allen had caught up with her, they were already at the park. He was breathless, but the mix of adrenaline with the sudden calmness made him relax in that same instant. And when he looked at the city girl wearing that bucolic outfit and laughing at him…

_I just can't get mad at you for too long, damn it._

In that spirit, Allen not even noticed four hours had already passed; it was already way past noon. Road knew him too well. He was damn sure she had made one of her house-maids make all the good food he had stuffed his face with. He was damn sure a girl like Road couldn't cook to save her life. Nonetheless, all the sandwiches, and juices, and sweets…were paradise. _How_ could he get mad at her after such a surprise?

He was feeling like lying down and closing his eyes. As the hours had passed by, the weather had become warmer- for a winter day it was quite warm, indeed. Allen was starting to feel hot. Since he was the modest type who really preferred not to show too much skin, he usually wore dark washed jeans and long-sleeved shirts with a hood- his very trademark. The most noticeable thing about his attire was surely the glove he used on the left hand. In warm days like this, he could take wearing his white, light, long-sleeved shirt, but the glove was getting uncomfortable and even though he wanted to take it off and throw it at the small pond of the park, Allen knew he would never do that.

Road raised an eyebrow when she saw her Allen scratching the fabric of the white glove.

"You can take it off, you know."

"Oh, no, I can't."

"What? I already know you have a scarred arm, Allen…" she sighed, coming closer to the pianist, placing one delicate hand on the offensive cloth. "But you never let me see it…"

As if burned- _how ironic_, Allen Walker took his hand away from hers.

"I'm sorry, Road. I don't want to be rude."

She smiled a sad kind of smile, because she knew Allen enough to understand that the problem with his hand was beyond aesthetic reasons. That apparently horrible scar probably had an even more horrible story behind it, and Road simply wanted to _know_. She wanted to know _everything_ about Allen because she loved him.

She had been taught by her family that when you love someone, you do from the bottom of your heart. You have to learn all about the person; the beautiful and the ugly things. You have to love the ugly things too, because they are also part of who you gave your heart to.

Allen was pure light, but had darkness hidden within him. The kind of darkness that was painful to hide, and will be even more painful to come back to the surface. When Allen finally let her dive into his darkness, Road will be there, ready for whatever he would dish out at her.

It was one of the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place, after all.

"It's okay, I pushed you too far again…But don't think I'll be quiet about that forever."

"I know." He said in a defeated way.

"Maybe you can make it up to me." And if that smirk was not the definition of big trouble, the soft lips almost touching Allen's sure were. However, this time, he reciprocated her actions. The kiss was moist, but had no tongue, sweet but with a touch of bitter, stretched but with some detachment. It was Allen's way of telling her he would take his time with this whole new…kissing thing.

Nonetheless, her heart was beating madly because that was the first time her Allen actually kissed her back.

"I knew you guys would work things out!"

The magic was over.

"What the hell, Tyki?" Allen was the first to "wake up", his face the color of a tomato, clashing horribly with his silver hair.

"Tyki…" Road, who had her dream scene crashed so drastically she ended up with a bitten lower lip, could do nothing but glare daggers at her uncle. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Ah, I don't work on Mondays."

"It's Saturday." Allen said with a deadpan voice.

"Really? Didn't know that…" The way he was saying it was as if he couldn't care less- which was probably the case. As if interrupting the romantic scene was not enough, Tyki Mikk decided it was as good a time as any to sit down and fish his deck of cards out of his pocket, in a clear invitation.

_Damn it_…- Road though, annoyed. Now it was really over. Once Allen would see the cards, his eyes would literally twinkle with that evil glee.

"What are the stakes?" The silver haired asked, already shuffling the cards as skillfully as a Vegas Black jack.

"_Anything but my pants_!" The brown, curly haired man answered defensively. Sure, he loved to play poker with the boy, and cheat. However, this time, he would be smart about it. He would _not_ end up only in his underwear. "Actually…" After fishing the deck of cards from his pocket, he fished some bills too.

Allen's eyes twinkled for the second time at the mere display of the money.

_Damn you, uncle Tyki_…- Road thought, beyond annoyed, because it was really, _really_ over now. She sighed in defeat, already accepting how things had turned out, and making all the calculations in her head. The "date" had not been a complete fiasco. It could have gone better, but at least Allen finally had kissed her. And now she would simply watch and cheer on her love, not because it was just Allen, but because she was feeling this intense urges to see Tyki humiliated.

"I don't have money on me." The short young man declared. "What I am supposed to do?"

"Let's make things interesting, cheating boy…" The Portuguese man begun, but was immediately interrupted by the other.

"Nooooo, I'm not betting my pants." It was kind of hypocrite of Allen to say that. But then again, he was used to play "innocent" before the game started. It was how he fooled his opponents not only on cards, but also in basically anything. The ones who have really met Allen Walker knew that he was actually a cheating, lying little bastard. Not a surprise as he was Cross's step-son.

"If I win, I get to keep my money. If you win, you get the money and I'll leave you two love-doves alone."

Before Allen could reply, it was Road who said: "Kick his ass, Allen!"

And Allen was always merciless.

"Again, damn it! _Again_!" Tyki exclaimed, biting on his third cigarette, after having lost four times in a row. "You are cheating!"

Of course Allen was cheating, but he would always say: "Prove it." And Tyki, after observing the polite silver haired play more than thirty times, still couldn't find out how he did that. It was beyond frustrating, but he wouldn't have the cunning cheating "A" in any other way. It was all in the good name of fun.

"Royal Straight Flush" Allen declared smugly, while his female companion whistled, all the while latched on his shoulders. "And that will be…three hundred guinea", the skilled player finished, extending a hand towards the not-that-hard worker. "That's all my payment from the whole week!"

"Tough shit, Tyki" The little devil smiled. He really had no scruples when it was about money, plus he was aware of how filthy rich Tyki Mikk really was. Losing money and wiping his ass with a hundred guinea bill was the same for the man.

"I'm hungry…" The tall man said to the couple as he gave his recently earned money to Allen. "Does it have something I can eat in there?" He clearly didn't need an answer because he was already opening the basket. "…Empty."

Allen just smiled and looked down in embarrassment. His huge as always appetite had made him eat nine sandwiches- one was for Road-, a whole bunch of fresh fruits, sweets and a bottle of juice. But soon his shame was replaced with amazement.

"Woah!" He exclaimed as he saw Tyki taking off his shoes, rolling the bottom of his pants to his knees, and walking into the small pond. Minutes later, the man took both arms out of the water, with a small size fish struggling in his strong hands.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you…" Road begun in a tone that suggested a well-thought explanation was coming, but then she seemed to grow tired as she simply finished with a bored, "uncle Tyki does that."

It was incredible how she said that "uncle Tyki does that" as if she was talking that he could play soccer well or bake a cake.

"No one just _does_ that, Road."

"Well, uncle does. He has been around…"

_Around a lot of places, around a lot of people_…- she thought with some sullenness. _He hasn't been "uncle" Tyki since forever_

"But won't he be in trouble? I mean, he could go to jail for public property damage, or something."

"Oh, he doesn't care. Plus, this park is not a public place. It belongs to the Earl, so uncle Tyki can get away with it."

"Oh," Allen's short answer was a surprised one, "didn't know that."

"Yeah, that makes one more territory under his kingdom," she joked, "Give a few years and he will own the whole city."

The pianist just smiled something strained. It was kind of scary to kiss the princess of the Camelot Empire. The prospect of a serious relationship was enough to make him want to run far and never look back. Seriously, her family was not only powerful and loaded but filled with people like Sheryl….and the curly haired one.

"Oh, my God…" Allen almost had no words in his currently weak voice, as he bluntly pointed at the man who simply killed the fish by literally ripping off his head with his bare hands. He then proceeded to rinse the rest of the body on the lake and finally begun eating it.

"Yeah, he can do that too…" Road said, sticking her tongue out, but not really disgusted.

"Was he in the military or something?" It was the only explanation Allen could come up with after seeing that incredible, and a little unpleasant, display, "

That made Road laugh- "No, no, nothing like that…Well, not that I know, at least."

"It's funny how sometimes you can't tell things about him."

"That's because we are not related by blood. I'm adopted, Allen."

Road Camelot was used to the awkward silence that always followed the old- old for _her_, that is- information.

"Relax, Allen, it's nothing to be pitied about. I'm actually really glad for my family."

"I am not taking pity on you. I'm just…realizing we have that in common."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" And when everything seemed to go to the so desired direction of Allen finally opening up to her, the boy simply said no more, slouching on the tree bark and changing the subject back to that odd ball of an uncle. "Where is Tyki? He was a few meters from us minutes ago…"

"Uncle Tyki…"

"Let me guess; he does that too?"

"Like a ninja." She laughed.

"More like a ghost…" The Walker boy reflected. The oddest ghost in the history of ghosts

* * *

By night time, Lavi was getting ready to leave the station. Asides from his witness information and the rest of the exams made on John snide- the toxicological gave positive for alcohol, anti-depressants and heroine- , there was no progress in the case. It was not enough to make him annoyed because he knew, he just _knew_, something huge like that would happen again. The only thing he should really be aware of was his own tongue. He had to refrain from speaking certain things because some people of the station were starting to look at him weird- _more than the normal_. The redhead was aware of the reason. Apparently, everybody thought of him as an insensitive, inconsiderate, son of a bitch.

They were completely right, because that's exactly what detective Lavi was. And he was the one most conscious of that fact. But what could he do? Pretend he cared about a bunch of assassins and victims who would make absolutely no difference in his life? They were just _bodies and faces_ with no meaning behind them because in the end, they were just the same.

A bunch of humans

Hell, sometimes Lavi wondered if he cared genuinely even about his friends, like Allen and Yuu-chan, and his family. He was raised not to care, so he doesn't. To like somebody a lot is different from caring about that somebody. Lavi knows the difference in his cold heart.

He was lying all over the worn couch, with a hand covering his eyes, waiting for the chief officer. It was five o'clock in the afternoon when Komui stopped making a ruckus about his sister, all over the station- Reever went home with his ears _fuming_. It was around that time the Chinese man texted Lavi to not leave the office without talking to him. Apparently, it was very important business.

_Important, right, I bet it is to pick up Lenalee at the airport or something. Why can't he send Reever to do that? _

"He finally shows up!" Lavi greeted the chief, who barely had entered the office and immediately locked the door and closed the blinds on the windows. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" He asked demanding, but in a playful manner, like a controlling mother, pissed at her son who arrived home late, with his white shirt all dirty from the soccer game.

"It's eleven o' clock." Damn, it was really late.

"Yuu-chan went home hours ago. I've been here with nothing to do for five hours."

"Reever told me you were taking a nap." Komui said with a derisive snort.

"True. Anyways, what is this so important business? Is it about Lenalee?"

Komui's face darkened so much, Lavi could swear that even the smiling Woody-woodpecker imprinted on his green tie was scowling at him.

"My little sister's flight got delayed. She'll be here only tomorrow. Those damn airports…"

"Focus, chief" The eye-patched young man said, fishing his first cigarette of the day from the packet in his jacket pocket .The cigarette made him remember a certain odd ball he had met yesterday, by the way. He was not intending to smoke in such confined space though. He just did that to draw Komui's attention, and it worked. The tall man stopped immediately on his ranting in order to grab the cigarette from Lavi's lips.

"I called you here, Lavi, because I'm worried about you."

"Oh, _God no_" The redhead instantaneously reacted. He knew what was coming.

"You are a detective, Lavi. You arrest murderers, rapists, sociopaths, on a daily basis and yet you act like it is no big deal. If a woman is violated, you brush it off as if she were not a person, but…" It was hard to even come up with the right word, "…a _thing_. And it is the same for all the other victims and families of the victims." _Sometimes, I wonder, even the close ones surrounding you_…- that last one went unsaid.

"So what? I'm a _cop_, chief, not a priest! Sometimes I think you just forget that this is my _freaking job description_. Am I supposed to cry for every damn person who dies in this fucked up world? Is that what you are telling me to do? If so, I'm ever so sorry. It won't happen."

Komui had to stop to look at his subordinate in order to simply digest everything he was saying. It was incredible that such a genius could not grasp the simple concept of humanity. It was funny in a frustrating way. He could explain the most insane quantum physics equation to the redhead and even though it wasn't his area of expertise, he would get something out of it- that's just how his mind worked- but something like love, care, companionship?

It was like teaching quantum physics to a _monkey_.

"You are heartless, Lavi." Komui realized a little too late what he had voiced. But the answer he received was even worse.

"I have no need for a heart, chief." Somehow, that sounded rehearsed; something that had been fed to the redhead his entire life.

"It is…You…are…Ugh!" He gave up, going to his mug of cold coffee. "Forget it, Lavi, I can't reason with you on that. I just can't. However, don't think I won't do something about the matter."

That comment made a red eyebrow lift up.

"If you don't change, I won't be able to keep you in the Division."

Komui was getting ready for the outburst. He even knew already what was Lavi's "pattern". First, he would crack a cynic smile, along with something like…

"That's funny, chief. For a moment there I thought I heard you were going to kick me out of the police."

…_that_

"You heard it right, kid." Lavi's smile was faltering, being replaced by a more harsh expression; it was the phase two of the pattern. Next would be…

"That's fantastic, Komui! If you wanted to expel me, why did you accept me in this fucking Division in the first place?" _Oh, here comes the cussing_…- the Chinese thought, tiredly.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me, you spoiled brat." His voice had become as cold as Lavi's. Komui was a really sweet man, but he was not in the chief position just because of his glasses. "You know damn well that I never wanted to do that. In fact, I've been protecting you." Lavi snorted with both arms crossed over his chest, not agreeing but not going against the tall man's words.

"I shouldn't worry…" He finally lighted the cigar and smoked, and smoked, now disregarding of Komui's health. "You are here, making all those threats but, seriously, what _can_ you do, chief?" He didn't like to talk like that. He was _not_ a spoiled brat and he _really liked_ Komui, but sometimes blood rushed to his head and his anger flowed along with his bad-chosen words. It was not an everyday occurrence, sure, but it happened. "Since I joined the Division, the number of prisons went triple. Yuu-chan and I are the best team you've ever had; _you_ said so" he pointed at the chief with the cigarette. "And like every single person who works in this damn station, I was tested psychologically and I passed. You have the results of my tests, chief-officer."

"Oh, they are right here…" Komui, who had sat down on his big leather chair, opened a draw and pulled a file from there. It had all the information on Lavi. "But I know that little brain of yours. I know you can mislead an untrained psychiatrist into believing you are perfectly sane."

"Oh, so now I'm _crazy_?" The redhead chuckled. This _conversation_ was crazy.

"Yes, you are…" The dark haired man played along, "You shouldn't be working for the police, kid. Look, I don't know what it is the deal with your family" He knew saying "family" was enough for the brat to get angry again, but he had to say it anyway, "I just know that your weird…_views_ come from the way you were raised."

"I think you should stop talking about my family…" He suddenly remembered Komui's last rant, the day before. "Hey, what did the panda tell you, anyway?"

"He told me to mind my own business. He also told me he would be glad to help me kicking you out of the Police, but that he won't do that."

"Damn gramps…" The redhead bit on the cigar, "_thinks I'm a puppet_…" He hissed.

"Lavi…I'm sorry."

"_Now_ you are sorry? You were about to beat the shit out of me a minute ago." That warm sarcasm made Komui laugh. It changed the mood a little, but he was sure that wouldn't last after his next words.

"Look at me, Lavi." He made the young man look at him by grabbing his arms, not forcefully but with affection. "You are a great detective. But if you don't change, I'll have no choice."

"You talk as if I'm a junkie."

"No, listen, I can help you. But I know you'll be against it." The man in the glasses got back to his coffee, but it was already over. Not even a drop left.

"Ah, so that's why you gave me the entire "lecture"…"

Komui chuckled, "You are a riot, kid. Anyways, I'm glad you are calmer. Take a look at this." He gave Lavi a document, just waiting for the redhead's signature. With his quick green eye, Lavi finished reading in a minute.

"Shit"

"Yeah"

"Let me see if I get it." He smirked, but it was the pissed kind, "If I don't sign this document, which states I'm obligated to attend an undetermined number of sessions with a forensic psychiatrist, I'm not allowed to do my job? I'll have to do _office work_?"

Komui was seriously waiting for the pandemonium to break loose, but it never happened. Lavi just laughed aloud; so loud it was awkward for the chief. What was so funny?

The boy didn't answer, but when all the laughter stopped, he had taken his gun from the desk, snuggled it between his shirt and the back side of his jeans pants, and slammed the door with force enough to loosen the hinges.

"That went worse than I had expected." The chief said to the walls.

* * *

Dinner at the Camelot mansion went uneventful. Well, uneventful in such a family meant lots of expensive food, lots of discussing and, in Sheryl's case, lots of interrogations.

Tyki Mikk, who was not a demon, but was not a good soul either, decided he could torment his dear darling niece by casually mentioning, at the dinner table, that on his casual stroll around the Park, he "happened" to spot Road and Allen Walker together.

And that they made such a _cute_ couple.

Road had immediately reacted with a "Tyki!" The perm-headed man answered with "It is retaliation for having drawn on my face with permanent marker. That stuff is awful to wipe." Road quickly replied, telling her uncle that his nephew, Wisely, had been present at the time. He was actually the one who used the pink marker on Tyki's charming mole.

No one had been paying attention at a Sheryl who was silently fuming in his seat; stabbing his fish as if it were the heart of his worst enemy. They did look at the father of the family though, when said person had screamed he would kill Allen Walker.

He had probably imagined the fish resembled a bean sprout.

The dinners in the Camelot household never happened before nine, because Sheryl was a very busy man, Tyki was always wandering around, and Wisely attended in a Buddhist temple. Road was usually home at night, waiting for the only time in the day all the members of the family were together. Today's dinner lasted a little longer than an hour…because of Allen. Tyki Mikk had taken advantage of the small confusion to go up the stairs right to his bedroom.

At two in the morning, Tyki was lounging on the porch, bended over the railing, smoking his cigarette without making a sound.

"Can't sleep, Tyki-pon?" The curly haired one almost jumped at the cold hand suddenly caressing his shoulder. He had been really distracted because usually he would not let people snuck up on him like that, especially Sheryl.

Usually, the governor would be wearing his imposing suit, not the silk, blue pajamas. The black-bluish, long, slicked hair was a rarity among the other public men, but it suited the fair skinned Camelot really well. Even in such comfortable attire, Sheryl still made the impression of an imposing, fearsome figure, not for Tyki though. It was around his little daughter, and his little brother, that the always serious man would open a big smile.

He had a creepy smile sometimes, but it was all in good intentions.

"I told you not to calm me that" The reply was mecanic, because Tyki repeated it every day. "I took a short nap." Tyki Mikk's naps were never that short. He had lied down right after the confusion of the dinner, about 10:30, but it felt like he had slept only for half an hour. "It's really cold tonight…" Tyki clearly didn't want to talk about whatever was disturbing him, but Sheryl didn't need to hear what he already knew. The perm-head was not wearing a shirt, which was an invitation for his older brother to look at some scars littering his chest and also his back. His blood would boil in his veins whenever he saw them.

"The broadcast announced it would be one of the coldest days of the winter. And it has yet to snow."

"The weather in this city is crazy."

The small talk was getting them nowhere, so Sheryl decided to push things a little.

"You had another one of _those_ nightmares, hadn't you?" There was emphasis because he was talking about a specific type of dream.

"I'm going to take a walk."- "_Nightmare"_ was not the _exact definition_.

"You should go to your room." Sheryl replied, in manner of advice but with just a little hint of commanding in his pitch.

"I'm going to take a walk." The younger brother repeated, persistent, but with a tired quality that seemed to never leave his voice completely. He was feeling specially tired this night, as he rubbed his temple to get rid off an upcoming headache, or maybe something else.

Sheryl Camelot said no more. He knew that when Tyki got like that, there was nothing he could do in reality. He was a man who took care of what was his. And his most precious belonging was his family. He worshiped Road, he was proud of how intelligent Wisely was- even though that little shit was an annoying brat- but Tyki…Tyki was _his little brother_. Tyki was like a piece of rare Chinese porcelain; beautiful and frail. He was always so _afraid_ for his Tyki-pon. He wanted to protect him at all costs; even if it meant to give his life in exchange of his brothers.

Call him an obsessed motherfucker. That's simply how Sheryl rolled. His entire life, he had been trusted with "care" and "love".

"Be careful then, brother." He said at last, as he saw Tyki, now fully dressed to face the cold night, jumping from the deck. It was not that high, but high enough to break your leg if you don't leap right.

* * *

Tyki had a place to go whenever he couldn't sleep; the Noah Park. It was two and forty-five in the morning when he arrived at the playground area. When he looked at the swing set, he did a double take.

"Eyepatch-kun from last night?"

Lavi, holding an unlit cigar between the fingers of the left hand, and a bottle of Vodka between the fingers of the other hand, answered with a smirk. "Perm-head from last night"

He took a seat on the swing next to Lavi's. "Can't sleep, eyepatch-kun?" Tyki heard himself parroting Sheryl's words at the redhead. The redhead snorted at him, "More like, I not even got home. And you, rough night?"

"Nightmare…I guess"

"You _guess_? How can you tell you had a nightmare and you don't know?"

"I really don't know how to explain that, eyepatch-kun. All I know is that I went to sleep and then I woke up feeling…_off_."

Somehow, Lavi was not surprised by that unreasonable reasoning. It just fitted the perm-headed man, with his charming mole right down his right brown eye and his baggy clothes.

"Oh, I wouldn't know," the redhead replied honestly, but awkwardly. His declaration surprised Tyki. "You never had a nightmare, kid?"

"First of all, I'm not a kid." The green eye narrowed. At least, the detective reasoned, "kid" was better than "brat". "Second of all, yes, I never had a nightmare in my whole life. I don't dream either. Well, I do, like everybody does. But I never remember them." -which, now the cop realized, was an embarrassing irony, for a person with such abnormal memory.

"That's kind of sad. It's like…Hey, can I get some of this?" He was asking, but his hand was already inching towards Lavi's hand- right for the Vodka bottle. At first, the redhead was a bit frozen, but then he remembered that was the odd ball that had sat at his table and drank his beer from last night.

"_You didn't say the magic words_~…" Lavi teased, lifting the bottle with the opposite hand, so the other wouldn't be able to grab it without getting out of the swing. His teasing had an unexpected effect.

Tyki went mute

"Perm-head?"

The man started to stare at the stars that, for once, were shining above, with an indecipherable expression. Lavi couldn't tell if he was feeling sad, nostalgic, enraged or even indifferent. What he could tell tough was that the man did not become like that on purpose.

_Curious and curios_

He couldn't help but to be interested. He had to say "Perm-head" at least six times until the man turned his gaze back to the eye-patched detective.

"Yes?"

"You were about to say something, but after you tried to steal my booze, you just- spaced out."

"My big brother says I have the attention span of a butterfly." It suited a man who changed jobs as much as he changed his underwear. He got bored too easily. "I don't really remember what I was going to say."

"Something about dreams," Lavi helped.

"Oh, yeah, you can't dream." Bookman's grandson twitched at that. It's not like he couldn't… He just _didn't_. Perm-head spoke of his "inability" as if it were some kind of disease. "I think that's a little sad. Because, look," he begun, trying to explain his little theory as clear as possible, "you live your everyday life as a cop, and everything, and that's a-okay. But when you lie down to sleep, you simply shut down- completely; as if detaching yourself from life. It's like killing yourself every day."

_At least_, Tyki thought somberly, _when you are "dead" the ghosts from your nightmares can't get you._

"That's pretty dark, perm-head." Somehow, Lavi couldn't link darkness with the easy-going person by his side. He just couldn't.

"I know. The thought just struck me though."

"Oh, I believe you." Lavi smirked sardonically, because in part he really believed the other.

"And when are you going to give me the booze?" The redhead felt tempted to act the same way from before, just to see the man's reaction. In the last second, he decided against it. "Here, take it."

Tyki took a long gulp from the bottle.

"Vodka, my ass! This stuff could fuel a _car_!" He complained, making a sour face. The alcohol went down his throat burning everywhere it touched, and when it entered his stomach, it burned even more. An inexperienced drinker could get smashed with a single gulp of that stuff.

"Cheapest booze ever, perm-head", the redhead laughed, "It cost me two guineas."

"Three more gulps and I'll get knocked out." Tyki confessed.

"Same here" Eyepatch-kun agreed. The truth is, the "Vodka" bottle was still three quarters full. Since Lavi was not willing to have another hangover in the morning, he already knew he was going to take not even one more single swig. "So, what did you do today, perm-head? I mean…besides not being able to sleep."

"I took long walks, lost my whole paycheck for the week playing poker and I found out my niece and cheating-boy got finally together. What else…? Oh, my brother threw a hissy fit over the whole thing."

Lavi, who was not familiar with the nickname "cheating-boy", did not understand half of the things perm-head was saying. "Sounds healthy"

"Yeah, my family is weird." It was ironic that Tyki Mikk, of all people, was choosing those words.

"Don't let me start on family…" The perm-head man noticed something sour in eyepatch-kun's forever droopy eye. He also noticed it had little dark spots on it, and not even that was enough to quell the sensation that looking into that eye was like looking into a piece of opaque glass. It captured your light, but it never gave light back.

"Okay, then. So how was your day?" That way of saying things made the redhead chuckle. Usually, after Lavi said "Don't let me start on…" whatever- people would pry on. They would pry a lot more if the subject was his family, so he was glad that perm-head simply had let it go, not bothering; changing the subject with ease.

Except that between the topic of his family and the topic of the disastrous night, Lavi was not sure anymore if he wanted to talk- _at all_.

_Ah, what the hell_- with this thought, he ended up saying the worst thing he could say.

"My boss wants to kick me out of the police because he thinks I'm insane."

Tyki's silence was more surprising than the loud laughter that followed.

"You seem pretty okay to me, eyepatch-kun, but you are a cop yourself. I remember yesterday you told me that. You are a cop who likes to arrest cruel assassins; "the craziest the better, right, right, right?". That being sad…even your best friend can be a maniac and you don't know. Even the person who is sitting right beside you might be thinking about chopping you into little pieces right now…" The more Tyki spoke, the more his voice got darker, and lower. It honestly sent a chill all over Lavi's spine.

"Are you telling me you might be a psycho, perm-head?" Lavi smiled, with an eyebrow raised. Sure, after only one day, he could say he was already used to perm-head's weird personality. Well, not anymore, the man was managing to amaze him again.

"I could be one, but so could _you_. We didn't talk much last night, but sometimes you said some really cold things. It was kind of intimidating…If you weren't a cop, I would certainly…"

"Beat me up?"

"No, stupid!" the man laughed "I would be careful about you; really, really careful…" The detective believed the- currently- waiter. For a second, something like fear crossed the man's brilliant brown eyes. "Between the two of us, you'd totally be the insane assassin, eyepatch-kun."

"No way, you are the insane one, perm-head!" To make the impossibly out of this world conversation worse, the redhead stuck his tongue at the other in the most childish way. It made Tyki laugh, but it also made him remind of his niece, Road, which was just a little bit disturbing.

"You are the insane one, eyepatch-kun!" Tyki was playing, but he couldn't help but think that behind that easy smile, there was something…something…- something violent maybe? - in the redhead detective. It was just his guts talking, though.

The amusing thing is that both men were talking, laughing and being aware of each other deep inside. Maybe all the jokes were not completely on the fun side?

Lavi's cell phone started to ring madly, and the detective had let it ring five times before picking it up. The phone was in his back pocket and, startled with the ringing, the detective had ended up fishing out the gun on his back.

"Ops! Sorry, perm-head," He apologized for the gun, but Tyki didn't seem to mind it. "Lavi", he finally said.

"Come to the subway eleven station _right now_, baka usagi. Our guy did it again." Kanda's voice on the phone was all weird; a mix of sleepy with grossed out, if the redheaded cop guessed right.

"I'll be there in fifteen. See you." He turned the device off, putting back on its place, and also the gun, that had been dangling from his fingers through all the phone call. "Sorry, perm-head, I have to go."

"It's the call of duty…I guess." Tyki was not even making a move to get out of the swing-set. _Is he planning to stay here all night long? _- Lavi thought.

"You should go home and get some sleep, perm-head. I'm serious." _Is that worry in his voice?-_ Tyki thought- _Weird_.

"I will…"

"Right, right, right…" That was the detective's goodbye, as he finally started walking towards where his car was parked. Tyki Mikk couldn't help but wonder how the hell the kid got a license in the first place, lacking an eye and shit. He must be a really awesome driver then….

He didn't lie to eyepatch-kun when he said he was going home to sleep. As he stood up, he noticed the bottle of "Vodka" the boy had left on the grassy ground. Tempted again, he took a sip.

"Damn, this stuff is _awful_."

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Hi, DGM people!

This chapter took a little bit more to come out, but that's just because my life is getting busier and, of course, I wanted to put all the little pieces composing the chapter nicely. My mind was full of ideas and I can say I used at least 80% of them in here. The other 20% will probably come with the upcoming chapters. Well, now I'll start the real ramble. Xd

In the first scene, I wrote all that stuff just to introduce the old panda. And I wanted to show Lavi's bedroom. I got inspired by one of Hoshino's art books, or something, that had a Q&A with Lavi, and she wrote that Lavi's room is stuffed with books and he likes to stay in those crammed places. The only thing I did was to adapt that aspect into the modern, "cop" universe of my fic.

There was not much Kanda here because if I wrote more about him, the chapter would get even bigger, and I wanted to develop a little more Allen and Road, and introduce Sheryl properly. I mentioned Wisely, but I'll still introduce him too. Oh, yeah, Jerry "the soba vendor" will appear some day. I can't wait to write a scene with him and Kanda, seriously.

I know you guys might be thinking that Lavi is coming a little "evil", but as I said before, I just want to explore the "Bookman" aspect. Not 100% like Hoshino did in the Ark chapters, but just the essence of it. I want this to be one of the main points of the fic. I want problems to rise up about that matter, and they surely will, be ready for that. Lavi's little cold heart will be tested along the fic- a lot. I'm still keeping his lively, bright side, nonetheless. The fact sometimes it shows less is because of the dark tones of the story. If you guys pay attention, you'll realize that all the characters have a "dark" element in them. I still didn't show Komui's and Kanda's, for example, but I'm just taking my time. Every character will have a bad moment in here. xDD

The last scenes I loved to write. The swing-set thing is because I wanted to mix innocence with somberness. I think I'll use that place again. Anyways, Lavi and Tyki are, slowly but surely, getting close. I admit, I kept that from "interview", but I think you guys already saw the subtle differences. Lastly, I am writing everything slowly. Each chapter I will write something mysterious about a character. The fun part is that the mystery will not be only about the murders.

Sorry for the huge ramble. This time I really am sorry. But I couldn't resist the explanation. And that's because I certainly left lots of things unsaid here.

I hope you guys like this big chapter. You don't have to like my huge ramble, though. xD Just drop me a review! I really need to know your thoughts!

See you next time

**Moon**


	4. Big Bad Mad Brother

_**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights belong to Katsura Hoshino.**_

* * *

_The answering corner!_

**orlyorly**: "Scary" is a great compliment for me. I'm aiming for that! Yeah, Bookman senior is not different from the Bookman in the manga. Maybe he seems more cruel because this is AU. But don't worry because everything will be explained. In fact, this chapter contains a few hints about this matter. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this one!

**Neil**: The number one reason I love Gintama is the wide range of perfect characters. I love them all- from Gin-chan to Hata- I mean Baka-Ouji. And I'm a sucker for comedy. Lately I have been in love with Sabu-chan, but maybe that's just because his voice is the same as Tyki's. No, seriously, Sabu-chan is so damn interesting! Anyway, back to the real review answer... The reason Lavi is that way really is related to his family- and his grandfather. Now, I can't explain the whole thing because that would be spoiler, but I can tell you the first hint is right in this chapter. Komui is a really nice guy. I can say for sure that he accepts Lavi for what he is. He was not lying when he said he was protecting the brat. However, Komui is kind of a father figure and worries a lot about his subordinates. He fears for Lavi, so he took this harsh decision. It was not out of nowhere. Be sure Komui put a lot of thought into that. But this chapter will clarify some of your doubts- and give others, but its life. xD Lavi's room is the exact opposite of mine- excpet for the books; I have more than a hundred.

Yes, Kanda is simply likeable. And in my fic he will be even more! He is the "grumpy hero" Lavi is not. It is hard to define Lavi, as you can see. I think this chapter will make you happy, because I wrote more about Kanda. Road and Allen are my OTP! Since Rewinding town. I just love her and I'll put all my energy in making her cute, mysterious, a little scary, a little sexy without losing her childness- IC, I would say. She is so deep! And Allen is so deep too! They simply fit! I just can't see them separated, but- and that is a big but- that doesn't mean they won't have problems. In my fic, they just kissed once and Allen is too afraid not only of her family but also himself, and a lot of things. And there is also the concept of "love" by the Camelots. Love the good and the bad things...It is a little dark, if you think about it.

Oh, yeah, Tyki is borderline head in the clouds! I think it fits him, because he is a little like that in the manga. I confess I got that aspect and took it up a notch, but, as everything else, it will be explained eventually. For the moment, enjoy our perm-head- because I think he is cute, in a disturbing sort of way. You see that he smiles a lot, and is almost all the time in a good mood. However, his conversation with Lavi, and the lack of conversation with Sheryl, told a lot about his more serious, dark side. This fic is so full of little details; the reader really has to pay attention. The fish, for example, is a detail- and Allen's and Road's musings about it- although funny- are full of meaning.

Tyki has odd types of nightmares- pay attention at the "odd" part. I described not the nightmare itself- too soon for that- but what it is. I promisse things will become more clear. xD About the murder, now you will know when it took place- there is a whole scene explaining that right below. xD And Sheryl... I understand why he is your primal suspect. I bet he is for a bunch of people too. xD I just want to write more about him, because he is really interesting in this fic. The swing scene is because the essence of "Interview" stuck with me, and it will probably happen again- because I just can't resist. Maybe it will even gain a deep meaning, or turn into something symbolic, who knows?

Well, sorry for the big answer. I tried to cover everything that was in the review. You know I love my big reviews. Hope you like this chapter!

**lalala**: I'm as happy as you! "Interview" was so special to me- it still is- that you can understand my joy whenever I see a review from a reader of that fic. So, the writting style is the same here, I think. I'm trying to be loyal to the characters in this one too- although, given the AU nature of the fic, somethings will change for the sake of the plot. But never their personalities. Well, this fic has more mistery, that is a difference. "Interview" had one big mistery. "Black and White" has a dozen. xD And it has lots of characters- basically all the ones I couldn't write before. I'm in love with my characters, seriously. To type in the Iphone is a pain, I know. But I still love the reviews, so keep on sending them, right, right, right? If you have the time, use the computer and tell me your thoughts. For now, I have the fourth chapter here and I hope you like it! Kisses.

**Ezekeel**: Yeah, you see, I have this little theory since chapter 202- that one where Sheryl said that Bookman "lost" the first aprentice. Well, in my years reading manga, I came up with the concept that nothing is what it seems. I learned that the hard way reading One Piece. Once a character said something in an important dialogue, and for more than a hundred chapters, I- and a bunch of people- thought that what we got from the character's words was the absolute truth. A hundred chapters later...the truth is reaveled and we get all O.O- "Didn't see that one coming". So when Sheryl said "lost apprentice" he could be saying "dead apprentice", but he could as well be saying "the man who gave up on being Bookman for some reason". If that second hypothesys is true, I think Cross is the one that fits the most the description I just gave. Think about it, he has the age, he knows a lot about everything- just like the panda-, he can modify Akuma- which is a skill he might have learned when the panda was with the old Noah generation, he knew Mana and Neah, he made a promisse to Neah and all that jazz. When you put all those things together, it is not so far fecthed, in my opinion. But now, back to the fic...

Lavi's room, as I said, was inspired by Hoshino's words. And, yes, he is a cop but is still a bookworm. I don't think that being a cop is a really good job- specially in the special crimes division- because you deal with psychos and traumatized victims. It does fit Lavi's cold-blooded personality and I'll explore that aspect through the whole fic. Hehe, "Tinker Bell!"- the panda can totally say that with a straigh face. I can even imagine him saying that in his Japanese voice, you know? xD Lenalle IS coming back, indeed- prepare yourselves for the crazy big brother.

Cross and shit- is a funny, short way to say so much more. The thing I like to do in this fic is to convey deep meaning through small phrases, sometimes even through jokes. Road and Allen are just so adorable together, and Tyki is too- he is unique, indeed, as you said. But, as said above in another answer, keep your eyes open and pay attention to the details. The fic is full of them. Tyki is full of them. I just love Tyki so much. He and Lavi are my favorites and I can't scape them. And Jerry will show up, do not worry. I think he has the potential to be my new "OLD LADY!"- Remember her? XD Anyways, thank you for the thoughful review. I hope you like this chapter. Kisses

* * *

Big **Bad**_/Mad_ Brother

* * *

"You are _late_, baka usagi" Kanda's face hadn't been this sour since the time Jerry caught the flu and he had to eat soba at another place for three weeks. He had named the whole experience a "nightmare".

"No, I'm not," Lavi smiled widely, even though both men were surrounded by gore. First he was going to small talk with his partner. Then he would look carefully at all the…_red_, for lack of a better word. "Okay, I arrived…" he looked at his watch, "…ten minutes late. That's not much, right, right, right?"

"Compared to your arrival this morning, it is an improvement. Ah, whatever, I'm just going to beat you when I have the time." The funny, and maybe a bit scary thing, is that Kanda was not being sarcastic. He would really beat Lavi up. The reason he hadn't done that yet was because he was literally too busy to do that.

_When was the last time we spared?_ - The Japanese thought, with something like longing in his heart.

Somebody from the investigation crew coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "Idiots", so the redhead decided it was time to begin, as he slapped the gloves on his hands noisily. "All right…I honestly do not even know where to start from…" He begun walking about the subway station eleven, and almost stomped on what appeared to be a finger of the victim. "Ops!" He turned to Kanda with a hand scratching the back of his head. "At least _now_ I know where to begin." He joked, which made all the people in the place roll their eyes at the eye-patched detective. He caught the finger and examined it clinically. "This is a nice cut. Seems like it was made with one of those surgery knives…Hey, do you remember our man using scalpels last time, Yuu-chan?"

"Yuu-chan's" sore face became worse, but even "Yuu-chan" had learned how to control his common inner rage. He now knew how to be a professional. His years of meditation were finally paying off.

"No, he used a common knife…and ropes….and glue."

"Yes", Lavi agreed, stopping on his tracks for a minute in order to eye the whole crime scene at once. Then he resumed his walking, careful to not stomp or bump into another body part. "This time the guy left no traces. There is not even the knife he used. He also didn't tie up the victim. Look at all the blood that was sprayed here," He pointed to a wall that used to be white. "Seems like the victim was running away desperately", he kept walking, meeting on his way more blood, and more body pieces, "and the perpetrator chased after him, cutting whatever he could. Like…Tom and Jerry. _More like Itchy and Scratchy_"

_Oh, my God_…- was the collective thought of every person standing there, except for Kanda. He had known Lavi for such a long time; he was already immune to his completely out of the place comments. Even though his partner was a fool, the Japanese had to recognize that, like usual, he was right in his assumptions.

"Watch out, Lavi!" He shouted. The cunning detective was about to stomp on a second finger. "Heh, I swear, there are fingers all over the place…And this…" the redhead crouched by another blood stained wall, gabbing something red and fleshy from the obviously gory floor. "Ooooh, I found a piece of an ear…."

"Yeah, while you were away with that idiotic new "friend" of yours, I was here looking at _this_", the dark haired one pointed at the body. All in all, it was in one piece, except for the small body parts. All ten fingers from both hands were missing, or rather scattered around for the police to find. The left ear was intact, but the right one was almost not in place anymore. The mouth was missing a big chunk, and also the tongue, and the eyes seemed to have melted into the sockets.

Lavi collected some "items" from the floor, all the while thinking about perm-head. Kanda might have recognized the man's voice when Lavi had still been struggling to answer the phone. Or maybe he thought he had turned off the call, forgot to do that when he said his goodbyes and Yuu ended up hearing perm-head; one or the other.

"Eeeew, gross!" The redhead stuck out his tongue, having finally found one of the eyeballs stuck to the wall. It was all so red, that everybody had to look at it twice to locate it. All the nerves and ligaments which served to attach the ocular globe to the victim's face formerly, served now as adhesive to attach the globe to the wall. The eye was black and stared at the redhead almost as if it was mocking him, daring him to find the answer of the mystery. It was like a message from the criminal.

At least, the Bookman's grandson thought it was. He kept that little thought to himself. People were aware of his personality enough already. He didn't need to be put in a strength-jacket.

The eye fell from the wall.

His walk through the whole crime scene took half an hour exactly, with Kanda following each of his steps. "You guys can keep taking your pictures and…collecting the evidences. I'll go look…" He stopped, sucking on his teeth, "Who is the chopped up guy again?"

_Typical_- the Japanese descendant though. Usually, a detective would ask for the victim's name in the first place. But Lavi never cared about such a "small detail' until he looked meticulously at the crime scene.

"The "chopped up" guy is Mister Kevin Smith…This is going to be a problem." A tall, beautiful woman from the crew said, and then completed the information, "He works in the government office."

"Is he a big shot?" Asked Kanda

"Not really…He is from the Education Department, but just the fact he is from Mr. Sheryl's team will make the whole thing complicated. The governor will probably go to the TV and make a ruckus."

"Shit" the Japanese let out, "That man will make a spectacle out of this. Oh, well, let Komui deal with him" The always grumpy looking young man was glad he was not the chief. If being the boss meant he had to deal with shit like that, he would never be one; no matter how high the paycheck might be. He'd rather stay as a field agent, doing his thing with nobody to nag him.

Forget the nagging. Kanda had Lavi in his life, after all.

"The shitty governor can do whatever he wants", Lavi interrupted, already crouched by the bloody, ugly body "I will do my job and that's it." His voice was determined as he pointed to the corpse's chest. The characteristic smiley face was in there, agreeing with him.

* * *

When Kanda arrived at his apartment, he walked like a zombie, straight to his bedroom. He took off the black jacket he had been wearing for the night, without caring where it landed on, toed off his shoes and didn't take the socks off. As soon as his knees made contact with the mattress, the Asian detective simply fell like a log.

It was four and a quarter in the morning and he planned to sleep the most he could. That idiot partner had arrived late yesterday, so Kanda decided to do the same on the following day.

His plan was flawless, except for a small detail.

"NO!"

He woke up after one hour of troubled sleep, with a hand reaching up, and heavy sweat drops on his forehead, back and chest. It had been such a long time since Yuu Kanda had had _that_ dream.

"Damn it…." He mumbled tiredly, but still with that look of utter desperation in his black eyes. When he finally took real notice of his surroundings, he let out a heavy sigh. He only noticed how tense his shoulders were when they slumped suddenly. "_Shit_"

Already familiarized with that type of nightmare, Kanda knew he wouldn't be able to sleep soon again. Maybe, if he tired himself out he could drop on the bed and have a dreamless slumber.

"That will work", he said to the creamy colored walls surrounding him, as he stood up and took off his white, button up shirt. His steps drove him to the other room of the apartment. It was an empty place, except for the three swords on the wall and the tatami mat on the floor. That room was made for meditating and sword practice. Two of them were shinai (bamboo swords), the third one was a genuine, Japanese katana. The dark haired young man had named it "Mugen". It was a gift from a man named "Zu". The funny thing is that Zu was Chinese.

The story behind Mugen is short and sweet- in a way. Years ago, when Kanda was sixteen, he traveled to his old hometown in Japan. His step-father, Froi Tiedoll, had asked Yuu what he wanted as a birthday gift. The boy had told him he missed his hometown, despite everything. He had spent at least a month in Japan; half of the time in Osaka, where he was born.

Kanda had gotten his first shinai when he was four years old. At sixteen, he had already mastered the art, especially because he was a natural at it. In Osaka, he had decided he needed a good katana; something special to call his own. He found what he was looking for in a rundown shop, in the possession of a very old, very slob-looking, man. Of course, appearances are most of the times deceiving, and that was Zu's case, or rather "master" Zu. Since the first time Kanda had eyed the sword exposed on the cracked wall, the old man knew the boy would want the deadly weapon. He had said "no way in hell" at a first time, but then the brat surprised him by saying that he "didn't ask for it in the first place". He said with determination that he was going to "fight for it".

That amused Zu so much that he decided to humor the kid and accept the challenge, making snide comments about "insufferable brats who not even changed from diapers to the potty".

Kanda ended up losing badly, but he did win the prized katana.

Reaching to the wall, he grabbed Mugen. Usually, when in his apartment, the detective would train only with shinais, but this night, or rather morning- it was five in the morning, after all- was not an ordinary one. He had dreamt about _him_.

"_Alma_… _Why_ _does it have to be the really good ones_?" Kanda asked, once again, to the walls. Raging welling up inside, he gave the first practiced swings, aiming at the air; literally cutting it with a knife.

The sword training was meant to get rid off the insomnia, but also to discharge all the feelings of anger, loneliness, sadness… All those things that kept mixing and matching, making Kanda believe constantly that he was a pathetic looser who wasn't capable of protecting a single life.

"I couldn't save you…" He whispered after a round of speedy, strong movements; air coming in and out of his body, the lack of light still there because the sun was rising shyly today.

He had taken just half an hour to train, but it had felt like three hours in the least. Nonetheless, his body had been tired enough from the previous work. Kanda put Mugen into its scabbard and then put it on the wall; he was always super careful with the sword. Then he walked to the bathroom to have a good, steamy hot shower that would help him sleep. He let the water run down his used muscles as he braced his hands on the tiled wall; the water cascading heavily over his tense shoulders was bliss.

After the liberating shower, Kanda went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot green tea. Even though the dark haired detective had been living in Europe for more than two decades, he never let go of his oriental traditions. He still had Japanese-styled clothes he wore whenever he was not at work, he kept his sword passion, he drank tea everyday and even some vocabulary sometimes would slip out of his mouth.

In rarer ocasions he would read Shounen JUMP.

When the cup was half full on the little oak table by the bed, and the tea was already cold, Kanda already had his eyes closed and his body was almost melting into the mattress. He was too tired to have dreams, nightmares or anything of the kind- which was a good thing

* * *

Lavi was not supposed to work on a Sunday, but since the latest turn of events he knew he would have to be in Komui's office first thing in the morning.

"Where's Yuu-chan?" He asked, fighting the cosmic yawn that was on the way and failing miserably.

"He called ten minutes ago; said he was too tired and is coming later."

"And you _let_ him?" The redhead asked bewildered. Why couldn't the chief be this kind when he wanted to arrive late? "Yuu-chan is your favorite…"

"I have no favorites." Komui yawned too. Apparently, nobody slept well last night. Komui had probably been divided between the last murder and his sister's arrival. "Kanda never arrives late. You, on the other hand…."

"Right, right, right" The redhead surrendered. "I swear, sometimes it feels like the Universe is conspiring against me…" He mumbled, not caring if the Chinese was hearing.

"You really are a drama queen, Lavi", Komui chuckled as he adjusted his glasses with the middle finger. "Anyways, I'm glad you are here. While Johnny Gill is in the lab working on all the evidences you've brought" he strained on "evidence", of course, because Lavi had sent him a bunch of plastic bags with a bunch of body parts. The eyes were the most perfect ones. They had been removed with precision, showing some knowledge in medicine from the part of the assassin, "I got the videos from the security cameras inside the subway, and also inside station eleven," he sighed, "I think you'll like to see it."

The first video was showing images inside the subway destined to station eleven. The date on the corner of Komui's computer screen said December 16th, 23:44 pm. There were exactly thirty people in the subway, all of them sat down. Most of them were adult men, wearing suits or informal jeans. Mister Kevin Smith was there too, sat down in one of the first rows of seats. The medium height, well dressed brown haired man, was not looking tense as if he knew he was in danger, quite the opposite; he was almost asleep, with his head touching the glass window and the eyes droopy.

Right before the last row, there was another person, but Komui and the eye-patched detective could not identify the person, because the newspaper he was reading was covering not only the entire face, but also the torso area. The video had no more interesting elements as the minutes passed by, except at the end of it, when the mysterious figure went to sit down right beside Kevin. He kept the newspaper right on his face, but it was easy to tell that the man approached the other, saying something that made Kevin's once droopy eyes widen and his body petrify with the sudden tension.

"Does he have a gun with him or something?" Lavi asked, "I can't see because of the fucking newspaper."

"I already watched this video three times, and I can't tell that either. Keep watching, it gets better."

There were some minutes of absolutely nothing. The suspect just moved to cross his legs and Kevin kept getting sick shades of pale on his face as the seconds passed by. When the subway finally stopped at station eleven, Kevin almost jumped from his seat, but then he seemed to remember something as he looked at the figure that didn't made a move yet.

Komui pressed pause on the video.

"He is being threatened. He sat down again because the killer only sat by his side to threaten him. The killer was giving instructions to Kevin. Maybe they'll leave only after everybody gets out?"

"That's correct, Lavi. Now pay attention at this scene." The chief resumed the film. By the time there were only Kevin, the suspect, and two more people about to leave the vehicle, the strange man finally dropped the paper, and Komui could tell that, at a first moment, Lavi was frustrated, but then he saw a smirk blossoming on the detective's boyish face.

The man was wearing jeans, gloves and a long black coat. So far, normal; the winter nights of Martell could be freezing. In the Noah Park, with perm-head, he hadn't felt too much cold because of the suspicious Vodka they had drunk. Back to the video, and the most interesting part, Komui pointed at the scarf covering the lower half of the man's face- at least they could tell the color of his skin- white. The hair was basically covered under a gray beret, and since the scarf was smartly on the way, they couldn't see the color or the length. The man seemed to know where the camera was because he never stared at it directly; it was impossible to detect even the color of his eyes.

The first footage ended when Kevin and the supposed murderer left the subway.

"I knew my guy would not make it easy for the police and disappoint me…" He was referring to the man's ability of hiding his identity. Lavi was aware that if the killer weren't careful, it would be game over for him. There is no arguing against what you can see, after all.

Komui simply raised an eyebrow at the kid's remark. That simple phrase made him go back to yesterday and remember why he had ordered the brat to go to the psychiatrist. The truth is, people inside the station had been talking about the redhead's unique personality more than ever. And even Komui himself had to admit that since day one in this huge case, Lavi had become worse. When the Chinese said he had been protecting the Bookman's grandson for the longest time, he hadn't been lying. He was the chief officer, but he was under somebody else's command. The general commander of the Martel Police, Malcom Levelier, gave Komui the ultimatum; if he didn't get the pretentious brat to attend the psychiatry sessions, the pretentious brat would be expelled under the account of being a hazard for the entire corporation.

Usually, Komui and Levelier did not get along. They were too different people. The Chinese believed in his men, and he was always affable. He thought of the Special Crimes Division as a family. He was like the father of all the brats- even thought some of those "brats" were older than Komui himself- working in the station. Levelier, on the other hand, was strict in the most pure sense of the word; if something was wrong, he made it right again. He was not afraid of punishing his men if he saw fit; he was not afraid of making examples. However, this time, even Komui could not argue with the Commander because, right now, he agreed with him. At first, he thought Lavi would get better with time. Sometimes, some cops would gain that touch of sensibility only after working on difficult cases, saving people, putting their own lives in the line and etc. However, that didn't seem to be Lavi's case. The more the redhead did in the job, the colder he got.

Levilier had said that Lavi didn't care even about his partner's life, and to be honest Komui was starting to believe in that. But he didn't want the brat to be expelled just like that. What was the point, really? Lavi would have no job and nothing would change. Komui wanted to help the brat. He really, _really_ wanted.

_I'm not the only one though_- his mind wandered immediately to Kanda.

"Now here's the second footage." Komui clicked on play as he sipped on his mug of coffee, noting a little dent on the porcelain material. He would need another one soon.

The video showed an empty station. It was five minutes to midnight, and all the people that were inside the subway had already left, except for Kevin Smith, who was sat down at one of the benches, a little far from the stairs.

"Where's the criminal?" Lavi asked

"Keep watching" Komui answered, rolling his eyes already because he knew what would come next. "He is hidden behind that pillar. That's why the camera didn't get him…again."

"But if he is going to murder Kevin he has to-"

"Keep watching" the chief repeated, and the redhead did just that. "What…the…fuck?" The redhead exclaimed at the assassin that, surely, came out from where he had been hiding from the cameras…wearing an alien mask.

"_Alien Mask_!" the detective exclaimed again, because it was impossible not to. The mask was green, made of rubber and covered his entire face, including the hair; the type of thing you could find in a kid's store coming Halloween.

Lavi started to laugh.

"Yes, I told you you'd like it. This guy" he pointed to the "alien" approaching a frightened Kevin who stood up abruptly, almost wetting his pants in fear, "does have a sense of humor. He is a weirdo."

"He sure is…" the redhead agreed, remembering the now two corpses with the smiley face carved over them.

"Keep watching," Komui said for the third time. His short laugh had already died; the most gruesome scene was about to come. The cute anime-styled monkey shutting his eyes with both hands imprinted on his blue tie somehow fit the occasion perfectly. Since the video had no audio, they couldn't hear what the killer said to Kevin that made the man shout something. The exchange went on, as the man stepped closer to Kevin, and the victim inched back. They kept going like this until Kevin bumped on the wall and fell on the floor, quivering in shear horror at the knife- it was a small one, indeed one of those used to perform a surgery. The first cut was made swiftly. The assassin was so skilled that he chopped off a piece of the victim's middle finger. The man yelled in pain and started running to the stairs, but the alien beat him to it, and took the opportunity to cut another finger- which he then threw away. The finger bumped on the opposite wall and fell on the floor. Blood was starting to pool wherever Kevin would try to run away to. Things were ugly, scary and gruesome already and Lavi, after having collected lots of body parts, knew this was barely the beginning.

The film went all static.

"What?"

"It ends here" Komui's frustration was dripping so thickly from his words, that Lavi could almost taste it.

"That isn't right! _Where the hell_ is the rest of the footage?"

"I got those videos hours after the murder took place, with the government security secretary; some weird blond chick called Lulubel."

"Why do they have those? I mean, shouldn't it be with the subway's security?"

"Yes…initially. I called there first Lavi, but they told me the secretary took the DVD's before us. Then I called the secretary office and she told me I could get them."

"Fishy"

"That's because the victim works for the governor. I wonder what Kevin Smith and John Snide have in common, though."

"So far, nothing; John was a criminal, and Kevin was a common citizen who paid all his taxes, it seems. Maybe they both harassed our poor alien."

"Oh, Kanda told me about your little theory…That the assassin might have been abused by John in the past."

"It is just a theory, yes," Lavi replied, "because, so far, I didn't find another good reason for resent. I mean, from the cruel way he murdered them, I can only think of a gigantic grudge. And Kevin might be completely different from John, but who is to say he was a saint in regards to sexually harassing people?"

"I raised his file. He really didn't seem the type. Not even a single complain regarding that in his office, or in any other place he worked at, for that matter."

"I guess we'll just have to wait then…" Lavi left Komui's desk to slouch on the sofa he had gotten used to sleep in. "Hey, chief, I'm sorry for yesterday. I mean… I didn't want to disrespect you."

Komui was seriously surprised for that behavior. He really never saw an apology coming. Still…

"I know, Lavi; you are a good kid, but what I said is still on. You'll really have to attend the sessions with the psychiatrist."

"And here I thought if I made a sincere apology you'd forget that crap." Lavi was not a really honest man. He was used to lie through his teeth a lot- especially when he wanted to gather information. However, sometimes, he would simply blurt out something uncontrollably in the way he just did.

"I've known you for almost a year already, Lavi. I'm immune to your charm." The chief joked, but then returned to the serious expression, saying "Today is Sunday, so you are free. But I already made an appointment with a great psychiatrist for tomorrow and you are going."

In no moment Komui referred to Levelier because he knew Lavi hated the guy. He didn't want more confusion in his precious Division.

Lavi was about to use another angry, though smart-ass come back, but the phone ringing madly beat him to it.

"Chief-officer Komui", he answered and the redhead saw his eyes watering in a second. He couldn't imagine why, but then everything became crystal clear "_Lenalee_!"

"Oh, God…" the urge to smoke just one drag felt itself present.

"How are you? Are you okay? Have you been eating well? You never eat well and I'm so worried about that! Did you finish your studies? Of course you did! How are things in China? Did you cut you hair? I hope not, but you said you wanted. Whatever, even bald you'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world! Speaking about beautiful, did some stupid man hit on you? Because if he did, I'm going to smash his skull with a baseball bat and then-"

Even Lavi heard something like "BREATHE BROTHER!" in the other end of the line, as Komui moved the phone a little far from his ear as soon as he heard Lenallee screeching in sheer annoyance.

Lavi was curious to know her personally.

Komui kept babbling over the phone, but breathing a little more, as per instructed. After ten minutes, he said a lovingly goodbye and hang up.

"…So?" the redhead asked cautiously. "What did she say?" There was utter silence until Komui exploded in joy. "SHE IS ARRIVING TODAY!"

_Oh, God, oh God, oh God_…- If Komui was like that when his sister was in China, Lavi really didn't want to know how the chief would be like when the girl arrived in Martel.

"She's actually catching her flight right now. I'm going to the airport! I have to buy flowers, and bake a chocolate cake, because that's her favorite and I'm _so_ happy! I know we have a murderer to catch, but I already showed you the footages, right? Just tell Kanda to come here. Also, try to identify all the passengers from last night, make a list and go talk to them. I want all the details on my desk tomorrow!"

The boss took his navy blue jacket from the coat-hanger, but Lavi grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Is that all, Komui?" He asked in a fake serious tone.

"Yes, for now." The man was almost bursting through the ceiling. It was incredible how in the middle of all his babble he had managed to give consistent orders to his subordinate. He really deserved his title.

"Do you want me to go to the airport with you? Just to throw a _welcome party_ to your little sister..." There was a cynic, kind of perverted, smile forming on Lavi's face. Sure, he was joking, but saying that to Komui was like asking to be burned.

_Am I really such a masochist?_ - He reflected, still smiling.

Komui was not smiling- at all. He had "Big Bad Brother" written on his forehead, and eyes as cold as an ice block.

"I don't want you _anywhere_ _near_ my sister, Lavi."

With that message, the chief was gone

Alone in the office room, Lavi pulled his cell phone to call Yuu, chuckling all the while.

"Well, that was fun."

* * *

In the very center of Martel there were all kinds of establishments; most of them with a contemporary structure. There were three shopping malls, lots of places to eat; some of them fancy, some of them simple. There were schools, an amusement park, theatres, art galleries, museums and lots of buildings.

In the middle of such gray modernity, Bookman's antique store surely clashed with basically- _everything_ around it.

The shop was only the first floor of the two store, chinese-styled house. The second floor was where Bookman lived in. It was painted in blue and had a red roof; the strong coloring was the only modern thing, by the way. There was a little bell on the door, to warn the old panda whenever there were clients coming. The inside walls were painted light green. In one of the walls there was an ancient Persian rug covering it all. In a corner, a little hidden from all the products, there was Bookman's desk; an oak piece from Genoa, fabricated in the XVII century, once used by a famous wealthy man who used to starve more than the stray dogs, but that out of the sudden became as rich as the king. It was told he found a pirate treasure, in a far away island. Well, at least, that is what the legend tells, but the panda knew that story was nothing but _bullshit_.

The panda's primal job was of a Historian, but not _any_ kind of historian.

In a Sunday, when all the street stores were mostly closed, the antique shop was open; the clientele was different from the common ones. It was made mostly of history enthusiasts, eccentric people, and of course the wealthy ones.

The fair haired young man examining closely a collection of exposed medallions from different epochs was a history enthusiast, an eccentric person and last but not the least, filthy rich; the perfect customer.

"Found anything interesting, Wisely?"

"Hell, yeah, old man, I always find fun things in your shop. It is the best antique shop ever."

It really was, with the odd decoration, the old books the man kept in the shop for exposition and selling sake- even though Wisely knew the old man would never, ever sell the books and old manuscripts from his personal collection; those were kept secretly in the second store. To top all that, there was always a pleasant incense smell wafting all over the place; it gave off a mystic feeling that Wisely really appreciated. .

In the young man's humble opinion, Bookman's shop was so cool it was like entering into another time-zone.

Wisely was Governor Sheryl Camelot's second son. Much like Road, he was also adopted. But such a trivial thing like blood ties never really mattered for the Camelot family members.

"I see you are looking the antique Chinese dime collection over there…" The old man, from his seat at the desk, used his still unlit pipe to point at said collection. He had acquired it in his last quick two-week trip to Beijing. He didn't even have the time to catalogue all the twenty-five pieces of bronze. They were rare and surely expensive. That Wisely brat was the kind of person who always deceived other people through his appearance. He had a weird, wild hair that was so fair, sometimes it seemed white. He always wore light, bright colored tunics, baggy, pastel colored pants, and his trademark bandana covering the biggest portion of his forehead. After looking at the kid from head to feet, one would surely think he was just a hippie who liked to smoke pot. Well, Bookman didn't know if the last was actually a true fact, but he couldn't care less. Wisely was as intelligent and smart as his name suggested. Behind his narrow shaped, droopy black eyes lied quick thinking. And most of all, he had an _excellent _eye for buying antique articles.

"I think I'll be taking those, old man. I don't have the money on me right now though…"

"I suppose I can make a reservation. You are a special client, after all. How is that crazy father of yours?"

Bookman knew basically most of the important people in Martel. Well, he knew the unimportant ones too, like his grandson's silver haired friend. Allen Walker was, somehow, part of his family because he was Cross's step-son. Even though Cross was not Bookma's son in reality, which made Lavi not his grandson in reality.

His so called "family" had always been a huge web of all kinds of fucked up.

"Father is making a fuss over some guy who works under him…or worked, I guess. The man was murdered last night. Didn't you see it, old man? It is all over the news already. Father said he was going to make a pronunciation on TV today. I think…" He looked at the beautiful clock dated from the XVIII century. It was already marking three pm. "… the TV will broadcast it at nine, or maybe tomorrow…. I don't really know."

Bookman couldn't help but notice how detached Wisely's words sounded. Usually, normal people would _always_ have _something_ to say about a cruel killing like the one from yesterday. At least, the tone would sound appalled.

Wisely could as well be saying he would have banana bread for the afternoon snack. But then again, everyone from the Camelot household was weird. Bookman himself was aware he shouldn't be one to talk, but still.

"Is it the same assassin who glued a man's knees?" the panda asked.

"I don't know. The news emphasized more the victim this time…" Wisely was being reticent, which meant that he probably knew more than he was letting out. It made sense because he might have been with Sheryl before meeting the old man Bookman. "If it is the same guy… than things will get messed up. I can already see the press giving cute nicknames to the latest serial killer…"

"That is true." The owner of the shop agreed, "The press always comes up with the most stupid nicknames"

"Damn right, old man… Speaking of stupid; how is your grandson?"

In Wisely's humble opinion, it was fun to watch the man's always stoic expression change to sour with a little touch of annoyed.

"Lavi is still a clueless idiot."

"It's a pity I've been your client for a year now and yet I didn't get to meet him"

Wisely knew Lavi existed in the first place because, sometimes, he would involuntarily eavesdrop Bookman shouting at his "stupid grandson" through the phone. When the call, and the heated arguing was finally over, the old man would say something like "that idiot" in a tired voice. Then he would turn to the customer and say "May I help you?" as if nothing had happened. Wisely was a very nosy person by nature, so he had asked who was that over the phone since the first time, and Bookman told him a little about Lavi.

Very little, by the way; Wisely only knew that Bookman's grandson was an idiot and a cop.

"The idiot used to stop by more often, but lately his job is eating his life too…" Wisely couldn't tell what the old man meant by that. Was he talking literally, metaphorically, or maybe it was just jibber jabber?

"Well, I'm sure I'll meet him before one of us die", he said with a shoulder hunch. "So, old man, wrap up nicely those dimes for me and keep them safe, all right? I'll swing by in two days with the money to get it."

"Damn right you will brat. If you fail to show up, I'll sell them to the next customer who raises the offer.

"I know, I know" Wisely smiled and, out of the sudden, startled the old man by throwing himself over the counter and hugging the poor, unsuspecting panda.

"What the fuck!" Bookman usually kept the swearing under control, but this time it was sheer reflex. "_Let go of me, you damn brat_!"

Wisely smiled widely as he slowly and delicately let the old man free.

"I just thought that hugging you would be as nice as hugging the Earl…" then he completed the declaration, with a more morose, dejected voice, "It is not the same…"

"Try that again and see if you'll go back home with all your teeth." The old man had the eyebrows furrowed and started to pick his nose furiously.

Wisely kept smiling at the other's distress; it was always fun to tease the old man. He pointed at the dime collection once more and strolled out of the shop. When he got to the door, he opened and before leaving the place, he said aloud.

"I have money enough to travel the whole world and acquire all this cool stuff. But I like here better because of the personalized service."

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SHOP, YOU DAMN FART FROM HELL!"

* * *

Chief-officer from the special crimes division, Komui Lee, looked at his watch for the thirtieth time in less than five minutes. No exaggerations in the number. Reever, his number one assistant, faithful friend, and also the one responsible to keep the chief doing his paperwork diligently, was keeping count. He was also holding a small paper-made placard written "LITTLE SIS!" with a little heart on the corner.

He really should have refused Komui's offer on waiting for Lenalee at the airport. Come to think of it, that had not been an offer, but rather his chief begging and Reever giving up. The assistant was the only person in the world who could actually deal with Komui. On the other hand, even though he would always say he would not give in to his boss's whims, it never really happened.

The blond, droopy eyed man never said "no" to Komui; except when the chief wanted to skip the paperwork.

"Oi, Reever, why is she late?" There was clear anxiety in the dark haired man's voice.

"She is not late, chief. You just decided to arrive one hour earlier."

"_One hour_? I not even noticed it. Ah, whatever. Everything for my Le~na~lee~" Reever was getting tired of the sweet voice whenever the chief said his sister's name. The blond man had been friends with the Chinese since he was a teenager. He had become acquainted with the Lee brother in high school, actually. Komui was great in Chemistry, but sucked in English, which Reever was really good at. Reever sucked in Chemistry, and the study lessons ended up with the two of them stuck in the most genuine type of friendship.

Since Reever had met Komui long ago, that also meant he had met the other Lee sibling by association. The blonde man was probably the only person in the Universe which Komui was okay with in regards to his over protected sister. Lenalee had always treated the lazy-looking Australian as a second big brother.

There was this time when the girl was fifteen and announced she was going on a date, for her brother's utmost horror. It was Reever who went with Komui to "stalk" Lenalee on her date, just to keep the crazy big brother from doing something stupid- such as trying to throw a dart with frog poison onto some unsuspecting teenager guy's neck who, in Komui's words "dared to woo his cute, pure, hail hail, Lenalle".

Komui had tried to reason with his friend saying that "the poison won't kill him, just paralyze for a few hours… enough for Lenalee to give up on the bastard."

And that is just one story, from a hundred of crazy ideas circulating daily around Komui's brain.

"Oh, Reever, the passengers are disembarking. Lift that placard!"

"Yes, chief…" the blonde subordinate rolled his deep-green colored eyes. But all his annoyance vanished when, in the middle of the crowd, he spotted two familiar pigtails waving.

"It's her! She's finally here! LENALEE~!" The chief started on a mad dash towards the disembarking gates. Reever had no way but to chase after the man.

"I don't get paid enough for this…" He mumbled weakly as he finally got to where Komui and the little sister were. However, as soon as he looked at the Lee siblings stuck in an intense, full of warmth hug, he couldn't help but to smile. Komui was not the only one who missed little Lenalee, after all.

"_Reever_!" He was suddenly assaulted by the girl whom he didn't see for more than six years. The Australian was so stunned he not even noticed the even more stunned look on the chief's face, as Lenalee kept trapping him in a tight hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" She looked at him and resumed the hug- tighter than the previous one.

Komui's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I- I'm happy to see you too, Lenalee" He was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Maybe, his mind wondered, it was because he was between a little girl who, out of _nowhere_, had become a beautiful woman, and her now clearly very jealous, very dangerous when he wanted to be, "Big Bad- _Mad_- Brother".

Seems like those days in which Komui would be okay with Reever when regarding his little sister… were finally over.

_ Damn it_

"You look just the same, Reever." She joked, throwing the left arm over her brother's shoulders and the other over the blonde man's.

"Thanks… I guess." Before he could contain his tongue, Reever ended up saying, "You look different too. I mean…great job growing up!"

Komui's forehead had now a vein popping out. The other agent winced immediately, realizing the fatal mistake.

_Great job growing up! _- Reever thought, terrified- _What the hell? The chief is going to neuter me._

But nothing changes the fact that the little girl was now a really hot woman.

_Damn it all ten times!_

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

_Hello, DGM people!_

_This chapter is a little shorter, but that's just because I want to give you guys all the information in an organized manner. I mean, the more I write, the more I see what I have gotten myself into. xD This fic will be way bigger than "Interview". It is already. I introduced, and mentioned, at least thirteen- fourteen?- characters, and it is still the fourth chapter! What I can say safelly is that Lavi is my main character now. He is conected to so many characters that it is impossible to write a whole chapter without him. However, to tell the truth, everybody will have "conections", as you guys might have realized already. _

_Well, about this chapter I can say that A LOT happened. We have the crime scene, the whole footage thing... I liked to write Komui in special. As I answered in a review above, it's not that he doesn't accept Lavi. Komui really has been protecting him, but he wants to help because he feels for Lavi- even though Lavi himself doesn't "feel". I take Komui as a big father figure in the Police. He worries about everyone- just like in the manga. Oh, and even though I mentioned Levelier, I don't thing he'll show up so much. I do like Link, though. If I can, I might include him in the fic._

_ And since I'm in the Komui subject, I'll explain the last scene. xD Yes, the comedy was all there because I like it. I just can't change what Hoshino did- but of course the sibblings will have a sad background, so don't worry about that. And there is Reever... I can safely say he is one of the most "normal" people in the whole story. I just like him and I'm happy to give him a place in my little fic. He has something that I like, you know. I like his manly face, his lazy eyes, his inteligence and his grumpiness whenever Komui is around. And, yes, maybe he'll feel something about grown up Lenalle...I have to decide that yet. If you guys ask me, I think they make a cute couple and it should be more explored by the fandon._

_Now for something completely different: WISELY AND THE PANDA! XDDD I didn't have the oportunity to write those two together in "Interview", so now I'm all excited about them. And Bookman owns an antique shop- that really fits him as much as Cross owning a bar- I guess. I tried to be as loyal as possible to the characters without forgetting, of course, the new reality they are inserted in. I think the mix ended up in comedy, sarcasm and a whole lot of mistery._

_And for the Kanda fans...Kanda's past! Just a little hint, though. I kept putting manga elements, but this time I tried to dive more into his personality. The reasons he worries about Lavi, for example. You guys already know who is Alma; you just don't know yet what is his relation to Kanda in my AU. Even Kanda has a sad past and I'll show it as the chapters pass by._

_Lastly, I'm really sorry for the lack of Tyki, Allen and Road. But as I said, I don't want to confuse you guys with so much info. I can promisse perm-head for the next chapter, is that okay? xD_

_Thank you guys, as always. You inspire me, seriously. So keep on sending reviews, and I'll keep answering and having ideas._

_See you next time_

**_Moon_**


	5. Smiley

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

_The answers to the reviews!_

**Ezekeel**- Yes! That scene was definitely gory. I think I'm getting better at writing that. I hope until the end of the fic, I can scare my readers enough. xD And the mystery will just grow and grow. That eye really said a lot- gore with a meaning. I like to use symbolisms as much as I can. Oh, that's an interesting question; Lavi's surname. To be honest, I not even know if I'll ever write it down. But I think he has Cross's surname. Lavi Marian? Oh, my God, so weird to write.

Yeah, Komui's "big bad brother" was equated to the wolf, yes. I think he is a sweet man, a competent chief, but is vicious whenever Lenalee needs to be "protected". Oh, panda and Wisely was delicious to write. I loved it. And, yes, I would hug the panda too. The panda and the Earl are the most "huggable" characters in DGM. I'm sorry about the lack of Tyki. This chapter, though, will compensate for it, trust me. Thank you for the review! I hope you keep as involved with the story as you seem to be. xD

**Neil**: You are awesome! Your review is awesome! And, you are right, some things I'll leave unexplained because I don't want to spoil your fun. Not to mention, not everything is carved into stone to me, you know? I'm doing the things in a way that if I want to change the outcome, I can do it. The great plans I don't think will change, but some other stuff about characters and situations probably will.

What I remember about Gintama voice actors is that Hijikata is Zoro, from One Piece. Zura is Gaara from Naruto!- that one was a big shock to me. xD Oh, and Shinpachi voiced Ace when he was little. Have you ever watched "Daily lives of high school boys?". It is the second funiest anime, and basically the whole Gintama cast is in there. I highly recommend it. I didn't have the time, but I'll look for all the Gintama voice actors and see if there are more of them in D Gray Man.

Thank you for the correction in "spared". But I think this one was just typo.

About Kanda, I choose to reveal just a little bit, and a little name. His story is sad, that's what I can tell, but is not the most sad of them all. It does explain his personality, specially the way he acts where Lavi is concerned. And, yes, I threw in Shonen Jump because I want to give each character a humorous element. For example, Komui and his ties; Lavi and his flirting; Allen and his "dark Allen" playing poker. Although I have to admit I was with Gintoki in my mind when I wrote that sentence. It happens when you are addicted to Gintama.

Yes, Sheryl and Lullubell took the footage. A detail to pay attention at- the whole fic is full of details. They show up the most in the dialogues. Sometimes, I just throw in some info that doesn't look like important info, but in reality it is. Well, at least I try. xD So, about the murder…I can tell you safely that the time is not incorrect. It seems weird because you don't know everything…yet; and because you are focusing too much on Tyki and Sheryl. The fic has many more characters, remember? xD But, yes, I do understand your point of view. Your deductions were amazing. Keep on doing that. I bet you'll get a lot of things right by the end of the fic. Hehehe, I have to admit I made Wisely a history freak because I wanted him and the panda together somehow. What I can tell though, is that I'll keep the "snoopy" aspect of his personality. Oh, I so will! I can't wait to write him again. xDDDD Oh, yeah, in the end…Lenalee. I already have all the plans for her…and her big bad brother. I have to say, I'm struggling with her a little. I don't want her to be OOC. I never thought she would be difficult to write.

I wrote lots of "xD's" today. I'm just happy. xD Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter is in your taste too.

**Shiazen**: I'm Just glad my readers are also Gintama fans. Believe me, if I could I would make so much more references, but I can't jeopardize the plot's integrity. Thanks so much for the compliment. I love when somebody says they can see the plot happening or that the characters are IC. I actually take my time when I write the chapters exactly because of that. About Tyki/Lavi….I do like them as a pair. I don't write them as a pair because I'm a little blocked. My fic writer dream is to make a damn good yaoi on them, you know? Something like this fic, or "Interview with the Noah;', but in a yaoi way. xD

_Now on to the fic, you guys!_

* * *

**_Smiley_**

* * *

On that Sunday afternoon, the skies of Martel were blue, with lots of white, fluffy-looking clouds that reminded Tyki of the cotton candy Road would sometimes have. He had been riding his red bike for approximately half an hour now. It had been more than a month since the perm-head rode on his prized, and a little old, bicycle. Lately he had been going to work, for example, by foot. What he absolutely would never do, at least inside the big center of Martel, was driving. Tyki even had a car. He just never used it.

Right now, there was nothing quite like the sensation of the breeze touching his face and messing his curls. It was one of those simple things in life that never failed to put a smile on his face. When he reached the Noah Park, he couldn't help but think about his meeting with eyepatch-kun the day before. The redheaded cop was…odd, to say the least. Firstly, he looked nothing the part. He was so young, and had the vibe not of a man of the law, but of a rebelled teenager. And maybe, from the little Tyki knew of the brat, eyepatch-kun probably was. However, for all his bratty attitude and silly smile, the redhead was surely intelligent. Maybe even more than Tyki could imagine.

He hoped he would meet the detective soon. There was something about eyepatch-kun that the brown haired bachelor could not describe. It just gave him a feeling of comfort and he felt at ease towards the other- as if he could tell the cop absolutely anything. Nevertheless at the same time, he felt awareness because behind the wide smile, the jokes, and even the sarcasm, Tyki knew there was something…huge.

He couldn't tell what it was though, but he was going to find out, eventually. He had a feeling eyepatch-kun would open up to him too. Just give it time…

With a smirk, he sped up in the direction of his current job. He was an hour late already, but he was going to talk to his chief anyway. He wanted to leave early this Sunday. Come to think of it, Tyki Mikk was already getting bored of the job.

_Maybe I should go back to the docks…_

When the lazy man was only two streets away from Cross's Dinner, he stopped by a newspaper stall, and immediately noticed the cute, pig-tailed Asian woman who was standing right there, with her hands holding the paper and her dark eyes fixated on the headlines.

"How cruel…" She sighed, too concentrated to realize there was a tall man standing behind her. "Yes, it is…" The man sighed too, startling the woman. "I'm sorry" he apologized, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I was just passing by and ended up reading…that." He pointed to the headlines, referring to the gory scene which took place hours ago, last night. "I'm Tyki" He opened a serene smile to the woman, offering his head.

"I-I'm Lenalee" Later, Komui's little sister would beat herself over the fact she had spent a good amount of seconds staring at the stranger- Tyki. She couldn't help it. The man was tall and handsome in that unpretentious way. The hair almost hitting the shoulders had beautiful curls, but had a messy look that fitted the man. His clothes were casual; worn out jeans and a common, with no prints, white long-sleeved shirt. He was wearing also a pair of much worn out Converse. He was the type that made absolutely no effort, and still managed to look attractive.

_But his eyes_…- she thought, as she once again stared embarrassedly at the man.

The brown eyes were like pools of utter sadness as the man kept looking at what was in the paper. Lenalee, ever the good observer, couldn't help but compare this Tyki person with the other people who she had run into. They all talked about last night's murder in that horror-struck, revolted way, but never with that look in their eyes.

It was almost as if Tyki knew the victim, or maybe even the assassin. He had pity, depression, and despair dancing inside his pupils. And his warm smile was not restrained, but it also had a melancholic quality to it.

_What an odd person_…- Lenalle was not the first, and certainly would not be the last to think that right after meeting Tyki Mikk for the first time.

"It is incredible how the human species can be both good and downright- "he started, but stopped, looking for the right adjective.

"Inhuman?" Lenalee completed the other's train of thought.

"Yeah…" Tyki agreed, but the Chinese woman knew the man wanted to say so much more. Was he the type of pure soul who simply _cared_ about the others with his heart?

The dark haired woman closed the paper she had already paid for, folded it and put it in her purse. "Are you going this way, Miss Lenalee?"

"Hey, _Mister_," she chuckled, "Don't call me "Miss"; makes me feel like I'm forty."

"Only if you promise not to call me "Mister"," he laughed back at her, "makes me feel senile…"

Still, it was better than "Tyki-pon".

"Are you headed this way?" He asked, pointing in his direction.

"Actually, I am. I'm going to the police station. My big brother works in there."

"Is your brother a cop?" Tyki Mikk raised an eyebrow. Lately, all the people he had been meeting seemed to be cops, or people involved with the police.

"Better," she said playfully, "_He is the boss_."

"Remember me to never fall in love with you, miss- I mean, _Lenalee_. I sure don't want a jealous big brother- who probably knows how to get away with murder, by the way- with his eyes on me."

"You know what? I think you are right, Tyki. Big brother gets crazy whenever he realizes a man is staring at me, much less falling in love…"

But, maybe, just _maybe_, she wouldn't mind a man like Tyki falling for her. He was not only handsome but had that vibe of someone who needed to be taken care of, for some reason. Lenalee had always looked more at those types of guys. Deep inside, she wanted to _give_, for a change.

Tyki kept riding his bike very slowly, so Lenalee could walk right besides him. They chatted through the whole way, which was a very short way. When they reached the Dinner, the tall man announced. "This is it. My boss is going to have my liver for dinner tonight."

"Well, you are more than an hour late. All I can do is to wish you luck."

"If you see me around again, than that means I survived." He joked, she laughed, and they finally parted ways; Tyki entering the bar, and Lenalee walking in the direction of the Station.

* * *

Chaos was taking over the entirety of the Martel Police Station. Komui's office was probably the only calm place on that Sunday afternoon. But that doesn't mean Lavi, Kanda, Reever and the chief weren't working.

"Alien mask…" It was not easy to put a dumfounded expression on Yuu's face. That assassin was talented.

"Yeah, we had that same reaction, Kanda." Reever sighed. He had been one of the very first people who watched the blasted footage, in the company of Komui. "I wonder if he'll keep using it, though."

"I doubt it. Our assassin doesn't like monotony. You guys remember the first one he murdered? That John Snide…The man was tied up, his knees were glued to the floor, and the thing that really killed him was a stab to the chest. In Kevin's case…." The redhead pulled a paper. It was from Johnny; the autopsy had already been done, "….he went into shock, after the alien took out his eye with a scalpel. The scalpel in and on itself is weird already. Why out of the sudden our guy decides to play doctor?"

"He does have some knowledge." Kanda agreed, looking at Komui, who was sat down at his desk, reading another paper, but still listening to his subordinate's conversation.

"Yeah, that's one more thing to keep in mind. My point is, if it wasn't for the smiley face carved on Kevin's chest, we wouldn't be able to tell it was the same killer. I still have my doubts on that. Maybe the assassin is not working alone…. Have you guys even thought about that?" Lavi asked finally, while slumping onto the worn out, leather couch. "Damn, I'm so tired…. I don't even know when the last time I slept was."

Seriously, the Saturday had been shitty. The Sunday started with perm-head and his weird way of phrasing stuff. When he had gotten home, it was already four and something in the morning, so he just grabbed a book and read it until the clock hit eight. Then he took a shower, ate a banana, and got in the car right to the police station again, where Komui kept being a pain about the damn psychiatrist. Then the chief received a call from Lenalee and ran away from the job, leaving Lavi alone to reflect about the case. Yuu had said he would arrive late, but damn… he had arrived at two in the freaking afternoon. It was already three o'clock, so…

"Oi, Lavi, are you listening to us?" Kanda snapped his fingers before the redhead and received a delayed answer from him. "More or less… I heard something about a list?"

"Yes, I was talking about this list." The Japanese practically shoved the paper on Lavi's face. The detective grabbed it, skimming quickly through the names.

"Oh, these are all the passengers that were in the subway last night…Well, except for our dear alien who didn't want to show his face for the camera. I think I looked at this list already. You made this, right Reever?"

"Oh, yeah, right after I came back from the airport."

"That's why Komui is sulking over there…" The eye-patched detective pointed at the bespectacled man, who had been sat down on that chair, looking at that same paper, since he came back to the office, about two hours ago. He had picked Lenalee at the airport, but didn't have the opportunity to spend some time with his dear sister. As soon as he had gotten home with her and Reever, he and the blond man had to go back to the station.

Damn alien… Because of your actions, I can't stay with my sister!- The other three men in the room could just wonder what the hell was going in the chief's crazy mind at that moment.

"Anyways," Lavi turned his attention back to Kanda and Reever, "we are going to have to split in this one, Yuu-chan. You are going to talk to the passengers; see if they saw or heard anything unusual."

"Why can't _you_ do that, baka usagi? You know I don't like that kind of job. I thought this was more your thing…"

"Well, you can as well do _my_ job, Yuu-chan. But I bet my ass you'll prefer talking to the passengers." That naughty smile stretching Lavi's mouth was like a red sign. Kanda was annoyed already, and the redhead hadn't said a thing yet.

"And _why_ would I want to do that, Lavi?" He asked anyway.

"Because of this!" The redhead pulled a piece of folded paper from his jeans back pocket. As he unfolded it and showed it to Kanda, his smile got even wider. "That, my dear friend, is a little list I made myself while you were at home taking a nap, and _you_ were at the airport, drooling over Komui's little sister." The last one, he whispered to Reever, who whispered back. "_Son of a bitch_"

"There are at least thirty names in there. I tried to raise as much names as I could with the little time I got. Those are all people who work in Sheryl's office. And this lady here"he pointed to a name marked in green: Amanda Folgatti- "just happens to be a known face to me. I always see her hanging around Cross's Dinner after work. So, I thought I could, say, pay her a drink and…chat."

"Chat?" Kanda's raised eyebrow spoke volumes. "You god damned player, you are going to flirt with her. No, scratch that; you are planning to use your job to _have sex_ with her!"

"You think so little of me, Yuu-chan. Oi, Reever, do you really think I'd go to such length just to get laid?"

Reever just gave Lavi a look. "If this chick is hot, then you would."

"You guys are horrible. I was just planning to get her a little drunk, so her tongue will be a little loose and maybe she will leak something about Kevin …She probably won't resist my charm, so we might end up fucking. _All for the duty_…" Both Kanda and Reever had to snort at that one. "Oh, and she might even tell me something about the mystery concerning the footages…"

That last one made Reever and the other detective pay attention.

"Komui already gave me that mission, Lavi. I'm going to the Government building to try and find the rest of the footage. And if I don't… well, than the whole thing will be fishier than before.

"Really?" Lavi, although still very tired, was drinking Reever's words. "Hey, you are not a field agent, Reever. Why can't I or Yuu-chan do that?"

"The grumpy Japanese and the redhead with the eye-patch; seriously?"

"Ouch." - was the only thing the redhead detective said.

"Reever is right. At times like these, you need a normal looking person to infiltrate. He is the kind of man who has a very forgettable face. No one will even notice his presence in there." Kanda said in a deadpan voice. Lavi couldn't tell if he was being serious or mocking the blonde man.

"_Hey_!" For Reever, it sounded like mockery.

Their tasks defined, Lavi simply got up and turned to the chief. "Oi, Komui, I'm going home. If I don't sleep for at least ten hours, I think I'm going to die."

"Drama queen…" Now it was Reever's turn to say that.

"All right, just be sure to get the info out of that Amanda person. Find her as soon as possible." Oh, so the chief _was_ listening to them. "I want to see Lenalee…"

Never mind

When Lavi was grabbing the door handle, it opened, almost hitting him straight on the nose. "What the-"

He stopped- petrified.

"Oh, fuck" Kanda sighed. Lavi was going to-

"Strike!"

-_that_.

"Lenalee!"

-with _Komui_ in the same room

Before the redhead could take a second look at the beauty, the chief was already running over him, going to his sister. "You came to see me, sis! I'm so happy!"

"Actually, I-"

"But tell me, how are you?"

Reever rolled his eyes. It was as if Komui hadn't seen her just hours ago.

"Brother….you're embarrassing me…" She declared in a weak voice; her cheeks flushing red. "Oh, sorry, Lenalee! I'm just happy to see you here. Well, Reever you already know. This is Kanda" the Japanese shook her hand politely, "And that's-"

"Lavi, at your service." The redhead, who had been knocked to his feet, got up quickly, took her hand with one of his flirty smiles, and kissed the fair skinned palm tenderly.

Even Kanda's eyes widened.

"Do you want to _die_, usagi? Just get the hell out of here and go take your nap already!"

Reever simply slapped his own forehead. Komui- was mute in pure shock.

Before the chief could turn back to his normal state and kill Lavi, starting with his balls, the cunning detective said to the pretty woman. "But now I have to go. Call of duty and yada yada. You know how it is. Bye, Lenalee!"

At "Lenalee" he was already at the door, and it was by a fraction of a second that Lavi managed to not suffer a head trauma from the empty coffee cup Komui had thrown at him, but that ended up hitting the door, exploding into little pieces.

"What a funny guy" She said, smiling but still a bit stunned about the redhead. "Oh, big brother, you broke your cup."

"Ah, Lavi will pay for that, don't worry."

The chief was clearly not referring to the mug.

* * *

By night, the Lee siblings were talking in their spacious, well illuminated kitchen; Lenalee preparing two cups of hot coffee and Komui doing the dishes. It had been literally years since they had last done that.

"So, brother, I have to tell you something-"

She started in that sweet voice she used whenever she needed to give Komui bad or chocking news. It wasn't that shocking, considering her career choice and life history. Nonetheless, she was suddenly interrupted by the unfamiliar music coming from the TV, announcing the breaking news.

"Who is that on TV?" The Asian beauty asked with curiosity, as she raised her mug of coffee in the direction of the small-sized TV Komui kept in the kitchen.

"Oh, you haven't met him yet, because you spent more than five years in China, dear. That guy is our Governor; Mr. Sheryl Camelot."

"He is young." The Lee woman observed quickly. "I bet he not even hit his forties."

"He must be almost there…" Komui replied, sipping a bit from his coffee mug, which put an instantaneous smile on his face. He had missed Lenalee's coffee. "I bet he is on TV now to give some public declaration about what happened yesterday…."

At first, the dark haired woman asked, "What happened yesterday, besides the murder in the subway station?" mindful of her brother's tired sigh, then she said "Never mind", as the politician started speaking through the television.

"Citizens of Martel, I came here this evening to bring you sad news. Last night a man- a good, honorable man- was assassinated in the cruelest way. The man's name was Kevin Smith. He worked in the Government office. He was a hard worker, and nobody ever complained about him. He was just a simple person; a man who, just like that, left behind a mother and three sisters. After a day of investigations, we believe Kevin was murdered by the same person responsible for John Snide's demise. That, my dear citizens, means that we might have a serial killer in the loose. Rest assured we are doing everything in our power to bring this sociopath to the hands of justice. I'll not let this criminal disturb the peace of our beloved home. The police of Martel have being working in the case since the first murder, and they won't stop until the assassin is in jail for the rest of his life."

"You didn't tell me there was a serial killer in the loose, big brother." Lenalee, who was also sipping from the coffee mug, said. "Actually, you didn't tell me a lot of things. We didn't have enough time to catch up, after all."

"I'm sorry, sis," Komui said dejected, truly sad, "Lots of things have being happening and I couldn't give you enough attention. That just kills me."

"It's okay, brother," She smiled to him warmly. Even though he was a little odd in more ways then one, there were those times where Lenalee would simply remember how cool Komui really was. "You know, when I was in China, sometimes I would brag about how my brother was the police boss."

They kept chatting as the TV kept broadcasting the news about the new murderer in town.

""_Smiley_" ", the dark haired woman tested the word on her tongue. "That's a weird nickname for a serial killer." She declared. At this point, Governor Sheryl Camelot was done with his speech, and the News Anchor was back with more details.

"Let the press guys do their thing. It's probably related to the smiley faces carved over the victim's chests."

"So cruel…" She immediately remembered the rare man she had met in the afternoon. Tyki, was his name. Lenalee was good remembering names and faces; specially a heartbreaking one like that. But she would never tell her always overprotective big brother about some random guy she had just met. "Anyways, brother, I never got to tell you the good news."

Her somewhat strained expression indicated anything but "good".

"Oh, yeah, the Governor interrupted us." The chief joked.

"I'm going to work with you, big brother."

Komui's first impulse was to hug Lenalee tightly, and maybe sing, because when people are overjoyed that's what they do. But then, he stopped to consider all the implications of his cute, precious little sister working inside a nest of vampires.

Especially the red haired one

"I thought your studies in China…." He started, already trying to make his sister change her mind.

"I know, but I can use it to work for the police. Actually, I'm quite excited about the job."

"You already _got_ the job?!" Komui's face was pale.

"Well, yeah," she said with a timid smile and pink cheeks, "You see, my last year in China was spent working in a well known institution. When I showed Mr. Levelier my Resume, he decided to hire me just to see if I can fit. He said my patients will be much more different from the ones I'm used to. As I said before, I'm quite excited."

"Oh," Komui sighed. One side of him was horrified, but the other side- the reasonable one- was incredibly proud. Lenalee was so young and yet she was already a prestigious professional. "Just promise me one thing though."

"What?"

"Stay away from Lavi"

Lenalee could do nothing but laugh.

* * *

The following morning went uneventful for the redheaded detective, save for one small detail that was making even his cigar taste like horse shit in his mouth.

"What am I even doing here?" He puffed out some smoke, as he read an old article about stupid celebrities on some stupid magazine.

_I should get the hell out of here. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. You. Komui. Fuck you with a fork ten times!_

Revolted at the situation, Lavi simply got up of the couch he had been sat on for the last forty-seven minutes. It appeared he had arrived too early for his appointment with the psychiatrist. In the end, he had signed the document and agreed to go to the sessions.

Unhappy was a clear understatement on Bookman's grandson feelings. He was already regretting the decision. Determined to leave and never coming back, Lavi stood up, dropping the magazine on the couch. He was reaching the door of the office when another door behind him opened, revealing a tall, handsome man with gray hair and an expensive suit.

"You are detective Lavi, right?" He smiled to the currently grumpy redhead. "I'm sorry for the delay. I was caught up in a call with your boss, Komui. I was telling him that you finally decided to come."

"I'm not in your room yet, am I, doc?" Lavi dragged the last bit of smoke in the cigarette, and then smashed it against the wall, gaining a twitch from the psychiatrist.

_This one is going to be a handful_…- the man thought, between tired and amused- _He clearly doesn't know me_.

"Then let's get in, detective." He opened more the door and motioned politely for his patient to enter his room. Lavi snorted, but got in.

When the doors were closed, and they were finally accommodated on the chairs, the doctor finally introduced himself.

"My name is Edward. I've known your boss for almost ten years already, and he asked me for a favor. He asked me to help you, Lavi. I know for one that you are not happy about this whole psychiatry thing, right?"

"Right, right, right…." That was the only thing the detective answered; slouched lazily all over the chair that -he had to give it to the other- was amazingly comfortable.

"Then maybe we should start from that, huh? Why are you unhappy about these sessions, Lavi? Is there something you are _afraid_ to find out?"

The single green eye narrowed immediately.

_Jackpot_- Dr. Edward thought, already tracing personality patterns about the young detective in his head.

"My life is arresting criminals, pulling the gun trigger, and figuring out the sick minds of the psychos. You tell _me_ what I'm afraid of, old man."

"I think there is a psychological reason behind that anger of yours, kid." Edward played along with the name calling. "And after I read your file…I think there is a cause hidden deep into your memories that is the exact explanation for your…unorthodox behavior."

"That's your fancy way of saying that I'm _nuts_."

"You are saying that word, Lavi, not me. Look," He bended a bit, resting his elbows over his knees, in a more relaxed, approaching manner, "you are not here to fight, Lavi. I'm not here to do that either. We are just going to talk and find out the source of the problem, okay?"

The redhead kept in silence for a good minute; the harsh expression on his face finally dissolving into a warm one. He even smiled to Edward before saying, "I see…Well, it seems like you already found out what my problem is."

"I'm not even close, kiddo. This is a journey we'll have to make."

"Yeah, cool, cool. Speaking of problems…. When are you going to admit yours?"

"I'm sorry?"

Lavi smirked evilly

"When are you going to admit that you want to tap my ass, doc?"

Edward had a hard time to assimilate his patient's words.

"_What_?"

"You are a homosexual. And you've been staring at me since you closed that door. You were staring at my ass and don't you deny it. I bet you were thinking about bending me over that table, you pervert."

"What the fuck are you saying, Lavi?"

"Oh, you didn't understand, doc? I said you are dying to fuck me." He smiled sardonically. "But I don't play for that team. Go molest another patient. I bet you like the young ones….The younger the ass, the better the fuck."

"Shut up! How dare you disrespect me like that, you brat! You are nothing but a sick man! Get the hell out of my office, you lunatic!"

* * *

After lunch, Kanda was roaming around town, interrogating the passengers from the subway who were present at the night of the crime. Lavi was still out, probably at the shrink. Komui was happy the brat decided to go to the sessions at last. Right now, he was reading the rest of the lab results on the victim's body. Reever was by his side, also reading another file.

The phone rang.

"Chief-officer Komui Lee"

"Komui…" Edward's voice in the other side of the line was sounding deeper than normal, with that distinct touch of sheer irritation. "You should banish your subordinate from the Division."

"Oh," The Asian man was looking for the right words to say in order to not piss the doctor more. He was having a hard time doing that. "I take it Lavi's first session didn't go well?"

"_First and last_!" Dr. Edward exclaimed. "That nut case better not cross my path _ever again_." The man tried to calm down his voice and his words, "Look, Komui, I really wanted to treat the kid, but now I'll be honest with you. Even if you pay double the price, I'll not accept him."

Dr. Edward's adamant decision poised a question.

"What did Lavi do to get this much underneath your skin?"

There was a disturbing silence. It was more than enough for Komui to understand that the redheaded detective might have really touched a nerve _severely_.

"Let's just never talk about him. If you want him to stay in the police, I suggest you to find another shrink. Although I doubt someone will want the job." The last one came out mumbled and half-said, but Komui heard it.

_It had been way too easy to be true_…- the chief thought, realizing he would have to find Lavi another psychiatrist.

* * *

By night, Lavi was hanging out at Cross's Dinner. More specifically, he was right beside Amanda Folgatti; by the balcony, paying the woman a drink. It turned out Amanda, with her curly blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and thin waist, was as attractive as the redhead had expected, and as Kanda and Reever had feared.

"I have seen you around lots of times, and yet I never got to meet you, Amanda._ Such a pity_…" The redhead opened a charming smile; one specific for casual flirting.

"Geez, you _really_ are Cross's son, you womanizer."

"We can't choose family" the redhead shrugged. The comment made Amanda laugh. There was a TV screen turned on near them. In the news channel, the subject could be no other than "Smiley",

"It's horrible what happened to poor Kevin" the blonde woman declared. "I mean, he was such a nice guy…"

Lavi fought the urge to smirk. Amanda was already talking and he didn't even have to approach the delicate subject. This time he had to praise his father for putting the TV right where it was.

"You knew him, right?"

"Kevin was from my department. Well, we were not _that_ close, but sometimes we would hang around in the lobby after work. As I said, he was a real nice guy. He always helped the new employees and was kind to everybody."

"But he wasn't killed with just a bullet to the head. He was chopped up." Amanda cringed at Lavi's words, and the detective cringed internally. He should try to be smoother than that. The woman was all sentimental, and she was not even a close friend of Kevin.

"Yeah, you are right...in a way. I mean, he was murdered in such a cruel manner…"

"Maybe somebody doesn't like Kevin Smith like all you Government guys seem to do."

"That's not possible! Everybody liked Kevin. I bet the assassin is just a sick bastard who kills randomly just like that." Amanda shrugged down her third dose. She was not a light weight; Lavi was impressed.

"Yeah, that's where you are mistaken, Amanda… Those murders must seem random, but every psycho has a pattern. We just don't know what it is yet…."

_Even if that pattern is actually not having a pattern_- Lavi thought, but decided not to share with his current audience.

"Are you a cop?"

"Guilty." Lavi smiled, "What gave me away?"

"The gun"

"I'm just happy to see you."

"So lame!" She giggled. The alcoholic effects were finally kicking in. "Cute though" Her cheeks became a little rosy.

"I know." The detective raised a cocky eyebrow at the beautiful, reaching her thirties, woman.

After her fifth dose, Amanda's tongue was loose for her to confess something that, in Lavi's humble opinion, was interesting about the last Mr. Corpse.

"Kevin never had a girlfriend, you know. And he was a handsome man. Most of the people in the office think he liked to play for the other team, if you know what I mean."

"So Kevin liked men; young men?"

"What a strange question, Lavi. Anyways, I think he liked them pretty. But he was always very discreet; shy even. I think he is the type who would never act on his desires unless the other person- man- does."

"Oh, I see…" Cross's son stroke his chin thoughtfully- _Isn't this getting interesting?_

By the time the blond woman finished her sixth shot, she was inebriated enough to take off her jacket, revealing a rather nice cleavage. Her tongue was also as loose as Lavi had initially planned. That doesn't mean he would score that night though. "You are a cutie, Lavi….but you are not my type."

"Wha-"

"I mean, I could teach you one thing or two in bed, but I guess it would be awkward after I had all the sex with your dad."

_All…the…sex_…

"WHAT?!"

"Ops! I was not supposed to tell you that." She giggled in all her intoxicated honesty. "Don't tell him I told you that, all right?"

Lavi was so stunned; he actually delayed in his answer.

"Right, right, right..."

And Amanda decided more honesty was in order, as she looked at the man who suddenly appeared from the "authorized personnel only" door.

"Hey, eyepatch-kun!" Tyki immediately recognized the detective accompanied by the pretty lady at the balcony.

"Perm-head" The redhead acknowledged the other, who went in the staircase direction, with a lift of his fourth dose cup.

"You know him?" Lust mingled with the bleariness of her baby blue eyes. _Damn, first my own father and now perm-head?_

"He is a friend of mine…" The word "friend" came more naturally than what Bookman's son intended to. He could blame the alcohol, but he was not even near tipsy.

Deciding he had gotten all he wanted from her- except her body, but that was just a detail- Lavi simply paid his bill, saying. "It's getting a little late, Amanda. And you are a little…"

"Smashed?"

"That's it. Don't worry; I'll call a cab for you." Lavi said, already pulling his cell phone from the pocket.

"Aren't you charming? Just like Cro-"

"Please, don't say that. I got enough traumas for a lifetime already."

He helped the woman pay her bill, and then took her to the bar's door. She said her goodbyes over the front window of the taxi, giving Lavi a moist kiss on the lips that gave him the shivers. Damn, she was so hot, but no way would he would have sex with her after knowing that Cross…

_Ugh! Now I really need a drink._

"Hey, perm-head!" He exclaimed to the waiter, "Come here and have some booze with me!"

Tyki had been serving another table and turned around with a puzzled expression on his face. "I'm working, eyepatch-kun"

"That didn't stop you last time." The curly haired man seemed to mull over the argument for a few seconds before quickly giving up with a shrug, "True" He sat down in front of the detective, saying with a lazy smirk, "I thought you were going to take the pretty lady home or something."

"Or something" Lavi snorted. "Cross banged her already. I cannot even think about-"

"Oooh, I get it." Tyki Mikk laughed.

"Not to mention, she was not into me. Actually, she wanted _you_, perm-head."

"Oh" For the second time already, Lavi saw the man going mute. This moment though, it didn't last long.

"I don't understand your surprise, perm-head.'

Seriously, he really didn't. When Lavi had first met the man, he hadn't realized that, in fact, perm-head was very handsome and had a strange charm about him. So much it was disturbing.

_No homo_- the redhead thought amused.

Wherever the man would go, he'd grab the attention of everyone else; not only women, but also some men. Hell, now Lavi could clearly see the lusty stares towards perm-head's direction. And it wasn't just one or two males.

Perm-head himself seemed oddly oblivious to all the attention he received.

"I'll go get us some beers." The tall man quickly stood up, and in a matter of three minutes was already back, with three beer bottles and two glass cups on a tray. "Are you upset, eyepatch-kun?"

"No. Why the sudden question?"

"Your face is weird. I thought you were upset about that chick."

"Oh, no, no, believe me; I dodged a bullet with her. Not to mention, my priority was not the sex. I just wanted to talk to her about…stuff."

"May I ask what kind of stuff you are talking about?"

"She was acquainted to the last victim of "Smiley"." Lavi saw the bright brown eyes of the other man drop a little.

"I didn't know you were investigating that one, eyepatch-kun."

"Right, right, right, I'm awesome like that, perm-head."

"Well, maybe I can help you with something."

Lavi's eyebrow shot up instantaneously, "_You_ can help me, perm-head?"

"I saw Kevin once, not a long time ago, I think, when I went to a beneficial Dinner party promoted by my brother and some other rich guys…"

"Your brother is rich? Wait, wait, _you_ are rich?" The redhead was not even making an effort to be polite and hide his surprise. But maybe, knowing the little he knew about perm-head, he shouldn't be surprised at all.

The next information, though, was stunning enough to make him choke on his beer.

"Tone down your voice, okay? I don't really care about people knowing I have all the money, but it's not like I advertise the fact. And, my brother is Sheryl Camelot."

"You are the Governor's brother?"

"Come on, eyepatch-kun, it's not a big deal!"

"Of course it is! You are filthy rich. Why are you working in this place?"

"I like the booze. But to tell the truth, I'm thinking about going back to the docks."

"You worked at the _docks_?"

"Why are you parroting everything I say? But, well, yeah, I worked cleaning the boats and stuff. Sometimes, I would fix them when the damage was not major. I made some good friends in there and won good cash playing poker."

"Next thing you are telling me is that you made a tattoo."

"On my ass."

"WHAT?"

Tyki started to laugh at the other. "I'm just kidding, stupid. Actually, I almost ended up with one. If I had lost a certain bet on a poker game, I would have a little anchor tattooed on my arm." He fished a cigarette from the packet in his pant's pocket. "But I won and the guy who lost got the tattoo. He made a mermaid."

"Right, right, right…" Lavi was having fun with perm-head's stories but right now, he had to concentrate on the fact the man was Sheryl's brother and he knew Kevin. "But anyways, perm-head, you said you want to help me?"

"Maybe I don't have much to say about Kevin. He was an okay guy, that's all. But my brother and Lullubell knew him better. Not to mention, they might know a lot of things about the whole case. I can always, you know, use my little brother privileges to get some info for you, eyepatch-kun."

_Well, isn't that sweet_- Lavi thought, without knowing what to make out of the other man's attitude.

"_Why_ do you want to help me so much, perm-head?" Tyki knew a suspicious look when he saw one. The detective was not even trying to hide.

"Do I _need_ a reason?" His voice became deeper and powerful with impulsive determination. "There is a psycho out there snuffing out people like he is God! The victims had family, friends, lovers, and those are the people who will suffer the most because they are the ones who have to deal with the loss."

Perm-head's eyes watered, but no tears fell down. Lavi was feeling uncomfortable now. Not because he was feeling for the victims, rather because seeing perm-head distressed like that made him feel…funny inside. Was he sad about the man? Was he annoyed?

_That's ridiculous_

"I just watch the news all the time and this is so…sad." Perm-head kept going, "I _hate_ this. Who is going to be the next target? It might be you or me, eyepatch-kun. It might be my niece…" He became even more emotional after mentioning his family. Lavi could tell how precious they were for perm-head. "And you…you are blessed, eyepatch-kun."

"_Blessed_?"

"You have the power to stop this! And if I can be of any help, than that's great, don't you think?"

"Maybe…"

"Please, eyepatch-kun", it became weirder, when perm-head grabbed Lavi's hand with force. "Promise me you are going to catch this murderer."

Lavi had no way out but to give in with an "I promise."

"I knew something was going on when I realized my waiter didn't come back to serve the other customers." Cross's remarkable voice boomed in Lavi's ears. "What are you doing here, son, I mean, besides disturbing my staff?"

"First of all, old man," Lavi turned to the other redhead, "Perm-head is just _one_ person, not your entire workforce. Second of all, it's not like I tied him up to the booth and forced him to entertain me, right, right, right?"

Cross hated when Lavi said that. It was _exactly_ how his mother used to say when she was alive. That annoying, beautiful woman… Lavi's green eyes were also hers. Now there was just one left because of the damn job the pretentious brat decided to have.

"Its okay, boss, I sat here by my own will. Just give us ten minutes and I'll go help the other waiters."

"You are going to clean the toilets. That's what you'll do." Lavi wondered briefly if Cross knew how loaded his employee truly was. He could probably buy the bar, burn it down, rebuild it from its ashes and then repeat the process all over at least a hundred times.

"I think I had enough for the night." Looking at his tall, imposing father, Lavi couldn't help but to think about Amanda again- _Damn it!_

He got up, saying, "Put those on my tab. Or rather…_You_ pay for those, perm-head." When he was reaching the stairs, Cross yelled something like "Call me later, I need to talk to you, stupid brat!" He was answered with, "Drop dead, old man!"

"Ah, family" Tyki smiled, remembering his own crazy one. "Can't live without them," He looked at Cross with a shameless smirk. "Cleaning the toilets, right?"

"No, wait a minute, Tyki, sit down."

Curious, the curly haired man sat right where he had been before. Cross took the seat Lavi had taken previously. "I see that you and my son are getting along quite well, isn't that right?"

"I think so" The boss smashed the cigarette he had been smoking onto the ashtray.

"Good, good, keep it that way then."

"I'm sorry?"

"Look, Tyki, my son is a handful, as you already had the opportunity to see. I just want you to keep an eye on him for me, okay?"

"You want me to _spy_ your son? I'm not a spy, Cross. I can't do that." Actually, if he put some effort in it, Tyki _could_. He could do a lot of things.

"Not spy, stupid! I just want you to figure out what he has been doing; especially on the job. He will never open up to me, but to you…he does."

"Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Just by chance, I heard the last bit. And I can tell you for sure that Lavi is the kind that is very secretive about his self. For some reason, he liked you. I'm not saying he trusts you completely, but…maybe, with time, he will."

Tyki was only paying attention and nodding at the other, but then he crossed his arms over his chest and with the neck slightly raised, he asked. "And what do I gain with that?"

"Nothing, to be honest" Cross wasn't one to beat around the bush. "I know that you have much more money than I do. I know who your brother is, and I know who your father is. By the way, where is Adam?"

"Still abroad… I do think he'll return to spend Christmas with us."

"Anyways, just do this favor for me, will you? I know you have nothing to win, but you have nothing to lose either."

"Makes sense. I'll think about it, _boss_" It was the last thing Tyki said, in a way that made Cross look at the man twice, as he strolled in the direction of the toilets. After getting to know Tyki Mikk, he could tell the man and his own son had, oddly enough, a lot in common. Such as the fact the both of them were very secretive people. Maybe, that's the reason Lavi got along with "perm-head" so well, and in such a short time. They both had eyes of mistrust.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

_Hello_!

Here I am, with chapter five! Well, a lot happened here, although there was no action. As I promissed, there is a lot of Tyki in this one. And I'll say already that I loved to write him. The character is becoming deeper and deeper; as expected of him. Lavi at the shrink was not that easy to write, but it turned out exactly as I wanted; _rude- with a pissed off shrink on top._ Of course it wouldn't be that easy, silly Komui!

Speaking of Komui...a little bit of Lee sibbling time. I like to use coffe whenever they are around. Sheryl appeared, this time through the TV. After Kevin's demise, the case had even more repercussion. Lately, Lavi flirting and ending up traumatized. Hehe, that was funny. And of course, his exchange with Tyki was the great point of the chapter. A little bit of Cross. Next chapter I will write more about him.

And Allen, and Road. Don't worry, I didn't forget them. The fic is just too huge to write all the characters in one chapter. Also, "Smiley" was the best nickname I could come up with. xD

I'm a little in a hurry rigth now, so my foot notes won't be huge today. I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm already thinking about the next one. Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

_See you next time!_

**Moon**


	6. Horizons of the soul

**D. Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino. I know this little message won't reach her, but, please, sensei, publish a new chapter (exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point)**

* * *

_Now that I got that out of my chest… the answers to the reviews!_

**Neil**: Hi! I think I should start this review with an apology. Do you know when you are sure you typed the thing right and then you go back to your text and realize you typed wrong? That's what happened. In chapter three, it was indeed wrong the timing, but I already fixed it, you can check. Tyki met Lavi in the Noah Park at _two and forty-five_ in the morning. I'm glad you insisted in pointing out that mistake. Anyways, back to the actual review of chapter five. Yes, so much of Tyki! I tried to play as much as I could to this other side of his character. I admit I thought about my own invented universe for that. I just see how Tyki is towards Road, Eaze and even Allen in the manga, and I can't help but think he cares for the others. In my fic he cares a lot. It makes him sad and concerned about his friends and family, just like you said. Tyki Mikk has a strong sense of justice and that will be one of those things that will permeate his relationship with his eyepatch-kun. When you think about it, Tyki is more honest (even though he omits a lot of his own history, as Cross already noticed) and pure whereas Lavi is…tainted and cynic. I feel the redhead will learn with Tyki something. Why Tyki and not Kanda or Allen? Because Tyki is new, for one; he is also different from the others. When I think about it, I'm still writing with the "Interview with the Noah" mentality. At least, it fits their manga personalities.

Lavi kicked out by the shrink; I think that's just like him. But Edward deserved it for being such an arrogant douchebag. Don't worry; the next one will be nice. xD Lavi's theory about the criminal has base, that is true. But my next victims might just screw up a little with this concept because Lavi's life is never easy.

Tyki and Sheryl are brothers, but not by blood. The Camelot family is a weird family and that will be explained later. What we can never forget is that they care for each other- just like in the manga. I just wished I could write more Sheryl now, but the opportunity has yet to arise.

About Lenalee; such a _lucky_ woman! But of course those amazing men are too full of complications, which kind of attracts her. And of course Lavi would flirt; he is Cross's son, right, right, right? And, yes, I totally used your line. It was so fitting that I couldn't help myself. I'm glad you liked. Feel free to fill my brain with awesome ideas. xD Lastly, Cross is worried about his son, in his harsh, "macho" way of always. Believe me, he has his reasons and they are huge. I wrote a little more about him in this chapter.

Thank you for the review. I loved it. Hope you like the answer and the chapter below.

**Ezekeel**: The scary thing about Lavi's name is that "Lavi" is not even his real name, as far as we know. It is still better than "Deak" though. xD I wonder if one day Hoshino will reveal his true identity. And I also wonder if one day we will get used with calling him "Bookman", because that's what he'll be, probably. I'm just relieved you said my Tyki remained IC. I mean, I get the feeling that he is different. But that's just because I chose to write him in a way that has never been explicit in the manga. We just assume he is kind, and cares more than we wonder because of the little details here and there; how he is towards his family, with Eaze; how he sometimes seems to be rooting for Allen. I'll never forget the "You teach those monsters inside you who is the boss" quote. It shows faith, you know? Faith is a pure, honest feeling. When it comes to Tyki, I just tend to see past the assassin who pulls people's hearts out. I can say that about Lavi too. I tend to see past the smiles and into his life influences; his sad fate. Anyways, enough of character analysis, right, right, right?

And you said it right. My fic is all about studying the characters personalities and setting them in the right place within my story. The "homosexual" hints are nothing but leads for the investigation team, so far. The whole scene with Doctor Edward has nothing to do with the case. Lavi just wanted to get rid of him. It was a fun way to do that. I confess that my Lavi is the most insufferable brat ever. Lavi and "Amanda" was a nice scene. I like to write funny stuff, even though my characters are so full of darkness within themselves. Those scenes balance the fic when things are too gory and angsty, I think. It is a nice breath of fresh air, if I can put it that way. Lavi and Tyki's interactions will happen again and until the end of the fic, be sure of that. Those are always my favorite parts. They just go well together, for the reasons I explained above. xD Cross is the kind of mysterious, tough man, but with a heart of gold. My challenge here is balance his gruffness with his kindness. Also, much like Tyki, he is a just man. Remember chapter two, when he expelled Kanda- and _Allen_- from the bar? It was a simple way to show that he is indeed a fair man.

Sorry for the huge answer. I have to say, I took my time with my words because when I have only two reviews I can afford writing bigger answers. That doesn't mean I don't want more reviews. I love them! Who doesn't?8D

_Thanks to all you guys who are reading and following the fic! Also, thanks to my brain for finally, FINALLY coming up with the chapter, OH GOD!_

* * *

_Horizons _of the **soul**

* * *

**T**he little crow going "caw" outside was making Lavi want to shoot the thing, even if he had to shoot the window of the room in the process. Maybe he was just grumpy because it had been only a day since the "Dr. Edward incident", as Komui had labeled it, and he was already facing the second shrink.

"I heard about what happened during your first session, detective." The face of Dr. Gray was the kind that reminded you of a harmless, benevolent old man, ready to tell you stories or help you build that kite. Unfortunately, Lavi couldn't equate grandfather with kindness because _when you have a scary panda for a grandpa_…

"Dr. Edward was checking me out. I was afraid he would jump me." The fake concerned tone of the redhead, slouched all over a comfy, cream colored couch, could fool anyone, if not for the smirk tugging his lips uncontrollably. He was not even working to conceal his idea of a joke.

Dr. Gray passed his hands through the little white hair that he still had, chuckling. "That was actually really funny, Lavi. I wish I was there to see his face."

"Say what?" It was not easy to surprise a person like Cross's son.

"Edward told me what happened, when I said to him you'd be my patient. He also said something like "Good luck, you'll need, you asshole."

"Right, right, right…"

"We haven't been in good terms since we were in College. But the fact you realized he was gay from the get go shows how much of an observer you are."

"If you say so…" The eye-patched cop simply shrugged, making no big deal out of the psychiatrist's words. He was sure the man was using flattering words just to make Lavi open up. The best course of action was to play oblivious then.

"Tell me, how did you figure out so quickly? I mean, Edward is a stuck-up piece of shit" Lavi's eyebrow narrowed. This doctor Gray had no ethical sense whatsoever. He liked the old man. Or maybe it was part of his strategy, who knew? "But he is very elegant and discreet about his…preferences."

"Look, Dr. Gray, I won't extend myself in this, right, right, right? I just realized the doctor was staring at me in a way that my straight friends do not. Plus, I wanted to piss him off."

"You are a strategist, I can tell that. You looked for a weakness in Edward and, as soon as you found it, you explored it to the fullest. Why did you want to piss him off, Lavi?"

Lavi changed from his slouched posture, now just sitting down, with an elbow on the knee and the hand propping his chin, fully facing the elderly man with narrowed green eye. "You know that answer already, old man."

"Humor me, detective."

"I wanted to get out of that shitty place as much as I want to get the fuck out of here right now." Dr. Gray wrote "_Sudden aggression_" on his notepad. "I don't like being told what to do. I don't like to be put on a leash. I'm the best detective inside that Station, and yet I'm here, having to _prove_ my sanity."

"_Arrogant when he wants to be_."- was Dr, Gray's second note. This one, he mumbled loud enough for the young man to hear.

"And I wonder why they want you to prove your sanity."

"You are too old to be a smartass, Dr. Gray."

"Do agree. But you know what? If I were you, detective, I would simply attend the sessions and prove to all the sons of bitches how wrong they are. You have no way out of hell, so why not just enjoy the ride?"

"What are you, a _hippie_?"

"I used to be, when I was young and stupid…I'm lucky all that pot didn't make me too dumb."

"Fuck" Lavi chuckled "I like you, doc, I really do, but I'm out of here."

"We still have forty-seven minutes left."

"The contract I signed does not state I'm obligated to stay through the whole session. You can complain about that to my chief. Maybe I'll see you again someday." Of course the redhead would find a convenient loophole in the deal.

_That's progress_…- the old man smiled to himself

With that, Bookman's grandson stormed away from cheerful Dr. Gray's room. The old man looked at his watch. Now he had nothing to do, except waiting for the next patient. He liked the redhead. With time, he would be able to dig into his mind and maybe make him a better human being…or at least good enough to be accepted in the police again. He picked up his personal cell phone, and dialed Komui's office.

"Hey, chief, I just finished the session with your subordinate". He hid the little detail that it was Lavi who "finished" the session, by storming away. He heard tired sighing in the other end.

"Just tell me you'll keep him, Dr. Gray."

"Of course I will! The kid is insanely intelligent, and also really funny. Not to mention, I'll always help you when you need, Komui."

"I feel like you've been helping me through my whole life, Dr. Gray. So, do you think Lavi will be..."

"Difficult? Hell yeah, but in the end he is just a kid. Don't worry too much about him, chief."

"Of course I worry about him! Everybody worries about him. And I told you the reason, Dr. Gray."

"I know, I know, he is too "heartless" for someone who is supposed to save lives. I'll get to this problem soon. For now, let me just befriend the kid."

"Do what you do best, Dr. Gray. I trust you."

* * *

Lavi lived in an apartment complex, about half an hour from the Station, if he went in his car. One block before his home, there was another place that, in detective Kanda's humble opinion, was the second best place in the world.

The first was his secluded home.

"Yuu darling, how may I help you?" Jerry, the always smiling, shinning, flamboyant cook, was famous for his Soba stall. He was actually from Thailand, from a family of Muay-Thai fighters. Even though he was strong and skilled, his true passion was in the kitchen. The oven, frying pans, pots, forks and varied rare spices were just a piece of his beloved nest. "And what took you so long? I missed you, dear."

Kanda not only was already used to Jerry's really flashy ways, he also had missed it. "I have been working too much"

"Oh, Lavi dear told me that already…The "Smiley" case, huh? You poor things must be exhausted."

"We kind of are, yeah…" The Japanese's brain was suddenly assaulted with images of the nightmare from nights ago. _Alma…Alma…bullet…bullet…fire…fire_…

_Damn it...Damn it_

"If you keep frowning like that, you'll get a wrinkly face, Yuu." Kanda simply snorted in his unique way and answered with "I don't care. I just want my fix, okay?"

"Aye, aye, sir" Jerry joked, already putting the ingredients over the big grill, mixing and heating them with expertise. It was a very simple place, compared to the fancy restaurants Kanda actually could afford to eat in everyday. But Jerry's soba was…_too good_. Not to mention, he liked the simplicity a lot. The smell of the thing being cooked before his eyes, the little bank he was sat down on and the customary conversations about martial arts he and the cook always shared.

Sometimes, they shared even more than that.

"You are worried about little Lavi, aren't you, kid?" The cook was tall, muscular, had brown skin and long braided hair. This combination was terrifying when it was convenient, but Jerry had a kind face and concerned eyes as he gave Kanda the bowl of soba, with soy sauce and wasabi.

"You damn cook, how do you get this stuff?" After having met Jerry for quite a time, Kanda had already come to the point of giving up on hiding important things from the man.

"You know me, darling. I'm spooky like that." He waved it off with a flashy gesture. "I mean, you are always worried about the redhead, but lately…it seems you are even more distressed."

"That's because I have a _baka usagi_ for a partner." He shrugged down a good amount of pasta, almost sighing in pleasure. "You know Lavi is not a usual guy…"

"In my humble opinion, that's his charm. But I know what you are talking about. You told me that before, about how he…_deals_ with people sometimes. Hell, I've seen how he talks whenever you guys would stop by to eat."

Lavi loved Jerry's yakiniku. And the imported sake the cook would bring sometimes.

"So you know what I'm getting at." Kanda kept eating and talking. "Usually, it is easy, but after we got this case-I don't know. I just…have a real _bad_ feeling about this."

_It has being growing with the day-_ the dark haired thought bitterly.

"Look, I know one thing about dear Lavi-chan, and that there is _a reason_ he is like that."

"Yes, except we don't know _the_ reason. Hell, I've known him for years and all I can say is that his family has something to do with that. I don't know who the worst is; that damn Cross, or the shady gramps."

Kanda had arrived in Europe, more specifically in the big city of Martel, when he was in the very ripe age of five. He lived in a calm neighborhood, in a small, but very comfortable, warm house, with his adopted father, Froi Tiedoll. Kanda had always been the quiet type, and after the traumatic events in his hometown, he became even more closed.

But his red haired, loud, annoying neighbor would have none of that.

"You know what annoys me, Jerry?" It was a rhetorical question, so the cook just kept paying attention at the other, "Lavi was not like that when we were kids. He was the happy-go-lucky kind, you know?"

Kanda remembered this time, when he and Lavi actually became friends. By the time he had arrived in the neighborhood, all the other boys picked on him, except the red-haired who wanted to be friends with Yuu. One day, the kids crossed the line a little on their teasing- by tripping Kanda into a small puddle of mud- and Lavi, deciding it was a good time to be the daring rescuer, picked a fight with five boys, all of them older and bigger than him. The little flame-haired kid, with the innocent green eyes took only the first punch before the Japanese jumped into the fight and beat the crap out of the other kids. He ended with "I told you not to annoy me anymore. Now go away." In such a menacing way that all the other kids simply ran away from him. Lavi, on the floor, could only say "Whoa, so cool!"

In that day, Lavi chatted for hours, and Kanda, for the first time, let him. That's how their friendship started.

"I find that hard to believe, to be honest." The cook frowned.

"Believe me, it's true. Lavi and I were neighbors for about five years. When he was eleven, his grandfather decided to leave and took Lavi with him. In the first five months, Lavi would always write, but after that the mails became sparse and then I couldn't contact him anymore. I only saw him again less than a year ago, when he entered for the Special Crimes Division."

"I thought you'd gone to the Police Academy together."

"No, no, Lavi went to an Academy and then worked, in another station of another city. He came back to Martel only to get in the Special Crimes Division, actually."

"So…he has being in the country for about…?"

"Seven years, I think. And, yes, he never called me or looked for me, if that's what you are wondering in there."

_Ouch, what a "best friend_"- Jerry never voiced the rude thought.

"Something happened when he was away, Jerry." It was incredible how Yuu Kanda seemed not to care about the complete disregard on Lavi's part. He didn't seem surprised by that either. "The old man Bookman had never been easy, I know. He'd not even let Lavi go to school with me. He tutored him at home."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he would allow Lavi to go out and play" And, boy, they had played _a lot_ as kids. Kanda had even taught Lavi some of his moves. "We had a good childhood."

If he doesn't count what happened in Japan before, there is.

"Lavi always complained about his lack of freedom. Maybe that's why he would always drag me to his crazy ideas."

Like peep through the hole of that night club dress room, where all the strippers were getting ready or coming back from their shows. Lavi had always been a perverted little idiot and Kanda, somehow, just put up with his infuriating buddy.

"Well, Kanda-chan, I'm so sorry to hear that. But let me tell you this. No matter what the brat does or says, you are his best friend. You can help him."

Utter silence was Kanda's reply.

"I _know_ you will, Kanda. So… seconds?" He smiled, as he grabbed the now empty bowl. Kanda just snorted. Of course he would have seconds.

* * *

It was nearing nine o'clock in the night when Allen was trying, very unsuccessfully, to say goodbye to Road with just a passionate kiss.

"Come on, we are just a few steps from my dining room!" She whined, with her lips shining, and a bit swollen, from all the delicious kisses she had shared with her Allen. They had gone to a simple strolling around town and had some ice cream- they simply tasted better in the winter. Now she was at the gates of the mansion, trying to convince the silver haired to get in and know the place.

It was more like "to know the rest of the family" and maybe "to make official" their relationship to her scary dad.

"Maybe another day…I'm kind of tired." He lied and Road knew it. There was no way Allen was tired. He had only gone to college in the morning, and then met Road in the afternoon. Not to mention, he was banished from Cross's bar until next Friday; all because of that grumpy detective who was Lavi's- that other annoyance- partner.

Road was starting to think that she might have a problem with cops. Or the cops had a problem with her.

"Oh, come on, please!" She pouted, "I'm finishing a painting and I wanted you to see it."

Now _that_ surprised Allen.

"Then isn't it better if I see it finished?"

"I want your opinion on it." Now he was even more surprised. Cross's step-son was aware of Road's eternal crush on him. Sometimes, it was a bit suffocating, but nothing he couldn't deal with. However, he had always thought Road loved him in a more obsessive way. Sometimes he felt like an object- like a red lollipop- to her. To hear that his opinion was important to her, especially over art, her passion was…overwhelming?

_In an awesome kind of way_…- He thought with a small smile- _Damn, I really like her, don't I?_

"My opinion?" He insisted "But I don't understand anything about art"

"How come you don't?" The little Camelot member puffed her cheeks childishly, "You are an artist yourself, Allen!"

"I just like music, Road…" His cheeks were reddening, the silver eyes cast down, and Road would have sighed lovingly at her boyfriend, if she hadn't known him any better.

"Sometimes, I hate how modest you are, Allen." Her voice went an octave down, not harsh, but not hiding her seriousness. Allen, perceptive as he was, caught her sudden darkened mood in an instant. He couldn't tell why though.

"I'm sorry" He said, and it echoed downright lame in the petite girl's ears.

"Don't say that, Allen. You always say that. Stop saying that." _Why do you say that_? - She swallowed the scream that was threatening to burst through her vocal chords. Allen might be modest, sure, but there was something _else_; something behind the shyness. Road was aware of Allen's darkness. Hell, she embraced it. But whenever he would say he was sorry, in that lame, _defeated_ way, she knew he was apologizing for something much bigger. It was almost like he was sorry he was alive.

And why would he think that? Why would he say that, when he was such a good person, when he had someone who loved him with her soul?

_How heavy is your burden, Allen? I want to help you carrying it._

That's the Camelot's way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"Road was fumbling with her own words, which was a rare display. She was always so confident and full of herself. Allen chuckled, grabbing her chin tenderly. "If I'm not allowed to apologize than neither are you, little girl", he kissed her softly. "So, will you show me that painting?"

That's more like it…- she smiled. Allen was strong. Even when she could tell he was putting on an effort to joke, and being cocky at her. She wanted just to _know_ what had happened that had made him like this. She wanted to love Allen as a whole, not just bits and pieces.

After Road ushered him into the mansion, Allen Walker tried not to gape, but failed at epic proportions.

"I know" she chuckled. "I could waste time and talk about the twenty-five rooms, the oak doors, the made in Italy furniture, and the imported from India curtains, but really, that's not the fun part." She pulled him by the hand, a gesture the couple was awfully familiar with, in the direction of her studio. It was on the first floor of the mansion, five rooms away from Sheryl's personal office."

Allen supposed this was as safe as he could get before he actually…met the man.

"You didn't tell me we'd have visitors tonight, cousin." A lazy sounding voice boomed behind Allen just as Road was about to get in the studio with him. She spun around, making the pianist do the same. "Allen, this is my cousin, Wisely. Cousin, this is-"

"The poor clueless bastard" Sheryl's son interrupted with a shit-eating grin. "Welcome to your worst nightmare, man." The shit-eating grin turned into a freaking scary smile.

Seriously, Allen Walker was going to flip out if he got to know one more of Road's relatives.

"And that's my darling cousin." Road deadpanned and then turned to the fair haired Camelot. "Where have you been all day, Wisely? Did you go to the old man's antique store?"

"What do you think this is?" The always sneaky Wisely waved a brown bag made of some cheap cloth. He opened it and pulled what appeared to be a very old nickel. Allen raised an eyebrow at that. He had thought Road's cousin was in the least a stoner, but now looking at the antique piece he knew the weird Camelot was intelligent and probably knew quite a lot about history.

He could tell because Cross, as much of a prick as he was, used to be a respected historian back in the day.

_Way, way, back in the day_…- there was little Allen knew about that time, but he knew some parts of Cross's life history. He was an important branch of it, after all. He looked at the nickel Wisely was now tossing up and catching smartly. _Wait a minute_…

"Hey, does the owner of the antique shop happen to look like a grumpy panda?"

"Hell yeah! That's the old man Bookman, yes!" Wisely laughed, now recalling the time he hugged the old man. "Why haven't I thought of "panda" before?"

"I haven't either. The responsible for the nickname is his grandson, Lavi."

"Oh, you know Lavi then?" Road saw the little twinkle in her cousin's usually narrowed eyes.

"He is my step-brother."

"Oh, _really_?"

"All right, that's enough of Lavi, gentleman." Road never hid the plain annoyance from her voice. What was up with Lavi suddenly coming up in the conversation? Why was Wisely so bent on talking about the nosy detective? And the greatest question of all, which plagued her mind since the first time she had met the flame haired fool…

_Why does he have to be my Allen's step-brother?_

Road had met Lavi months ago, after she started to frequent Cross's Dinner. It was a consequence after falling in love with Allen. She had started to go to places he would go. It was a bit of stalking in the beginning, but some time later not only her Alen had gotten used to it, he also liked it.

Going to the Dinner, of course, meant having to see Lavi now and then. The redhead was, in a word, infuriating. He was too cocky for his own good and sometimes would say some stupid things. He was not a good person; that was for sure. To be honest, the little Camelot princess didn't think she was a "good girl", but still. Not to mention the way he flirted with her before he knew Road was with Allen.

She wasn't really, at that occasion, but it was just a matter of time- as always.

"So, where can I meet him?"

"You mean Lavi?" Allen was so puzzled by the question; he even tilted his head to the side, in a much cute fashion. Wisely simply nodded."Why?"

"Because…" The young man wearing the blue bandana thought a little before answering. "If you know the old panda, you know he is the type who never cracks, right? Well, there was this day, when I walked into the store, and he was on the phone talking to Lavi and, man, he was _mad_- and scary."

"Oh, he does that sometimes… Funny thing, it is only with Lavi."

"Enough…of...Lavi...already" Road said again, this time in a warning tone, and not only for Wisely. She grabbed Allen by the hand, leading him to her studio. However, Wisely still had the time to go whisper some funny threats in Allen Walker's ear.

"If you hurt Road, I'm the one who is going to hurt you. And _dad_ is the one who is going to kill you."

So far, Allen got to know three Camelots, excluding his girlfriend. Wisely would be in charge of the torture; Mr. Sheryl Camelot would kill him and Tyki Mikk… he was probably going to watch and smoke.

_Seriously, was I on crack when I thought that dating Road Camelot was a good idea?_

The spike haired girl smiled at him as she opened the door to her beloved studio, and Allen realized that, slowly- extremely slowly- but surely, he was indeed falling for her charms.

He looked around the room. It was a small area, considering how big the mansion was. Knowing his girl, he could say the sensation of confinement was intended. She wanted to be in a different place in order to let her creative mind wander. The four walls surrounding the pair were painted in different ways. Two of them were painted like a checker board, replicating the black and white pattern of the tiles. It gave Allen the sense that he was floating. It also made him feel a little dizzy, if he paid too much attention to said design. The other two walls were bright in colors. One was simple, entirely painted in blue; the other was more on the abstract side. It had different colored circles all over the white background, but the circles were deformed and the paint dried while dripping. It was as if somebody had kicked numerous dirty with paint soccer balls and kicked them to the walls at the same time.

"Uncle Tyki and Wisely helped me with this wall, if that's what you are wondering…" She smirked, proud of her creativity

"How…?"

"Well, a lot of soccer balls and a lot of paint." She sighed with nostalgia, "It was messy."

"I bet it was." Allen was more surprised that his assumptions were actually accurate. Maybe Road had not been lying to him when she said she wanted his opinion on her art. Maybe…his way of making art was also worth of…something.

_Maybe I should go back to writing my songs…_

"This is what I wanted you to see, Allen." She pointed to a medium sized piece of what used to be a white canvas. It was stretched on an iron structure, but clearly Road would send it to frame decently enough to put on her wall, or in an art gallery. Currently, the picture had too few colors, and was confusing in shape.

The background was a chaotic mixture of blues. It reminded Allen of a picture he saw of a glacier in the Arctic; there was blue all over and lines of white in such a way that you couldn't tell where the sky ended and the land begun. He told his girlfriend immediately, and she appreciated the commentary. Also, in the middle of Road's painting there was a lean shape, also in shades of white, but with some gray smudges and also some faint pink lines. He couldn't tell if the shape was a man, a woman, an animal or a beast. "What is this?" He pointed to the shape.

"It's a feeling" Road seemed to be expecting that question. "At first I thought I could paint a man in suffer, but that would be like…killing it." She pointed to the painting, "The man has a pre-determined shape, and his face…it will die no matter what I do."

"_Die_?"

"Yes…If I draw a person with a sad face, for example, whoever sees my painting will assume it is about sadness, suffering and pain. It takes away the life of things. It steals the freedom of whoever is going to read through my lines."

"Makes it predictable" Allen concluded.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, glad he understood her art. She had been absolutely sure he would. "Now tell me, what feelings you see in there?"

"I see…pain. I see…sleepless nights…I see…death. I see…" The silver haired young man not even realized how low and broken his voice sounded. He did notice though the stubborn, lonely and salty tear reaching the corner of his lips. "I see- _fire_."

But Road was quick, and she was in that tear in a second, licking it away and kissing Walker's closed, unresponsive mouth. "S-sorry" He said, disarmed. What the hell just happened? He was always so composed and reserved about his private life; especially his past. Why was he babbling about things that should really remain buried inside his heart?

"It's the painting…" She explained, like that was normal. "Look more attentively. The background has no floor, no roof. It is just…there. The figure is deformed; shows confusion, agony…The gray provokes the sensation of conformity, of defeat…But on the other hand, the distorted shape might indicate joy; it just fills your heart with no care. The faint pink lines are there too to symbolize that. Maybe this is a picture of "peace", who knows?"

"It changes depending on who sees it."

"Something like that" The little Camelot replied smugly.

"Did you show this picture to another person?"

"Only uncle Tyki…" And that was quite a revealing experience. Uncle Tyki had seen…uncle Tyki was a whole new level of individual. She loved him, but she was aware she didn't know him enough.

Hell, she suspected nobody knew Tyki Mikk enough. No one would ever.

"I bet he saw happiness." Allen lied. Because since he was the kind of person who hid a lot behind a smile, he could tell when he saw one like him.

Lavi and Tyki were the champions in that category; maybe even more than Allen himself.

"It is weird but he actually saw that." She replied, omitting half of what her beloved uncle had seen and felt. Despite the sometimes melancholy in his eyes, uncle Tyki always managed to let out a sincere smile or a warm laugh. He was awesome like that.

"Road, I have a question." She looked at him as if saying "shoot". "You said the painting was not done yet." He looked once again to the disturbing image portrayed over the canvas. "Looks pretty finished to me."

"I haven't signed it yet."

"Then what were you waiting for?"

"I already told you that."

_She wanted my opinion, right_…- The silver haired thought with a cringe. "And what if I had said your painting _sucks_?" He gave her one of those rare, cocky, "poker" smiles.

"I would get this" It was a shock when Allen saw the small, but dangerously sharp, weapon she pulled out of her striped socks; a small army knife, "and then tear the whole thing to pieces."

Allen was glad he had told her the painting was good. He had the distinct impression she would have destroyed the canvas violently, not caring if the musician was present. He looked at her, grabbing the inked brush and finally signing and putting the date at the corner of the weird painting. "What's the title?"

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I was hoping you could help me with that. You are better with words than I am." Allen Walker really was.

"Well…" He frowned, thinking a little "How about…"_Horizons of the soul_?" If it is about feelings that constantly change from the observer's perspective… No, that's really lame."

"I like it. I would never have thought about that myself, Allen. That's why I love you." She kissed him on the cheek. Allen flushed severely, and that would have been the perfect case scenario for a romantic act if they had not been interrupted by _another_ Camelot.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing to _my_ Road!"

_Crap_- Allen cringed at the loud exclamation- _That's not Tyki_. _Crap, crap, crap, crap_

"I-I can explain" _No I can't!_ - His mind went overdrive- _I was about to kiss the daughter of the most psychotic man in humanity's history. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap_

Allen Walker was a survivor. Since he was little, he had been forced to hone his instincts and his skills in order to eat and live through another hellish day. His mind went overdrive and his body was ready to run for the hills, run for his life. However, Road's grip on his arm, and her sickly sweet voice made him freeze on the spot.

"Daddy!" Her hug made Sheryl, who had just arrived from work, freeze on the spot too. "I have great news" Road's voice was as normal as ever. As if she couldn't sense the heavy aura suddenly permeating the confined studio. "This is Allen, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sheryl asked, his skin becoming a sickly shade of pale. Allen was very pale too, of course; absolutely lived. Sure, he was aware that dating Road would eventually lead to get to know her dad, the governor. He just never had calculated it would be so soon, and in such a bad scenario. In a situation like that, as stated before, the best course of action would be running like hell. However, that possibility had flew out of the window already, so Allen Walker simply extended his hand and smiled with nervous tension towards the menacing, and a bit tired figure of Sheryl Camelot, hoping for the best.

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, Mr. Camelot"

It was a leap of faith

"You touched my Road."

Big, _big_, leap of faith

"I'm going to smite you."

_Shit_

Suddenly, something seemed to snap inside the politician's brain because in the next second he was moving with both hands in front of him, ready to choke the life out of the impure being who dared to touch his little angel. This time, Allen Walker followed his instincts and ran for his life. It was good the fact that he was a good runner and Sheryl, even though in shape, couldn't catch up with Cross's step-son. On the other hand, the governor had his means to "smite", as he so kindly had put, the pianist.

"What the hell!" Allen, who had already made out of the mansion, looked behind his shoulder and, indeed, _hell_ was reaching him.

"That was not necessary, daddy" Road pouted, besides her father at the big doors of the mansion, in a mixture of adorable with deeply annoyed. Sheryl, wearing a maniacal kind of chuckle, simple responded. "That was _entirely_ necessary, my dear."

Allen, still running through the immense garden, yelled in terror as three huge black dogs kept chasing him, barking like roars of thunders, and showing their terrible, sharp teeth. At some point the animals were so in synch that the three looked like a hellhound.

"Road's boyfriend, sayonara!" Wisely yelled from the porch; a good place with panoramic view of the whole pandemonium breaking loose at the garden.

When Allen finally made to the heavy, iron made doorway, the dogs were already at his feet, as he gave a deep breath and hoped up in order to climb the structure. "Cheating boy?"

Who would have thought that Tyki Mikk, arriving from God knows where, would be the one to save his life, as he opened the entrance and caressed the dogs lovingly, making them immediately docile and less looking like killing, drooling machines.

In the end, Allen came back home lacking the right foot shoe. It became a hellhound chew toy.

* * *

When Allen arrived in their house, Cross was surprisingly there, on the sofa, drinking his whiskey and smoking his cigarette.

"Did you get chased by a horde of demons in your way home?" The mental image of the rabid dogs running after him not too long ago assaulted poor Allen Walker's brain. He had to cringe at the memory.

"More like a Cerberus." Cross snorted. "You were at the Camelot's, right? I don't care whoever you decided to bang, just be careful. That Road chick is weird. Not to mention her father is a complete douchebag."

"But you like Tyki."

"Hey, don't say it like I'm a fag. But, yeah, Tyki Mikk is the less worse of them."

Allen smiled at that. So far, having known four members of that family, he could agree with Cross on that. "It is still eleven and you are already home?" He changed the subject, not wanting to talk about his love life that much.

"You know there is a day in the year I never open the bar."

Lavi's mom death anniversary, yes, Allen knew. He had just forgotten what day was today. "Are you okay?"

"Jus' fine…" The redhead was talking slurred, which meant he had spent the whole day drinking. Cross was the type who drank so much, he had built resistance. He had to drink strong stuff, and for the longest time, to get smashed. And even hammered, he managed to string conversation and think almost as normal as a sober man. "I talked to Lavi yesterday. Told him to call me, and of course the little shit didn't."

"You know how he is." Allen knew why Lavi was like that towards his father. To be completely honest, he could _understand_ the detective. Life had never been easy on him. "But what did you want to talk to him, anyway?"

"Nothing important; I was just thinking that Christmas is coming and this is the first time we can spend it together with the whole family."

Allen couldn't help the head-tilt. "Come again? _You_ talking about _family_, Cross?"

"Don't look at me like I have just grown a second head, stupid kid. Why is it so difficult for you to believe in that?"

"Not difficult…" he lied, "I'm just…stunned."

And how would he not be? Cross had chosen to raise Allen instead of his own son. Well, that's not entirely accurate. The whole history was so much deeper than that. The only ones who actually knew it were Bookman, Lavi and Cross himself.

The relationship between the two step-brothers was actually quite nice. There was not much intimacy because they've been introduced just less than a year ago, when Lavi finally arrived in Martel. They got along. Sometimes, Lavi would even call Allen his baby brother, thought the silver headed youth could tell there was no much meaning behind the calculated affection. He was okay with that, really. Coming from the Bookman's grandson, this was as much as he would get.

All things considered, their relationship could be much worse. Hell, if Lavi actually _cared_ he would probably hate Allen; the outsider who simply usurped his place as legitimate son. However, since the father in question was _Cross Marian_…

Maybe there was not much to gain or lose, if truth be told.

"Do you want me to talk to Lavi then?" The pianist sat down on the couch too, sliding the remaining shoe off and grabbing the scotch bottle, along with a clean glass.

"Hey, that's my best Scotch! I'm charging you for that one."

"You charge me on _everything_, Cross" Allen drawled, sipping the tasty liquid. It burned in his throat something nicely and seated in his stomach even better. He shook the glass languidly, watching the light brown liquid spin fluidly in one direction. His usually silver eyes suddenly lost their spark a little, as his expression became thoughtful.

"_Christmas is coming_" The tall redheaded man said twice, but this time with a tone meaning to deliver a message. Of course Allen got it immediately.

"I know."

"So, you still think about-"His step-son interrupted him.

"I'll _never_ stop thinking about it, Cross." There was a sudden anger clouding the whole tiredness in Allen's voice. The ex-Bookman apprentice knew Allen was angry at himself. After so many years…He still blamed himself. But then again, Cross was not one to talk. He also blamed himself for a whole lot of crap that happened not only in his life, but also his family and a dear friend.

He usually drank himself to stupor in order to cope. But Allen…Allen dealt with the guilt in a most unhealthy way.

"You should" the redhead replied gruffly, but with barely disguised concern, "Keep blaming yourself for what happened to Mana and you'll end up a suicidal."

_Mana_

The one name Allen not even dared to say after…after _that_.

The talented pianist gulped the rest of his drink in one go, and then went for the second dose. It was better drinking than explaining himself to Cross. The man was insufferable when he got like that. Allen knew his father was worried, but his words still managed to hurt him. Cross was simply not the type who sugar coated his terms. He had a rude, straight-forward personality that usually greeted on everybody nerves.

"At least, be home on Christmas, damn brat"

Lavi was not the only problem regarding Christmas. December 25th was a cursed date amongst Cross's family. Actually, scratch that. The whole month was_ pure crap_. It was the month where Lavi's mother had passed away; the month where his best friend, Neah, died; the month where Mana died, the month where Allen changed from cocky brat to depressed brat, and why the hell did he want to celebrate this day again?

"It's a promise" Allen said, before heading up to his bedroom. He was going to play the acoustic guitar a little, and then lie down on bed, trying to fend off the smoke and fire in his December's nightmares.

* * *

The next morning came with unfortunate news for the chief officer of the Special Crimes Division.

"Dr. Gray is in the hospital? He had a stroke?" The dark haired man almost choked on his coffee; the hot brown liquid in a paper cup. He really needed a new mug. "Oh my God, that's terrible"

His first thought was of visiting the man in the hospital as soon as possible. Maybe he could take the lunch break to do that. The second thought was- _Damn it; Lavi!_

He would have to find the redhead another shrink- the third one in less than a week. And to think he had deposited so much faith in Dr. Gray. Hell, even the redhead cop seemed to have liked the old man.

* * *

The days passed by and everyone was working hard at the Police Station. Unfortunately, all the Special Crimes Division had gathered in the "Smiley" case was a bunch of circumstantial evidence. They had assembled lists with names, witness, two autopsies, and lots of material but were still a long way away from the assassin's identity.

Asides from the main investigation, and the small, easier ones running in parallel, there was also a third activity happening in the station. It was the one that agitated the most the agents, by the way.

Yuu Kanda considered it was nothing but crap inside a bucket made of stupid.

"He already dispatched the third one, Liz." A short man, with sandy-blond hair and smart green eyes said to a female agent, who pulled a fifty note from her wallet. She was clearly annoyed as she cursed. "Shit, I though the third time would be the charm!"

Lavi's visits to the psychiatrist had become a sort of pass-time to the agents. They were now placing bets on how many shrinks the redhead would dismiss. So far, they were on the third one.

"Hey, guys, how are the wagers going?" Kanda just _looked_ at the baka usagi, who had the nerve to ask such a question as he entered the main office. "Can I place a bet?" He smirked in the direction of the agents whom he was sure were on the wager.

"Very funny, detective; anyways, _what_ did you do this time?"

"Well…"

He was already smiling at the recollection as the image of him singing- and _dancing_ "_You can do me in the morning, you can do me in the night_" in the middle of the hypnosis session flooded his mind.

* * *

After the sixth shrink, Komui's mood was, to say the least, sore.

"You are not a man, you know that, Lavi? You promised me you would attend the sessions."

"I am attending the sessions, Komui." The redhead said in mock offense, "I am doing _exactly_ as the contract says." He pulled up his own copy from his jeans pocket and shoved it on Komui's face. "There is no clause in here that says I have to stick through a whole hour. There is also no clause here that says I'm not allowed to piss the shrink off. It's not my fault they can't do their jobs"

_The smart ass_

"Don't you pull that crap on me, Lavi. They are not paid to be disrespected by an ungrateful kid. And, yes, I know at least seventy percent of all the fucked up things you said- and did- to them. I'm doing my best to help you and that's how you pay me back; transforming it into a ridiculous game! This has become a _game_ for you!"

"Hey, if you want to blame someone, blame the agents. They are the ones who made up the whole wager thing. I think it's already in a thousand-"

"_I don't care_. I already punished them, by the way. Let me just remind you, brat, that as much fun as you are having, this is not a game. I won't say again. If you keep that behavior towards the next shrink, there is no going back. You will be expelled from the Division."

"Then what are you waiting for, Komui?" The detective asked petulantly; some aggression finally coming back to his tone.

"You don't get it, don't you? I don't want to expel a great agent, and a friend. But you seem bent on making things difficult just for kicks."

"I was trying to make a point. I already told you how ridiculous this shrink thing is. Hell, sometimes I think _you_ don't like that idea at all either." That last one was not a lie. Lavi actually believed that.

There was a pregnant pause, then a sigh as the dark haired man said, "Took you long enough to figure that out." Komui was not sure if that was a good thing.

"Now I'm feeling stupid. Let me guess: Levellier?" Komui nodded. "So the commander is the one responsible for me having to go to the psychiatrist."

"Actually, that was my idea. Levelier wanted you out long ago. I was not lying when I said I've been protecting your ass in the Division."

"So you made up the whole shrink thing as a peace offer to the commander?"

"More like a last desperate alternative to you being expelled. Levelier wanted you cut from the police completely. He ended up agreeing with my suggestion, but if you screw this up, Lavi, you are never going back to be a detective again. Not even paperwork"

Komui briefly asked himself that if Lavi ever resigned from his job, would he do whatever crazy stuff his grandfather wanted him to do?

"That _asshole_…"

"Please, Lavi, tell me you won't go look for him."

The eye-patched young man grunted irritated. "I should go kick his ass, but I know that shit would splash on you, so I won't. It is bad as it is with you as the boss…"

"Go fuck yourself, brat" Komui sipped more coffee, now with a more easy expression on his face. He was glad Lavi decided to stay put in order to not jeopardize Komui's job. As "heartless" as he was, the redhead had a strong sense of justice.

"So, to the next shrink…I guess."

"I don't know his name yet." Komui explained, "This time it is a forensic psychiatrist."

"So now I'm not nuts, but a psycho?" Lavi snorted as he looked to the cute Pikachu in his boss's dark green tie. His thoughts though were far from cute. He simply wished he could electrocute some people; the commander, for instance.

"Levelier himself chose this one." The chief decided to ignore his subordinate's remark.

"Oh, boy, that looks like a fuck load of fun."

This time it was Komui who imitated Lavi, saying "Right, right, right"

* * *

The little crow going "caw" outside was, once again, annoying the eye-patched detective to no end. Now he wished he could shoot the thing with a shotgun filled with electrocuted bullets. Hey, maybe even charged up little Pikachu's?

Komui should stop wearing those weird ties. They were starting to give Lavi creative ideas of gratuitous violence against defenseless little God's creatures.

This time he was not in a clinic, but in a building right besides the Station. It was the medical facility, where lab exams were conducted, for example. It also had rooms where the forensic psychiatrists treated their patients. The redhead was in the waiting room, and this time he had come prepared with a thick Nietzche title on his lap. If he would have to wait, at least he wouldn't have to read about some stupid celebrity doing some stupid thing.

Unfortunately, every time he tried to read the following sentence: "_To live is to suffer, to survive is to find some meaning in the suffering_." the insufferable bird would go "caw" as loud as his little lungs would allow.

So Lavi snapped the book shut and thanked all heavens when the secretary opened the shrink's room for him to get in.

"Good afternoon, I'm your new-"The melodic, sweet voice paused in the middle of the sentence, as if suddenly choked. "Hi, detective, I was not expecting to see you... in such short notice." She managed, after a very awkward moment of silence.

"Right, right, right"- Lavi shook her head in mechanic fashion. He sat down on the navy blue divan in mechanic fashion. His brain was in overdrive.

_Lenalee. Komui's little sister. My new- and last, I can't change anymore- shrink. Fuck my life._

As the Chinese beauty smiled a little strained, while grabbing her little notepad and getting ready for a promising session, Lavi sighed.

_At least the god damned crow flew away, finally._

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

_Hi, DGM people!_

First of all, I'm sorry about the lateness. Truth is, my life is more agitated than normal right now. School and work, that's about it. Also, as I said above, my brain wouldn't help me with the chapter. I wrote this one really slowly. Once a week something would be typed. I came up with the two last scenes yesterday and today, so yeah. I'm so annoyed by that. Usually, I type the chapters almost- if not entirely- in one go. At least I got it done- finally.

About the chapter, a lot happened. Lavi and the whole "wager" happening in the police station were totally intended since I decided he would attend the sessions. Lenalee was also planed, so get ready for those two! Komui is not going to be pleased when he figures out.

I'm happy because I managed to write "JERRY"! I'm telling you guys, he is like my new "OLD LADY!" He is the kind, perceptive listener who happens to cook Kanda's favorite dish. In the beginning, I was planning something small, but then Kanda started to reminisce his past with Lavi and I said "Why not?" So there you have it; a little look into the detective's relationship. I like how Kanda is turning out to be. I hope you guys are too.

Then there was a big scene between Allen and Road and that one took me a long time to write because I kept trying to find the write words. Road's studio and her painting were made to show just a bit more of her personality and Allen's inner demons, of course. I was planning something like that since I decided she would be an artist. Now I'm planning a scene with Allen at the piano. Wait for it. xD The title for the chapter, as you guys noticed, was taken from the title Allen gave to the painting. I'd like to "create" more weird paintings for Road, if I have the opportunity.

There was also Wisely and his current obsession with Bookman and his grandson. He explained it this time. He is intrigued about the only person who managed to phase the panda. He is simply snoopy…in an adorable, scary fashion. But then again, who isn't scary in the Camelor family?

Lastly, Sheryl…Ah, Sheryl…You are so great. xD Of course his first meeting with Allen would be disastrous. I simply could not write that in a different way. But of course, with time, things will get less…fatal for the poor Walker. I want him and Road to be committed. At least Tyki arrived, like fallen from the sky to help the poor pianist. That made me remember the manga, for some reason. xD

Anyways, I already said a lot here. So just drop me a review, please, and tell me your thoughts!

Oh, before I forget: Dr. Gray is awesome. Even Lavi liked him, but he had to have a stroke so Lenalee would treat our insanely sane detective. I love/hate plot convenience. To be honest, I wanted to write at least a small scene with a nice shrink because, as I said lots of times today, Dr. Edward was such a douchebag.

See you next time

**Moon**


	7. Psychiatrist for the Sane

_**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**_

* * *

_Yay, this chapter came fast!_

**RedHerring1412**: I'm sure Jadero and Devito are in need of a shrink. I wonder what he would tell the twins. Thanks for the comment and I hope you like this new chapter!

**orlyorly**: Oh, thank you so much for the kind review. And don't worry about Lenalee. She is a big girl and believe me, Lavi is the one who is going to have a hard time with her. She has the power. xD Once again, thank you!

**Ezekeel**: Dr. Gray was made for the reader to like him, but to not feel so bad about his sudden stroke. I mean, I wanted a cute old man, but since he only appeared once, you won't miss him much, especially because now we have Lenalee and she won't go easy on Lavi. Now the fun will begin- evil laugh- Jerry is the best, isn't he? I'm glad you liked him. I tried to replicate the Jerry in the manga, but giving him more "screen time". And Kanda is our grumpy, adorable cop. He really is Lavi's best friend. I know we don't see that side of him in the manga, but I just have a feeling that if Kanda ever becomes your friend, he'll be the loyal type. Road is hard- my God- I mean, she would be hard enough in cannon verse, but AU? What have I gotten myself into? She felt off? Can you tell me how? I would love the tip; anything that can help me on improving her. She is one of my favorite characters and I want to do her justice. In my fic, Cross will always have that edge of sadness whenever I can put it. I just think Hoshino did that amazingly in the manga, but it was so little, you know? Sheryl is funny. His over reactions are priceless. I'm quite proud, in a very silly way, of the hellhound scene. Lavi joining the bets was so Lavi, if you ask me. And the shrink sabotage? "You can do me in the morning, you can do me in the night"-hahahahaha, I'm glad you laughed as much as I did. Thanks for the review! Loved it!

**Neil**: Hi! I have one thing to say: SORRY! Can you believe I _completely_ _forgot_ Allen cannot drink? I mean, how could I forget that? I'm so stupid. Anyways, I already thought of a way to repair that mistake. I just hope I can write it in the upcoming chapters. Dr. Gray was meant to be funny, and somewhat cute for a psychiatrist. Hehehe, maybe you are a bit like Kanda. Don't worry, I'm a bit like Lavi, which I think might be worse. xD You are right, maybe I should have given Dr. Gray- Hahaha, totally didn't see the irony, by the way- a well deserved vacation, not a stroke. Well, shit happens. In this fic shit is happening all the time. I'm glad you are enjoyinh Kanda. He turned out to be the most easy one to write. He is just likeable, despite his grumpiness. To be honest, the grumpiness is his charm. And Jerry is just AWESOME. I'm so glad I included him in my story. I hope I can make him a more important character than he is in the manga. Lavi was a happy kid. I just can't see kid Lavi in any other way. I can't equate his childhood with a brooding face, know what I mean?

Road is just...so hard. I have to say that I struggled through her scene in the last chapter, but I liked how it turned out. If I had to write it again, I would probably write the same things. But, feel free to give me any kind of advice regarding her and the fic, okay? As I always say, reviews are good because of that. I can't say Cross watches Game of Thrones because I never watched it. Shame, I know. But lately I can only watch one series at a time, and that's in the good, calm days. I thing it has been more than two months since I last watched anime. O.o I'm just reading four manga right now, and that's because they come weekly and are short. Anyways, back on the subject, Cross is coming a little depressed, but that's exactly how I intended it. Hoshino explored this side of him a little, but not enough. Not for a huge fan like me at least. And lastly...Lavi is stuck with Lenalee. Trust me, that's not a reward, it's punishment. Not only because of Komui, but also because of his little sister too. As always, thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Thank you guys for reading the fic. You are all awesome._

* * *

**Psychiatrist** for the _sane_

* * *

**T**he clock hanging on the cream colored wall was ticking so loudly, that the detective could count exactly forty-eight ticks before the beautiful woman before him cleared her throat and spoke again.

Now when was that annoying crow when Lavi actually _missed_ it?

"So, you are my patient, previously diagnosed with..." she whistled as she read her notes, "Ooh, aren't I lucky?"

"And you are the overprotected little sister of my psychotic boss. _Yuppie_!"

After the awkward beginning, and the sarcastic greetings, they looked at each other right in the eyes and then busted in hysteric laughter.

"Well, that's a start." Lenalee, still smiling that easy smile out of the corner of her mouth, wiped a little tear from her left eye. "So, detective, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"All right…" The redheaded cop stretched his arms above his head until he heard the pleasing snap of some bones. "My name's Lavi, I'm a Gemini, my blood type is O, but that might be in your files. I like soccer, history books, long walks on the beach and…" At this point, he simply smirked, in a mix of charming boy with sarcastic brat. It had the effect of making one of Lenalee's eyebrows rise in annoyance. "…if you are wondering if I'm a natural redhead, you should come to my place after this session and check it."

_Aren't you a gentleman?_ - She thought with sarcasm.

"You know I could tell the chief officer you are sexually harassing your designated doctor, don't you, chisel chest?"

That was a very subtle way to threaten Lavi with Komui's over protectiveness.

"Maybe I just don't care." Bookman's grandson shrugged.

"Then I think I just detected another trace of your personality, Lavi." Lenalee smiled in a most cute, disturbing way that reminded the redhead of his chief. "You are clearly what I call a glutton for punishment."

She made her point by not only writing and underlining it on her notepad but also showing said notepad to her patient.

"If you are talking about sex, then I can't disagree with you on tha-"

"_I'm not talking about sex_, detective." She stopped, and the image of a very tied up Lavi crossed her mind. She shook her head, already dismissing the idea. What the hell was that, by the way? "Well, not mostly."

The infuriating smirk never leaving his boyish face was more than enough to make the idea of tying him up and teaching him a lesson in respect come back to the Lee's mind. This detective of her brother would be a handful. But that was okay. Lenalee liked a challenge. And not only that, she already had come across the type; confident, hiding everything behind a nice smile and silly flirting. Those usually were the ones with the saddest lives; the ones who really needed help.

And the ones which Lenalee Lee wanted to help the most. That's why she had become a forensic psychiatrist.

"So, detective, what do you want to talk about?" At Lavi's suspicious look, she felt the need to explain, "Listen, I get it that you don't want to be here. I know about what has been happening through the last days."

"You mean how I dismissed all the other docs?" He interrupted, never letting go of the cocky attitude.

"Yes, exactly, but, as I was saying, even though you have to attend the sessions, I don't want to force you on talking about things that make you uncomfortable. To be honest, I don't want to force you even on attending the sessions."

"I think you mean that, doc." Lenalee didn't know what to think of that almost innocent, clueless head tilt. As if Lavi was surprised at her kindness.

"Why wouldn't I? You are my patient and I care about you. I don't think that forcing you to open up or whatever is the way to help you. It's not like you are a hazard or anything."

"Levelier surely thinks I am. Ah, whatever, but in one thing you are wrong, doc. Even if I wanted to get out, I wouldn't be able to do it. You are literally my last chance at being a cop. No matter what you or I do, _you are…stuck…with…me_."

"Keep on flirting, detective." She said dryly. It was not the flirting behavior that bothered her; it was how dishonest he was. His smile was nothing but a mask. "Well, since, as you so correctly put, we are stuck together, maybe we should talk about things. Don't worry; I'm not going to rape your mind." She looked at his unfazed expression and added with a wink, "Well, not right now."

Lavi was honestly undressing her with his mind. Damn, why did Komui's little sister had to be his type? Sure, he liked to flirt with everything that _breathed_, but Lenalee…really, _really_ was his type. And he was certain that she wouldn't be just a casual one night-stand. Damn, he wanted her.

"Why don't you just tell me about how was your day, for starters?"

"All right, you won, doc." He sighed heavily "I woke up late, had a cereal bowl and milk for breakfast, went to the station, thought about the case a little and now here I am; the end. Can I go now?" He was certainly being infuriating on purpose.

"You can, but then you'll have to quit the case, Lavi, and you don't want that."

"You are a smart cookie, Lenalee" He looked at his watch, which, of course, she noticed. "We still have thirty-eight minutes to kill. How do you suggest we do that?"

The Lee sibling kept quiet, not answering his blunt innuendo.

"I can think of a couple fun things to do, doc." His smile said it all. Lenalee smiled back, leaning over the desk and stopping inches from Lavi's mouth, "Good try" She retreated to her chair, "but I was talking about…_talking_."

"You are so cruel, doc."

"I just made you taste your own medicine, _cop_. Think you can come to my office, mock my job, flirt with me and get out of it unscathed. You are lucky I didn't kick you in the balls." Her beautiful purple eyes became cold and threatening. For the second time, she had reminded Lavi of Komui.

_Hot damn it_- now she had become even more attractive to him.

"So the good girl act was just that, an act?" He was not surprised. Other shrinks had tried that tactic on him too. And they accused Lavi of dishonesty.

"Look, detective, I know what you did to the other shrinks, all right? I even know about the wagers going on at the Station. As a professional, I have to say that was plain disrespect." The way she scolded made the redhead feel like a little snotty kid. "You should be ashamed of yourself"

"The wager thing was not me-"He started, only to be cut off again. "I don't care who started it." She was sounding almost pissed, but her voice never changed; it kept calm and placid, but Lavi knew better. "And I'm not playing "good". I really care about my patients, which means I really care about you."

That should make his heart warm up, but instead it stung in a most repulsive way.

"I don't need your "_care_""- Now he was loosing control. He was not enjoying the scolding. And he certainly was _not_ enjoying her pity. Who the hell she thought she was to talk like that to him?

"You think you don't, but you do, detective."

"You don't know me, doc."

"That is just a matter of time."

"You think you scare me, Lenalee?"

"I'm not here to scare you, I'm here to help, but if that's the way you roll, then I'll show you how terrifying I can be, Lavi."

"I'm not flirting or anything, but you are turning me on, doc."

She ignored the hotness on her cheeks and decided to finish the argument that, once again, the detective was turning into a sex joke.

"Shut up, you masochist. And let's start over. How was your morning?"

"As I said, I woke up a little late, had cereal and milk for breakfast, stopped at the station, thought about the case, and now here I am."

"Hum…how is the case, by the way? I read the papers and everything, but I didn't have the time to actually ask my brother…."

Her tone was not bossy anymore, but conversational again. Lavi decided to indulge her and make an extra effort not to turn everything into a smart ass comment.

"So far….no good. We already did all the exams on the victims, and checked the crime scenes. Hell, I even got some random woman from the Government office drunk just so she would tell me something I needed to know."

"And it worked?"

"You want to know if I got the info or if I slept with her?" At Lenalee's sour face, Lavi immediately corrected himself, "Sorry, I mean-"

"Relax, detective"

"I got some info, but nothing good enough to figure out the assassin's identity for sure; just a bunch of circumstantial evidences."

"And that pisses you off." She concluded

"Of course it does. I want to catch the son of a bitch."

"So he'll stop murdering people gruesomely?" She was throwing the bait, Lavi knew. She was _waiting_ for his answer. If he lied, she would know. If he told her the truth, she would try and confront him.

"So I can catch the son of a bitch." He gave her a vague answer instead. He wanted to know what she would make of it.

"Why?"

"You are too direct, doc. The other shrinks would always beat around the bush with a subject like that."

"And you think that's better?"

"I think that no matter what I say from here on, you'll use it to bite me in the ass later. And no, I didn't mean that in a sexual way."

_That_ made her laugh in a most spontaneous fashion and Lavi couldn't help but find it kind of adorable.

"You are right about that, Lavi. But "bite you in the ass" might be a good think." He smirked, "Would you just take your mind out of the gutter for a second? Thank you. My questions are meant to guide you. It may seem cruel sometimes, but believe me when I say it will help you."

"Oh, yeah, because you _live_ to help me…"

"I _love_ your sarcasm, detective."

"Now you are being the sarcastic one, doc."

"I can afford that. I'm your shrink." It was Lavi's turn to laugh.

The session progressed and Lavi didn't tell much about the case, and Lenalee decided not to push it so much. She settled for listening him talking about how bossy Komui would get sometimes, and how big his paperwork pile was. He also told her about Tyki, for some reason he decided not to dwell on. He didn't say his name or anything of importance, just that he met him at his father's bar and then met him again a couple of times.

"I didn't know you smoked, detective." She declared, after she heard how exactly Lavi had met his friend called "perm-head". Lenalee didn't bother with asking his name, for the moment.

"Just sometimes, when I need to breathe" He joked, almost quoting Tyki's words. "It has being nice, doc, but I think this is the end of the session, right, right, right?"

"I'll take you to the door." She got up from her chair, already walking ahead of the redhead. "I'll see you next week then, Lavi"

"We should have a cup of coffee. Maybe a few drinks? My dad's bar is really great-"

"You want to get me drunk just like that "random woman"? Don't push your luck, detective." She joked, but half meaning it, and lightly shoving the flirting mass of a redhead out of her office. Getting back to her chair, she scribbled some more notes and grabbed the phone.

"Now…how do I tell big brother that _Lavi_ is my first patient?"

* * *

Not far from the police station, Cross's son ran into an unexpected person. On a second thought, it wasn't that unexpected. Perm-head always seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Perm-head, what are you doing with- _that_?"

Tyki Mikk was cradling a baby on his arms. It was a girl, very small, pink, with a few blonde hairs on top of her head. She was as soft and squishy as a marshmellow. All wrapped up in a light pink mantle, she looked like the most frail thing in the world. Would perm-head ever cease to amaze Lavi?

"Ah, this is little Jessica."

Lavi kept staring, not sure what to ask next. "That doesn't explain much, perm-head. Hey… wait a minute…Are you the _father_?"

Perm-head simply laughed, though not too loudly; he was trying to lull little Jessica to sleep. And from the looks of it, he was succeeding.

"I'm not the father, eyepatch-kun. I just happened to know the mother and she asked me to watch over her daughter while she goes to the doctor or something."

"Right, right, right-"Tyki couldn't help but notice how intensely eyepatch-kun was staring at the baby. "You want to get her?" He offered.

"Hell no, I'm awful with the babies. Seriously, I'll probably drop her in the head or worse." At the taller man's puzzled, and a little amused, expression, Lavi added. "I'm serious, man. The scary part is that _you_ are good with kids."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just don't look the part." But then again, in perm-head's case, looks were definitely deceiving, weren't they?

"Hey, you don't look like a cop, eyepatch-kun, and I never judged you." Tyki mocked offense. "Seriously, I can take care of babies just fine. When my nephew came to our house, I was the one who changed her diapers, and when she was five, I was the one who played with her and the dogs."

"Okay, I get it"

"And when she was fifteen, I helped her with her homework."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but at some point she stopped asking for my help. Apparently I "suck the big one"" he made the quoting gesture, "at math." There was certain dejection in the dark haired man's voice. It was as if he wanted to pout in annoyance but was holding it in. It made Lavi hold in his laughter.

"Oh, in _that_ I believe perm-head." He teased. "But this baby thing is another one of your odd jobs?"

"No, I'm just doing a favor to a friend."

"You seem to like it." Lavi declared, looking at the now sleeping Jess. She seemed so peaceful in perm-head's arms.

"Kids are great" Tyki confessed. "They are innocent and curious."

"They are loud." Lavi countered, crossing his arms over his chest. He was feeling a sudden urge of smoking right now, but of course he couldn't do it. Damn, his lips were itching the more he looked at the baby.

"_You_ are loud, eyepatch-kun."

"I know. So…If you like kids that much, and if they seem to love you back, why don't you have one of your own?" The simple question made the curly haired man gasp.

"Oh, no, no, never thought about that. To have kids, I need to have a wife first. I don't want to get married." The way he said that sounded like the very idea freaked the man out.

"Whoever told you to get married? I'm just saying that to have a kid, all you have to do is to get laid and not use protection."

"Your ability to cheapen out such an important thing is disturbing, eyepatch-kun."

"What; it is just sex, no big deal." The cop shrugged.

"No, it is _family_. A child shouldn't grow up without the mother."

"I would never dream you were such a traditional man, perm-head."

"Most of the times, I'm not. But family is kind of a big deal to me." Tyki said; seriousness laced with a bit of awkwardness. He looked at the small baby girl and kept on swinging her delicately in his arms.

At this exact moment, two rather young women passed by the cop and the waiter.

"Oh, that's so nice." One of them smiled at Tyki and the other smiled at Lavi. The detective, of course, smiled back. When was the last time he had flirted? Oh, right, less than half an hour ago, with his shrink. "She is so cute. What's her name?"

"This is little Jessica." It was the cop who answered, earning a dumfounded look from his perm-haired friend.

_I can't believe eyepatch-kun is using the baby to flirt with these women!_

"How old is she?"

"Five months, only. She is my little angel" The cop kept answering the questions, as if he was the baby's parent. His happy time went down the drain, though, when the taller woman commented:

"It's so nice to see a happy couple like you, and a beautiful kid like Jessica. You must really love her."

Lavi's face froze, as if someone had just dropped ice cubes down his metaphorical pants. He still managed to correct the women. "W-we are not-"

"Together", perm-head helped the poor detective. "We are _not_, really. I'm just taking care of the baby and he is just _screwing around_-"

But the women were already gone, leaving a fuming detective behind. "What the hell, perm-head? Why did they think we were- together, _together_? I like tits and pussy, right, right, right?"

"Hey, it's not my fault, eyepatch-kun. The baby might have misled them. And to be honest, you kind of deserved it."

"What?"

"Moments before you said you couldn't stand babies, and then you lied about little Jess just to score with the pretty woman."

"You are such a boring person!" The redhead scoffed. "I need to smoke." Lavi declared, but made no effort to leave perm-head.

It was by that time that Jessica's mother showed up. She was young, still in her twenties; she was skinny, brown haired and had big brown eyes. She was pretty and responsible looking.

"Thank you so much, Tyki! You saved my life, you know?" Tyki introduced her to Lavi. Her name was Anna and she was very polite and pleasant.

Their conversation was short lived and revolved mostly about little Jess and that beneficial dinner promoted by some rich guy Lavi couldn't care less. It was the second time Lavi heard about the party; the first time it was through perm-head himself. And then Lavi remembered that the governor was perm-head's brother. And then he remembered he was probably the one who ordered Lulubel to get rid off the subway station's security tapes. It was all very weird. In the first murder, Governor Sheryl seemed most indifferent, but in Kevin's case, no, he decided to intervene.

_Probably because he saw the criminal's face in the video_…- he thought- _But why would he want to hide the criminal's identity?_

Those questions had swam through the redhead's pretty little redhead for weeks now, and the only logical conclusion he had gotten at was that Sheryl Camelot knew the criminal. Hell, maybe he was the assassin. But if that was the case, Lavi couldn't link his theory about the motive to the Governor.

_I should investigate the man…_

"Are you in there, eyepatch-kun?" Tyki had made the "knock nock" gesture using Lavi's head as the door. "Ouch! What was that for, perm-head?"

"Jess's mom already left and you kept staring into nothing with a retarded face." The redhead flipped the man off. "Seriously, what were you thinking?"

"The case" Lavi said bluntly, but all the while calculating the situation. He was a detective, very suspicious of Sheryl Camelot, the all mighty Governor of Martel. By chance, he had become acquainted with said almighty's little brother. Of course he would take advantage of that. It was perfect. And since perm-head himself had confessed he wanted to help, well, who was Lavi to deny the man his wishes?

_Except that I will never tell him who my prime suspect is._

"Oh" Tyki stopped to pick a cigar and Lavi decided that was a great idea. The baby was already gone, and when was the last time he actually smoked? Days, for sure, "I asked my brother some things about the case, since he made a television announcement and everything…" He threw some smoke into the air, "but he told me nothing."

"I'm not surprised." Lavi did the same, trying to blow rings of smoke and not accomplishing his goal.

"Why?"

He couldn't say the truth, so he just remembered of the most annoying big brother he knew; his boss.

"He probably wanted to protect you, perm-head. Have you at least seen the pictures taken at the crime scene?"

"Not really."

"They are pretty gross. Even I get a little sick when I see them."- That was another lie, but a smaller one."

"And how are the investigations going, by the way?" He could simply tell the truth, but that would mean telling perm-head who was his prime suspect. And that information would certainly jeopardize his plans. He had to lie.

"Nowhere, it is so frustrating." He not even finished the first cigarette, but tossed it on the floor anyway. Seeing the thing on the floor, Lavi snorted and lighted up the second cancer stick. "But, perm-head, you never told me how you met the baby's mom? Was she talking about a dinner party?"

Tyki's eyebrow rose and his face lit up in understanding. "If you wanted to talk about Kevin Smith, eyepatch-kun, you should have just asked me. But I think I told you already all I knew."

"Did you know Kevin was gay?" Lavi asked suddenly just to see perm-head's reaction. They had never really touched on the subject and now the man had almost swallowed his cigar.

"Who" Tyki coughed, "told you that?"

"Amanda; the pretty woman I was with at my dad's bar last time? Well, she said it was just a rumor, anyway. But she seemed_ pretty sure_ of it." Lavi noticed that the more he spoke, the more perm-head seemed to get uncomfortable, so he decided to explore that. He was no fool, he had already reflected about the man's odd reactions every time Lavi said something that seemed innocent, but maybe it wasn't. And every time Lavi told the man someone was looking at him with lusty eyes. Or every time perm-head himself realized someone was looking at him with second intentions. Those were rare times, but when he _did_ notice-

He would get that unsettled look on his face, or would space out.

_Why?_

"So you got to know Kevin at the beneficial dinner, but not enough to know he liked men. Maybe he even hit on you and you didn't notice, perm-head, because, seriously, you are downright head-in-the-clouds." Lavi mocked, but with a smart eye trained on the other man.

"Kevin…_wanted to dance_." Perm-head said, with a small voice. "I…_didn't_."

Oh, that was knew

"And what did you do?" He had to push it. His instincts were telling him to push it. Then he would go to the Station and talk to Yuu-chan.

"Nothing" The voice turned to the normal baritone, "my brother just showed up out of nowhere and took me outside."

_Woah…-_ was all Lavi could think clearly. The ideas and possibilities running a mile per second inside his blessed brain

"You brother seems quite annoying"

"He is" Tyki smiled, "but he has being my big bro for a long time, and I already got used to him." A thin, white smoke said goodbye to the small piece of cigarette in Tyki's mouth, as the man was feeling talkative again, "To be honest, he always helped me, you know? No matter what happened, he is the type that always stood up for me." He winked at eyepatch-kun, "But please, if you ever run into Sheryl, don't tell him I told you that."

"Right, right, right…"

"You don't have brothers, eyepatch-kun?"

"I have a little bro. He plays the piano at my dad's bar."

"You mean Allen, the kid who cheated me out of my pants once? _He_ is your brother?"

"Step-brother," Lavi corrected, "Oh, so _you_ are the guy who always loses to him in poker games. I should have realized that sooner…" the redhead laughed, "I've been there before, perm-head. I know your pain, believe me."

"He cheated you out of your pants, too?"

"You are kidding? He cheated me out of my _underwear_!"

"Geez, you got it even worse than me." Tyki's eyes widened and then he laughed at the other's disgrace. "Well, our families should definitely know each other." It didn't occur to Tyki to tell eyepatch-kun that his niece was dating the cop's little brother.

"That day would be called Apocalypse, perm-head, I tell you. My family is the weirdest thing in the history of weird things."

"I bet you my family is worse." Tyki declared, a little cocky about his odd family.

"Oh, yeah?" Lavi challenged, childishly, "My grandfather is not really my grandfather. He is just an old panda who happened to be my dad's teacher. My dad is actually my dad, but he didn't raise me, he raised Allen, who is just a kid who happened to pass by him."

That was an abridged, and a little twisted, but still true- version of Lavi's family history.

"Complicated, "Tyki Mikk admitted, "but if you want to know, not even one member of my family is tied by blood. The Earl is our grandfather, but we don't call him that. Sheryl was the first one he adopted, then he adopted me, then he adopted Wisely and Lulubel."

"Lulubel? I heard that name before. Not sure when…" He lied once again. _Of course_ he knew that name. She was the one who stole the footage; commanded by the Governor.

"And lastly, Road came in. Sheryl wanted to have a cute daughter. Though the Earl is always traveling and Lulubel doesn't live with us."

_Road?_ - The detective thought- _Road is not a common name_. The only Road he knew was that Lollipop girl who never let go of Allen, and who seemed to dislike Lavi a lot. What are the odds of the Road he knew being perm-head's niece?

_Damn it, with my luck, she probably is_…- But he would wait and hope she wasn't.

"I guess it is a tie then…" Lavi admitted. "Your family is like- mafia"

Tyki could do nothing but laugh in agreement. "They surely behave like mobsters."

* * *

When Bookman's grandson parked his black sedan at the Police Station's parking lot, Kanda was already at the window, practically pulling Lavi out of the vehicle with the delicacy of a famished lion.

"Don't go in there, Lavi" the Japanese said in what looked like honest concern. And then he knocked the taller cop in the head. "Ouch! What's going on?"

"Oh, I'll tell what's going on." Kanda said sarcastically, "Komui is searching for you. He wants your head on a silver platter."

_Oh, damn, he probably knows about my sexy shrink already…_

"This is about his sister, right, right, right? I knew it! But I didn't-"Lavi was going to say something, but interrupted his own self and said the second thing that came to mind, "Not this time. It's not my fault."

"I _know_, but he won't _listen_!" Kanda's voice was rising in volume and increasing in anger. "Why the _hell_ did you have to ditch the other shrinks? Now you are _stuck_ with Lenalee, Komui is _pissed_, and he is going to _expel_ you. And I, who have _nothing_ to do with your petty ass problems, will have to deal with _another_ partner which, with my luck, will be even more of an _idiot_ than _you_, baka usagi!"

Kanda was fuming in anger.

"Have you talked to him?" Lavi asked and cringed when the other answered, "Of course I did! But as I said, he won't listen!"

"Maybe I should talk to him"

"You are suicidal."

"Right, right, right, then what the hell do I do?"

"Go home, read a book; lay low for a while."

"You talk as if I'm a terrorist fugitive. Komui is not going to kill me, Yuu-chan."

"You really want to test that theory out?" Kanda asked, already knowing the answer.

"Damn it." Lavi snorted, now suppressing the sudden bout of laughter that wanted to overcome him. "This is so ridiculous. Here I am, thinking about the case and working on a good lead on the criminal, and when I arrive at the very place I work, my boss is going bat shit crazy. If there was just one more murder right now, Komui would concentrate on it instead of me."

Trying to ignore the cold part of the comment, Yuu Kanda simply turned to Lavi with a quizzical expression. "You got a lead on the assassin? How-"

"I have connections, Yuu-chan." He was going to talk about perm-head, but he was not feeling like telling his partner that perm-head himself was said connection. "Anyways, you already know that someone from the Government Office stole the original footage and replaced it with an edited one."

"Yeah, that Secretary called Lulubel."

"She is the Governor's sister."

"Reever told me that today. He is still infiltrated in the Government Office and is still looking for the tape. He is almost giving up at this point."

"Yeah, but do you remember perm-head?"

"Perm-_what_?" Kanda was already getting annoyed, because every time Lavi wanted to make a point he filled him with questions before actually giving his answer.

"Perm-head, that waiter who works for my dad and grabbed you when you tried to rip Allen's hair off his head," Lavi chuckled at the memory, "that was kind of funny" Kanda grunted in more annoyance. "Anyways, I met the guy other times."

"Oh, I remember him. Isn't he the guy who was with you when I called you and you arrived late to investigate the murder of Kevin Smith's crime scene?"

"Yeah, that's the one. As I was saying, I've met the guy more than twice and we have been talking and lately he told me some interesting stuff. For example, he is the Governor's little brother."

"God damn it, does the Governor have brothers and sisters everywhere?"

"He has a big family." The redhead answered, remembering perm-head's explanation, "And recently there was a beneficial dinner party promoted by Sheryl and some other rich people. Kevin was at the party and perm-head was there too. And Kevin, well, he hit on perm-head."

Kanda crossed his arms over his broad chest before saying:

"So Kevin was gay; your point?"

"I think Sheryl Camelot might be behind Kevin's murder." Lavi said, in a low tone, looking to his sides in order to see if somebody was coming.

"That's a pretty serious accusation, baka usagi."

"I know. That's why I'm telling this only to you. We still need to gather more evidence."

"So you are saying that the governor might be Kevin's assassin, but I don't understand why you say that. What are his motives?"

Lavi lowered his voice even more. "You don't know perm-head like I do, Yuu-chan. I mean, the guy is handsome, you know. Everywhere he goes, he grabs the attention of the people around. Hell, I've seen people stop doing whatever they were doing just to _stare_ at him."

"And?"

"And perm-head acts weird when he notices. He acts almost…_afraid_, is you ask me. And that is when he notices, because the man has the attention span of a butterfly. Actually…sometimes I get the feeling that he doesn't _want_ to notice, know what I mean?"

"So you think the Governor might have murdered Kevin out of jealousy? That's sick."

"It sure is. But I think it is more out of over protectiveness. Perm-head told me he is quite the obsessed one."

"That does make sense, but there is another side to this, Lavi. I'm surprised you not even considered it."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the Governor loves his little brother and wants to protect him, than he could as well have destroyed the original footages- which can be the definite proof we need- to protect the _real_ assassin."

"You are insinuating perm-head's the assassin?" At first, Lavi wanted to laugh, because, what the hell, _perm-head_? But then, he looked more seriously to his faithful partner.

"Maybe you are right, Yuu-chan. I guess we have to dig into the lives of the brothers, then. I will find out if perm-head knew Johnny Snide."

"Yeah, the differences between victim one and two go beyond the methods of assassination, it seems."

"But there is a connection, Yuu-chan. You do remember Johnny liked young boy's asses. Maybe, he did something to perm-head and the Governor decided to punish him. Because if there is a person who can do that and have power enough to twist all the evidences in such a way the police will be able to do nothing, then he's that person."

"That's one hell of a theory, Lavi, but we need the evidence. We need to dig around and-"

_As much as I hate to admit, maybe we need another victim_.- Kanda remained in silence.

"We need another victim, Yuu-chan, and you know it. We were lost before, but now that we know what we are looking for, we might find something."

"No, _you_ need to go to hell. And I need to drink something strong."

_Like Jerry's sake._

Kanda was going to tell Lavi to go to the Lab with him one more time and do some digging, but he stopped when he saw a little bean sprout coming towards them.

"Hey, Allen, what are you doing here?" It was a valid question. Allen Walker had never stepped foot on the Station. Not that Lavi recalled.

"I wanted to talk to you…_alone_." Allen immediately looked at Kanda, not hiding his hostility. It was clear that the animosity from last time hadn't disappeared. Both Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu seemed to be restraining themselves in order to not go at each other's throats.

"Yeah, but I have important business with the baka usagi here, so if you don't mind…_piss off_."

Allen breathed hard, "Oh, I do mind, _baka_."

"What did you call me?"

_Damn it_- Lavi face palmed, not ready to deal with his problematic partner and his problematic step-brother.

"So, now you don't know even your original language? You are a baka, really. Baka Kanda. _Bakanda_."

"Oh, that's _it_!"

The little man and the big man went at each other's throats in a most disturbing, synchronized fashion that made Lavi think that if they used that energy to fight a common enemy, the enemy would be so screwed.

He could do nothing but sigh in exhaustion, take out his gun and shoot in the air, startling the enthusiastic contenders. It worked, at least. Allen and Kanda got up and looked at Lavi with sour faces.

"Shooting in front of the police station; you are a _genius_, Lavi."

Kanda snorted in agreement- which was a miracle in its own.

"Look, I know you guys don't really like each other" Understatement, "even though I can't understand why."

"Cross expelled me from the bar for a week because of him."

"He called my mother a toothless whore"

They started to talk at the same time making it impossible for Lavi to pick out what was being said, and were about to brawl again, when Lavi shouted: "I DON'T CARE! First my mother-hen of a psychiatrist tells me off like I'm some stupid four year, then perm-head and I get mistaken for a gay couple, then my boss wants to kill me and now _this_? I HAD A REAL SHITTY DAY AND TRUST ME; YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO MAKE IT WORSE!"

_Is Lavi, of all people, throwing a hissy fit?_ - Allen thought, flabbergasted at the rarity and trying to believe half of the things his big brother had said.

The detective grabbed a cigarette because this was a damn good time to smoke one or five, "If you pull this shit again, Allen, I'll get you arrested." Kanda smirked victoriously, "You too, Yuu-chan."

"Wow, and here I though the day Lavi would be the responsible one would never come."

"Damn straight"

When the redhead detective realized the only way Allen and Yuu-chan would cooperate was to mock him together, he sighed tiredly- "Fuck my life"

"Well, Lavi, I'll be brief." Allen came back to their initial subject. "Cross wants you to be home on Christmas."

"But I'll be ho-"

"_Our_ home" The silver haired pianist interrupted, "As in, my place. He also invited the old man Bookman."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me. Why the sudden urge to have a family reunion?"

Allen shrugged, "Beats me. I asked him the same question. I'm still rather stunned."

"Are you going to bring someone else, Allen?"

"I haven't given it much thought. But maybe I could call my girlfriend… _No_." Her father would probably try to kill him in his sleep.

"Oh, speaking about girlfriend, Allen," the redhead started, already feeling the dread in the pit of his stomach, "It is that Lollipop girl isn't it? She is the Governor's daughter."

"You mean Road."

"Whatever."

_Oh, so my little bro's girlfriend really is perm-head's niece. Great._

* * *

It was night time when one of the most powerful people of Martel got home, shed his long coat, soaked in a nice, full of warm water tub, wrapped his body in a comfy, fluffy robe and walked to his private quarters.

"Ah, what a busy day…" He mumbled. The tall man was planning on watching the news on TV but his plans would have to wait. The phone had started to ring madly and he immediately picked at it.

"Hello"

"Oh, hey, Sheryl, how are you?"

"Oh, my _God_" His previously tired face lit up in the instant recognition of the voice. "It has been so long, Earl! How are you?"

"The name's Adam. You should call me that, Sheryl." The deep voice on the other side said in mock offense. Adam has been known as the "Earl" for years because he was the most powerful person in the city of Martel. Hell, he was in the list of the World's richest. He owned a park, a publicity agency, a shopping mall. a history museum, and now was aiming for Martel's most famous art gallery. "I'm fine. Business is all okay, but I miss you kids."

"We miss you too, Earl." He would never call the man Adam. "When are you coming back?"

"That's actually the reason for my calling. I'm going to spend Christmas with you."

"_Seriously_?!" Adam could hear the sheer excitement in his son's suddenly high-pitched voice. "Hold that though"

Sheryl put the phone on the bed and then started on a mad dash all over the mansion. The first one he found was Wisely. "My room; now", he said in his imperious way, but with a hint of urgency; Wisely simply obeyed.

Five minutes later, Sheryl had gathered Tyki, Wisely and Road in his room.

"I'll put you on the speaker, Earl."

"Ah, no wonder you were so spastic." Tyki commented.

"Hi, my sons!"

The family, Sheryl included, answered in a choir, "Hi, Earl"

"I already told Sheryl that, but I can say again. I'm going to be home on Christmas."

"Really?" Wisely's eyes brightened up, "That's _awesome_!"

"It sure is, and I'll get to see how you all are doing. Hey, Tyki-pon."

"Tyki-pon's" face got as red as Cross's hair. Sheryl smiled fondly at his brother while Road and Wisely laughed at the poor man, who limited himself to ask to the phone, in the most dignified way he could, "Yes, Earl?"

"Are you still refusing to work with your brother?"

Tyki was opening his mouth to talk, but Sheryl beat him to it. "All he does are odd jobs. He is currently the busboy of Cross Marian's shitty Dinner."

"Cross, really?" Adam just hummed, giving nothing away.

Sensing he was the only one who would get out of this conversation with a scolding, Tyki Mikk smirked vengefully before saying. "Speaking of Cross, Road is dating his son, Allen Walker."

"Cross has another son?" Tyki's head tilted. _Does the Earl know about eyepatch-kun?_

Well, the Earl knew _everything_, so he shouldn't be that surprised. The thing is, Adam hasn't been around town for more than a year already. How would he know about eyepatch-kun?

"Well, I don't know this Walker kid, but now I surely want to meet him."

"Hehe, poor Allen is _so_ dead." Wisely whistled

Sheryl, on the other hand, was fuming silently, but of course the silence was short lived. "What the hell, Earl? You want to meet that _hell spawn_? What for?"

"Because Tyki-pon said he is Road's boyfriend. Did I understand it wrong?"

"No, but-"

Road, who had been silent through the whole exchange, decided that she could profit out of uncle Tyki's vengeful act.

"Earl, daddy won't let me date Allen. And he is such a nice guy. I don't know why he hates my boyfriend. _That is so~~ unfair~~!"_

Adam could practically _see_ his cute Road's pouting face. She was a manipulative little evil thing who always got her way. He knew that and he really did not make even an effort to resist her charm.

"Sheryl, just let the poor girl date. She is already eighteen." Adam said, as if advising but actually laying out an order.

"Haha, she did it again" Tyki and Wisely said in synch, with matching shit-eating grins.

"But- Earl!" The governor whined, knowing that Adam's word was absolute. Still, the man was compassionate and always tried to make all his sons happy. "Sheryl, let's make a deal. You let your daughter date Cross's kid for awhile, and then after I meet the young man, I'll see if he is really fit for our Road."

Sheryl huffed before saying a very frustrated "Fine". It was better than nothing, he supposed.

"Now, now, I have to go. Do you remember the Art Gallery project, Road? I'm going to buy it."

"Really?" She asked dreamily. Oh, she was already thinking about her very own painting exposition.

"Really, really, and Wisely, I bought you a gift. You'll love it."

"Hey, what about us?" Sheryl whined for himself and Tyki.

"I bought presents for all of you. Now, I have to go, kids. Tell Lulubel I miss her too."

They said goodbye and for a few seconds the room was dead silent before the four Camelots exploded in joy. "HE IS COMING BACK!"

"That will be the best Christmas ever!" Tyki Mikk said and everybody agreed with him.

* * *

Lavi entered Komui's office with dread, of course. Kanda had told him that Reever had told Kanda that the chief was a little less feeling like gutting Lavi.

That had to be an improvement.

He opened the door slowly, feeling like he should drawn out his gun, but decided that even though it was a good preventive measure, Komui would probably use that to kill Lavi and say it was in legitimate defense.

"Boss?" He asked uncertainly, tip-toeing and closing the door behind him with caution. He heard a crash; very loudly and froze on the spot, seconds before realizing Komui had thrown yet another coffee mug at him but hitting the door instead.

Lavi wanted to suggest Komui to practice his aim more; the paperwork was getting his boss rusty. But saying that was probably a bad idea, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I missed you on purpose, Lavi. Did you see what happened to the coffee mug?" Lavi nodded, "Those are your _balls_ if you step out of the line." And then he smiled pleased, "Please, sit down" The chief pointed to the chair in front of his desk and the redhead felt like he was in one of the Godfather movies, with Komui as Don Corleone. The stupid part was that he was not asking Komui Lenalee's hand on a marriage or anything. Hell, he was not even dating her. She was just Lavi's shrink.

_This is so fucked up_

"I think I'm good here." The cop replied from his comfortable position by the door.

"I said sit down, Lavi" Komui was not going to say a third time, so Lavi obeyed.

"You have no idea how I wanted to expel you. But I can't do that with my best officer; especially after I put so much work in you staying. I do not, however, like the idea of you around my sister. It seems we've reached an impasse."

"Right, right, right" Bookman's grandson was, for the first time ever, following the panda's advice of keeping his wording to a minimum. He was too much of a blabbermouth who always ended up saying the wrong thing.

"I already talked to my sister. Told her to quit your case, but she was adamant about "helping" you" He made the quotation gesture. "That was even worse, as you can imagine. But I wonder….what did you _do_ to her?"

"What?!"

"You have to have done something. Did you hypnotize my sister?"

"The hell, man! _She_ is the one who does that!"

"Anyway, that's the situation. Lenalee won't get out, you _can't_ get out and I seriously need strong coffee."

"Focus, chief" Lavi rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing we can do. Killing you right now is too much of a hassle, as Reever already told me. So the only thing I can do is to give you a warning, detective. Flirt with my sister and you are dead, look at my sister in the wrong way and you are dead," The Chinese man's voice became deeper and deeper as he kept saying, "touch my sister and you are dead. Fantasize about my sister and you are dead. And lastly, hurt my sister's feelings and you will wish you were dead."

Lavi wanted to point out that the _real_ threat was Komui's sister. If today's session was anything to go by.

By the end of all the deadly promisses, Komui was already inches from the redhead's face. The eye-patched detective answered him with an "Aye, sir!", but not in a silly way. Lavi was kind of about to wet his pants. He had always known Komui Lee could get scary but, damn- this was _insane_!

As he walked out of the Station and into the cold night, feeling the breeze mess his already messy mane, the daring detective had the most disturbing mental image of himself as a little rabbit, almost sandwiched between the two Lee siblings as foxes, who were cackling madly at him.

He truly was caught between the hot, difficult shrink and the insane, overprotective chief. They were out for his head; each one in their own way.

Not disturbing at all.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

_Hello, DGM people!_ I had lots of _fun_ writing this chapter. Why? I don't really know. But some scenes got me giggling like mad. And then I remembered what I planned for the next chapters… Anyways, this chapter had a lot going on. I would like to highlight the Earl's first appearance! He is the big (grand) father of the Camelot family, as you guys saw. And the only way for Allen and Road's love story to keep going. xD That has to be ironic.

The first scene was by far the hardest one to write. I wanted to hint at LavixLena but not in a blunt way. There might be romance ahead, but if it happens, it will be surely complicated. Lavi is trouble and Lenalee happens to like trouble, because she has this need to help. It won't be a healthy relationship. But nothing in my fic can be categorized as "healthy", so I'm okay with that. xD

Then we got more eyepatch-kun x perm-head interaction, and it was really funny. I kept the idea that Tyki is good with kids from "Interview". That's because that is my headcannon. I see him like that even when I read the manga. And then I used a casual encounter with random mom A to build an interesting dialogue between Tyki and Lavi. Now the detective already put some pieces together and has his prime suspect.

The next scene with Kanda went even deeper with their theories. But that's just a theory and there are only two murders so far, so wait for much more. I'm already cooking up who is going to be the next victim, and how good/bad that will be for Lavi's investigation.

A little Kanda and Allen banter, because I like their creative insults. And lastly Komui as miserable and deadly as he can get. All in all, I think this was a good chapter. It was way easier to write than the previous one, at least. Hope you guys enjoy it.

See you all next time

**Moon**


	8. Messy Christmas eve

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All the rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

_Finally, a new chapter, people!_

**Neil**: You are right about that. We don't have enough DGM to remember these smaller stuff. Kanda is not only easy, but nice. He might be the nicest guy in the story, if you think about it. At least, the most simple one I'm sure he is. I'll watch "Game of Thrones" one day. I'll even read the book because a friend recommended it, but now I don't have the time. I think I told you last chapter that I've only being watching one TV series and it is "Supernatural". I just never get tired of the Winchester boys and companions. In fact, the scene where Lavi and Tyki got mistaken for a gay couple was totally inspired in some funny scenes of that show. If you know the show, you already know what I'm talking about…8D

I'm glad you liked the Lavi x Lena interactions. You know, when I first wrote the "caring" scene I thought exactly what you said but I thought it would be too predictable of Lavi to say that at the time. I wanted things to go stormy but also smoothly sometimes. But I can assure you Lavi thought that, and maybe he will get to say it to her in the future. For this chapter, I can't tell much- you have to read- but something is going to happen between them that might change things along the way. I still don't know if romance will blossom, though. The banter between Allen and Kanda just had to be there in the fic whenever they meet- that's cannon and I love it. Lastly…"perm-head, lazy, good with kids, odd jobs…" Oh, my God, I turned Tyki into Gin-chan! I would never realize it if you hadn't told me. Oh, my God, now I know I'm a real Gintama fan. Oh, my God *still stunned at the realization*

Thank you, as always, for the very thoughtful review. Kisses!

**Ezekeel**: Thank you so much for having taken your time to review. You have no idea how much that means to me. Lenalee and Lavi together were great. I feel that in an alternative universe, without their exorcist duties, they would banter a lot. They already have their moments in the manga itself. I think they make an awesome couple, but I still have to see if romance between them is the right path in my fic. Lavi and Tyki moment was projected to make you laugh; specially the misunderstanding about little Jessica, haha. As I said above, I totally got that idea after watching Supernatural. There is always somebody mistaking the Winchester boys for a gay couple, and it is quite silly because event though they travel together, sleep in the same room and are drop dead gorgeous…they are just brothers. xD Perm-head good with kids has always being my headcannon, since I saw him with Eaze in the manga. And Lavi is louder than the baby, of course. I'm glad you like perm-head x eyepatch-kun's interactions. I have to say, those are my favorite scenes too; those guys just…fit. I happy you enjoyed chapter seven. Hope you enjoy chapter eight too! Kisses.

**Anonymoose**: Thank you so much for the kind words! I'm glad you think that about how I'm writing the characters. I'm doing nothing but trying to make them justice. They are indeed awesome characters. Even though the fic is categorized as crime and drama, you laughed. I guess my humorous side always bursts through the chapters. I can't help it. I'm a very silly person, so it is no wonder my writing sometimes makes people laugh. This chapter is filled with comedy too, but has a lot of drama too and lots of stuff I can't tell because it would be spoiler, sorry. Xd Again, thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter too! Kisses.

* * *

**Messy** Christmas _Eve_

* * *

It was Christmas week and the city of Martel couldn't be more agitated. The trees were decorated with pretty lights and ornaments. Every door had garlands on them. The whole city was glowing except for one place.

"Oh, come on, panda, you can't be serious." Wisely restrained his self with all his might; in order not to roll his eyes at the infuriating figure before him. "What's so bad about a little Christmas spirit?"

"I don't care about it and you know it, brat." The panda himself was restraining the urge to strangle the annoying costumer. "Not only that, I don't want my establishment looking like Jesus vomited Christmas all over it!" The old man made his point as he grabbed a fist full of plastic balls from the big cardboard box the Camelot had brought with himself.

"You are such a dramatic old man. What's wrong with the pretty decorations?" Wisely almost whined and the image was even worse because he was wearing a reindeer hat.

The duo had been at it for almost an hour. The only reason Bookman had not kicked the stupid kid out of his store yet was because the streets were pretty filled with people and the old panda already had the reputation of "scary old man with the books". He gained that reputation mostly because he was usually seen kicking- quite literally- the Camelot brat and sometimes his grandson out of his antique shop. He couldn't care less about what people thought, but maybe that could be bad for business and an old man had to eat.

The old panda knew he shouldn't have woken up today, and his belief became stronger as he heard the door bells tingling.

"Woah, this whole place looks like Christmas hurricane ran over it." The loud, impressed voice belonged to none other than Lavi.

"You've got to be _freaking_ kidding me" Because the only way this day could get any worse was to put Wisely and Lavi together. Those two could fight for the annoyance heavyweight championship.

"_Lavi_!" the short sized Camelot greeted the detective in the best form he knew; with a crushing hug. After sputtering something like "what the hell?" the redheaded man asked, quite dumbfounded, "Do I know you?"

He would have remembered if he did.

"No you don't, but I know who _you_ are" Lavi had met the weird little guy with Rudolf's hat not even a minute ago, and he was already not liking him. He had that vibe of _knowing too much_.

"Relax, detective." Wisely made the "peace" gesture, which was not enough to put Lavi at ease.

"Lavi, that's Wisely, the most snoopy creature the history of snoopy has ever seen." Bookman declared tiredly as he grabbed a little plastic golden star from the wall and threw it back in the box.

"Hey!" Wisely complained and Lavi replaced the black headband he hadn't used in a while with a Santa's hat. "It looks great on you." The short man complimented the cop.

"Are you…hitting on me, _Rudolf_?" Bookman's grandson kept staring suspiciously at the other. The panda mumbled on the background that Rudolf was just an idiot brat who lived to annoy him.

"No, no, I like big butts and small hips" Wisely explained in his classy way, "I just know who you are because of the old man here…and Allen…and my uncle Tyki."

"Ah, come on, is everyone related to perm-head? _How big is your family_?" Lavi asked a little exasperated, because, really; everyone in town seemed to have a connection with perm-head somehow.

"Well, not that big. There is me, Road, dad, uncle Tyki, Lulu and the Earl."

_The Earl_?- Lavi thought alarmed. The most rich, powerful man in the whole city, no, maybe in the whole country. There was a rumor that a great part of his wealth came from illicit business, to put it nicely. If Sheryl Camelot, or anyone in the Camelot family, was the assassin Lavi was looking for…

_Man, this investigation has become even more problematic_- again, to put it nicely.

"And how is Adam, anyway?" Bookman asked casually, making Lavi's eyebrow shot up. On second thought, he shouldn't be surprised the panda knew the Earl enough to call him by his given name. Lavi himself didn't know about his given name. If the panda was so intimate with "Adam" he had probably known the man for years, which means that is just another thing he hid from Lavi during all those years of "training" before the redhead ditched the family duty and became a cop.

Maybe he could use the old panda's knowledge in his investigation. Maybe he should have thought of that possibility as soon as he suspected the governor.

"The Earl is okay. Oh, did I tell you he is going to spend Christmas in Martel?"

"Well, that's great news." Bookman said drily, not showing any kind of emotion. The empty words made Lavi think about how, sometimes, he sounded like his gramps; even though he tried the most not to. It was too late for him to start to care. The most he could do at this point was to pretend sympathy whenever he saw it was necessary. And apparently it was not enough for his coworkers.

Now he was thinking about Lenalee's legs and what they could do to him.

"It sure is! He hasn't come in so long!" Wisely's usually tired eyes lit up just at the mentioning of Adam. Bookman knew how passionate the Camelot kids were about his big father. Even the governor treated the man like a god.

"I don't want to even imagine what it is like to have all you nut jobs together around the table on a Christmas night." Wisely smiled at the good memories

The old man's comment made Lavi remember the motive of his visit.

"Oh, panda, speaking about family…Cross told me to invite you to a Christmas party."

"What, _Cross_?"

"Yeah, dad is going senile, if you ask me. He wants all of us together; you, I, he and the bean sprout."

"You never talk about your family, Bookman" Wisely observed, now being mostly ignored by the short historian and his grandson.

"Not senile, guilty." The panda said, as always not putting emotion to his words; just stating a fact.

"I think it is too late for that." Lavi replied, almost in the same tone, but trying to mask the tiny bit of anger that, he knew, could burst out if he wasn't careful. He decided it was already time to leave. "Will you be coming to the party?"

_One hell of a party, right, right, right…._

"Yeah, tell him I'll be going."

Lavi was already by the door of the antique shop when he replied "No, you tell him" and left.

"So that's the famous Lavi…" Wisely whistled because there was nothing else to do or say. After thirty seconds, he realized something. "Hey, he took my Santa's hat!"

_Wasn't that Road's?-_ Wisely put one finger on his chin, reflecting about the question. Well, one more reason for her to dislike the cop.

* * *

Besides the funny detective, Lenalee Lee had three more patients, so far. Two of them were also cops, but different from the redhead. They were just the typical case of stress from the job. They were with her for the drugs, but she was beginning to convince them to speak more so she could help them heal, without making them dependent of the drugs.

Irony…- she thought bitterly, as she opened her desk drawer and grabbed a little plastic, orange bottle filled with very small, pink pills. She took one and threw it into her mouth like a tic-tac. She was so used to the pill she not even needed the water to push it down.

Lenalee had been taking this same medicine for seven years. She wondered if she would ever stop. She knew she had to, because eventually she could develop a cancer. But her addiction had gone way too far, and it was not only in the drugs. There was something else… something buried so deep into her soul she knew she would never get rid of it, not really.

She was about to close the little plastic orange bottle and put it back in the drawer when she heard a knock on the door. It took her by surprise in such a way that she ended up dropping the thing and her pills fell all over the place.

"I'm coming…" She recognized Lavi's voice immediately and panicked. As he entered her office, Lenalee had managed to put the now empty bottle back in the drawer, hide the pills that fell on the surface of the desk and kick the ones that were on the floor in order to hide them behind the desk.

"Lavi, what are you doing here?" He could tell she was hiding something, but she was not flushed in embarrassment, as if caught with porn. She was rather pale, as if seeing a ghost; weird. "Our appointment is only in a couple of days." She said finally, a little more recomposed.

"I know. I was just on my way to the Station and decided to…pay you a visit."

"Now is not a good time, Lavi."

"Oh, I can tell that, doc." His eyebrow rose in suspicion, and Lenalee's hands became clammy with cold sweat. He was looking at her, looking around the office. What if there was a pill where he could see? He was going to find out his shrink was an anti-depressants _junkie_! "I just wanted to have a cup of coffee after work."

_Is he flirting or did he find out and is now throwing an excuse just to probe into my fucking life?_ - She was having an intern panic attack all the while trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Are you alright, doc?" He asked, not showing real concern, but definitely intrigued now.

"I'm fine! You are not supposed to be here!" _Damn it, I'm loosing it! He is not supposed to be here! Fuck!_

"Right…right, right, the appointment." The redhead said, as if in recollection. "You are too pale, doc. Are you sure you are alright? Have you been eating well?"

_This is a joke, right?_ - She thought, now succeeding in keeping herself together in front of the detective.

"And why, of all people, do you care, Lavi? You come into my office, without asking permission, and then all of a sudden you start a good boy act on me. _Get out_!"

She wanted him out, damn it. He was not supposed to be there now. _He. Is. Not. Supposed. To. Be. Here. Now!_

"So I guess we will have to postpone that cup of coffee."

"Get out!"

She threw her pink coffee mug at him and it hit the door, making Lavi have a déjà vu. _Like brother, like sister…_

After the cop was gone, Lenalee went to her door and immediately locked it, turning the key three times with unnecessary strength. Then she dropped on all fours and started picking all the pills on the floor desperately and she only stopped when she felt the salty taste of her tears. It made her choke, mixing laughter with sob.

"I'm pathetic." The dark haired woman rubbed her face. Her body was now shaking with the repressed laughter.

She had let Lavi see her in her most vulnerable, pathetic state. And instead of sobering up and disguising her feelings, she treated him like an annoying cockroach under her sink. With one simple session, she knew him enough to tell he would be intrigued by her behavior and would keep trying to find out what was her problem. It was in his inquisitive nature, after all. He would never leave it down and maybe even use it against her.

She sighed; tiredness overcoming her limbs suddenly.

_I should be safe…as long as Lavi doesn't realize Komui knows nothing about the pills._

* * *

All the way leading from Doctor Lee's office to the station was made with one thing in Lavi's mind: what was up with her?

She had clearly been hiding something, _but what_? - He thought - Something huge, surely, if her drastic change in behavior was anything to go by. If Lavi could, he would spend the whole afternoon thinking about his sexy and now suddenly mysterious shrink. However, as soon as he met Kanda's sour face, he knew that would not be an option.

"I'm glad you are here, baka usagi"

"What?" Yuu-chan's words had thrown the redheaded detective off.

"Your curly friend is here."

"_Who_?"

"Perm-head, I mean." Kanda huffed in annoyance, "It's not my fault you always come up with crappy nicknames."

"That's a gift, Yuu-chan." Lavi smirked before going back to the subject. "Sorry, I thought you've said that perm-head is in the Station."

"He is in the cellblock."

Now _that_ threw Lavi off.

"What?"

"Stop saying that, makes you sound autistic." The Japanese replied. "That weirdo got into a bar scuffle and I had to arrest him."

"You _arrested_ him?" Lavi's voice went up a notch, as he kept parroting his partner's words, completely dumbfounded. After the baby, he had thought perm-head would stop surprising him.

"I was the only cop in the place!" Kanda said defensively, for some reason Lavi could not understand. Did Yuu-chan think Lavi was going to get mad over that? Well, he was not pleased, but angry was a whole other thing. "Was I supposed to let your friend and the other guy kill each other?"

He was going to correct his partner and say that perm-head was not his friend. Instead he ended up saying: "I'm going to see him."

Lavi was already walking in the direction of the cellblock downstairs and Kanda, rolling his eyes, followed him. "Of course you are."

This time, the redheaded cop was not taken aback when he saw perm-head and a six foot "gigantor" playing poker inside the cell.

"Hey, eyepatch-kun!" Tyki's focused face morphed into a bright smile as soon as he saw Lavi. "Your partner threw me in here" He was not accusing, just stating a fact. He was sounding _way too happy_ in Kanda's humble opinion; as if this situation was not unusual at all. The problem is that, according to the man's records, Tyki Mikk had never gone to jail not even once.

"Yeah, because you and Sasquatch here decided to throw punches, apparently..."

"Sasquatch" was tall, pure muscle. He had cold black eyes and a menacing face. It turned more menacing after he looked at the brazen redheaded cop.

"His name is Paul. _And I suggest you stop calling him "Sasquatch", eyepatch-kun_." Tyki advised, getting to the cell bars, all the while pointing to a stitched wound on his forehead. Only now Lavi realized the ripped off sleeve and the wounded arm; not to mention the many bruises. Sasquatch was worse for the wear. He had clearly broken his nose and had a black eye, which meant perm-head knew how to be violent when he wanted.

_Interesting_…

"How did you end up here?"

Perm-head was going to answer the detective when Paul interrupted, also grabbing the cell bars. Kanda, behind Lavi, was starting to have a migraine and a soba craving.

"I didn't know you were friends with the police, Tyki." He said the word "police" as if it tasted like horse shit in his mouth. It was the third time Paul ended up in jail for a bar fight. The last time he actually ended up in prison for six months. "Anyways, detective, your buddy here thought he could cheat on me at the hustle pools. So I threw him over one of them."

"Oh" Now _everything_ made sense.

"I never expected he could punch like that though" He said, cringing at the memory, lightly touching his nose. "Then Cross came in and kicked our asses, and then the pretty cop over there" he pointed a finger at Kanda, "entered the bar and arrested us. The end."

_And to think I only got in there because I had to pee_…- Kanda thought frustrated. He was around the area and in serious need to go to the toilet. What was up with Cross's bar anyway? Whenever the Japanese detective got in there, he ended up in the middle of a fight.

"Did you just say "Cross"?" Lavi had to ask just in case he had heard wrong.

"Yeah, he did. I think your dad will fire me for good this time." The curly haired man declared, not sounding regretful at all.

"And after he cheated on you, you are playing poker with him? What's _wrong_ with you, Sasquatch?" It was Kanda who popped the question this time.

"It's not like we have better things to do in this shit hole!" Paul answered annoyed.

"We became friends." Tyki smiled. "By the way, I'm really sorry about your nose, Paul. I shouldn't have called you Sasquatch either." He turned to Lavi and whispered to the cop. "It's a bad childhood memory, I think."

Lavi started to laugh, because only perm-head, _really_. "Stop laughing, you idiot. What the hell do we do with him?" The Japanese pointed at Tyki, who had gone back to his game of poker with the giant man.

"What do you mean? We release him after tonight." Kanda felt like screaming, but instead grabbed Lavi by the arm and practically dragged the detective away from the cellblock and back into Komui's currently empty office. The chief was nowhere to be seen.

"You baka usagi! Did you forget he is our number one suspect?"

Lavi grabbed his lighter but no cigar. He just sat down on the couch, in a relaxed position. "No, perm-head is _your_ prime suspect. Mine is the governor."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that now you decided to protect your little friend." Kanda said with a snort, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not protecting anyone." The redhead defended himself, "Hey…Is Yuu-chan _jealous_ of perm-head?" He smirked, "Oh, my God!"

For a second, Kanda had no words. He couldn't tell if it was because he could relate to what Lavi was saying, or because Lavi was a stupid prick who could only say senseless things.

"Are you with your head so far up your ass you cannot even _stop_ to consider the fact that _you might be wrong_?"

"Hey, that was rude, Yuu-chan." Lavi replied with a frown, "Maybe you are so jealous of perm-head you started to accuse him without proof, just for kicks! Maybe you should unstuck _your_ head out of your ass"

Kanda slapped his forehead. "I can't believe we are having this discussion, Lavi. I can't believe it."

Maybe, _maybe_, he was a bit sour on the fact that he had been friends with Lavi for a lifetime, and the redhead never seemed to reciprocate the friendship that well. Maybe he was a _wee bit_ sour over the fact that Lavi had barely met the man and all of a sudden they had become best buddies. However, he was not one to cloud his judgment over stupid things. Tyki Mikk was as suspicious as his weird brother and nothing would change the fact.

"I can't believe it either, Yuu-chan." There was a note of anger on Lavi's tone. "I just don't get it. I thought I already told you that I changed since we were kids. I told you our old "friendship" would never be the same. I told you I can't…be a real friend, not to you, not to _anybody_."

_Except for that perm-head of yours_…- Kanda never voiced that thought.

"You never told me why you changed though."

"It's complicated." Lavi sighed, tired already.

"That's what you said last time I asked. It's not a proper answer, Lavi."

The redhead knew that when Yuu called him by his real name shit got serious.

"That's the only answer I can provide you with. I also told you that last time, Yuu-chan.

Lavi felt the impact first, and the burning pain of the punch later. He not even moaned in pain because deep down he knew he deserved that punch. It was not Yuu-chan's fault that Lavi had become such a dick.

All in the Bookman's job description. But he was not a Bookman in training anymore. He was a detective and had nothing to do with the Organization. It was the habit of being heartless that had stuck with him and it would be too much of a hassle to try and fix it.

What was the point, really? Getting Yuu-chan to suffer less? What would that accomplish besides _justice_?

_Yuu-chan should have punched harder… punched more_. And since Lavi always managed to speak his most bad thoughts, he spoke:

"Should have punched harder" Kanda would probably understand that comment as another joke meant to mock him.

"I should kick your ass, but I would end up destroying this place and then Komui would be after _my_ ass." There was some sort of melancholy in the dark haired man's voice. Seemed like Kanda understood exactly what Lavi meant.

_He really is my friend_…- Lavi thought- _Yuu-chan shouldn't waste this friendship on me._ There it is: a reason for regret.

"Yuu-chan, even if perm-head is the assassin, we can't arrest him for a bar fight; the most I can do is ask him if that was his first time in jail."

Lavi was not going to talk more about the real motives for him being such a jerk, but at least the punch worked to get a little bit of anger out of both their systems. Kanda was going to accept it for now, knowing they would end up having this discussion later- only worse.

"Yeah, I thought that too. He was oddly at ease inside the cell. It seemed like he was used to it. And we went through his records. He was never arrested."

"I was just thinking that with a powerful big brother, and now a powerful father, it was probably easy to erase his records…._If_ perm-head was arrested before."

"Powerful father?"

"The Earl" Lavi answered simply, grabbing his hair and only now realizing he had never taken off the Santa's hat since he got out of his gramps shop.

"I was betting with myself when you'd figure it out." Kanda chuckled, a little amused. Lavi could only think that maybe everyone in the Station had been making the same bet because not even perm-head- scratch that- not even _Sasquatch_ had warned him about the hat.

"That's because we are all used to your stupidity, baka usagi."

"Right, right, right… Where are you going to spend Christmas anyway?"

"At my place."

"Alone?"

"Of course! God made Christmas in order to give me one day away from you morons, and I intend to thank Him by being all by myself."

_Bliss_

"Aw, come to my place, it will be fun. My whole family will be there." Lavi was convincing not even his own self with his happy words and tired voice.

"Cross and the bean sprout in the same place; you just gave me more reasons to spend Christmas alone, baka usagi."

"Can I come to your place then?"

"Hell no"

Lavi started to laugh because Yuu-chan's grumpiness never failed to put a smile on his face. The smile threatened to crumble because, once again, he thought Yuu-chan was wasted on him.

The door was suddenly open, and a very flustered Reever came through it.

"What the hell are you two lazy turtles doing in here? All hell is breaking loose downstairs!"

"Let me guess: at the cellblock?" Kanda asked, already having a bad feeling.

"That little lady is freaking insane! I should arrest her too, but I feel this will be even worse."

"Little lady?" Now _Lavi_ was having a bad feeling.

"With her stupid lollipop"- the blonde huffed.

"Oh, shit, not _her_. Did you let perm-head use the phone?"

"Who is perm-head? You mean the tall guy with the curly hair? I let him use the phone. He has the right to. But now I'm really sorry I did that…"

When they arrived at the cell block, none other but Road Camelot was there, chatting with Tyki, Sasquatch and demanding that her uncle be released; poor jailer.

Lavi was still filling his lungs with air when detective Yuu Kanda roared in such a way that not only the prisoners but the entire cellblock, Road included, shut up.

"IF YOU IDIOTS DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'LL SHOOT YOU!" The gun in his hand added to that effect.

_Nice_- Lavi thought, pleased. "Now can somebody explain me what the hell is she doing here?"

"I called her. I thought it would be enough but it turns out she had no money to bail me out. So she decided to ask the jailer to release me." It was Tyki who started with the explanation. But the short, skinny woman in the blue dress and stripped socks started to speak again.

"Of course he called me. But none of it would have happened if _you_" she pointed at Kanda, "hadn't arrested him in the first place."

"Your uncle is a criminal. I was just doing my job." The sour faced detective answered matter-of-factly but Lavi read more into his statement as he looked from his partner to the "criminal" inside the cell, holding the bars with a kicked puppy expression.

He was trying to envision perm-head behind the bars but for a different, much worse reason. He was having a difficult time doing it.

"He just punched Sasquatch there in _self defense_! Was uncle Tyki supposed to let the giant kick his butt?"

The collective discussion was about to happen again when another person joined the group in the cellblock.

"Let the stupid kid spend the night and then release him." Lavi had recognized the hand resting on his shoulder even before he heard the gruff voice.

_Great_

"What are _you_ doing here?" It was Reever who asked before anybody else could. And Tyki just greeted the newcomer with a "Hey, boss!"

"Tyki, you are fired." Cross declared in his imperious way. Lavi's eyebrow twitched, "What the hell, old man, you came all the way over here just to say that?"

Reever just mumbled to Kanda: "What a _mess_"

"Of course not, stupid. I came to bail him out."

"Really?" Tyki asked with a happy face. His boss was the best. "Yeah, you guys", he made a hand gesture in the direction of Tyki and Paul, "were so busy fighting you forgot to collect the money of the bets. I decided to make good use of it."

"Hey, that's my money!" Paul complained.

"Shut up, Sasquatch, you should be kissing my ass since I'm releasing you too."

"You are _what_?!" It was Reever who exclaimed in alarm. "Tyki Mikk I might understand, but Paul is not getting away with just bail. It's his third time."

"I bet it is his third time over a bar brawl. Look, I know Paul, and he is harmless. He can't hurt a fly, right, Paul?" The very tall man simply nodded frantically. "He is just short tempered and needs a good job. Hey, Paul, want to clean some toilets for me?"

Paul kept on nodding frantically. Lavi was simply used to his father's way of solving things. And if he was to be honest, the old man was doing the right thing. Paul was just a miserable fool with big muscles and small brain. The Martel Police had bigger fish on their plates.

_And perm-head…_

If he was the criminal, Lavi would catch him. It was that simple.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take the decisions like that. You are not an authority." Reever spoke, but he was not sounding sure of himself at all. Cross had a natural oppressive posture that told of a person who shouldn't be messed with.

"I am not, you are right, but I happen to know a lot of people. In fact, I have judge Cloud Nine on speed dial. If you want to bother her on her day off over such a small thing…"

"That won't be necessary." Two more people entered the cellblock, and even the people who were not inside the cells were feeling rather claustrophobic. It was really a small place for such a big crowd.

"Thank God you are here, Komui" Reever sighed, annoyed at the chief, "Where were you anyway?"

"Lenalee was not feeling well and went home early." The lack of "dear darling Lenalee" or any over affection made Lavi suspicious. His shrink had been weird, after all… And now even Komui was behaving oddly. In the chief's case, normally was oddly.

"Those two are free to go, but only after filling in a form." The tall, elegant figure besides Komui looked pointedly to the chief as if delivering a secret message.

Kanda and Reever changed looks and the blonde agent mumbled to the dark haired detective. "What is the Earl doing here?"

The Earl, or Adam for some people, was tall, well dressed in expensive black slacks and a grey, with thin white stripes, suit. His dark, finally going grayish hair was slicked back and even though his face was umblemished, he had let grown a light stubble on the chin. His eyes were different; they had a yellow tone and spoke of wisdom and experience. His lips were thin but ut was not difficult to pull a smile out of them. The most recognizable feature of his looks, however, was the cane he used to walk around. He had no problem to walk, but used the dark red cane anayway. Adam was quite the character.

Lavi caught that- _So he is the Earl_…

Paul was a lucky man and, after thanking Cross, Komui and the Earl, ran out of the Station saying Merry Christmas to everyone that crossed his path. Meanwhile, Tyki, Cross, Road, Kanda, Reever, the Earl, Lavi and Komui were all together inside the chief's office. Road was sat down on the couch, currently elbowing Lavi. Kanda thought he should sit between the two but decided against it, remembering that "lollipop girl" didn't like him either; all because of the bean sprout.

"Where did you get that Santa's hat, eyepatch-kun?"

"Well, Rudolf gave it to me"

"Who?"

"Your nephew, Wisely, was trying to decorate the panda's antique store."

"Hey, that hat is mine!" Road exclaimed and took the hat from the detective.

"Road is spoiled rotten" The Earl, seated on one of the chairs said, but not sounding bad about it, rather amused.

"It's your fault Earl…" Tyki said, stopped and completed, "and Sheryl's too."

But how could they _not_ spoil the little devil? She was so _cute_.

"I can see that. She made quite the mess out of my station." Komui said upset, but Lavi could bet he was upset at something else.

_Something involving little sister_…- his mind chanted.

"I'm deeply sorry about my kids' behavior, chief. I really am. I was just arriving from the airport when my phone rings; and guess who was it? Sheryl, telling me Tyki-pon is in jail."

"Sheryl knows it?" Lavi observed the sudden worry in perm-head's voice. "What a pain… How did he know?"

"I told him, silly!" Road answered the question, "He almost had a heart attack, and he would have come here too but Lullubel didn't let him because she said he was neck deep buried in work. So I remembered the Earl was arriving today and decided to call him instead."

"What a mess" Kanda sighed, looking at the agent of chaos, Tyki Mikk, who was now playing with his poker cards, shifting them like a pro.

"Lavi, Kanda, you are dismissed. It's already six o' clock. You can go back to your places and don't show your faces in this Station until after Christmas, am I clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir" The detectives saluted in an odd mixture of respect and mockery.

"See you tomorrow, old man." Lavi said while leaving. "And have a happy Christmas, perm-head!"

"You know what? I think I'm leaving too. You coming, Road?"

"I'm going to stick with the Earl. See you later, uncle Tyki!" She said cutely, already hugging Adam from behind.

"I need to be at the bar tonight, so I'll be taking my leave then." Cross said finally. "Good to see you, Adam."

"Likewise; tell the old man Bookman I sent my best regards." Adam said politely and Cross snorted before he left.

"I didn't know you knew each other so well."

"Yeah, I met Cross when he was just a snotty brat. The old man I've known for a long time…Or rather, the old man knows me; he knows _a lot_ of people."

"Really?" Komui asked, because damn him if he was not curious about Bookman. If the Earl was in a mood to talk, he would let him. Maybe he could get some information regarding Lavi's past. Maybe he could help the eye-patched detective.

"Of course he does. He travelled across the whole world. It is in the job description. And that redhead really grew up."

"You know Lavi?"

"I saw him once, as a baby." Komui suddenly was reminded of Road, who was now lied down over the couch, much like how Lavi usually did. The girl was just messing with her tablet, but Komui was not feeling at ease towards her. He was not in the mood to share with her in the same room; even if, in this case, the Earl was the one doing the sharing. "Don't worry about Road. She might be spoiled, but she is very discreet when she wants. Plus, she is not even listening to us, are you Road?"

"_What_?" She asked, taking out the earpiece only now Komui realized she was wearing. Still not enough to put him at ease, but he would get what he could.

"Such a cute kid…His mom was really pretty too. If you ask me, she was completely out of Cross's league. Lavi has her eyes. Other than that…I don't know the detective."

"But where do you know Bookman from?" Komui asked because he could only suppose that the Earl knew Cross, and Lavi, because of the old man.

Adam opened a smirk. "Around Europe" So vague, "As I already told you, Bookman has always been travelling. In one occasion, he was a guest at my family's house. Well, he spent a couple years with me and my old family. He said he had to stay because he was working. I never really got what he actually did, but he was very secretive about it" Something told Komui the Earl was choosing his words carefully, omitting some very important details. "And Cross was a teenager back in the day."

"I seriously _cannot_ imagine that."

"Oh, Cross was a brat through and through. He fell in love with Lavi's mom as soon as he laid eyes on her."

"Was she around by that time?" The chief was trying to grasp as much as he could in the conversation. Who would have thought the Earl, the most powerful man in the city, would come to his office and tell old tales? Sure, as the chief officer, he was acquainted with the governor and the powerful people of Martel, but not that much.

"She was the daughter of the butler in my mansion"

"Oh"

"It was your typical romance story. She was poor, practically uneducated and Cross...had issues."

_Issues_

"He was rich?"

"Oh, no, no, it was worse than that. Bookman didn't like her." _Of course he didn't_- Adam thought-_ she was one of the three people responsible in Cross leaving the Bookmen._

"Oh, I see…" Somehow, that sounded graver than a social status problem.

"But Maria—that's Lavi's mom name- was in love with Cross too. And she was way more petulant than he used to be. She was too cocky for her own good"

"Again, I find that hard to imagine."

"Trust me, Cross was kind of the obedient type. But after he had met Maria, and then those two… Well, let's just say the old man Bookman had a hard time dealing with the brat."

"I don't understand. What did they do? I mean," Komui sighed. It was time to put the cards over the table, finally, "I know Cross and the old man used to do something, something _important_, apparently. I just don't know what it is!"

"I don't know either, Komui. But it was important, indeed."

_You are lying_- the chief thought- _You definitely know what this is about, Earl_…

"You are not buying my words, chief." Komui gasped a "what" before Adam interrupted him, "You are good. Tell you what, maybe one day I might tell you everything I know about the Bookmen."

"The old panda is shady, indeed."

"No, I'm talking "Bookmen"; _plural_. The old man is just a piece of the whole puzzle. He is just one…The Bookmen is a society."

"Society?"

"Ops, I said too much again!"Adam said, like a clown telling the punch line. "But anyways, that's not the reason I stayed. I wanted to talk about Tyki-pon."

The sudden change in subject threw Komui off.

"You see, I would _really_ appreciate if you _forget_ about the unfortunate incident of hours ago. I mean, a mere bar scuffle is not reason enough to dirty his perfect records, am I right?!

There was worry, and if Komui was right, just a little bit of _threat_ in the other man's words. Why was the Earl so troubled about such a trivial thing, as he himself had said? Maybe, this happened before. Maybe Tyki Mikk had been arrested more times, before Komui was even made chief in this Station.

He had already talked to Lavi and Kanda; heard their theories. The Earl did not want Tyki in jail again, because he did not want the police to investigate his son. First the governor hiding the tape, now the Earl asking for favors…

Suspicious were definitely raised.

"Sure, Earl," the chief lied, with a reassuring grin that would make the greatest actor in the Martel Police Department, Lavi, proud. "Even Cross, who was his boss, didn't complain. I have no reason to hold that against your son."

"You are a wise man, Komui Lee." The Earl shook Komui's hand and called Road on the sofa, finally leaving the chief's room.

_Lavi will love to hear that shit_- The dark haired man thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Is uncle Tyki in trouble?" Road asked in her small, characteristic feminine voice as she and the Earl approached the car.

"You really worry about Tyki-pon, Road." And that was because little Road, like Wisely and Lulubell, didn't know much about Tyki's past. The little girl simply loved her uncle. Sheryl, on the other hand, knew a lot.

"Of course I do, he is my uncle!"

Family

"Tyki-pon is fine and, no, he is not in trouble."

She quieted down for a while, and when the Earl was already riding the car for about five minutes, Road decided to speak again. "I've been wondering…Is there something about uncle Tyki that you never told me, Earl?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…I'm not blind, Earl. Lately, uncle Tyki has being behaving…oddly."

"How is _that_ not common?"

"More than usual… Dad doesn't know it", that was her way to ask the Earl not to tell Sheryl her next words, "but I saw uncle Tyki…crying a few weeks ago."

_Oh, dear_- Adam thought. How could he approach such a delicate subject with his Road? She should be just cute, not smart on top of everything.

"Human beings cry"

"Uncle Tyki never cried before…"

Wrong, _you_'ve never seen him crying before. And Adam hoped she would never see again. It was a heartbreaking sight.

"All right, Road, your uncle, as you know, arrived in the family when he was a teenager. Well, he was almost eighteen years old, if I recall correctly."

"When I arrived, he was already with you and dad." She couldn't really remember the occasion, because she was very little back then. She did remember how she liked the man immediately. He had patience and played with her whenever she would ask. "He was so tall."

The one thing Road did remember, was the tall figure towering over her short frame. He was like a big Teddy Bear.

She had called him "Teddy Tyki" until she was ten. Hell, sometimes even nowadays she would spill the nickname without realizing the mistake. She hadn't done that in months, thought. Maybe it was finally leaving her system.

"He still is…" Tall and pretty, that was Tyki Mikk. "But there is a reason he is, you know, the _way_ he is, Road." Adam sighed behind the wheel, still deciding if he should tell his granddaughter the whole truth. "He has a sad past."

"I also saw the scars on his back. Do they have anything to do with it?"

"They are part of it, yes. Road, what I'm about to tell you is supposed to not leak, okay?"

"Like the conversation you were having with the chief officer about Lavi's family?"

"Yeah, I knew you were listening."

"I don't like Lavi."

"Keep it like that. I don't know about him, but if there is one thing I know about the Bookmen bunch is that they are not trustworthy. They are nothing like our family…"

The Camelot's cared about each other in such a way, sometimes it couldn't be considered a healthy way.

"So, about uncle Tyki…"

"Everything started in the place I met him."

* * *

It was December 24th, at about ten o'clock in the night. The traditional Church of Martel was virtually empty. The mass had ended one hour ago. All the people who participated on it were already in their homes, with their families. A couple of nuns were at the rectory, preparing the supper. Father Lucas, a caring man about to reach his sixties, was observing the only figure praying at one of the wooden benches from the middle seats.

He decided to approach the person speaking quietly to God, touching his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you" He said, a little questioning and awkwardly. He was not expecting to meet this person again.

"I've missed you, father Lucas." A couple of dead silent minutes passed before the man spoke again. "I'd like to confess."

"Really?"

"Today is the day where Jesus was born. Well, not really, but you know what I mean. It seemed appropriate to confess my sins."

"Well, then, follow me, young one." Lucas passed a hand through his very white hair. It had gone gray already in his late twenties, but it never fell. He doubted he would get bald.

"Forgave me, father, for I have sinned," the man's voice was lower, more baritone than Lucas remembered from way back.

"What have you done, my son?"

"I killed someone." Lucas' green eyes widened immediately and he was already leaving the confessionary, but a clang stopped him.

"Try to run away again, father, and I'll literally blow your brains. This gun here is not really a good gun, but I'm so close I bet I can make a hole the size of a _lemon_ on your head." He could see through the little wooden holes the other man raising his weapon and pointing it towards his own head.

_Oh, God_- was his one coherent thought before remorse overwhelmed his heart.

"I'm so sorr-"

"_Shut up, I'm confessing_. Where was I? Oh, yeah, I killed a man… about three, four weeks ago?…I don't really count the days; glued his knees to the floor, carved over his chest…all the good stuff. I even made him believe I was going to release him!" The man laughed aloud. "But you, father Lucas, you are a good man most of the times, so I'm not going to lie. You are going to die tonight. And it won't be pretty because, as you probably already guessed, I'm really _pissed_ at you."

At pissed, father Lucas, against his better judgment tried to get out of the suddenly really confining wooden confessionary and regretted his decision immediately.

"What did I just say?!" The man grabbed the older one easily and stuck, now literally, the father into the confessionary. Lucas let out a raw, animalistic scream as the huge iron nail pierced his hands together on the surface of the wood, right besides the bible."

"I have to say, that the thought of tying you to that cross out there crossed my mind. But you are not good enough to go like Jesus, father Lucas. In fact, you should be glad already that you are dying on his birthday. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESUS_! SAY IT, FATHER, SAY IT!"

Lucas was in too much pain to say anything. For one second, he thought he would survive this nightmare when the two nuns showed up. They were there because of his screaming.

"You really should have not come here, poor ladies of the Lord."

He shot in their hearts in cold blood, as if he was swatting a couple of flies. "Don't worry about the pretty nuns, father. I'm sure that if they were good, they will be spending Christmas in heaven, with Jesus himself. Isn't that nice?"

"Y-you have b-become a m-monster…_d-demon_!"

"Be careful with your words, father." He made his point by grabbing the hammer he had used once and nailing a second nail; this time on Lucas' right arm. The blood was now flowing from two spots. "Stop screaming, your voice is annoying." He took another item from his long, black coat; a duck tape that was used to shut the old man up.

The man was gurgling in sheer pain and terror. The assassin simply sat there on the floor, only few meters away from the two fresh corpses. "As I was saying- before the poor sisters interrupted me- I killed a man. But he was only the first one. Then I killed another one, at the subway station; slashed him into pieces. I confess that I don't know why exactly I killed the second one. I mean, he did something wrong, but not _that_ wrong. When I look at you, father, I can only think that if I gave poor Kevin Smith a hard time over such a small thing, I should give _you_ hell. It is just a matter of principles."

Lucas's eyes were widened and bloodshot; tears flowing down his red cheeks shamelessly. He looked at the criminal as if asking: "what have I done to deserve this?"

The assassin had the answer ready to be fired.

"You might not have violated him, or beaten him up, or called him a dirty whore and all the nasty stuff that was done to him, but you, Lucas, you _knew_! You _knew_ because the kid would always come here and _confess_! Poor kid was getting _tortured_ and still thought he was _wrong_! Do you have _any_ idea how _messed up_ he was, still is? That's why I am here. I'm a punisher, father."

Lucas was looking at the man like he was not getting half of the things he said. But he knew that, deep down he had his share of guilt in this case.

"I don't care about what excuses you have to give. Nothing changes the fact that you were too afraid to denounce the abuse because the man you were going to denounce was too powerful and could get you even expelled from your precious church. He is that rich. But guess what? He is the next on my list, so don't worry about that, father. But now, before I end your life, how about confession time for father Lucas?" he took off the tape from the father's mouth and all he heard were uncontrollable sobs. "And don't you dare lie to me, father. For each lie, I'll cut something, starting with this-"

The left ear was ripped off easily with the knife. After the scream and the blood loss- father Lucas was surprisingly still awake- the old man said breathless. "B-but I d-d-didn't say anything yet."

"Oh, no, you see, father, during the darkest years of my life, I learned that sometimes we have to inflict some pain in order to achieve a desired behavior. It's pretty much the same as training a dog."

That sentence filled the older man with remorse. _Why didn't I help you when I could?_

"Now let's start your confession. As I said, you are sure to die, but if you die telling the truth, maybe you still have a chance to go to heaven and say happy birthday to Jesus."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Hello my dear readers!_

I'm so sorry about the late update. I had the whole chapter planned since I published the last one, but work got in the way. The good part is that I managed to write this piece in a few hours. I was hyped as I typed everything. xD So I will talk a little bit about the chapter. I think the highlight goes to the circus inside the cellblock. That was funny to write. And of course Tyki would make friends with Sasquatch and play poker with him.

And, yes, from now on Lavi will probably call Wisely "Rudolf". Lol at him trying to decorate Bookman's shop. Then we got a serious scene I will not talk much about in order to not spoil it for you guys; Lenalee has issues. You guys saw what her problem is. It will be her "thing" along the fic, and later on I'll have the opportunity to explain the reason for that. She acted out of character, I know, but it was just because Lavi was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I threw a lot of hints about the past in this chapter, since we had Bookman, Cross and even the Earl in it. I'm so glad Adam finally arrived, bringing answers and more mystery to the mix.

Lastly, the third victim- FINALLY! I shouldn't sound so happy about a murder, but since it is fiction…I guess I'm fine. xD This scene was more scary than gory, but wait for it in the next chapter. I cut half of the murdering process on purpose. I wanted to end the chapter in that edgy note. I'm not sure what I will do in the next scene. I have something in my mind, but nothing really defined.

I hope you guys liked this chapter, it had a bit of everything in it; suspense, horror, comedy, mystery, you name it. Reviews pretty please?

_PS: I love how everybody ended up calling Paul "Sasquatch". xD_

_See you next time_

**Moon**


	9. Happy birthday to Jesus and to Allen

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**_I miss the manga…_**

**Anonymoose**: I'm glad you liked the "party" at the cell. When you think about it, it was a kind of fucked up scene, in a funny sort of way. xD Eventually, all the mysteries of the fic wll be uncovered. Each chapter I reveal a bit more, sometimes in more subtle ways than others. If you got disturbed by my church scene, then you are not Lavi. xD Really, it was made to disturb the readers because horror is in the description of this story, after all. Any way, I'll try and keep up a good work and you keep work on reading! Hope you like this one. Kisses.

**reckless is a wreck**: A new reader! I get all excited when someone new comes across my fic. I'm happy that you are enjoying it. That means my work is done, so far. This chapter nine has a lot of Lavi finding out about stuff. I hope you also like it. Thanks for the review. Kiss

**Ezekeel**: Hehe, Bookman and Wisely will always banter because Wisely is a snoopy person and the panda is a chronically grumpy person. He should compete with Kanda. 8D Lol at Rudolf. That still makes me laugh, you know? Lenalee will get even more interesting from this chapter on because of reasons you'd rather read bellow than in my review reply. I know I said Yuu-chan would never be cute, but lately I've been having second thoughts about that. Yeah, Lavi and his Santa's hat-that actually belongs to Road. I just wanted to throw some LOL elements. I think they balance the seriousness of the fic and the horror of the murders. I mean, I like to balance these kind of things. I want a heavy story, yes, but I have characters that are actually fun in their unorthodox ways. Hehe, about Cross…totally agree with your words. I just think he has that "don't fuck with me" vibe that scares people out. And of course he knows judge Cloud Nine. Of course he has her on speed dial. Ooh, I'd like to know about your theories, but of course you'll only find out the truth when the fic ends. Until there, I will make you put the pieces of the puzzle together, right, right, right? Thanks for your attention. Big kiss.

**Neil**: What you said about Gintama is so right that I think Sorachi himself could write that in the manga. See, you are now as "Gintamized" as me! Next thing you know, Kanda will put mayo all over his soba plate. xD That should be a scary scene in my horror filled fic…Just kidding. Hahaha, Wisely and Lavi together are indeed funny. Again, LOL at Rudolf. The problem with my fic is that I never forget what my readers are reading. In other words, instead of making a calm plot and then making everything explode on your face, I'm trying to feed you with information enough to make you fry your brain a little, but not enough to you figure out the whole truth. And by the whole truth, I mean every single mystery of the fic, not only the name of the murderer. Lenalee's past is sad and depressing. As you saw, she is depressed. In the manga, she used to be; remember? And she got a little again, with the whole level four akuma and the Levelier stuff. I kind of love the fact that it is never Allen, but Lavi who is always by her side whenever she faces those kinds of depressing moments. It is kind of ironic for someone like the Bookman Junior. But enough of the manga, or I'll get depressed myself for the lack of it in my life. Imprisoned Tyki was simply too funny. I laughed out loud as I typed the whole scene. I'll miss Sasquatch. Well, as you can tell already, I ship LavixLena, but in a fucked up sort of way. I mean, I really think he likes her but this romance is fated to never bloom, in my opinion, because of Lavi's status as a Bookman. Allen and Road are simply one of my favorite anime couples of all time. Period. They are perfect together and I confess I work all my favorite dynamics between them with my fic. Well, your theories are getting more and more interesting, but of course I can't tell you if they are right. And one more time, it is still too early, more deaths will happen and, this is the only thing I can say, more people will be involved- starting with this chapter, actually. We can't be sure of anything so far, you are right on that. Anywyas, thanks a bunch for the review. I always love them. Kisses and kisses.

* * *

**Happy birthday** to _Jesus_ and to _Allen Walker_

* * *

**I**n December 24th things were chaotic through the entire day in the Camelot household. The governor had decided to throw a huge welcome party for the Earl and celebrate Christmas at the same time. The house workers had their hands full with shopping for the banquet, cleaning the garden, and preparing a classy decoration. Sheryl charged Lulubel with inviting the most rich and important people in the town.

Road was kind of upset about that. She had hoped to spend Christmas with her family and her family alone. Not to mention she was upset in general, because her love would be spending Christmas with his family and wouldn't be able to make to the Camelot's party. She had a vague suspicion in the back of her head that Allen used the big banquet as an excuse to not enter the mansion. After what had happened last time, Road couldn't blame the poor pianist.

She just wanted to introduce him to the Earl. After all, if it wasn't for the Earl, her dad would be after Allen's head even now.

At night, the party was going perfectly smoothly. The background music was a hired band, playing happy Christmas songs but in a Blues version. The food was awesome and the mansion was stuffed with at least two hundred people, all of them wealthy and well dressed. The ones that weren't wealthy at least knew somebody who knew somebody who was the son of a rich person.

Adam, as the guest of honor of the party, was enjoying a champagne glass while listening intently to whatever crap a famous personal stylist from Martel was telling him. At some point, he couldn't pretend he cared anymore and politely apologized and excused himself.

He went to the porch on the second floor and looked at the beautiful view of the enormous garden. Then he took a pocket watch from his pants. It was made in pure silver and he had acquired it from Bookman's antique shop a few years ago. Apparently it belonged to a nobleman who belonged to King Philip's court, on the XVIII century France. This nobleman was called Jean V. and he had a very macabre history. According to Bookman, this Jean person used to be very handsome and had a collection of affairs, but one day he stepped out of line when he slept with the queen, and the King threw him in prison, ordering the guards to not give Jean any kind of food, only water, so he could die of starvation slowly. It took Jean more than three months to die. When the guards entered the cell, the corpse was looking at the beautiful pocket watch and it was marking seven o' clock in the morning.

That was the story, but Adam himself was not sure if it was actually true or if the old man Bookman just liked to screw with him. He was inclined to not believe in the second option because the geezer had no sense of humor.

"Eleven thirty…Where in the _hell_ are they?"

Road, Wisely, Tyki-pon and even Sheryl, the very host of the party that had initiated two hours ago

"Sorry, I'm late." The governor said, having finally arrived and almost managing to surprise Adam, who had been lost in thoughts.

"What took you so long? Rather…_where_ were you, Sheryl?"

"I was…taking care of things. Look, Earl, I promise I talk to you later, but now I have guests to greet, a toast to make and all that stuff. Actually, you should come with me. After all, this party is for you!" It was incredible how full of energy his older son seemed to be in the turn of a fraction of a second.

"Sure. And where are the others? Where's Road?"

"_My Road is not here_?!" Adam saw the instant panic in Sheryl's eyes. It was understandable; the man was the most obsessed with Road. Some light bulb seemed to light up the rich politician's mind as his expression became slightly creepier. "She must be with Allen Walker. I'm going to _kill_ that cockroach!"

"Don't yell those kind of stuff, son. What if someone hears you?" Adam hissed in reprimand and the cold look in his eyes got the governor to immediately shut up. After some dead silent seconds, he spoke again, now controlling his tone. "You are worried, Earl…"

"Not really. It's just that…I already know there is a serial killer on the loose and at times like these, we are better off not saying some things out loud. Even though I know you'd never really murder Allen Walker."

"I wish I could." Somehow, that didn't sound like a joke at all.

"Let's get back to the party, Sheryl. I hope the rest of the family arrives before midnight. At least, Lulubel has been here all the time"

"She is just too reliable." Sheryl smiled fondly because it was true. That woman was way too competent. If she trusted you, she would follow basically any order. Even killing a person, Sheryl was sure of that.

For the second time, he was having ideas towards Allen Walker. He knew he was not being fair, but he really had never been the righteous type of man. His hatred towards Cross's son- step son, Road had told him- had no explanation, besides the fact that anyone who dared to date his cute daughter deserved nothing but _hell_.

When Sheryl and Adam made it to the first floor, they had the pleasant surprise of seeing all the missing Camelot's in there, seemingly waiting for them, next to Lulubel. His oldest daughter was the type of stunning beauty you don't see every day. For starters, she was as tall as a top model, but not that skinny. Her body was blessed with heavenly proportions, which were always covered by tailored, dark colored suits. Tonight, though, she was wearing a beautiful, tight, long red dress that hugged all her curves. Her blue eyes, usually hidden behind sunglasses, were glowing, blue like the clear sky. Her hair, usually tied in a low ponytail, was now completely loose, reaching her back, heavily and golden.

Stunning; this was a rare occasion in which Lulu dressed like a woman.

The clock hit midnight right after Sheryl and the Earl finished their toasts, thanking all the guests. Once all the people stopped hugging and wishing Merry Christmas, the party re-started with full force.

"Oh, Earl, I missed you and your tummy!" Wisely had no shame and even Sheryl couldn't blame his son right now, as the youngster hugged Adam with all his might, burying his face into his belly.

"Hey, I'm not fat!" He wasn't, really, but he was not thin either.

"Yeah, but keep eating sweets like the one you just ate and you'll be as fat as a pig." This comment could belong to no one but Tyki Mikk. He was quite the laidback guy, indeed. He was not vain and narcissistic like Cross, but for some reason he was used to not eat much and keep on shape.

"Don't be rude, Tyki!" Sheryl hissed at his brother. From all the family members, the Portuguese man was the one who treated the Earl as equal the most. He loved the Earl, but he lacked that "worshipping" tone in his voice and words when regarding the boss of the family.

"Hey, everyone has an addiction. You smoke like a chimney and will kill yourself doing that. I like sweets. Big deal, one day we are all going to die." Adam smiled through all his words. He was not angry at his son, quite the opposite; it was just healthy banter in true Camelot style.

Tyki couldn't help but think that eyepatch-kun was probably living through a similar situation right now. After all, they belonged to weird families.

"Ah, I've missed those classy conversations of ours so much!" Wisely sighed in happiness, and even Lulubel chuckled. She had missed those too, even though she knew that she could not take those for a long amount of time. She would get out of there and be alone on the porch soon. She had always been the lonely type.

"What's going on Road? You look…sad." Sheryl, with his papa antennae activated, grabbed his daughter's little shoulders with devotion. "Don't tell me you've been thinking about that boy-"

"No, no, I'm just glad we are all together again. That's all." The serene smile made her cute face even prettier, but her father could tell there was melancholy behind it. He was guessing his daughter was missing that Allen Walker. She was, in fact, after having stalked him for hours, seeing something she really shouldn't and falling even more in love with him. But right at that moment, she had another huge deal in mind.

_Uncle Tyki…_

Adam and Sheryl had to go back to entertain their guests, while Lulubel went for some quality time alone on the porch. Wisely went to talk with his colleagues from the Buddhist Temple he had managed to invite for the party. Tyki had gone to the garden, to play with the dogs that were lonely and Road had followed after him.

"You are usually not this quiet. Is there something in your mind?" The perm-headed man asked, without looking behind his shoulder, and without stopping to caress behind the huge black dog's ears.

_Yes, you_- But of course she said nothing about that.

"You are very quiet too, uncle Tyki. Is there something in your mind?" She chuckled as she sent back to him the same question, not really answering his.

"That's because I don't really like these stuffy events. I'd rather be with just our family…and maybe one friend or two."

Road's left eyebrow rose at that. "Like Lavi?"

"Who?" He was confused with the name for a second, but it soon came to him, "_Oh_, you mean eyepatch-kun!"

"Yeah, the _damn nosy detective_…You two were all buddy-buddy at the police station."

"He is funny."

_No, he is not_- she thought

"He is grating."

"You are grating sometimes" Tyki countered.

"He is _loud_." She hissed.

"You can be louder"

"Hey, don't compare me with that redheaded menace!"

_Menace_, yes. Since Road had seen Lavi for the first time, she had disliked the detective. It became worse after she got the knowledge that he was her Allen's step brother, which meant he would be part of her life one way or another. Then her uncle starts some sort of weird friendship with him. And lastly the Earl himself goes and tells her that he was not trustworthy.

Her intuition had been right. Lavi was bad news. She just wasn't sure yet how dangerous he could really be. She knew he was a "Bookmen to be", as Adam had said to chief officer Komui. But she couldn't, for the life of her, imagine what that meant.

Maybe he was out there to end her family. After all, the Earl was indeed involved in the crime world. He had always been rich, but he wouldn't become insanely wealthy with just a couple of enterprises.

Guns, black market, antique items, stolen jewelry, you name it; all around the world. The Earl was the owner of countless criminal business. The funny thing in this is that the Camelot's themselves did not participate in it; they were just aware of it because Adam had told them. They were common citizens who just knew a lot. The only ones indirectly involved were Sheryl and Lulubel. The Earl needed someone of the family involved in politics in order to hide all the dirt under the carpet whenever it was necessary.

And now all of a sudden a cop decides to become uncle Tyki's best buddy? What if the police was already on to them and Lavi was using their "friendship" to destroy the Camelot's?

_Under my dead body that detective will do that…_

"But he kind of reminds me of you…" He saw her face contorting again and immediately tried to fix his sentence, "…_sometimes_."

Road crossed her arms over her chest and huffed childishly. She got down in order to stroke the dog's fur, and to get closer to her uncle. Teddy Tyki came to mind and she smiled suddenly.

"What?"

"Remember when I used to play with you as my Teddy Bear?"

"Of course I do. You were the biggest bully…" Tyki complained, but with a satisfied smirk on his face; full of peace. Road wanted to paint that smile in order to immortalize it. If there was one person in this damn world that deserved happiness and peace, that someone was her uncle. "Come here,_ princess of snot_."

He used to call her that when she was a kid.

"And you call _me_ the bully!" She punched him lightly on the arm, again giving him pouty face.

They hugged each other with the content dog at their feet. Road could paint that picture too.

* * *

"Silent night, holy night, I'm so happy~~ Lenalee is hereee~" Komui sang completely off key, as he put the last food item over the table of his dinning room.

"Brother, you are changing the lyrics" Lenalee chuckled at him, grabbing the wine bottle and giving three glasses to Reever. "And I knew you would spend Christmas with us, Reever."

"What can I do? My whole family is at the other side of the world." Said the blond Australian, but with not even a hint of sadness in his voice; sure, he missed his mother and her delicious chocolate pie. He missed his cousins and all the weekend surfing. He looked at the skin of his arm and still couldn't believe how pale he had gotten over the years.

"I'm glad you are here." Komui's little sister told the agent, in a low voice, almost a whisper…just to avoid her brother's loud voice and spare Reever's sanity.

Scratch that. Reever was _way_ too used to Komui. In fact, after having spent so many years next to the man, he had a vague suspicion he had become as insane as his boss. You had to be in order to put up with his crap.

"It's almost midnight. Maybe we should start eating. I mean, I'm starving!" The bespectacled man announced, as he finally took off his apron, showing unusual attire. Instead of formal shirt and slacks, loose sweat pants and a sweater with a smiling, anime styled Santa Claus on it.

It sure made Lenalee laugh and, boy; Komui knew she was in _serious_ need of it. Yesterday, he had stopped by his sister's office to invite her to have dinner at a restaurant instead of their apartment; just because they would spend December 24th cooking in the kitchen. Reever received the task of buying the ingredients for the Christmas dinner because the blond one was useless in the kitchen.

Komui was aware that his little sister always got more…vulnerable, for lack of a better word, at festive times like these. He couldn't blame her. It had been more then ten years since their parents had died, but Lenalee, unlike Komui, had never really gotten over it.

In comparison to the past, though, she was doing great. She was not in therapy anymore and even had become a psychiatrist herself. Not to mention she had not been using the horrible medicine for what, four years?

His little Lenalee was a fighter. Life had taught her that.

"To be honest, I'm famished too" Reever declared, gulping down his wine glass in one go.

"Hey, tone it down, big guy. You'll end up drunk before midnight."

"Oho," The droopy eyed man snorted in challenge, "It even seems you don't remember me, Lenalee. Your brother here is the lightweight."

Komui had already chugged down his own glass of wine. "Am not!" He complained, already sounding more loud than normal.

"See what I mean? Three more of that and he'll drop on the sofa. Your brother is worse than a girl."

"_Am not_!" The chief whined again, making the Lee sister laugh really loud this time. Komui turned to Reever and said: "_Bully_"

It was true. Out of the two, Reever was the one who could take alcohol so well that Komui sometimes would say his friend had "Viking Genes" on him. Alcohol was the only way Reever could pull one over his boss and best friend, so of course he always took advantage of the opportunity.

_I'm so happy to be here with these two_…- Lenalee couldn't help but think about her last five Christmas' away from her brother and Reever. Those were not very happy Christmas for her, who had way too much time to think about the past and basically drawn herself in it.

"Hey, you quit drinking, Lenalee?" Reever asked in curiosity, for the first time noticing that her glass was filled with orange juice.

"Yeah, I haven't being feeling well these days, so I think I'll pass the alcohol for now." She lied. The real reason she was not having the wine was the strong pills she had never stopped to take since she re-started on them. "Hey, big bro, did you call that other detective? The Japanese one…Kanda, right?"

"I did, but Kanda doesn't like to socialize much."

"But it is Christmas"

"I know, and I invited him. He said he wanted to be alone and then he would call his father."

"Oh, yeah," Reever put a hand on his chin, "I thought Tiedoll was going to come back on December."

"He tried," the chief officer explained, "but he got roped up with work. He'll probably be here in January though."

"Tiedoll? I know that name…Just can't put my finger on it." Lenalee said, her pigtails waving slightly with her head, making her look younger and more adorable in Komui's eyes.

"He is a famous artist. His paintings are known in the entire planet. He is so rich he could give Kanda a life fitting of a king."

"But let me guess" Lenalee said, now with a smile, "Detective Kanda _doesn't give a damn_?"

"How did you know? You met him once!" Reever exclaimed, "And it was just to say "hi"", he recalled that day in the office, where Lavi had bluntly flirted with her. Lavi was an _idiot_.

Maybe Reever had been a teeny tiny bit jealous at the occasion.

"I'm a psychiatrist; read people is in my job's description."

Komui, knives at the ready, said with a big smile on his face, "Let's butcher this turkey."

* * *

Cross's house looked no different than usual, except for the huge amount of food on the table; really, _really_ huge. It was food for ten people, even though only four were going to have dinner.

Lavi, who was slouched on his father's sofa with a glass of the super rare scotch Cross's almost killed him when he took the first sip, couldn't help but look at all the food and think that if Allen wasn't there to eat it, then what the hell was the purpose of this banquet?

"He really is late." His father sat right besides Lavi, with a glass filled with the same amount of the same rare scotch.

"Do you know where he is?" The younger redhead asked to the other. It was a rare moment of truce between those two. Lavi decided to take it easy with the old man tonight. After all, it was Cross who had had the _brilliant_ idea of putting all the family members together in the same room to celebrate something as measly as Christmas.

_Because that would end up perfectly_…- the detective thought ironically.

He had arrived at his father's house at about ten o' clock. His house was only half an hour, by car, from his dad's; not a big distance to cover. The old man Bookman arrived at ten thirty, which gave Lavi and Cross enough time to stare awkwardly at each other.

It was kind of funny, in a fucked up sort of way, the fact that the father could communicate to his only son just in the middle of a fight.

Bookman life does that to you

The panda himself was enjoying his kiseru- an oriental kind of smoke pipe- quietly over the window. First, he had been watching the little to none movement of people outside. Then he turned his attention to the pair on the couch. Lavi had one hand over the left armchair and Cross had one arm over the right one. The remaining hands were holding their drinks, similar in color and quantity. Four fingers wrapped around the glass cup and the index standing straight out. The legs were crossed in the same manner and they were now smoking the same type of cigarette. They were also dressed similarly; jeans and long sleeved black shirts with two buttons opened. They even had scarves on; Lavi's orange and Cross's red.

It was a disturbing sight and only now Bookman, who had always thought that Lavi was an exact replica of his mother, was having second thoughts about it.

"You two, stop being so much alike. It is _infuriating_" He suddenly deadpanned at the two, who asked in one voice: "_What the hell, old man_?"

Bookman gave up, as Lavi and Cross stared at each other.

"Creepy" the younger redhead said, finally leaving the sofa and going for the table to grab some sliced turkey.

All in all, he could count that as a nice evening. Maybe they shouldn't talk much because one wrong word and they might spiral out of control and talk about years of…family issues.

Lavi was not in the mood for that right now. Actually, he was never in the mood.

When the door bell rang, it was already ten minutes to midnight and the cop ran to the door.

"Hey, bean sprout! What took you so long?" He hugged the other with some kind of desperation that Allen could not comprehend. He would have understood if he had been under the heavy atmosphere that overwhelmed Cross's place hours ago.

"Good to see you too, Lavi…" He really didn't know what to say. Even though he knew his brother's attitude was not the heartfelt type, it still put a smile on his face. In comparison to his late thoughts and feelings, _anything_ would work out to make him smile.

"No, seriously,_ where the hell were you_, Allen? It's almost midnight. And why do you look so flushed? Have you been running?"

"N-no…" Lavi, the biggest liar ever, could easily recognize a lie when he heard one. Allen Walker had his cheeks rosy and, even in the middle of Martel's chilly winter he had managed to get a thin layer of perspiration on his forehead. His hair was not very mussed up, but it was tied in a low ponytail and some strands were framing his face. He looked like he had run a marathon.

"I bet you were with your girlfriend and that prick set the dogs on you again." Cross's gruff voice sounded even louder in Allen's ringing ears.

"Her father is not my biggest fan…" Walker admitted in defeat.

"You were with the governor?" It was the panda who asked this time. Suddenly, Allen felt overwhelmed by the trio of Bookmen. He wondered if that was how a criminal would feel whenever Lavi interrogated the person.

"Y-yes…Road invited me to some huge party at the mansion, and I decided to go and then come back here to spend Christmas with you guys."

"You are not dressed for a party in the Camelot household, bean sprout." Lavi observed. Allen simply pushed him out of the way and went right for the food on the table. Knowing the youngest one's love for food, the other three stopped asking so many questions.

Why can't I shake the feeling the bean sprout is lying about lollipop girl, too?- the redheaded detective deliberated with himself as he ate one more slice of turkey. It was not dry and really tasty.

"Hey, Cross, who cooked all this stuff?" He had to ask because as far as that family was concerned, no member belonging to it would cook.

Lavi only knew how to bake a cake, and it not always ended up nicely. Allen could make pancakes. Bookman senior could make a variety of typical dishes, but he was not in the mood, and it was Christmas. He didn't want to work for the other three to stuff themselves. Lastly, there was Cross, who couldn't fry an egg.

"I hired a really good cook named Jerry."

"Jerry was here?" Lavi and Allen asked in unison.

"Why didn't you invite him for Christmas?" The silver haired youth asked, between happy for the food and dejected for the cook who made it.

"He said he had other plans…I think he invited someone over."

"Ooooh, Jerry, nice!" Lavi whistled. It was his turn to brood because when was the last time he had gotten laid again? And just looking at his father gave him mental images about Cross and Amanda all over.

_Ugh_…

"Yeah, he made you Fruitcake, Allen."

"Really?" Allen Walker loved fruitcakes and Cross cracked an awesomely rare smile at his step-son's pleased face. But then the pleased face looked a bit forced suddenly and Cross knew the exact reason.

Allen Walker's birthday was on Christmas, but it was also the day that Mana Walker had died. He had not died by natural causes and it was in no way a pretty death. That meant Allen had two reasons for hating his birthday.

Getting the family together had been Cross's reason number two for the party. The number one was the brat currently stuffing his face with fruitcake indiscriminately. He wanted to give Allen some way of distraction; food and family were the way, it seemed.

He knew the brat was not feeling true happiness, but then he was at least pleased and that was a good thing.

It was already two in the morning and the four men were now seated on the floor. Even the panda was playing poker with them.

"Full house." The pianist declared full of himself. "Drink it all up."

They had agreed not to bet on money, because then they would make Allen rich. Stripping was out of question too, as Lavi had cleverly pointed out he did _not_ want to see Cross, or the panda, naked.

So they decided that for every round they lost, they would drink a glass of Cross's cheapest booze, which was beer, since Cross had always been very methodical with his liquor. He only drank good stuff and Allen could tell that. He was the one who usually bought them; expensive booze was one of the reasons he still had a debt over 100.000.

Hookers were the second reason-_ Damn Cross_

"_You are cheating_!" The three men said in unison and their voices got muffled by the loud noise of the bell ringing.

"I wonder who it is…" Bookman said, now truly curious because who would be at two in the morning, in December 25th? Lavi got up and went to the door.

"Yuu-chan? You came to the party!"

"The party is over!" Cross yelled from the living room, "Allen already ate all the food. Send whoever the hell away!"

"It's Yuu-chan, dad."

Bookman did not understand Allen and Cross's collective sour faces when they saw the detective.

"Are you even sober?" Kanda asked Lavi after he saw all the booze on the floor and the man who he guessed had been playing poker.

"Of course! This cheap beer is not enough to get me smashed. Do you want some?" The redheaded cop was already dragging the other cop to the game, but Kanda stopped him by shaking off his arm from Lavi's grasp.

"You idiot, I'm not here to play poker! _Smiley_ attacked again and I need you to come with me to the crime scene."

That sentence made Cross's house dive in silence.

"There he goes again…" The panda sighed, "Don't you brats think you are way too slow on this case?"

"What are you saying, old man?" Kanda asked in sheer annoyance. It was incredible how it turned out he couldn't get along with one single member of Lavi's family. First it was the bean sprout, whose face was enough to give him the urge to throw punches. Then there was Cross, arrogant bastard and, of course, the old man Bookman who, to be honest, Yuu never liked

.He was the one who tutored Lavi at home, instead of letting him go to school with his friend. He was the one who would sometimes ground Lavi for being a disobedient little shit. But the most important; he was the one responsible for Lavi's change.

So, yeah, he didn't like the old man one bit.

"And what would _you_ know about catching criminals?" the Japanese inquired arrogantly and could not get why even Lavi and the bean sprout quieted down.

_Bookman knows shit about everything_…- Lavi thought, but he couldn't say that to his partner; at least, not in this room, with the panda's eyes on him. Not to mention, something of grave importance had been said just now.

"I'm going with Yuu to the crime scene and do some _investigation_!" There was glee in the redhead's voice, which made the panda and Cross roll their eyes. Lavi was like a dog with a bone.

The duo of detectives was already out when Allen announced he was feeling tired and had to sleep. Bookman and Cross stayed in the room, drinking, smoking and remembering the past and arguing about the future, but not saying too much.

* * *

"Gross" Kanda observed expertly. It was his very first observation, because once again there was red all over the place. He had touched on a wooden bank right by the church's door and almost stained his fingers with blood.

"This time, our guy got messier than before…Look what he forgot." Lavi, already wearing the plastic gloves, took a rubber hair tie from the floor.

"How can you tell he forgot?" Inquired the long haired man. "Maybe he just dropped it in there on purpose, just like in the first murder."

"I doubt that. He left no weapons, just this…At least now we know our assassin probably has long hair."

_Like perm-head and the governor_

They were still near the gates of the church and were already detecting important details here and there. Lavi saw some párts of what appaered to be shoe prints in blood on the floor. "We need to check the print and look for the shoes matching it. Then we have to narrow down to the stores selling the shoe." It would be a bitch to do that.

He strolled more into the church, Kanda right after him. Of course the next stop would be the two corpses of the nuns.

"It is the first time Smiley" Kanda cringed at the mention of the ridiculous nickname, "killed women too."

"Yeah, but I bet those two were not in his agenda. See how far they are from the altar? They were killed as soon as Smiley saw them. He shot four bullets; two for each chest." Lavi said, already crouched by the women's bodies. "Not only he is talented with knives, scalpels, and now also a gun."

"So you are saying the sisters were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Totally, which means he is still after the males…" The redhead deduced, walking further towards the altar. "Now, the witness said he was going to the church to pray and just found the bodies of the nuns."

"He was too freaked out to look into the confessionary." Kanda stated. "And who the hell goes to the church at such an ungodly hour anyways?"

Lavi sighed, walking carefully now because there was a huge pool of blood coming out of the closed confessionary. When he opened it, the whole crew taking photos and collecting evidences gaped in horror.

"Damn…" Yuu huffed.

"Damn indeed", Lavi fought against the smile, because there was a priest, naked as the day he was born, literally nailed to the confessionary, right besides a now stained with blood Holy Bible.

"Smiley was feeling poetic, wasn't he?" The redhead joked and Kanda rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _pure poetry_" He replied in dry sarcasm.

But what Lavi didn't say is that he had recognized the big nail piercing the father's hands. He schooled his features in order to not show his excitement and surprise at the odd object. For an amateur, it looked like a simple iron nail that had gone rusty. However, Lavi knew better than that and he had to hide this fact because it was time to conduct an investigation of his own. He would tell Yuu later, and Komui, but for now he couldn't let the rest of the crew figure this clue out.

He had to get the unperceived piece of history for himself.

"This time he didn't carve the smiley faces on the chest. He carved here." Kanda pointed to the inside of the confessionary.

"Yeah, but we can't really see the chest in this position…Hey, guys, help me out here, please!"

It took them several minutes to remove most of the nails. There were six of them; one for both hands, two to nail the feet to the floor, one on the arm, another one on the leg. The remaining two were in the head region. They couldn't see the nails clearly until they turned the body over. Most of the crew had to fight the urge to gag.

"Oh, my God…"

One nail was inserted into the mouth and the other protruded from the left eye. Lavi took the opportunity of the collective horror to get the nail that had been used to pierce the hands and stealthily stuff it in a plastic bag and into his black leather jacket pocket.

"Oh, he carved the chest too, alright" Yuu commented as soon as the body was completely revealed. The words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JESUS" were etched into the torso; the lines were quite big, and most of them squiggly; showing signs of struggle. The blood was almost not there anymore, all spilled over the church floor. The poor priest must have been waked through most of the torture time.

"I bet he nailed the father's hands first. Yes, that's the first thing he did." Lavi started his deductions one more time. "Then the priest yelled and that alerted the nuns, who entered here to check on him. That's why they are dead now. Lucky for the sisters, our psycho had no interest on them, which means that once again this act was probably a personal vendetta. Anyways, after he shot the nuns, I think our psycho might have gagged the priest." As if on cue, Kanda showed to Lavi and the crew a piece of duck tape that was left on the ground.

"Do you think he forgot this one too?"

"Yeah, I do, and that's weird. Our killer is much clever than this. But we can over think that later on…For now, we need to know about Corpse number three here."

"I'll raise his files." The Japanese said, looking at the priest and already thinking that Lavi's theory of sexual abuse could be the right one. It was still too soon to make pre-judgments thought. He knew nothing about the poor man, not even his name because the man had no documents on him. They would have to look into the rectory.

"You do that, Yuu-chan. I'll collect the street security videos from yesterday. Giving the body's condition, I would guess the father was killed hours ago, on December 24th, before midnight. Hey, guys!" he turned to the crew, "Let's wrap up things here. This time it will be much worse than a simple government employee. People are going to be scared with all the Jesus announcements, and I'm in no mood to deal with the monks and the nuns."

Everybody understood what Lavi meant; he was not in the mood to console the sobbing victim's acquaintances because he couldn't give a flying fuck about them.

* * *

It was hitting four o'clock when Lavi managed to get his hands on the security videos. The good news is that, apparently, no one compromised those images. Komui had called him already and told the redhead he would be in the Station as soon as possible. He was the one who ended up responsible to deal with the other nuns and members of the priesthood who knew father Lucas- that was the victim's name, as Kanda had told him on the phone.

Yuu was in Komui's office, reading through the data, while Lavi was in another room, with a computer before his eyes. He had to spend half an hour watching the streets surrounding the church. The video had marked initially nine o' clock and there was some movement around the place. Some believers came to pray and Lavi assumed they had come for the mass. When the digital timer showed nine forty, people started to come out of the church. The redheaded detective assumed the mass had ended then.

By the time the clock hit ten on the video, the streets were extremely quiet. Half an hour passed and not even a stray dog showed up. Time kept passing by, and nothing happened outside of the church. It was normal because it was Christmas. Since Bookman's grandson saw no one entering after the mass ended, he could only assume his psycho had watched the mass.

_Damn, I have to go back all over again…_

He went back to the footages of the people getting in the church for the mass, and tried to memorize all the faces on the screen and then compare to the faces of the people leaving the church and see which face was missing.

For Lavi, that task was not impossible. He had only one eye, but it was worth of ten. Not to mention a blessed- and trained- photographic memory. The only problem is that the quality of the video was not top notch, especially at night, so in the end he couldn't count all the faces because some of them he couldn't see.

_Shitty security tapes! I could have caught him!_

Lavi lighted a cigarette, taking opportunity of the fact that he was alone. It was already five in the morning and his eye was burning.

_That's what I get for using it so much without training for years…_

The migraine was not helping matters either. He closed his eye and took a deep breath, realizing that the lack of sleep was probably contributing for his tired state too. But he had to go back and finish watching the tapes, even though he had lost hope to find the assassin right now.

He fast forwarded for the time where he had left when he decided to rewind and analyze faces; ten o'clock.

The video marked eleven fifteen when Lavi lost the will to live. He was ready to press stop and turn the DVD off when a figure showed up running out of nowhere. It was a man, of short stature, wearing jeans and grey hoodie that Lavi had seen before.

_Oh, my God- Allen?!_

The image of his little step-brother all flushed by the door of Cross's house invaded his brain full force. Then the bean sprout was all evasive, twitchy and refusing to answer questions…

What do I do with that?- Lavi thought, now suddenly very awake. What was Allen doing in there? No, even more important: what was Allen doing before he arrived at the church? He didn't enter, but the fact that he was out there could mean a lot of things. Maybe he heard the screaming inside and ran in fear? Maybe he even saw something, like the nuns being shot, for example. He needed to talk to the bean sprout.

_And then there is this_…- he took the nail he had stolen out of his jacket pocket and stared at it- _Damn it! I need to go to panda's shop now!_

Even better if he went when the panda was not in there; he didn't need to know Lavi was going to use his historic knowledge to help solving the case.

* * *

Komui managed to arrive at the virtually empty Station at about six in the morning. He was walking like a zombie, still wearing the funny sweater and with some curls of hair pointing up. He was tired after having to deal with all the people from the church who were begging him to give back father Luca's body in order to make a proper funeral for the man. Komui spent hours apologizing and tranquilizing them, saying the police would give the body back once the autopsy was concluded. However, the chief had seen the body in the morgue and he could tell the funeral would definitely have a shut coffin.

Oh, boy, and to think he would have to deal with Levelier, the governor, and the press in a few hours.

"Hey, Kanda, I'm sorry about your Christmas." The Japanese simply snorted, "Between looking at a bloody corpse and listening to Tiedoll wailing on the phone, I'm weighting my options…"

It was his grumpy way to say "Relax, chief, I want to help"

"Where's that baka usagi, by the way?"

"He is watching the security tapes in room 305" Komui rubbed his nose and looked at his empty mug. Maybe he should have asked Lenalee to make him coffee. It killed him having to leave his sister in the middle of Christmas, but he was the chief, so unless he was dying of a fatal disease he had to be in the Station. He did leave Reever with her and told him to arrive at the Station at seven.

He was aware that his sister was a little unhappy and that meant a lot when it came to her. He had this nagging sensation in his heart whenever he would have to leave her alone. But he had to reason that maybe he was just being over protecting and paranoid. Nonetheless, better safe than sorry. Reever was a good friend and even though the idea of any man with her gave Komui goose bumps, he knew he could count on the blonde.

"No, he is not. I went to see if he was finished and he had already left."

"What the….? Right now? We need him!" The chief exclaimed. "What can be more important than _this_?"

"With the baka usagi, you never know. He was acting a little unusual when we were examining the crime scene though."

"Unusual how?"

"Well, at first he was normal, but after he got to the body in the confessionary he started to space out a little. I mean, he conducted the investigation, no problem, but he seemed to have something else in his mind."

"You really know your friend, Kanda"

The long haired man simply snorted in his typical way. And that more than simple answer could mean an infinite amount of things. There was only one thing in Kanda's mind.

_I do, and it's a pain in the ass_

* * *

The sun rays were timidly hitting Lavi's shoulders when he arrived at the panda's shop. The closed door had a garland on it and that was enough to make the cop chuckle. It seemed like Rudolf was not one to back down when his mind was set on something, such as decorating Bookman's antique store.

_Funny_

Cross' son walked to the windows of the first floor. He had to use his sleeve to wipe up the frost covering the glassy surface. Using the small opening, he peeked into the store and discovered that inside there were even more Christmas themes. But the important part was that Bookman wasn't present.

Perfect.

Lavi went to the door again and, using a lock pick, easily entered in the store.

He never turned on the lights, preferring to use the flash lights. He walked slowly and careful, as if going to arrest a perilous felon inside the headquarters of a huge crime syndicate. He always got a little- no, _a lot_- self conscious whenever he would step in to snoop into the panda's shop. As if the old man's koal painted eyes were always watching, even if he wasn't really there. It was as if Bookman could be in two places at the same time. Lavi was feeling like drawing out his gun but that would be simply ridiculous.

The redhead made to the wooden desk where he knew the panda kept all the registers from all the customers. For some ungodly reason only a psycho- and Lavi himself- could grasp, Smiley decided to go poetic, artistic and even erudite, using a piece of history to finish his "creation" nicely. The iron nail that was still inside the cop's jacket pocket was used to crucify a man named Bartholomeu. He was a Christian martyr and was killed by the Romans less than ten years after Jesus' death. And of course Lavi knew that, not only because of his intense knowledge in history but especially because that particular torture tool was one of Bookman's expensive merchandises. The panda had sold the iron nail and the buyer was probably the person Lavi had been hunting. And, if he wasn't, he had to at least know the culprit, which made the detective's quest all the more interesting.

"Let's see…" Lavi felt like lighting a cigarette of victory, but he was not insane to do that in the middle of so many important documents and objects. Grabbing the list of recently sold artifacts, armed with a flash light, the redhead scanned all the names etched on the paper.

One surname got Lavi sending caution out of the window and exclaiming: "_Holy shit_!"

_Wisely Camelot- freakig Rudolf!-_ had bought three nails which were used to keep Bartholomeu stuck to the cross and suffering till the last breath.

_Holy shit_- he said again, in his mind. Suddenly, the ceilings lights were turned on and the eye-patched detective threw his flash light, and the paper in the air, all clumsy. He also draw out the handgun.

"I should be the one pointing that thing at you, stupid grandson. That's what I do when a thief invades my house."

It was kind of true. After all, the panda did live upstairs. But Lavi was counting that the old man would still be at Cross' at this hour.

"Hey, I'm no thief!" He lied as he looked down at the paper innocently lying on the floor. "I was just…passing by." _So lame_!- he screamed in his head. "I mean, I came to get this" The panda frowned as his grandson, and problematic pupil, tried to cover his foolish behavior by being even more foolish. The redhead was showing him some random book in a most nonchalant fashion. As if breaking into the antique store at this hour with a flashlight was perfectly normal. As if Lavi could fool an old fox like Bookman.

"Ah, you really like…_History of sexuality_?" The title of the tome in Lavi's hand was kind of fitting for the redhead. His grandson had taken that after Cross.

"Yeah, I met this nerdy, but really hot chick that is into this kind of stuff. So I decided to do some…research." He fabricated a lie with ease, without even changing his breath or tone.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were born to…How it is that you say? Oh, yeah, "_born to please the ladies_."

"Hell yeah!" Lavi smiled, but still very aware of the sudden light chat from the panda.

"A masochist at heart, that's what you are, brat."

"I'm a _lover_," the cop defended his position; now thinking about how he could grab the paper and get the hell out of that place, without raising suspicion. "You are too old to remember what sex is like, panda, so don't go criticizing how I deal with my women."

"Hoho, _women_? When was the last time you got laid?"

"I don't want to have this conversation with you, old man! You are too old and gross." Lavi grabbed the paper, knowing the panda could not see his movements behind the desk. Still, he grabbed another book, "Philosophy for the XXI century". The old man had said that this book was written by some academic douchebag who understood jack shit about history.

"All right, Lavi, just the crap already. I tried to stale and wait for you to come out and tell me the truth." The panda's narrowed eyes shone with danger. He was done with the jokes and ready to interrogate his grandson. "But I think that my expectations of you have always been way too high, am I right?" That simple sentence meant so many things.

_Crap, he didn't fall for it…_

"What the hell are you saying, old man? I told you already what I was do-"

"I said _cut the crap_ already, Junior."

_Dam it_

"All right, you won." Lavi gestured with his hands, giving up. The gun was still dangling from his fingers. "I think that Smiley dude might be one of your customers, or at least know one of your customers."

"And why do you say that?"

"This" Lavi threw the nail, safe into the plastic bag, over the desk/counter, "was used to nail the last victim, a priest by the way, to the confessionary."

"That Camelot brat bought this a couple months ago." Bookman confirmed what the redhead had already seen in the paper. "So you think he is the assassin?"

"Maybe he is, maybe not. The only thing I can tell is that the assassin is tied to the Camelot's"

"That guy you are always meeting is a Camelot, isn't he?" Bookman only said that because when Lavi said the word "Camelot's" he saw a flash of something crossing his usually dull, droopy eye. He could bet his arm on "sadness". What and interesting, and yet troublesome, turn of events.

"You mean perm-head. Yes, he is. How do you know about him by the way? I never told you."

"Cross" the panda explained sucintly.

"Blabbermouth" But Lavi shouldn't be surprised. His entire life had been under Bookman''s supervision. The old man always found a way to know what was going on in Lavi's life. The redhead hated it. Because whenever he would hope and dream about freedom, the old man- and lately Cross himself- would always barge in and throw a bucket of ice down his pants. They would always be there to show Lavi that he would never be free, no matter where he would run to.

_Fuck_- the simple thought gave the redhead the urge to be violent.

"He worries about you."

"And when have you become my dad's attorney?" Lavi asked sarcastically but with a wide eyed reaction. Seriously, this was the first time the panda defended Cross in such a, dare he say, heartfelt way.

"I'm nobody's "attorney". I'm just stating the facts. Cross is worried about you." He said again, but in a more cold and deceiving fashion that was not enough to deceive the cop.

"Cross is feeling remorseful." Lavi spat, now really angry, but still managing a cold tone of voice, "And he should after all he did. If you had a heart, panda, you'd be too."

They discussed like that before. Hell, in the last years before Lavi arrived in Martel and became a policeman, that discussion was almost daily. This was the point where the redhead would usually say something stupid and storm out.

This time, he surprised Bookman.

"As I said before, I recognized the nail used by Smiley and I came here to confirm my suspicions. And now I'm getting this" He folded the paper and stuffed it into his pocket, along with Bartholomeo's nail.

"You are really naïve if you think I'll let you take this piece of paper, Lavi"

_Damn, I knew it!_

"Come on, old man, don't be a nitpicker. You can register the names elsewhere, but _this_ is evidence that I _need_"

"True, and that's exactly what I am getting at. Don't you realize it? You were running in circles with your big "case", and you had to ask for my help, for the help of history, to solve it."

"What? That was just mere coincidence. Stop twisting things, damn panda!"

"Mere coincidence, it might be. But nothing changes the fact that you had to rely on your knowledge of obscure history" He was right, that "Bartholomeo" was not written in any known book or document. Only the Bookmen knew about him, "to get to this…_evidence_. And you know you are not allowed to divulge this information."

"Yeah, and you were the one selling it!"

"Selling it doesn't destroy it. Eventually, those three nails will go back to the right hands. But if you reveal the secret history, no matter how insignificant it might be, you know there will be consequences"

"Yeah, I'm aware. You made that _pretty clear_ to me through all those years, panda. Anyways, that doesn't mater, because I won't say a word."

"I knew it. You stole the evidence and hid it from your team. You know that could get you expelled."

Lavi's eye narrowed. "Are you trying to blackmail me, panda? That's low, even for you."

"You always thought so little of me, Lavi… I'm not going to tell Komui, relax. But be careful to not get in prison before your psycho does." He chuckled at his own joke. Lavi was not amused one bit.

"Very funny, old man"

"How can you conduct an investigation of your own, Lavi? You will be punished already because when you show Komui the nail, he'll realize you stole it from the crime scene."

Lavi hissed, "Haven't thought on that."

"Of course not, you are an impulsive little brat." _Just like your mother._ "Maybe you are in the police just because of your inquisitive nature. Maybe you are in it for the thrill of the chase. Hey, maybe you are even planning on never arresting the assassin. You know, because that's already what you are used to do. You figure a mystery out, keep it to yourself, and then you go to the next one. You can't give a flying fuck about the criminal or the people he put in misery…" Lavi was, for the first time, just listening without saying a thing. "It's funny how you don't realize that no mater what you do, you'll always end up here, with me."

"Gross"

"You know what I mean, Junior" Again, the usage of the old, but not already dead, title. "You don't have to be afraid of me blackmailing you because, really, I don't need that. Consider yourself on a…vacation of sorts."

"_Seven years_ of vacation?"

Bookman kept talking, as if his grandson hadn't interrupted him, "When you get tired of playing police and partying with your cute friends, you will go back to your real job."

"Senile Bookman…" Senile Bookman noticed how his pissed grandson was not denying.

"Anywyas, I think we are done here. I'll go upstairs and take a nap. After the beer, I had Cross' scotch too; heavy stuff." The short man was already making to the stairs leading to his quarters, to Lavi's annoyance. "Oh, and maybe you should try and check on the history of the church where your psycho killed poor father Lucas. It might help you in your quest."

_Damn panda, already broke into the crime scene and no one will ever find him out. But what did he mean with "history of the church?"_

Lavi was not going to ask the old man. Hell, he was not even going to invetigate the church. He didn't want to depend on Bookman.

* * *

A couple of days after the incident at the antique store, Lavi had gone to see his shrink again. This time, he was honestly looking forward for the session. After what happened last time he saw her, he was definitely curious about Lenalee Lee.

"Dr. Lee called in sick today. But she said you can come tomorrow for an appointment, detective Lavi."

"…I see. Well, I guess I'll have to wait, then…" He looked at the secretary's name tag, "…Julliet." The redhead walked out of the room, but turned around and faced Julliet again. "Hey, Julliet, do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"…No." The woman with long black hair and blue rimed glasses raised a thin eyebrow at the man. "…why do you ask?"

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat and wanted some company." His charming smile disarmed the usually stern woman a little. "Well, I can't make you company today. I'm leaving in two hours." Lavi looked to his watch; one o'clock.

"My loss then." He chuckled. "Maybe next time?"

"Maybe next time…" Julliet agreed, smiling and waving goodbye to the detective.

Not taking his eye out of the watch, Lavi went back to the station, talked to Kanda, to his boss, saw the results of the autopsy- those annoying nuns would _finally_ stop pestering the police about the corpse!- and draw a typical Latin cross on a notebook.

Then he read a manga that was thrown about Komui's room. It was probably Yuu's.

When the boredom was starting to get too boring, he looked at his watch and announced he would leave for a bit, but would go back soon. Kanda said that if Lavi was going to leave him to stress over the case alone, he should at least try to do be useful for once and bring him some tasty soba.

_Jerry's_ tasty soba, that is.

The redhead would not forget about the soba, but at three o' clock in the afternoon, he had something very important- important for his cruel little mind- to do.

"Well, would you look at that, Juliiet was not lying…"It always baffled him somehow whenever people would be kind and honest.

The secretary was not in the office, which meant Lavi could do whatever the hell he wanted in there. And he wanted to break into Lenalee's room.

He snorted, remembering that lately his life had consisted of breaking into places. Now he felt like one of those low life criminals he used to arrest in his first years of police. Maybe the panda was right in a way. Maybe he would end up behind the bars and Smiley would never be caught.

Forgetting for a moment about the criminal, and focusing on his beautiful shrink, the redhead young man used the same method of picking the lock of the door. He was used to this kind of stuff even before he became a cop.

Entering the room, he started to look around before going to look into the cupboards and shelves. The room was impeccable, which he figured just suited Lenalee. Only, it was way too clean…._suspiciously_ clean. There was not even a piece of paper over the table. Sure, people clean up before leaving their workplaces, but something, some folder or pencil, or a cup, or anything, really, would always be left behind; it was only natural.

Unless you were trying desperately to _hide_ something

He sat down on Lenalee's comfortable chair and imagined how she looked at Lavi himself from that position; how she smiled almost cynically as she analyzed his ass.

_Damn, I wish she'd analyze my ass_…- he dreamt a little, of course in a more literal fashion. Even when she was not there, Lavi could throw in some embarrassing innuendo.

Opening the drawer was easy…too easy. He had imagined she would have a lock for it, being such a secretive person. Maybe she had already gotten rid off the "secret", or maybe it was in her apartment which turned Lavi's current little questing useless.

After having read other police men's files- all patients of hers, Lavi had no sense of ethics- and having gotten bored, the redhead stood up and was about to leave when a small pink point tainting the impeccable navy blue carpet picked his attention. He crouched and grabbed the pink object with the thumb and the index finger.

"Oooh, doctor…you are ill too…" He smelled the pill but it had no smell. Then his mind snapped as he turned his head abruptly towards Lenalee's desk. He grabbed the door, even dislodging it from the desk. Hastily, the detective grabbed all the papers and folders and put those over the desk.

"I knew it!" the drawer had a false bottom. Lavi should have realized why it was so shallow before. Underneath the false bottom there was space enough to fill with at least two folders, but there was just one little plastic orange bottle, filled with the same little pink pills; the treasure inside the pirate's chest.

"Naughty Lenalee…" He knew he should feel sad about her, and maybe he was a little, but he could only think how he managed to uncover a dark secret from his almighty shrink. He could only think how he finally pulled one over her. "A shrink who claims she just wants to help, but who is addicted to anti-depressants…"

How ironic was that? How…pitiful? How…pathetic?

_It's not your fault, Lenalee…You are just human_.

* * *

**Hello**!

Sorry guys, I'm in a hurry right now, so this will be the shortest foot note ever. You guys should party! No huge ass comments after the chapter, yay!

Just kidding

Anyways, there was a ton of Lavi, and the horror, and then families, and more mysteries and it is already chapter nine! I created a monster once again!

I hope you liked. Reviews, as _always_, will be received with open arms and a huge smile. 8DDDDDDDD- See? Huge! xD

_See you guys next time_

**Moon**


	10. The kissing factor

**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**Anonymoose**: Hi! I'm happy my story makes you happy. That's basically the main reason I write it. Anyways, here is chapter 10. I hope you like it. Thanks for the review. ^^

**Ezekeel**: I have a serious lack of DGM in my life. Sometimes, when I can, I try to fill the gap with new series. I'm hooked in Durarara right now. So good! Wisely is the type of fun character that knows too much. I mean, Hoshino made him like that and I intend to keep this trait of his here. He is not my main character, but I do have plans for him later on. I like to say that "eyepatch-kun and perm-head" are just that: _eyepatch-kun and perm-head_. You don't define that. They just…_are_. And that notion, my friend, I totally stole from Interview with the Noah. xD The family dinners were awesome to write. I had fun, specially comparing Lavi and Cross. I confess I just wanted to play with a wild fandon fantasy. The crime scene was gruesome? Well, than that's good. Wait for those to get even worse from now on. How is that even possible? I don't know, but I'll work on making them really gory. I like to write that, for some reason. And Allen is somehow involved. Expect more from the bean sprout. He will play his part in this complicated case from now on. Actually, read ahead and see what I mean. As always, thanks so much for the kind review. Big kiss!

**Neil**: Whoa, wonder what would happen if Okita and Lavi actually met. Wiselly and his love for Millennium's belly are cannon. I just can't get that manga scene out of my mind. I couldn't write it in "Interview" so I'm really glad I could write it here. Actually, I'm really glad I could write the Noah together. They are such a cool family! Allen is hiding something, definitely. Because he never got to the Camelot's mansion as he had told Lavi in the party. I wrote that Road followed him and found out something about him for this sole reason; to the reader see that Allen lied. But yeah, the killer, so far, is tall. But who is to say there is only one Smiley, ne? All the murders, asides from the smiley marks, are so different from each other... Look at me, saying a bunch of confusing stuff. I'll let that to Lavi and company. xD The historical element of the murder was and wasn't planed by me. You see, the panda is a damn important part of the whole story- especially because he is tied to the main character- so I had to find a way to insert him more. I didn't want to isolate him in the antique shop, only having scenes with Wisely from time to time. That would be boring. I paid special attention to the dialogue between grandfather and grandson. It said a lot in the undertones. And yes, now Lavi knows Lenalee's dark secret. Poor girl, indeed, but Lenalee is that crybaby, but strong type of character. I think that from the entire DGM cast, Lavi is the one that is most constantly under a harsher treatment of hers, by the way. Well, my huge answer was huge. xD Thanks for the all the comments. They always help me. I hope you like this chapter. Kisses!^^

**Chocolatecatfish**: Writing is really a matter of training. If you read a lot, eventually you'll write as well. My first fanfictions were embarrassing, in comparison with the current ones. I always wanted to do a crime fic, because in movies and in novels, it is one of my favorite genres. And once I said that DGM has the ideal cast for this type of complicated thing. So, that's how this baby was born. But I seriously encourage you to try writing, no mater the style. It clears the mind and is also fun! The fact that you complimented my grammar only shows that practice brings improvement. English is not my first language, and my first English fanfic had a lot of silly mistakes that my readers kept pointing for me. I'm really glad they worried about that because now I'm better, but I'm sure I can do even better if I keep on trying. Anyways, thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the fic. Big kiss.^^

_Ah, while we don't have manga, we have this!_

* * *

**The** kissing _factor_

* * *

**L**avi had already left the historical nail between the evidences again and no one had said anything, so he assumed his colleagues not even noticed the theft. Still, better safe than sorry. Right now, after having broken into Lenalee's room, he was slouched on Komui's office sofa looking at his boss, Reever and Kanda. What if they had noticed but didn't tell Lavi on purpose? After all, with the whole psychiatrist stuff he was in a kind of probation. What if they were all watching, waiting for his first slip up?

_Damn panda, if you haven't said all those stuff I wouldn't be worrying so much right now!_

Hell, he would not even have given it thought.

Those reflections rolled about his head as his ears kept absorbing the contents of his fellows' conversation. They were still talking about the autopsy.

_But then again_…- he thought with himself- _I have a trump card. If Komui, or anyone for that mater, tries to kick me out, I just have to go to my sexy shrink and ask her to help me._

Ask, in this context, meant blackmail. But that would only work if his chief knew nothing about the strong medication his little sister had been taking. And, even if Lenalee, the respected doctor, said Lavi was okay, he knew it would not be enough for Levelier, who was dying to fuck his life. The police would probably conduct an intern investigation on him and Lavi would have to commit a second crime. He would have to transfer the blame on to someone else. It would be an easy task for him, but then the person found guilty would probably lose the job and maybe even end up in prison. Lavi rather preferred not having to go to such length, but if he had to, then he would do the deed with no hesitation. It's not like he really gave a damn about whoever he would put the blame on.

_Someone from the investigation crew would be perfect. They handle the evidence all the time_…- his mind was already working on a plan, just in case.

Then again, maybe the redheaded cop was over thinking things too much. Maybe none of that scheme would be necessary. But he couldn't help it. Once he was aware that he had done something "wrong", something that could actually expel him with no questions asked, Lavi would simply get a little paranoid. It was in his suspicious nature, he guessed. Even if Komui had told him he was making an effort in order to protect Lavi, the detective never truly believed in the good heart of humanity a hundred percent.

"Johnny is working hard at the lab…He said he will be done with the DNA in two days." Komui said, pacing around the room and looking attentively at the board Lavi and Kanda- but mostly Lavi- had made.

The board was taken over by the news on the "Smiley" case, pictures of the governor that Reever had taken, pictures of some of his high staff, including Lulubell, a map with all the locations of the murders marked in red ink, lots of scribbled post it notes; the most noticeable ones being Lavi's. He had written: _vendetta? Sexual abuse? Doctor? Sailor? Alien Mask what else? Stolen Footages to cover identity?_

"Yeah, I think he needs a break already. When was the last time you guys saw him getting out of the lab?"

"Yesterday, at six am" Reever looked at the clock on the wall, "Holy crap, it is past noon. I'll go to the lab and take Johnny for lunch. The man needs to eat…Even though I can understand if he doesn't want to…" The image of the body crossed his mind. It was even worse when it was over Johnny's metallic table.

Like a slob of rotting meat

The Australian opened the door and, before leaving, called the chief. "Come with me, Komui, I have to talk to you too."

Lavi raised a suspicious eyebrow at that, but he seriously had other things in his mind right now.

"He was carved up pretty bad." Kanda agreed after they left, seated by Lavi's side, but struggling with the other to get more space on the couch. "Not to mention his face."

"A work of art…" The redhead breathed sarcasm, but maybe his comment was not that far off the mark.

"I just don't get this guy, baka usagi. I mean, first he kills Johnny, and we assumed it was vengeance but we might be wrong on that." Yuu left the comfort of the couch and went to the board, using his own gun to point at the map marked on Saint Hellen Street; the location of the first crime. It had just been a month ago, but if felt like years had passed. This investigation was getting to him already; he could feel the tiredness, especially because dealing with Lavi _was_ tiring. "Then he goes to second victim and, apparently, this Kevin Smith was a real nice guy, but as you said, he was gay and maybe Smiley is just homophobic."

"Yeah, the second murder happened in the subway station, and it was all recorded in camera and the governor got rid off our most important evidence." Lavi chuckled at that. Who was he to talk about the governor after what he had done? That was just a tiny proof that in the right circumstances, any human being is capable of everything to defend theirs interests.

"And now we have the third murder…father Lucas." The Japanese sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I thought the "pattern" would come up with this one, because, you know, Catholic Church, but damn was I wrong…!"

"Oh, yeah, I read the files."

"Seriously, this father Lucas was so squeaky clean he might be canonized by the _pope_. And I'm not kidding, baka usagi."

"Sadly, I know"

"Just read this." Kanda gave the papers to Lavi again as he wrote "SQUEACKY CLEAN" on a post it note and stuck it on father Luca's picture on the board. The redhead started reading the document for the second time, now out loud.

"Tiberius Lucas, 63, born and raised in the city of Martel. He entered for the priesthood very young. He had never been a rich padre because he always took half of the money the church paid him and gave to charity institutions. He took good care of the members of the church, always visiting them in their homes when they were too sick to go to the mass…There is a lot of things written here, this guy was a freaking saint."

"Not only that, he was never, ever involved in any scandalous acts. There are not even rumors about him. He was loved by all and even the pope, in Rome, once mentioned his name as an example to be followed,"

"Damn…But I'm not definitely sure yet. What if he had a really deep, dirty secret that even our topmost intelligence could never find out?" The eye-patched cop suggested, as his hand kept fumbling with the little orange plastic bottle safe in his jacket pocket.

"Then we'll probably never find out," the dark haired man shrugged, "which _sucks_."

"Then _you_'ll probably never find out, Yuu-chan. But I…I have my means of finding out."

_Oh_- Kanda's brain drew a blank for a second, before he computed the information- _Fuck, is he talking about that? About the old man's real job_…

He _had_ to ask.

"Are you talking about that other…_job_ you said you ditched long ago?"

One day after Kanda had met Lavi at the police Station for the first time, and after he had given the redhead a black eye, the Japanese one had asked his old timer friend what the hell he was doing in there. He could have asked why he had stopped writing after the sixteenth letter, when they had been no more than eleven years, but he didn't; He had to ask though, why Lavi had disappeared for seven years while the old man Bookman had gone back to Martel.

His redheaded idiot of a friend had said that- _Remember how the panda used to ground me when I was a kid? Remember how I always loved to read, specially the history books? Remember sometimes the panda and I discussed about the "duty"? Well, I decided to ditch the "duty", and the panda, and became a detective! I spent two years in the academy, like you, and then started working for the Westchester police department; Homicides. Pretty neat, huh? So, anyways, what have you been doing through all those years, Yuu-chan?_

After that, the baka usagi rarely touched on the subject again. But Kanda had seen more than enough to realize that all those years doing whatever him and the "panda" were doing had changed his friend..

"Ops!" Lavi stuck out his tongue. His uncontrollable mouth had done it again. "I guess I thought that one too loud, huh?"

"One of these days you'll end up telling me that big secret of your family without even realizing."

Lavi went quiet at that, clearly mulling over his partner's words, but then he cracked a smile that Kanda recognized as an honest one, but with hints of mischief, "You know what, Yuu-chan? Maybe you are right." His voice went down one note and his breath came out heavy, "If there is one person in this world that deserves to know, that's probably you, Yuu-chan…I am your best friend after all, right, right, right?"

The first thing Kanda thought after hearing those words was that Lavi, even trying to sound caring, couldn't do a good job. His voice was kinder and more tired but instead of saying that Kanda was his best friend he ended up saying the opposite. The second thing that Kanda thought was that he had to be one hell of a messed up person to have _Lavi_ as best friend,

But it was so true, it was not even funny.

"And I'm not your best friend, Lavi?" Kanda Yuu was, in no way, a needy person. He asked that question because, from all the knowledge he had accumulated about Lavi over the years, he could tell this was one rare occasion in which his best friend was being more open.

Lately, he had observed that. Lavi had been slipping from all fake charming smiles to a more…crude person. That meant in no way a good person, maybe even the opposite. However, that meant that whatever Lavi had turned into was starting to show up. Kanda hated to admit it but since this case started, and since Lavi had met that perm-head person, he had, slowly but surely, been slipping into the honesty field a little bit.

"You are…_you are_…" It was rare to see the baka usagi looking for words like that. His usually dull eye was glowing right now.

"It is okay, Lavi, I was just messing with you." Kanda could swear he saw relief in his partner's eye. "But you know… you _could_ have lied."

He could have said "What the hell, Yuu-chan? Of course you are my friend!" But the last time Lavi had said the word best friend, or even friend, to Kanda, was more than ten years ago, when he had said goodbye to Kanda and Bookman was practically dragging him away by his small hand.

"It would be a useless lie…" Lavi now lied down completely on the couch, as Kanda propped himself on Komui's desk, looking at his friend who took out the cigar pack, clearly not caring if Kanda was going to complain about second-hand smoking.

"Since when do you differentiate your lies? You lie all the time, baka usagi."

"Not to you." Lavi took the first drag and Yuu went mute.

_Oh_.

That one, very small sentence, had said a lot to the Japanese cop. It was a funny discovery, in a very crazy way. Lavi cared about no one, that's what the baka usagi himself, had said once, and what Kanda himself had confirmed with his eyes more than once. He considered no one his friend and he was used to lie through his teeth all the time. He was used to pretend he cared; he was used to compliment everyone and act nicely towards most of the people. However, the same cold blooded, cynic detective could not pretend that he considered his partner as a friend anymore.

Because, in a much fucked up sort of way, he cared about Kanda enough to be truthful with him, even if that honesty meant the harsh reality of knowing he had lost his best friend a long time ago.

Kanda wasn't sure if an argument would start after the rather uncomfortable silence- for him. Nonetheless, Lavi had given him one thing to really dwell on, and it seemed he would have the time to because the redhead's cell phone started to ring madly.

"Lavi here" The dark haired saw his friend's expression change from the usual nonchalance to interest in a second. Then he opened a rather perverted smile. "Oh, hey, Lenalee! How are you? How did you get my phone? Was it Juliet?" The redhead kept humming quietly, listening to her on the phone," Hum, hum… You want me to what? Right now? Oh, I don't know…I suppose I can…I'm working right now, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for my sexy-Okay, I'll stop harassing you, just don't tell Komui! You know, I'm just kidding, I'm a little boy at heart…."

Kanda was not even hearing the other end of the conversation, but Lavi's was already enough to make his eyebrow twitch. When the redhead was done, he turned to the other cop with a huge smile plastered on his idiotic face.

"My sexy shrink is missing me, would you believe that, Yuu-chan? I think my charm was too overwhelming."

"Che"

"We are going on a _date_, right now!"

"I seriously doubt that."

"It's true!" The redhead lied with such conviction it bordered on comic.

"Then you are a dead man, because Komui will chop you up into little pieces. And maybe I'll even help him."

"Oh, really? Don't tell me you want Lenalee too, Yuu-chan?" He was answered with a quick "No way." "I can understand…whenever I look at those legs…"

"Lavi…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how I know you are a masochist?"

"I'm not a-"

"Because you _always_ look after pissing the wrong people off." It was true. When Lavi was a kid, he had chosen Kanda, the scariest kid in the neighborhood, to be his "best buddy". The panda had always being strict and Lavi had always found a way to piss the geezer off. Even when choosing his women, he always went for the stuck-up or really feisty ones that would surely slap him across the face at one point or another. "Of all the pretty Asian women in this city, you decided to hit on Komui's- your boss, and a potential sociopath- little sister."

Since Lavi had met Lenalee, Kanda had heard the redhead talk about her at least ten times, whenever Komui was not around, but he wondered how long it would take for his stupid partner to slip up in front of the chief officer.

And, no, there was just no way the redhead nurtured feelings for her other than the physical ones. Kanda knew how Lavi dealt with his affairs and it was not that different from how he dealt with everyone around. He would be flirty and would smooth-talk Lenalee until she gave in and then Lavi would keep up the relationship for as long as it wouldn't get boring, then he would say a polite goodbye and go after the next one.

That, of course, assuming she would "fall for his charm" as the redhead would usually say

Kanda knew very little about Lenalee. He had only seen her that one time she had been introduced to him and nothing more. She had talked a few words with him, but the most he could tell about her was through a close observation of the shrink interacting with her big brother. Kanda had seen a fierce person, with a deceivingly delicate face, who would definitely give whoever tried to woo her a hard time.

Seriously, Komui worried about her way too much. Lenalee was _clearly_ going to kick Lavi's butt- and the cop would probably _like_ that.

_Stupid rabbit_

"I'm going, Yuu-chan. If Komui asks for me, don't tell him the truth, right, right, right?"

"I think you should be more afraid of your shrink"

Lavi left the office laughing.

* * *

For all his laughing and light mannerisms, Bookman's grandson had only one thing in his mind as he approached Lenalee's room; the same little plastic bottle dancing inside his jacket pocket. He was thinking how he would approach such a delicate subject or if he should not approach it right now. But he wanted to do it so bad. He had not only an advantage over her in a nearby possible bad case scenario within the police, but a leeway right now, in the middle of the sessions.

He had acquired the power to control the sessions on a whim.

Juliet was not there to receive and announce him, so the redhead simply knocked on Lenalee's door.

"Hey, doc, it's me, Lavi."

"Oh, come on in." Her voice alone was a lot better than last time he had seen the shrink. _Good for her_- he thought automatically.

"So, Lenalee, you wanted to see me?" The redhead asked, already slouching on the sofa and spreading his arms. The smile on his face put a scowl on hers.

"Won't you ever get tired of putting on this ladies man mask?" Her wording was emphatic, but with her characteristic serene voice. It was typical of Lenalee. She was the type of person that treated her patients by punching them, but always wearing a velvet glove.

"Not really, no"

"I Called you here because I looked at my agenda and I realized that we are short on one session."

Oh, yeah, after last week's incident, Juliet had told Lavi that the doctor would attend him only in the next week. It was almost New Years Eve already. He had thought she would start over only in January.

"Juliet told me you were sick…" The cop said nonchalantly, but the kind of effortless nonchalance that was just begging to be contested. He knew that Lenalee knew that Lavi knew something had been terribly wrong with her the last time he visited his shrink. He was just waiting for her to explode on him again and then he would tell what he had discovered.

But instead he received a chuckle. "My brother is always annoying me, saying I'm too skinny and that I should eat more. Well, this time I confess I should have listened to him. I was so busy last week that I barely ate, so I became really weak and, unfortunately, had to take a few days off work."

_She is not going to explain herself_…- he thought-_ She choose to ignore all that transpired between us_…

"You must have been really bad, Lenalee, because last week you seemed kind of…desperate."

Her light expression started to crumble just a little. "What do you mean?" The redhead saw her pale, bony hand going right for the left side of her dark hair, stroking it in a delicate, trained gesture that should go unperceived by a less observing person. But Lavi had realized that the only reason for the gesture was to hide the fact that her hand had started to tremble.

She was looking pale now and the detective was starting to think she would burst out on him again.

"I mean that you looked rather sick, so that's why I worried about you."

"Yeah, ha ha…"

"It hurts me how you don't believe in my pure heart, doc."

"I believe I can help you change, but there is a _long_ road ahead of us."

"You are right about that, doc." He stuck a finger out in mock reflection, "But you see, even if you don't believe me, it's the true. After what happened last week, I have been thinking about you a lot…And I mean, a _lot_." He had no idea of how menacing he looked right now. The only clue was her big violet eyes widening in a most frightened fashion. Of course she was frightened; the detective had brought up one of the things she had wanted to forget the most since the day it had happened. It was like living through it all over again. It was like laying herself bare and vulnerable before him all over again. She had been afraid of him when he had almost seen her secret and now she was afraid again, because the idiot would not let go of that.

In the past week, she had seriously considered on telling Levelier she would not keep the detective as a patient anymore. At first she had honestly wanted to help, but after he almost found out her dark secret, she wanted nothing but to never see him again. However, she was aware that such a decision would end up terribly bad for Lavi. He would be expelled from the police. The redhead was not someone who actually deserved kindness- he himself had told Lenalee that. But she was still not willing to act so unfairly.

"I have been thinking of you so much that I decided to do a little _investigation_ on my own." Her breath hitched at "investigation", and she suddenly felt like throwing up, as the next image seemed to be in slow motion.

Lavi had taken out the plastic orange bottle from his jacket pocket and hit the small object on the wooden desk loudly. The noise startled Lenalee.

"Missed these?"

The correct answer would be "no", she had another bottle hidden in her closet. But of course the younger Lee sibling couldn't say that.

"H-how did you- _You broke into my room_!"

"I told you, I was doing my own investigation, doc. Imonoclop-" He started on reading the name of the drug but gave up half the way, "Anti-depressants really have _complicated_ _names_.."

He was teasing her in a most cruel fashion and now the shrink wanted to do nothing but bash his head on her desk. But she couldn't play in his hands. She had the distinct impression he was doing that just to spur her into action.

"So how long have you been taking those, doc? Have you ever scripted them to a patient? How do you get your hands on this shit, anyway? I mean, you are a doctor, but I did my research, these pink pills are insanely strong! Did you _steal_ them? Oh, my sexy shrinks is so _naughty_-"

The redhead had thought she would yell at him, but really, he shouldn't be surprised Lenalee would resort to violence. He heard the crack of her small hand on his face and, damn, she could slap _hard_. He had not been prepared to receive the strike, so now he had to swallow the blood from the cut of his intern cheek.

"What right do you have…? What _right_ do you have to probe into my fucking life?" Her voice was low because she was letting her cold, even calm anger poor in glacial waves as her eyes pierced Lavi's. The detective read anger, frustration, more anger…and fear.

Maybe he had gone a little bit too far of the reservation, but what the hell, what was done was done. He couldn't go back and change it. He couldn't go back and change who he was, who he had become after all those years.

The single, languid tear rolling excruciatingly slowly down her cheek made some string snap inside the detective's heart.

_Shit_

He couldn't go back and change things, but he sure as hell wanted to now.

"I think I should leave." Suddenly all the thrill of finding out about her secret and using it to his advantage had vanished. Maybe it would come back later on, but right now he really wanted to get the hell out of the confining place and smoke at least ten cigarettes.

He got up and was stopped by her fragile hand grabbing his wrist to the point of hurting.

"Stay." Was she pleading, commanding? He didn't know, but in his lack of action, Lavi obeyed. They stared at each others faces for a whole, eternal silent minute. "Why did you do it, Lavi?" Komui's little sister finally asked, in her weak voice. The tear trail was still there on her pale cheek, but it would soon disappear and it would look like she hadn't cried at all.

"I…" There it was, an opportunity for making up another humongous lie with the best of his abilities. "…was just curious, at first. But then…after I saw the drugs, I realized I could use that in my favor." He didn't lie this time.

"You wanted to manipulate me in order to get rid off the sessions…" Lenalee wanted to face palm. It was so obvious, why hadn't she realized that before?

_Yes_- Lavi thought- _and a little more than that, since I've now officially committed a crime within the police ranks…_

When the redhead thought about his entire life, it was kind of ironic that he ended up in the police. On some levels, he was _worse_ than the bandits.

"I wanted a guarantee that I would not be expelled before I close my case."

His sentence made the shrink's eyebrow rise. She noted it on her notepad for future reference, choosing to keep the flow of the conversation.

"I just wanted to come here and blackmail you, but I was not expecting you would slap me. Anyways, I was thinking about some "quo pro quo, Clarice"" the eye-patched detective joked, imitating the famous movie character.

"All right, _Dr. Lecter_…" She played along, now actually glad the redhead had started joking again. Even if they were still talking about her secret, the anger had ebbed away a little thanks to Lavi's smooth talking. She couldn't help but admire that trait of his. He was still an asshole, though. "So, in other words, you planned to exchange favors with me; I tell you one thing about myself, and then you give me an honest answer to my questions."

"Right, right, right! We should play rock, paper and scissors to decide who is going to start with the whole answering."

His words pulled the first smile from her lips since he had arrived.

"You are impossible, Lavi."

"I know." He closed his fist and smiled too, really wanting to begin the rock, paper and scissors game.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"I won." She declared, a little surprised by that and maybe a little relieved too. She didn't want to answer him first. She was the shrink, after all.

"Give me your best shot, doc." Lavi spread his arms even more on the comfortable chair, inflating his chest as if to make it a target for her.

"Why did you choose to be so cruel?" Like Cross' son had said in their second encounter, his shrink was not the type who beat around the bush- _definitely_.

She was dead serious.

"I'm not-" His first instinct was to deny, of course. But looking back and remembering all he had done, and all his words, especially the ones of today- Lavi decided that, why not, he could be honest with her. Somehow, he had the notion that after harming her he owned her the truth.

_Maybe not all the truth- Shitty Bookmen- but some of it…_

"Okay," he sighed, grabbing his messy hair with both hands, dislocating the black bandana that he had gone back to using to his neck, "I wanted to stir you, doc." She opened her mouth but he interrupted her, "and before you ask why, I'll just say that I had to do it."

"_Had_ to?" Disbelief was painted all over her porcelain face.

"You think I'm a sadist, doc? Hell no. Look, I was throwing the bait…. Let me start over, right, right, right? Last week, when I came to ask you out, you surprised me. You are usually so calm and collected. And you are such a _mother-hen_…"

"Hey!" But really, the Chinese woman was aware she was.

"Anyways, when I saw you like…like _that_," Her hand was trembling again, only almost imperceptible, just remembering the occasion, "I was…shocked to say the least." Even having literally studying humanity through his entire life, Lavi would never stop being amused or surprised by them. "So you can't blame me on my curiosity."

"How did you break into my room?"

"I can't believe you are telling me that, doc. _Hello~~ Detective of the Special Division_~!" He was not wrong in his declaration, but the more accurate one would be "Hello~ Bookman~!" He had learned how to pick locks, break into places and all that stuff way before he became a policeman. "And anyways, it's your turn to answer my question, Clarice."

"Oh, yeah, sure…"

"Does Komui know you are taking those drugs?"

She started to fumble with her hair again.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Take that however you want, detective. My turn; finish your answer for my first question"

"Right, right, right…Where was I? Oh, yeah, breaking into your office," He chuckled, but Lenalee was not amused, "I have to confess that I just invaded with nothing specific in mind. I only remembered how distressed you were and I thought, hey, maybe I should start with her room. So I came here, found out when Juliet would not be at work, and the rest you already know. I found your pills inside a fake bottom in your drawer. I have to say…drugs were the last thing on my mind, but I soon realized that I could use that to my advantage. I mean, you already said it all. Levelier wants to eat my liver, Komui has been watching me closely- _your_ fault, I might add- and I'm hanging on a thread in the Station. I needed a…backup."

"So you are indeed using me?"

"Sorry about that, doc." He shrugged, not sorry at all. "But it's not like you are not using me too."

"I'm not-"

"You might not be forcing me to attend the sessions, but you can't forget that I would rather be doing anything else than having my brain raped by you."

That phrase was all it took Lavi to get rid off shrink number four, back in the wager days. But he was absolutely sure Lenalee would never fall for that.

"For such a brainiac, you seem to often forget that _I'm_ the only reason you are still a detective." Her eyes glinted with some kind of childish mischief mixed with authority. It was the first time the redhead had seen such determination. It was kind of hot how bossy she could be. "What I mean, detective," she got up, giving the genius a clear view of her rather short skirt, and her long, creamy legs. Lavi realized he really should be more focused in her words, not her body. He was aware that she got up intending to look bossy- and damn, she was doing a _great_ job. _Where were the trembling hands_?- but in his eyes, all he saw was him having sex with her, "is that as your doctor, I recommend you play nicely. If you don't, I'll go to Levelier and he will get your badge burned."

_Damn, I'm burning here_!- For an entirely different reason, but he was.

Lenalee was usually the kind of sweet woman that, with her beautiful smile and big eyes, got the male population swept off their feet without even making an effort. Everybody liked her because she was such a nice person. She was gentle and selfless. However, she was also a professional, and she had learned that with Lavi she could not afford to be too sweet. She had tried at first and it didn't work. She had observed that the only times he would actually listen to her and take her seriously was when she was bossy and made threats, even though Lenalee knew she was not willing to fulfill any of them.

Not to mention, and she would have yet to admit that, the redhead had _something_ that made Lenalee very comfortable in the bossy position. That kind of behavior, although necessary with some patients, never really came as naturally as she had trained for, but with Lavi…it was easy.

_Way too easy…_

"Now look who is being a bad girl…" Lavi teased, because that was one of the things he did best. He was aware that if he teased too much, if he crossed some sort of line, if he really pissed her off, he would probably be expelled from the police and from life itself- he couldn't forget about over protecting Komui. But what the hell, he could catch Smiley out of the Station. He knew people enough, he had more knowledge than his boss, and he had a gun; easy busy.

_Why am I still in the police then?_

Complicated question for another complicated time, surely. Now it was time to focus on those legs…No, to focus on her threatening words.

"That's the only way to deal with you, detective Lavi." She responded frankly. He got up too and now they were face to face, not too close but enough to read each others eyes.

_Ah, what the hell_- the redhead thought, before grabbing his shrink by her so thin waist, definitely closing the distance, looking her in the eyes one last time before locking his lips onto hers.

She had soft lips, as expected.

The clock ticked loudly as the seconds dragged slowly. Lavi's lips were a bit dry on Lenalee's and at first she did not respond, as if frozen. But after she realized what he had done, the beautiful woman acted by parting her lips just a bit, not sure of her own invitation. The redhead slid his tongue into her mouth easily, with absolutely no rush, tasting and scrapping and enjoying the moment for as long as he could. He was damn sure this heroic- all things and _Komuis_ considered- act would end badly for him.

Except it didn't

It was Lenalee who parted the kiss, but Lavi was still holding her and she made no effort to leave his grip. "Your tongue tastes awful." She declared, in a slow manner that made the redhead crave for much more than a kiss.

"That's because I smoke sometimes, doc. You should try one after having sex." She now had her head on his shoulder, in a warm embrace that had nothing to do with their previous situation. His mouth was almost touching her as he spoke. "You know, this is rather anti-climatic."

"How so?"

"I was expecting you'd slap me on the face again."

_What a drama queen_- Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"No…" She said on his shoulder, and then looked at him firmly, "because you'd _love_ that."

"True."He confessed, chuckling and maybe it was the kiss, and the warmth he always seemed to emanate, but Lenalee couldn't help but find it kind of cute.

"What the hell are we doing, Lavi?" She asked, finally leaving the comfy embrace, but now holding his hands.

"Are _you_ afraid? In case you haven't noticed, _I'm_ the one in danger here."

"Damn, my _brother_." She cringed, only now remembering that tiny detail. "But that's not what I am talking about. I'm talking about…_us_…here… This is not going to _work_." Her negative observation was followed by her finally letting go of the detective. She walked back to her desk, but didn't sit down.

"How can you be so sure? We barely kissed."

"I'm your _doctor_."

"Details…"

"You are _insane_."

"That's why I'm here, right, right, right?"

She had to laugh at that because, really, he _was_ insane.

"My brother is going to kill you."

"He doesn't need to know."

"How can I hide that from him?"

"You hid your drugs, didn't you?" _Damn, why did I say that? Way to go, stupid!_

The detective had just given her a logical response, if one would analyze it coldly. But Lavi knew it was not the most sensible thing to tell Lenalee.

Her face darkened immediately.

"Get out of my room, Lavi. I have to think."

He did as he was told, not minding to kiss her goodbye. After three minutes, he came back, startling her.

"I almost forgot this." He deposited the orange plastic bottle full of Anti-depressants with difficult name loudly on her desk, and left with no more words. Even Lenalee herself could tell the redhead was mad at himself.

_This is not going to work_- the beautiful shrink thought. But she did not regret the kiss.

* * *

"You are not good, are you Tyki-pon?" Sheryl Camelot had called in sick and left everything in the hands of Lulubell; even making up a decent excuse for the Governor not being present in his office.

"Leave me alone, Sheryl, I'm sleepy." The tall man, curled up on his bed said in tired voice. As if the simple act of speaking and looking to his brother, who had sat down on the bed, behind him, was too much of a drag.

"You are not sleepy, you are sad. I know you, Tyki-pon…" The Governor stroked the other's curly hair slowly, with affection, loosing his fingers among the curls.

"You keep treating me like I'm still a teenager." That was true. Sheryl had to admit at least to himself.

"You keep _acting_ like a teenager." He counter attacked, but what he said was also true.

Tyki had his head buried into the mattress so his voice came out muffled when he said, in a very boyish way, "I do not!" It made Sheryl chuckle. His little brother, even growing up and becoming a high level poker cheater, had never lost his adorableness edge.

"All right, all right, but seriously, Tyki, I've been worried sick about you."

Tyki turned his head in genuine puzzlement when he asked, "Why?"

"Since Christmas…You've been too quiet."

"I am quiet."

"I'll give you that, but…more so than normal."

"That's because I lost my job. I've been reading books. Look" He grabbed one from the night stand.

"That's one of my medicine books."

Before becoming Martel's Governor, Sheryl Camelot had graduated in medicine at the Black Order University, and then he specialized in surgery. He performed surgeries for more than seven years before entering in the politic world.

"I didn't like it very much, so I got this one." He grabbed another book from the nightstand.

"Japanese mythology"

"I liked the tales of Son Goku." Tyki smiled, "Do you want it?" He offered the book to his brother.

"Maybe later…If you see what I have to read right now, you'd choose to be _blind_."

"Paperwork?"

"Yeah, I can never catch a break from them. But you are changing the subject, Tyki-pon!" He always did that, and he was so good because he did it spontaneously. "What got you so down like this?"

"Smiley." The perm-haired man said laconically, at the top of his honesty. It frightened Sheryl how easy his little brother had confessed.

"I knew it. I saw you watching the TV yesterday and you seemed hypnotized."

Smiley had been all over the news since the first murder. It didn't help that the incompetent police was taking forever to catch the criminal, and the fact that Smiley himself was quite proactive; killing here and there without big intervals of time between the homicides.

"He killed father Lucas…"

_Oh_

"I had forgotten you knew the man."

"More than that, father Lucas was a precious friend. He was always there for me before I met you and the Earl."

"I thought you haven't seen him in years."

"Yeah, but that's just because I stopped going to the church. That doesn't mean I forgot the man." Now Tyki was seriously considering going back to the church, get down on his knees and pray until his vocal strings snapped. He had to pray for the lives of his friends and family.

"There is nothing we can do, Tyki-pon…" Sheryl started to stroke Tyki's hair again but this time; the younger one stopped him and sat up, looking with sharpened eyes to his brother.

"How the hell not? We are the freaking _Camelot family_! This psycho is out there killing people like you kill a fly and we do nothing? I mean, eyepatch-kun is one damn good detective but he is just one person. We are the most powerful family in the region, hell, even the world. The Earl has a bunch of connections, you are the _Governor_. If there are people in this world that can catch Smiley and give him in to the authorities, than we are those people!"

"Yeah, Tyki-pon, we do that and than the police will end up discovering that the Earl owns a huge crime syndicate around the entire planet. Do you want him; want our whole family, to get arrested?"

There was silence after Sheryl's words. Tyki broke it with a bit of hesitation in his previously fiery voice.

"No…But we are not going to prison, Sheryl. As you said, the Earl has power."

"Yes, he does, Tyki-pon, but we can never be too careful. Look, you, Wisely and Road know what our family is, but you are not as involved as Lulubel and I are. You don't really know how dangerous the whole thing is. If we get involved with the police, everything might crumble. Even if they don't arrest us, they will probably weaken us and then our enemies will see that as an opportunity to overcome us."

"They will exterminate our family…" Tyki sighed, now finally understanding his big brother.

"To put it simply… Let that _go_, Tyki-pon. We live in a cruel world and sometimes, even if we can do what is right, that doesn't mean we _should_ do."

Tyki Mikk could only think that Sheryl's logic was all messed up.

"You say that because it doesn't affect you. Since this whole Smiley shit started, I got afraid." And Sheryl believed in Tyki, because it was not everyday his little brother would get this talkative. Usually he would ignore Sheryl's probing with an easy smile or a tired face. He had tried this time, but it seemed he had finally gotten tired of bottling up all his feelings. "I even talked to eyepatch-kun, you know. That Smiley dude is a nasty one and I couldn't help but think, if it is bad enough that he is killing random people, what exactly will stop this guy from killing Road, for example?"

"Then I'll kill the bastard first…" Sheryl's entire expression changed at that.

"Now he killed a friend of mine. What if I'm the next target?"

"As I said, I kill the bastard with my own hands. You don't have to worry about that. I think I told you that, long time ago, Tyki-pon. _I'll destroy any and everyone that gets in the way of my family_."

Oh, Tyki Mikk knew that. Sheryl had told him when he was a teenager, barely reaching his eighteen years.

"And who the _heck_ is this eyepatch-kun you keep talking about?"

"Oh, I never told you about him, didn't I? He is one of the detectives taking care of Smiley's case."

Sheryl Camelot's mind spun a little before it came up with the image of Levelier, than Komui Lee, and finally the pair of detectives on the photos of the files Lulubel had given him. He would have yet to read the files, but he was already aware there was nothing too impressive on them; only professional records.

Still, a member of the Camelot's should not be acquainted with a detective, of all people. Sheryl knew Tyki was not stupid, far from that. He would never tell a friend about the Earl's real source of income. But as he had said, one can't be too careful. He would have Lulubel to conduct a personal investigation on this "eyepatch-kun" soon.

"Are you sure that is okay, Tyki-pon? He is a _cop_."

"Relax, Sheryl, I might not be as smart as you, but I'm not crazy. I'll never tell him about the Earl's…unofficial job."

"How did you even meet him?"

"He is Cross', my used to be boss, son."

_Oh, Cross Marian_… -That troublesome man who was known through the entire city.

"This is getting better and better." Sheryl said sarcastically.

"I haven't seen him since I got in jail, by the way."

"I hope he is not the one who arrested you."

Tyki burst out laughing at that. "Over a bar fight? Hell, no! Actually, I think that if it was him, he would have _helped_ me on beating the living lights out of Sasquatch. I mean, Paul."

"_What_?"

"I never told you the details, did I?"

"I almost had a heart attack in the middle of a meeting with the Educational committee."

"Haha, so Road was not lying then…"

While Tyki resumed his tale of how he got into a bar scuffle with a six feet "gigantor" and all his "adventures" in prison, Sheryl would open a smile from time to time, because his brother was awesome that way. He would get from a little depressed to smiling brightly, and he would do just about anything to protect that silly smile forever.

He had made a promise to the Earl, long ago, after all.

* * *

The clock was hitting five in the afternoon when Allen and Road left the big building of the Black Order University. They were walking and laughing together about something silly the Camelot had told the pianist. In the middle of all the people getting in and out of the campus, the couple stopped, hugged and kissed. Not a super passionate, very moist kiss because, unlike his female partner, Allen Walker was not too much into public displays of affection.

A sweet kiss was okay, he supposed. After a while, he had gotten used to that and, if he thought about it more, maybe it was time to give into her "we really should start on having sex" talks.

His girlfriend was beautiful, loved him, and he liked her a lot too, so why not go to next level? As long as he could keep his glove on…

The couple heard someone cleaning their throat and parted the kiss.

"Ah, you are still _alive_, damn…"

"Hello to you too, Lollipop girl" the detective smashed his cigarette on the grassy floor of the campus before letting his last puff of smoke out.

"What are you doing here, Lavi?" It was not a hostility filled question, but Lavi in the Black Order University was a first, so one couldn't blame his surprise.

"I came to see my little brother, what else? What if Lollipop girl gives you a poisoned Loli?"

"And you would know it was poisoned, wouldn't you _Bookman_?"

"Shut it, short stack." Lavi answered with acid in his words. Damn, he really did not like her as much as he was sure she hated him. But lately, he had observed, she had been _worse_. And why the hell was she using that title to refer to him?

_Damn, Allen, what have you told her?_ - He immediately thought. But then again, Allen Walker didn't know that much about the deal between him, his father and his grandfather; unless Cross had told him, but Lavi doubted it.

"Hey, hey, will you guys ever be on good terms? It is rather tiring to have to deal with you…" The silver haired confessed, with a sigh.

"It's not my fault your brother is a prick."

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is a damn snake."

"Will you let him talk to me like that, Allen?"

"_Enough_!" Walker exclaimed, and then turned to the redhead. "Lavi, you know she hates you, why did you have to come here?"

"Because you weren't home, or at Cross's bar, and I need to talk to you urgently."

That picked Allen's interest. "That serious."

"You have no idea, bean sprout. But I need to talk to you in private. _That means away from you_." He looked down on Road, who simply huffed in annoyance, declaring. "I'll be inside, I have to talk to my teacher. Don't take too long, Allen."

She left, but not before kissing him passionately, just to put a show for Lavi; anything to irritate the nosy detective.

"I don't know how you put up with her…" The redhead lighted another cigarette. The good thing about smoking in front of Allen is that he never had a smart comment on lung cancer or penis falling off.

"Road has a…unusual personality, but that's one of her charms. If you got to know her better, you'd understand what I am saying."

"If I got to know her better, she would kill me."

"She says the same about you. That's why you fight like cat and mouse; you two are too much alike."

Lavi groaned irritated at his little brother's not uncommon psych-analysis.

"I just came from the shrink. I don't need to be mind raped twice a day, right, right, right?"

"You have a shrink?"

"My very own, sexy shrink at that… But I'll tell you about her later. Bean sprout…" The redhead begun, already assuming a warning tone of voice he rarely used towards Allen. It made the musician focus on his next words. "Why did you lie to me in that Christmas night?"

"What?"

"I'll refresh your memory… Remember the Christmas party at our father's place? Remember how late you got there?"

"I _did_ arrive late…"

"Yes, and you said you were with that Lollipop girlfriend of yours, but I already know that that was a lie."

"What the hell? Why would I _lie_ to you about that? And rather, why do you _care_?"

"Because…Allen…you have gotten yourself involved in the middle of my case."

"Your case? That- _Smiley_ _guy_? How come?"

"Stop pretending already, Allen." Lavi smashed the second cigarette under his foot. "Look, I'll tell you what I found out, and you tell me what really happened with you before you arrived at Cross' place."

"But I already told you…I. was. At. My. Girlfriend's." Allen was stuborn when he wanted to be.

Lavi pretended he didn't listen to that reaffirmation of a lie and decided to begin his own explanation. "Well, as you already saw in the news, Smiley killed a priest; nailed the guy inside his own confessionary, in the Martel Church. We think the murder took place before midnight, but we have to investigate that more. Anyways, I grabbed hold of the security tapes of the streets surrounding the Church and I watched the whole movement from about nine o'clock until after midnight. Nothing really interesting happened…" He was not telling about the mass, the people in the camera, and his theory about the assassin being between the people who watched the mass. He had to corner the bean sprout into talking, after all. It was for Allen's own good, even though it seemed harsh, "...except, of course, _you_."

"Me?" Allen was a good actor; the redhead would give him that. He seemed genuinely dumbfounded.

"You showed up in the security footages, at precisely eleven fifteen. You were running like the devil itself was chasing you. And I don't need to remember the state you were in by the time you arrived at Cross' party."

Allen Walker went silent.

"So you think I have something to do with the murders? That's ridiculous, Lavi."

"No, but I think you can _help_. Why is it so difficult to tell me what you were actually doing before you arrived at the Church's street, and before you arrived at the party?"

Allen went silent again, this time casting his eyes down.

"Let me try this again. You never entered the Church, right, right, right?"

"Yeah, right, right, right." Allen answered sarcastically and impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you saw no one around the place the murder occurred."

"Yes."

"And before that-"

"I was at the Camelot mansion with my girlfriend and her family." Allen went ahead to say. "Any more questions, brother? I have to pick Road up and take her home."

That was a lie. He almost never did that, for fear of her father. But Road did tell Allen that the "Earl" had arrived and that he should thank him for being able to date Road. She wanted to introduce Allen to this Earl person and the silver haired young man couldn't help but think that if the Earl was more "powerful", per say, than the Governor, maybe _he _was the one he should be really aware off.

He was dreading another encounter with the Camelot's.

"Allen…How can I help you if you don't help me?"

The pianist smirked. "You are really good at playing good cop, Lavi, but I haven't met you yesterday." He was preparing to leave, but the redhead grabbed his arm.

"Then you should take me on my "good cop" offer. Why do you think I came here for the first time ever, Allen? I wanted to warn you before the police itself make you give an official testimony, so you wouldn't be caught unawares. But if you insist on lying…then shit is going to become complicated for you, _bean sprout_."

Allen kept saying nothing, but he did get out forcibly out of Lavi's grip and didn't look back.

_Damn, bean sprout, you are only complicating things and you might end up burned in the end… What is so grave you can't tell me?_

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

_**Hello, my dear readers!**_

I don't think you had to wait too much for an update. I promise I'll try to keep it that way. Well, now I have more time to spend on my foot notes, so be aware they'll probably get monster sized in no time…xD

The first scene showed a lot of things, but I'd like to point out two of them: the first is that Lavi has no morals. I mean, Kanda said that before and now we are actually seeing it. He has no qualms about even incriminating somebody if that means saving his ass in the end. Cruel, right? But that's just the way I choose to work in this. I mean, the _Bookman way of the manga_. The thing I did here was to get the essential concept and adapt to the modern, adult reality of my fic. It is never really easy, but I think I'm managing it. At least, so far I'm enjoying this Lavi a lot and I honestly think it is not OOC. But that is opened to interpretation. However, and that's also the second observation, Lavi himself has been changing, have you guys realized that? Along the fic, he has been showing some subtle changes and that's totally intended of me. He might not see himself as Kanda's friend or anyone's, for that matter, but he respects Yuu enough to not lie to him. That has to be a start. xD

Perm-head, slowly but surely, has been moving Lavi too. Remember chapter five, when he offered his help in the Smiley case? Lavi got incredibly uncomfortable, and that's because he started to care about perm-head as a friend and not even realized that. Well, I could point a bunch of scenes to observe, but the footnote is huge already and I not even talked about the chaos that happened in Lenalee's room.

Lenalee and Lavi, oh God, _what have I started_? Let me explain some things. In the manga, I remember that Lavi is the one who, sometimes, is harsh with Lenalee when no one else has the balls to be. I'll never forget the boat scene and the broken window. But he is also the one who is by her side most of the times, comforting her. I think he really likes her, in the manga, so far. In my fic, I used that concept too. I think no one really knows how to be more…crude towards Lenalee, because she is always so delicate and nice. It's not that she needs a bad boy- I don't consider Lavi a bad boy, exactly- but I think they fit together in a crazy way. No one knows about her secret so he, in a way, is the one that is going to be by her side at her worst moments, and he is the one who is going to comfort/confront her. Maybe he will even help her without realizing, or maybe he'll damage her more, I don't know about that yet. And Lenalee is going to move Lavi, that I can tell, but I don't know how much or if it will be enough for him to change completely into a person who simply…cares about others. It is all very, very complex; I'm sorry. Anyways, I liked their kiss- it was romantic, but not at the same time. Tell me your thoughts.

Then we got a scene that was not planned, but I'm glad I wrote. Sheryl and Tyki needed more space in my fic, because they are very important. And I confess I'm having a hard time to simply fit Sheryl in the scenes. But their conversation revealed a lot of obvious things, to me at least. xD Oh, yeah, now Sheryl is finally aware of Lavi, which made me think that the detective is, at this point, more hated by people than Smiley himself!

Seriously, everyone has a bone to pick with Lavi, now even Allen got all defensive towards him. The only one that is okay with him is perm-head. xD

Speaking of Allen, I think the last scene was pretty clear as a clue to later happenings in the fic. Allen will get even more involved, trust me. Oh, and the thing about Lavi and Road "hating" each other will keep on going. I took that from the manga too, but only from the Ark arc. I do think that, in the manga, Road is aware of him- specially after their fight.

Sorry, sorry, sorry for my HUGE foot note. I'm compensating for last chapter! Oh, and since I'm still taking (writing) let me tell you guys one last thing; not DGM related. I spent the last two days watching **Durarara**! And it is one of the best anime EVER. So many nice characters! I'm in love with **Shizuo**, seriously. I wish I had a character in my fic who could throw vending machines at people.

Yes, that's probably the main reason I adopted him as my new baby; vending machines. xD

Now I'm really going. Read, have fun and don't forget to send your reviews. I really appreciate them. And if you have the time- GO WATCH DURARARA!

**Moon**


	11. Cleaning my gun

_**D Gray Man does not belong to me. All rights reserved by Katsura Hoshino.**_

* * *

_Hey, I love answering reviews!_

**orlyorly**: I'm glad you liked it. I'm even more glad you liked the couple. I have to say that I'm a sucker for LavixLena. Maybe it's because they are not what I call an abvious couple. Anyways, thank you for the comment. And be sure those two will share more kisses in the near future. xD

**Chocolatecatfish**: Yeah, most of those developments are planned, but somethings just happen as I type and then I have to brainstorm and come up with explanations. I wonder if that's how mangakas lives are, haha. And this fic in particular is way more complicated than "Interview with the Noah" (my last big DGM fic) so even though it is a quite fun pass time, I have to be careful in order to not make mistakes. Actually, when I can, I read the chapters already published just to remember some details and keep the coherence of the plot as a whole. Anyways, I'm glad my efforts are meeting your expectations. Keep on reading and feedbacking so I can give you good plot always. Thank you!^^

**Ezekeel**: Durarara! is really cool; _way_ cool. I mean, I love the characters. It reminds me of Gintama. Not because of the genre, but because the last anime I watched with such an amount of awesome characters was Gintama. You know what I mean? Sometimes I watch a new anime, and I really like it, but I can't say, "Oh, I like all the characters", or, "there is not one character I dislike". Gintama and Durarara share that for me. I mean, everywhere you look, there's somebody cool; Celty, Shinra, Shizuo, Mikado, even Kida is adorable and with substance!...I'm in love with them all. And of course Shizu-chan is in my top. He is cute and brutal and honest at the same time...No wonder he hates Izaya so much. And I'm really sorry I took half of my review answering on another anime. Sorry, sorry, sorry.^^

Now, let's go back to DGM, shall we? So...Kanda is just too adorable sometimes, isn't he? And by that, I mean, he not even works for that. He just _is_. But he is a different kind of adorable- he is dangerous because he is strong, and grumpy all the time, but the best friend ever. Hehe, Lavi does like to piss the wrong people off. I took that from the manga, actually. Remember his very first scene; when he babbled about the Bookmen to Allen and got kicked by the panda? And I could list much more examples, but it would be too long of a list. You described Lavi well: sly and meanie sometimes. I had the oportunity to read his Reverse Novel and, my, I was quite pleased because his personality from the old days match what I'm writting here in my fic. Lavi in there is practical, has a quick mind and treats people in a way that is sociably nice but at the same time is very detached. Now that I wrote it, I realized that Lavi (mine and Hoshino's) is a sociopath. xD I'll research more about it and see if I can use it in the fic. Perm-head is also adorable; even more than Kanda. That's because I've always seen Tyki this way in the manga, really. He is powerful, an assassin, but...his "original" personality is cute and easy going. And suddenly I'm back to "Interview", am I not?xD So, I'm trying to enphasize his good side, but I already mentioned he also has a dark past. It will be more explored later, so wait for it! And Allen...well...he has a lot to explain and the fact that he became all defensive works even more against him. Let's see how things will play out for the bean sprout. Sooo, take your time to read this huge answer. See, it happens when I get excited. As always, thanks for the kind review. ^^

**Neil**: I'm really happy right now, for two reasons. The first one, I'm going to publish a new chapter. The second one, you sent your review about the time I was making the final adjustments. Let's begin my huge answer. The smiey faces are a brand for the assassin, but for the reasons you mentioned they can be misleading. Too bad for Lavi and Kanda, right, right, right? Answering your question: the smiley face was present in all murders so far, but with father Lucas it was not carved on his body, but on the wooden door of the confessionary. He had instead a big "Happy birthday Jesus" on his torso. Yeah, quite macabre... The assassinations seem random but, quoting Lavi, "every psycho has a pattern even if the pattern is to be random."...Something like that. What I can say about Johnny is that he was plain evil, and yes, the way the torture was conducted has to do with the past, but I don't know if I will be able to say that about the next murders. I know the panda is harsh, but you said it all; he is like that in the manga too! I can't afford to make him a softie, or even a real good guy. Because in the manga, he is the one that you know of that most resembles the ideal Bookman- but I can make him worry about Lavi in his own way because he does that in the manga. Lavi still has too many flaws in that aspect, and I wonder how Hoshino will deal with him in the future. If you ask me, she has a problem in her hands. But I believe in her talent to come around it in an awesome way. She already does that because, besides all his wonderful traits, the most remarkable thing about Lavi is his _personal confict_. I just love that so much that I can't help but explore that in my fics every single time I write about him.

And, oh, yes, you bet the story is going to adress why Lavi decided to "play police" and all that. In fact, I will begin to uncover something in this chapter. Lavi and Kanda fight like an old married couple sometimes. I feel that Lavi and perm-head hit it off so great that they never fight or bicker too much. Sure, they fool around and all that, but Kanda actually gets annoyed/angry sometimes. It is a whole new level of friendship. Kanda actually puts up with Lavi...for some magical reason. He just likes the rabbit, I suppose; loves him as a friend even though Lavi doesn't correspond equaly. And you analyzed quite nicely that scene where Lavi goes and says "I never lie to you.". Kanda's shock came because he is so used to Lavi's lies that I wonder if he ever noticed that the redhead actually slips out of his usual behavior just in order to be honest with Yuu-chan. And, yes, it was the first time the redhead said that out loud so that is, in fact, a change. I think that perm-head is helping him change, but Kanda himself has his share on that, surelly. Take perm-head more as a catalyst, you know what I mean? Lavi had already been changing from the inside but it took Tyki for the changes to become more visible. However, and that's a big however, I don't think I can safely say that things will get better in that regard. I honestly don't know in what state Lavi's heart will be by the end of the fic. I guess I just have to write and see...

Lastly, Lenalee... Yeah, the kiss was, and wasn't, a surprise for me too. I knew it would happen, I just didn't know in what chapter it would happen. I'm glad it happened soon, because I'm sure you realized the kiss went well but at the same time...didn't. Lenalee is damaged and Lavi is seriously not the best person to help her heal. But I also think she will be one of the responsibles in whatever happens with his heart until the end of the fic. They will have a relationship, but due to Komui- and even Reever- it will be a secret relationship. I have to confess, I'm already having fun with this couple. It is an oportunity to write romance, but with different, twisted elements. It will not be your cute romance of always... It will be romance between two seriously troubled people. In the manga, I wonder how things would go if they ever got together. It would be complicated, in the least. I think that from all the people of the Black Order, Lavi is the one Komui would hate the most to be with his sister. And you are totally right, I do think Lavi likes her in canonverse! I mean, the signs are all over the place. I can't say that about Lenalee though. She seems to like Allen, don't you think?

Lastly, yes, I discovered the wonderful world of Durarara! So good, so good, so good! I just watched the anime but I want to read the manga too. I looked for it online, but I only found a couple of chapters updated. Where do you read yours, by the way? As I said above, the thing I loved the most is the huge array of awesome characters. And, yes, Shizuo has to be my current favorite. He is so strong, but is not cliche. He is a different kind of strong anime character, you know. I better stop here or this answer will get even bigger. So, I hopped I covered all the important points in your review. As always, thank you for taking your time. I hope you like this chapter too!

_I have a big smile on my face right now, after answering you guys reviews! Thank you!^^_

* * *

_Cleaning_ **my** Gun

* * *

**Y**uu Kanda was beyond annoyed. Last night, his father had called saying he was coming back in the middle of January. Well, that was not the bad part, but Froi Tiedoll was such a _sentimentalist mother-hen_.

Kanda believed in past lives, and he truly believed that Tiedoll was an _old lady_ in his one.

"That's why you have those dark bags under your eyes, Yuu-chan. Old man Tiedoll didn't let you sleep."

"He talked through the phone for over an hour. Half an hour just to assure I am eating well. That's not humanly possible."

Lavi simply laughed at his partner's misery. "Sure it is…if you are a woman."

"Tiedoll has the soul of an old lady…Stop laughing, baka usagi, it is _not_ funny."

Oh, but it was. The simple fact that Kanda's face had changed from sharp lines and dangerous glow to utterly defeat was hilarious already.

"You complain too much, Yuu-chan. Do you want to trade parents? I would love to trade Cross and the Panda for your old lady of a father…"

"The sad thing is that I know you are not joking." The redhead's answer was a cynical smirk. "Anyways, where's Komui? It feels like lately he simply is never in his office."

"Our boss has been having a lot of meetings lately. Sometimes it is with the press, sometimes the governor, now even the church…Today is Levelier, I heard. I bet the shitty commander is going to talk about me."

"If you are attending the sessions with Lenalee, then you have nothing to worry about." The Japanese reasoned, making Lavi think if he should share the news.

_Maybe not right now…_

"Yeah, yeah, she is a pretty good shrink, you know? At first I was against the very idea, but….If I have to do it, at least it is with her."

"That's oddly wise coming from you, Lavi."

"Don't you say all the time I have to grow up?" Cross' son joked, walking lazily around the almost empty room and stopping in front of the board- now there was a picture of the last footage right in the left side corner. Lavi had put it in there about five minutes ago. The perfect image of Allen Walker running with the most scared face.

"So you talked to the bean sprout?" With all the things that kept happening, Lavi didn't have the time to tell Komui and Reever, only Kanda. "How was it?"

"What do you think?" Lavi snorted, "Allen lied to me. Look at this map of city", he pointed to the board again, "He said he was at the Camelot mansion", he pointed to the place it was located in the map, "but the Camelot mansion is in the _opposite_ direction he took" he pointed to the location of the church, "when he was shown on the tape."

"Hum…And it's kind of far by feet too." The dark haired detective observed.

"And even though I cornered him, he kept on lying."

"Really? Why would he? I mean, it is very clear to us that he is not our guy."

"I told him that" Not with those words, but still, "At first, the bean sprout was tranquil, you know, like he usually is. But after I touched on the subject…he started to get on edge, hostile even, if you ask me."

"That's not good" Kanda said the obvious. "But do you think Komui will call him in for a testimony? I mean, he did appear on camera…"

"Maybe I can postpone that…" Lavi said, with a finger on his chin, clearly thinking hard. And then he simply took the image of Allen from the board, folding it and putting it into his jeans pocket.

"Excuse me?" Yuu's eyebrow lift, "You are not saying you are going to _hide_ this from Komui, are you?"

_If only you knew what I'm already hiding from him_- the historical nail came to mind first, and then the smoke flavored kiss shared with the beautiful little sister- _I'm_ _so screwed._

"Just until I get some things straight…"

"You are not trying to protect the bean sprout because he is your little brother, are you?" Kanda looked at the redhead's face and almost cringed in annoyance. Who was he kidding? This was _Lavi_; the son of a bitch that always acted on ulterior motives. "No… you want to investigate him more…by yourself."

"It hurts me when you doubt of my pure heart, Yuu-chan."

"Cut it out, baka usagi. I can understand that you came from a family of bastards, but you can't forget that you are a cop. There are some things you are just not allowed to do; such as hiding info in the middle of a serial killer case, _stupid_!"

"Relax, Yuu-chan, I told you I'll tell Komui later."

"If Levelier gets word of it, forget the shrink, you are going to be expelled. No…you are going to _prison_."

That reminded Lavi that if he got incarcerated, it would not be a first for him. But this time he held in his tongue. It was one of the "duty" things he couldn't tell Yuu-chan.

"Then we don't tell him, right, right, right?"

Kanda just groaned, giving up.

It was at this moment that the door opened, but instead of Komui, or Reever, or any other agent coming in, it was Cross Marian.

He was welcomed in with a "What the hell are you doing in here?" from Kanda.

"I came to visit my son." The older redhead was the kind of expansive person that simply arrived in a place and in a matter of seconds, started acting as if it was his home. "Go grab me some coffee while I talk to your partner, yes?"

"Try drinking _this_." Cross startled at the cold cane of the gun pressed against his neck, and then he burst out laughing. "You know, maybe you are not that bad, kid. I still don't like you because you are a cop."

The long haired detective snorted his typical snort and left the room, not without closing the door with a bang.

"What do you want, old man?" Lavi sighed, taking a seat at Komui's big chair while Cross sat down before him at the big desk stacked with piles of paper.

"Hey, did Komui give up and made you boss? What a crappy choice…" Cross stretched his limbs and lighted a cigarette, irritating Lavi immensely. "Give me one, old man." The younger redhead grabbed one cigar from his father's packet. It was the same brand as Lavi's.

After letting out the first puff of smoke, Lavi put on a grin, the kind you see on a pretty hotel receptionist, only with mockery and arms defensively crossed over his chest. "How can I help you?"

"Somebody stole my gun." That sudden affirmation threw Lavi off so much that the cigarette dropped from his mouth and he had to step on it, not in the mood to smoke anymore.

"Somebody _stole_ your gun?"

"Stop repeating it like a parrot, stupid." Lavi growled at that. Shit, this man before him was too infuriating. How did Allen put up with him? Thinking about the bean sprout, Lavi glanced at the board discreetly, secretly praising his self for having taken the pianist's picture of the board. Cross had an eye as trained as his, and he would sure have noticed Allen's ´photo.

And he would sure ask _what the hell his adopted son was doing in the middle of his biological son's investigation board._

_So troublesome…_

"You are stupid." Lavi answered childishly, "And whyl should I care if your stupid gun was stolen? For all I know, you just lost it in a poker game."

Cross sighed.

"I never lose in a poker game…except for Allen, but he is a monster. And no, I didn't bet my gun this time. And I already searched all over through my stuff."

"Then it is your loss, old man…" Lavi sighed, in a "case closed" way.

"You fucking lazy ass. I dragged myself over here just to report a firearm theft."

"Report received," answered the eye-patched one, "We are going to investigate and keep in contact."

"Stop shitting me, Lavi…" Cross sparse patience was almost at its end.

"Mind your tongue when you talk to an authority, _dad_. I told you I received your complain; the investigation will be conducted. But right now, I have bigger fish on my plate, so excuse me if the theft of an old gun you haven't used in years does not take priority over a serial killer."

Right after Lavi finished his sentence, something snapped in his mind.

_Wait_…_Oh, damn_

"Do you know at least how long it has been missing?" The redhead even took a paper to note down the data.

"A week, a couple of days ago; I don't really know." Cross answered vaguely, not sure of what to do towards his son's suddenly cooperative attitude. Not _that_ cooperative, but still.

"When was the last time you saw it?"

"A week, a couple of days ago; I don't really know."

_He is not very precise…-_ Komui's subordinate rubbed his forehead.

"Seriously, Cross, can't you be a little more helpful than that?"

"I already came here, didn't I? I hate the fact that you are in the police, but since you are here and all…_Do your damn job and find my gun_!" He hit his fist on the table, making Komui's entire paperwork pile tremble. One sheet of paper actually fell on the floor. "Look, it was days before Christmas, I think. I took it out of the drawer- which has a lock with a combination of numbers on it, by the way- to clean it."

"Hum… No signs of breaking on the lock."

"Not that I noticed."

"And why do you need your gun, again?"

"Personal reasons"

"Let me tell you this just once, Cross. You don't come barging in a policeman's office, claiming you lost your gun, and that you need it for "personal reasons", he made the quotation gesture, "That's a mother fucking suspicious thing to say."

Cross rolled his eyes.

"All right, there is this woman…"

Now _Lavi_ rolled his eyes.

"_God_, no-"

"…Hey, you said you wanted to know; now you'll listen to me. There is this woman…and we have being together for…three weeks? Three weeks, I guess. Anyways, she is married. Her husband is even a client from the Dinner, but now he figured our affair out and is out for my head. So, _excuse me_ if a serial killer takes priority over the ass of your father."

"I can't believe it." Lavi sucked on his teeth, "Actually, scratch that, I _totally_ believe it."

Coming from Cross…

"So will you help me? My life is at stake here."

"I should let this cheated bastard cut your balls off." But, really, now that Lavi thought, wouldn't Komui go after his head if he figured out he kissed pure Lenalee?

_Damn, maybe we are alike_…- he looked at his pissed father.

"Don't be a hypocrite. You used to date married women too and the only reason you were not killed, is because the husband was one of the criminals you threw in jail."

"What the…! How did you know _that_?"

"Bookman."

"Argh- Anyways, as I said, I'll do what I can, but for now I suggest you lay low for a while. Try to give the guy some money, maybe he'll forget -"Lavi's air supply was abruptly cut off, as Cross had caught him by the collar of his shirt and locked two red eyes on a jade colored one.

"Lavi, you can do better than that and don't pretend you don't know. I know you have _at least_ five more guns at your apartment, so give me one while you look for mine."

"…I should throw you in jail, shitty old man…" He said with difficult, "Come to my place tonight and I'll get it for you."

Cross let his son go, now with a pleased smile. "I knew I could count on you."

"You could count on yourself. You know a lot of people around….all kinds of people. You could buy another gun easy."

"It would take at least a couple of days that I don't have; and money that I don't want to spend. Right now, my life is in danger. That bastard Simon might be stalking me."

"He is not. You'd know if he were. And, hold on a minute. Are you saying you are going to kill the man?"

"Of course not! I'm just going to…alert him a little."

_Poor "Simon", not only got cheated on, now would get a trauma for a lifetime_…. - The detective thought. Cross was a complete asshole. In comparison with his dad, Lavi was sure he could say he was Buda.

"You are going to hell, Cross."

"Then I'll see you there, my son…"

The long, red haired man was already at the door when Lavi talked, "And Cross, I don't know what the hell you are planning to do with that Simon guy… Kill the motherfucker, for all care, but, please, _please_, do it nice and clean and don't leave evidences behind, right, right, right?"

"Oh? My son is worried about me?"

"_No, you idiot, I just don't want to have to deal with a criminal for a father! If Levelier gets word of you snuffing cheated husbands out, he'll kick me out_!"

"Don't worry, I know how to snuff people out just fine…We learned that long ago, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to talk about that either." He mumbled lastly. "Stupid Bookmen Order…"

"Seriously, Simon is not going to die. That's one of the reasons I plan to scare the shit out of him first, so he won't look for me again." Oddly enough, that was actually an act of kindness from Cross. The tall man closed the door after saying "I see you tonight."

Lavi slumped on the chair defeated. Every time he had to meet Cross, he ended up tired.

Five minutes later, his partner entered in the office again.

"Damn, it smells _awful_ in here." Kanda declared, walking to the big, glass windows and opening them. "How many cigarettes did you and Cross smoke while I was away?"

"Only one… Close the door, Yuu-chan, I have to tell you something." Kanda did as suggested and sat down on the sofa. "You look terrible on that chair, by the way."

"I know. You'd be a better boss, Yuu."

"Stop calling me by my first name, baka usagi. I'm already pissed-"

"You are always pissed."

Kanda couldn't argue with that logic. "So, spit it out then. What is so important?"

"Cross came here to annoy the hell out of me, but he doesn't even know that he gave me a big clue on a silver platter."

"Come again?"

"His gun is missing… and I had a crazy idea."

"If you yourself are admitting that it is crazy, damn…Do I even _want_ to know?"

"I think Allen might have taken it."

"The bean sprout?" Yuu's face was of utter shock. "All right, let's hear your theory."

"Cross told me his gun has been missing for almost a week, given or taken a few days. And that gun is usually hidden inside a drawer that has a padlock with a combination on it."

"No signs of breaking on the lock?"

"No. And Allen lives with Cross. If there is a person that knows the combination, it is probably him. And I don't have to remind you that he showed up on the security tapes, and that the last murder performed by Smiley was the only one, so far, where bullets were actually involved."

"Fuck"

"Fuck, indeed. The bean sprout is fucked." Lavi declared in a monotone.

"Now you have to tell Komui, Lavi."

"Not yet, not yet."

"I'm not going to help you on this one, baka usagi. It's not just a tiny possibility of involvement anymore. The bean sprout might actually know something."

"Give me just a few days, Yuu-chan. If Allen really stole the gun, than he probably still has it. I just have to find it."

"He could have hidden it anywhere."

"I'll start with the house. He and Cross will be at the bar tonight, so I'll break into the house."

"I forgot you don't have the key to your dad's place." Kanda snorted derisively. "And you need a search warrant from Komui, authorizing it."

Lavi choose to ignore the last part.

"Yeah, but picking a lock is easy. Hey, do you want to come with me? It will be quicker this way."

_Damn_- Kanda thought- _at a time like this, maybe it would be worse getting the warrant because they could not alert the bean sprout yet. If the musician knew something and wasn't cooperating for whatever reason, they would have to work against him until he told the truth._

"Yeah, you can count me in."

"No, no…_damn_, I almost forgot." The redhead slapped his face. "Cross is going to my place tonight... I can't tell if he is going before he makes to the bar, or after closing it."

"After closing it wouldn't be like…_four in the morning_, or something?"

"Yeah…Change of plans, partner. You are going to Cross' bar tonight."

"What the hell?"

"I need you to keep an eye on him and on Allen while I sneak into their house. You keep your cell turned on all the time."

"Oh, I see… This is going to be a long night…"

"Sorry."

"And you better buy me some soba as an apology."

"I'll buy you sake."

Kanda "che'd" finally pleased.

There were knocks on the door again, which made Kanda's pleased face sour in a second. Komui, Reever and Johnny never knocked on that door, which meant that Cross was back, or another idiot was going to annoy him.

"Hey, eyepatch-kun, are you too busy?"

The Japanese's black eyes widened as he saw their newest visitor.

"Perm-head, what a surprise!" Tyki just scratched the back of his brown colored head, saying a modest "I know."

"How did you get in here?" Kanda asked, still quite baffled.

"Well…I just got in…It's not like I didn't know the way…"

Lavi laughed loudly at that. "Sit down, perm-head; I haven't seen you since Yuu-chan arrested you."

"_Thanks, by the way_," Tyki Mikk turned to the long haired one with sarcasm "My brother told me off for hours. I think my ears are still _bleeding_."

Kanda snorted; hands crossed over his chest. When Sheryl's brother fished the cigarette pack out of his light jeans pocket, the Japanese grunted. "Don't you dare smoke here!"

"All right, right," Tyki put the cigarettes back into his pocket, not wanting to fight with eyepatch-kun's partner. "So, I came here to make you an invitation; you too, grumpy one."

"Invitation?" Now Lavi was curious.

"The Earl is going to throw a huge New Year's party. He told me to invite you police guys."

"A party at your mansion?" The redhead inquired.

"It's not _my_ mansion, really…but yes, it will be there. A lot of people will go. You can invite all your family, eyepatch-kun. Road already invited Allen, and probably Cross too."

There was another knock-knock on the door and Kanda went for it, ready to scare whoever the hell it was away. Seriously, what was up with people invading the office today?

"Look, you son of a-"- He chocked on his curse words as he looked at the petite, long haired woman that just entered.

"Oh, hi" She said timidly, "I thought my brother would be here…"

In a matter of seconds, a little crowd had formed inside Komui's office, to Kanda's utter irritation.

"Hey, doc, sit around for a while. Komui will be here soon." And then pandemonium would break loose, Lavi realized, when the chief noticed his sister was alone in a room with three men. One of them had kissed her.

"Oh…okay." Away from her office, away from the sessions, she looked and sounded so much more frail and _delicate_. Or maybe Lavi was imagining things.

Lenalee herself couldn't decide if she was glad her problematic patient was not only treating her normally, but also being really discreet about what had transpired between them, or if she was annoyed at his lack of sensibility.

Annoyed, maybe, but not surprised. Lavi never hid from her his character, now did he?

Only then she took a look at the only person that was in Komui's office but didn't work for the police. "I remember you." She smiled warmly, "You are the man I met…with the red bike…Tyki?"

The tall, brown eyed man that had so far only watched the exchanges between the men and the pretty woman now stopped to indeed take a good look at her face. "And you are that newspaper lady with the crazy brother. Sorry, I don't recall your name."

"Lenalee."

"Oh, yes, Miss…I mean _Lenalee_."

"Oh, you remembered." They were interrupted by Lavi cleaning his throat.

"You _know_ each other?"

_Is that annoyance in his voice?_ - Kanda thought, while examining better his fellow cop's expression.

"A little bit, yes." Perm-head answered. Lavi was too dumbfounded and Lenalee had to chuckle at that. "Now I'm surprised. I didn't know you have met Tyki before, Lavi."

"He used to work at my dad's bar."

"And where do you know Lenalee from eyepatch-kun?"

"She is Lavi's shrink." Kanda butted in, not hiding the small grin that threatened to break out on his face. He couldn't help but find Lavi's current situation funny.

"Oh, so she is the sexy shrink you mentioned before."

If Lavi had a drop of dignity, he would be the color of his hair right now, but he could at least pretend he was flustered. The feeling of possession towards Lenallee- especially when she looked at perm-head with those big eyes of hers- didn't need to be faked though.

Who was he kidding? Perm-head was a hunk. And Lenalee, like all the women around, would certainly act more than friendly towards the man. So far, the redhead had never felt self conscious of his appearance; even after the incident that took away his right eye.

But _now_…

"That's what you have been calling me, Lavi?"

He answered the sexy shrink with a shameless wide smile that could have said a lot of things. In Lenalee's eyes, it was the smile of a brat in need of a lesson.

"Don't tell you brother." After the smile, the check-mate; Lenalee groaned at the difficult man.

"I'll be taking my leave then." He walked to the door, "Don't forget the party! Ah, you are invited too, Lenalee."

"Thanks, Tyki." She waved him goodbye.

There was silence because everything Lenalee and Lavi had to tell each other was about everything that Kanda should not hear. And the dark haired detective himself was not given to simply chat about useless things. But he was not so dense as to not perceive the sudden heavy atmosphere that had installed itself in the room as soon as that Tyki Mikk left.

"I'm going to grab some coffee. Hey, Lenalee, do you want some?"

"Yeah, I could have some coffee. Thanks, detective Kanda." She smiled charmingly as the Japanese cop opened Komui's office cream colored door.

"Just Kanda" Yuu said, before leaving and before completely ignoring Lavi's request for a cup of coffee too.

"I take it he always does that?" The long haired woman asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that's Yuu-chan for you. By the way, try calling him by his first name. His eyes will pop out. And, hey," the redhead pouted suddenly, in a most spoiled little boy fashion, "how come you are so nice with perm-head and Yuu-chan and so mean to me?" He got up from Komui's chair and went to sit by Lenalee's side, not minding if he was invading her personal space or looking at her parted lips blatantly.

"I'm just being my normal self, detective…If you feel I'm mean to you, maybe you are that special." Her sarcasm was heavy.

"Right, right, right" For a second, it was as if he had never found out and confronted her about the drugs.

He moved in that way that the doctor was already familiar with, so she had to move too.

"You are crazy." She declared, stopping him by grabbing his arms forcefully.

"I was just going to kiss you, not make out on Komui's desk. _Hey_, that is actually kind of ho- Ouch! I was kidding, Lenalee! You can pack a punch, you know?" She just glared at him after the light punch on his arm. The redhead sighed. "And, yes, the fact that I'm "insane" has been pretty much established before- by _you_."

"My brother can come in through this door at any given moment. If you want to get in trouble that much, I can-"

Lavi chuckled when she suddenly stopped. "Oho, Lenalee wants to punish me, right, right, right?"

Her face went the color of Bookman's grandson hair. With her fists closed over her legs, she looked down and said a very pathetic, "…_No_", and recovered by scolding him. "But you are clearly _asking_ for it! And _how many times_ will I have to tell you to stop turning everything I say into a punch line?"

"It's not a punch line this time, doc. I really want to do naughty things with you."

"You are infuriating…" Her words were of exasperation, but her illuminated face said otherwise.

"Come on, I know you wouldn't have me in any other way, doc." He was right, and now Lenalee was the one that wanted to kiss him as the both of them laughed together.

Luckily they didn't, because the chief officer had chosen that exactly moment to arrive with Reever and Kanda in tow.

"_Lenalee_!" The man in glasses exclaimed happily, already opening his arms in the form of a hug, like he always did. But then he saw Lavi. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?" The redhead answered with a question, but already leaving the sofa and standing by Yuu's side, just in case Komui decided to flip on him.

_Man, every time I see the chief, I remember what he said he'd do with my balls if I ever touched his sister…_

"Lavi has news on the case, boss"

_Damn it, Yuu-chan_!- The eye-patched one looked pointedly at his partner.

"Yes, I do." He took the folded picture from his pocket and stuck on the board once again. Komui looked at it and recognized immediately.

"The pianist from Cross's Dinner?"

"His name is Allen Walker and I spotted him on the security footages from the night of the last murder."

"He is your little brother, isn't he, Lavi?"

"Yes, he is…He plays one hell of a piano." The redhead smirked, and Lenalee simply looked interested now. Who would have thought that the first information she would get about the detective's family would come like this? "And I don't have to tell you, doc that whatever you hear in this room stays in this room."

"I'm aware, detective. But maybe you should know that I have permission from Levelier himself to be part of the investigation."

"Really?" Now Komui was intrigued.

"Yeah, but only as a doctor, don't worry brother. My participation begins and ends with detective Lavi in my room."

_Somehow_…- the redhead thought- _that didn't come out well._ He was having those sexy thoughts again- _Shit_.

"And, by the time you guys catch this criminal, I'll be the one in charge of the psyachiatric diagnosis."

"He does act like a psychotic nutcase." Kanda added in.

"So are you going to talk to Allen?" Komui asked to the redheaded one. "Yes, yes, I'm going to Cross' place tonight. I think I should talk to the bean sprout before we send him a formal intimation."

"In this case, I agree with you, Lavi. It's best to act with caution."

Kanda shouldn't be surprised that his old time friend was, once again, lying through his teeth. And the only reason he knew that Lavi was taking that chance was because the redhead knew his friend would not betray him- not at a time like this, when his career was dangling on a fine line and he could even end up arrested if he screwed up somehow.

But Kanda would be damned if he was not going to do _something_…

* * *

By night, Lavi was reading "The Prince" by Machiavelli and having a cup of extremely cold Coke, all slouched on his old, but quite friendly, sofa. When the door bell rang loudly, he not even flinched, just yelled. "Get in, it's open!"

"Lazing around…Shouldn't you be working on catching a serial killer?"

"Ah, but I'm doing that right now, dad." Cross didn't need to know how _exactly_ Lavi was doing his job though.

"You are reading The Prince."

"It taught me a lot about the human behavior, but not as much as my own experience in the field."

"Oh, yeah, good times…" The older said with acid dripping from his words. "The old panda has always been quite ruthless, but trust me he is not the worst within the Order."

"Sadly, I know." Lavi sagged on his seat, closing the book. Father and son were talking about something that made sense only to them. If someone had been listening to their conversation on the sidelines, they would simply get nothing of it. "I'm going to get it for you."

"Okay…" As the younger redhead was in his bedroom, getting the gun, Cross yelled from the living room of his messy apartment. "I'm going to get your Sake, okay?" He was already drinking it, but decided it would be nice to warn.

"Yeah, just don't drink the whole bottle!"

After five minutes, Cross had drank one fourth of the bottle and Lavi was back with the gun.

"Here" the redhead presented the other with a 38 caliber, silver colored pistol. He also dropped six bullets on his father's waiting hand; Cross promptly tucked them in the barrel of the gun.

When the tall man was about to leave the apartment, he got quite the surprise over the fact that not only his son was deliberately talking to him, but also about the nature of the conversation.

"Dad, is it true you left the Bookmen because of mom?" It was true that Lavi knew more then Allen, logically. But he was never told about the deeper minutiae. He looked at the one jade colored eye piercing his own and for a moment, it was as if Lavi was three years old again. There was sadness and, ironically, a forgotten innocence in the brat's face. Even his voice sounded younger. He was all _Maria_ at times like these.

For the first time in a long, long time, Lavi was not faking, which made Cross inevitably think- _What is happening to you, son?_

He should have overcome the awkward silence, and the awkward openness, with a joke, or a rude comment, but Lavi's behavior made him want to be frank too. "Why are you asking me that question?"

"Because I want to know, and since this is so personal, I can't trust the panda to be impartial."

"Yeah, but in this case…the old man didn't lie to you, Lavi." Cross went back to the sofa, and back to the sake bottle. Even though it was a gift from Jerry, and very tasty sake, Lavi didn't seem to mind anymore. "Do you actually remember what happened?"

"I was too little, but…I guess I remember. I don't remember you changing my diapers", Cross made a face at that, saying "And _I_ don't want to remember _that_". "But I recall that little thing you did…with your finger?"

"Like this?" Cross made the familiar gesture with both his hands. He moved his fingers in a way that seemed that his left thumb was moving backwards and then forwards. "Right, right, right!" Lavi grinned in silly excitement as he imitated the little trick, which cut Cross's heart just a bit more. "Anyways, I don't remember a thing about mom, and the old man rarely talked about her. How was she?"

The man in glasses choked on his sake. That was an exceptional question.

"Bookman never told you about her, huh?"

"He told me she was pretty and bratty, like me." The detective smiled again, in a sheepish way that was almost alien to him when done from the heart. Then his expression darkened a little. "He told me she had a messy red hair, like mine, and too much energy for her own good. The old people didn't like her fiery atitude, the trees she planted and neither her strong left hook. One day she happened over a funny mushroom and went- _bam_!"

"_That's_ how Bookman told you the whole story?"

"I was four when I asked about mom, and he told me to never ask again...So I didn't. Not even I can blame the panda on that."

"Your mother was the most wonderful woman that I've met. You look a lot like her, you know? And, yes, she is the main reason I left the Bookmen Order."

The _main_ reason, Lavi noted. That probably meant that there were _other_ reasons he would have to find out occasionally.

"That's why I always liked her, even though we've never met." The young officer confessed what Cross always knew.

"No wonder you are such a damn brat. Maria was exactly like this too."

"But, seriously, what happened?"

"_You happened_."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Lavi, I'm not going to open the fucking family album photo with you," God knew nothing good would come out of those pictures, "but I'll tell you some stuff you should know with more details. I was a mere, starving, homeless nobody frequenting a church in London, just to get some food from the kind nuns. Well, one day, when I was ten, the old panda showed up in there. Long story short, I became his apprentice."

"Just like that?"

"I had nothing to lose. And I was a freaking genius, even though I was poor. In other words; I was the perfect material for the Bookmen Order. You know how they roll, they always go for the strays; the younger, the better, because they can brainwash you completely. And before you get all pissed at Bookman, no, he never lied to me. When I accepted becoming his apprentice, I was completely aware of what I was getting myself into."

"And you still went with him."

"With the way my life was, I was probably going to die at fifteen, so I had to make a choice. And, I was already a very...socially detached person." Which meant he had no one; either friends or family. "Anyway, you know what happened then." _Of course_ Lavi knew. He had been in that life not too long ago; basically, his entire teenager hood. "In one of our travels, we came back to England and there I met your mother."

"Just like that? Slow down a fucking bit, old man!"

"Shut up, I'm telling my history." Cross cleaned his throat, chugged down more sake, and followed up on telling his chronicle. "We were recording in London, and we stayed in a mansion belonging to an acquaintance of Bookman. You know that acquaintance by the name "Earl"."

Lavi stopped for a second to chew down that new info. "Hold on….Earl? As in, _the_ Earl? As in… _Camelot family_?"

"He was not a Camelot, by that time. His name was _Adam D. Campbell_."

"Hot damn, I heard about that "D" before. Aren't they…?"

"Yeah, the "D" stands for a very important clan lost in the pages of history, blah, blah, blah. The descendents of this clan are currently scattered about the planet. Blah, blah, blah…" More sake, but Lavi knew his father was not even near tipsy. "Every important war, since the Egyptian era, has a D. behind it. But that's not important, especially because Adam never dealt with wars...per say." He was more the Mafioso, not the politician, military type.

"That's not important?! I just discovered that the most powerful man in the city I currently live in is a _freaking D_! Why the hell didn't you tell me that earlier? Rather…Why the hell did the panda keep that from me?"

"Well, weren't you the one that said you wanted anything to do with the Bookmen anymore?"

That silenced Lavi for long seconds, "Yes…But…Damn it. I'm not _completely_ out, am I?"

"You should be, but in this point you are nothing like me, Lavi. Once I choose my side, I stood my ground in it. You…are just wandering about. You not even know what you want for yourself."

"Not this shit again. Seriously, I had _enough_ of it."

"Clearly you haven't, but we can talk about that later. As I was saying, I was a guest at Adam's mansion, along with Bookman. And that's where I met Maria. She was the butler's daughter."

"How cliché" Lavi snorted.

"I know. But what can I say? I fell in love with her and after I told Bookman I was out, we decided to run away."

"Seriously, Cross, can you get this story cheesier?"

"Don't make that patronizing face, it's the truth! I'm telling you things exactly how they happened! "

"Right, right, right," the redhead answered dismissively, "Go ahead already"

"There's nothing much to say. Maria and I were happy, even though I knew some people of the clan were always lurking in the shadows, you know how they are. Then she got pregnant, and three days after you were born, she was killed."

More silence and Lavi started to put some disordered pieces together. "Don't tell me…the _funny mushroom_. I always suspected that she was killed."

"Yeah, that was Bookman's way of saying that she was poisoned. Even though we tried to hide and live our lives in piece, the clan was around, as I said. And even though I could kill one or two of them, it wouldn't make a difference because another one would come. You know how it is, the Order people are _everywhere_. One day she went out to buy ice cream and then…you already know."

"They poisoned her freaking ice cream?! That's just…low and lame!"

"But effective. They managed to poison her and not even the coroner could tell. He said it was a simple heart attack; probably because the pregnancy had made her weak. But the truth is; she knew too much, and you know the drill. But the thing that made me mad is that they didn't kill her because of that, not really. They were hoping I was going to come back after she died."

"Bunch of assholes"

"You don't sound that angry."

"That's because I'm not. I mean, I know the Bookmen are a bunch of heartless douche bags, but I have to admit that they have reasons. I might be a lot of things but I'm not a hypocrite, you know. If they asked me to kill somebody who was endangering the successor of Bookman, I would probably do the job."

"I hate when you talk like the panda."

"That's because he raised me, Cross. If I were raised by you…Ugh, I don't even want to _think_ about it." Lavi joked, but all the while touching another delicate subject between them. Cross Marian decided he would not go in there.

"Still…you never said why you asked me about your mother."

"I told you, I wanted to know."

"For a _reason_, I presume. What reason is that, stupid?"

"I think I might…become a Bookman. For real, this time"

"So you really are, as the old man says, on vacation?"

After having grown used to know that Lavi had been traveling in training with the old man Bookman for almost a decade, Cross got quite shocked when, seven years ago, the panda showed up at his house telling him Lavi decided to ditch the Bookmen.

"I just… think that this civilian life, even if as a cop, does not fit me." He was thinking of Kanda, Allen, Reever, Jerry, Komui, Lenalee and Perm-head. "Day by the day…I'm realizing that I'm acting more like I used to do, back when I was roaming around with the old man. And I'm _hurting people_ doing that."

"That's sad… All I ever wanted was for you to be free." That was the first time he heard that from his father, ever. "Why did you have to be so damn brilliant?"

"After what you told me, I can only think that my intelligence keeps me alive. If I was stupid, I would have no worth for the Bookmen, therefore they would dispose of me."

"Under my dead body" The sake bottle was now empty.

"Then they would dispose of us." Lavi snorted. "It's kind of funny, isn't it? I'm alive because the panda decided to save me by making me his successor. And you are alive because, even though you completely ditched the Order and are considered a criminal between them, they have me to worry about, which means I'm keeping you alive."

"So fucked up" And to think there was another half of the story untold; the half concerning the other brother who, luckily, had nothing to do with the Order.

"Right, right, right"

"I think I should go. Hey, Lavi, think better about becoming Bookman, okay? I mean, once you finally accept it, you know it is for life, don't you?"

Even Lavi himself had to admit that the fact that the Order had not been nagging him for years was probably the panda's doing. For better or for worse, the old man had always protected him. However, he was aware that even the panda wouldn't be able to keep doing that for too long. Seven years was a miracle already, come to think of it.

"And what's the alternative? Spend the rest of my days running away? One identity per week, no home, no family, no friends, having to steal, sometimes murder if necessary; not that different from the Bookman life, now is it?"

"If you decide on freedom, I'm going to help you, stupid."

"Then we are going to be a bunch of runaways; brilliant, Cross. Not to mention, you have Allen now."

"He can come with us, if he wants."

"What?! Are you crazy! If we tell Allen about the Bookmen, he will get involved. It is a wonder the Order haven't come after him so far."

"Yeah, that was a shitty idea. Allen is already an adult, after all. I'll miss the kid."

"Stop talking as if we are about to go on some romantic trip, old man. Why the hell did you suddenly start to act like that, by the way? Oh, forget it, _now_ I know. You are full of remorse! It's no wonder since it was because of you that mother got kil-"

From all the slaps on the face Lavi had taken lately, this was by far _the worst_.

"Shit." He spit the blood on the floor and was already regretting the action. He wanted to ask his father fort the number of his maid- because Cross' house was always so brightly impeccable- but that would not be a very sensible thing to say right now. "Don't talk about your mother like that?" He tried, with a grimace.

"Close enough" but what actually pissed Marian off was his son going from soft to harsh again. And he had thought they were finally making progress as a father and his son. But mostly, he was angry at himself. Not because he regretted leaving Lavi with the panda. Not because he fulfilled the promise he made Neah someday.

He was pissed at the sheer unfairness of life itself.

"Where are you going?" The older one had to ask, as he saw Lavi tucking his gun on his back and putting on his heavy leather jacket and the scarf; no bandana this time. He also grabbed his wallet, which went into the jeans pocket. "Out"- was the simple answer he received as his son pried the door opened.

"Want to hit the bar? Allen's playing tonight."

"Good idea…I'll be there later on." Later on…After he broke in his dad's place and went looking for the missing gun among the bean sprout's stuff. After the whole conversation about mother, father, panda and Bookmen, he _almost_ forgot what he was supposed to do after he lent Cross the gun.

Father and son departed when they arrived at the parking lot. Each one got in their respective vehicles. Cross' was a red convertible, as shiny and attention grabber as its owner; Lavi's was a simple, and a little on the old side, black sedan. He was much more of a motorcycle guy and in dire need of a new one. His good old black Falcon couldn't make through its very first crash, three years ago. The detective himself had ended up with a fractured arm and two broken ribs.

Now he was thinking about acquiring another motorcycle, but even he had to admit that even though he loved the wind shaking his clothes and the whole adrenaline, the damn car was so much more convenient.

* * *

"Oh, _fuck_!" Yuu Kanda exclaimed, as his cell phone rang loudly in his pocket, almost interrupting the rather pleasant jazz coming from the talented hands of the one and only Allen Walker. He still sounded more pitiful than ten kicked puppies, in Kanda's opinion. "Detective Kanda"

"Hey Yuu-chan!" Lavi's voice was as grating as always in the other side of the line. "I'm at my dad's place right now."

"Took you long enough… What the hell were you doing?"

"Talking with my dad." The Japanese rolled his eyes.

"Did you find anything, at least?"

"_Absolutely nothing_, and by that I mean, I looked through everything; first I went through the bean sprout's stuff…"

"…and you found nothing."

"It's almost sad how the poor guy doesn't have even _one_ little porn magazine. Maybe you could lend him one of those hentai manga-"

"I don't read that crap. It's Shounen Jump and you know it!"The dark haired yelled, but still managing the whispering tone. "Cut to the chase, baka usagi. Oh, by the way, your daddy has just arrived in the bar."

The detective was in a very privileged location within the bar; the same table as always; left corner of the second floor, near the stairs; a perfect vision from the door and the piano. He just had to stay alert and he would be able to warn Lavi if Cross or the bean sprout had left the premises.

_But then, I wonder what those two talked to take such a long time…_- He thought. Kanda knew that Lavi and Cross simply never chatted too much- not with each other. It had passed almost two hours since he had arrived at the bar. He had already consumed three whole bottles of beer but, much like Lavi, Kanda had good resistance too.

Sasquatch had served him the three times he ordered a beer. The big guy seemed much calmer or maybe he was just aware of the man who had arrested him.

Half an hour later and Kanda noticed that Allen's music had gotten suddenly more aggressive; faster notes being hammered on the keys. Then he noticed that the musician was glaring daggers at his direction and he wondered if he should report that to Lavi too.

Ten minutes later, he saw Road entering the bar, along with that perm-head guy. Wow, wasn't that pleasant…

When the fourth beer- black beer- bottle was reaching its half, Kanda's cell rang again.

"Found anything?"

"No, and this is getting annoying, Yuu-chan. I turned the house upside-down and you wouldn't believe, I found _panties_ rolling around Cross' room. I bet it is from the damn lover who put him into this mess in the first place. Now I'm scared for life."

"S-Shut- _Shut up, baka usagi_! I stopped hearing after "panties". So I take the search was fruitless. And now you have a whole house to tidy up."

"Ah? No, the clean up is easy. I already memorized how it was before. I can fix it all up in twenty minutes." It occurred to Kanda that if his partner was that good at cleaning places up, why the hell did he decide to live in a radioactive dumpster? But it was clearly not the most pertinent question now.

"So… Are you coming to the bar or what?"

"Not right now. You see, Yuu-chan, as I was looking around Allen's stuff, I figured out that maybe we got the whole thing wrong from the get go. What if, say, the bean sprout decided to hide the gun somewhere other than his house? What if… he gave it to someone? Like, say, Lolipop girl?"

"Assuming he indeed took the gun, that is. You have quite the imagination then, baka usagi…" The Japanese sighed. "Although that girl is kind of…creepy," and it was not for lack of a better word. "But you weren't able to get him to tell you what he was doing before he arrived at the church, what makes you think he'll suddenly be a lamb and tell you about a hidden gun he supposedly gave to his creepy girlfriend?" Damn, now that he said it out loud, it sounded even crazier.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, Yuu-chan. For now, I just have to do some more digging."

"And _where_ can you possibly dig in, Lavi?" The short lived silence told volumes about the wide smile Kanda just knew was showing on his friend's face.

"I'm glad you asked, Yuu-chan."

"I'm already regretting it. Shoot."

"I'm going to the Black Order University."

"You are…WHAT?" Now he was really glad he was away from the bar crowd. "Why the hell would you go in there, you fucking- You know what? Never mind, just keep on talking and I'll catch up."

"Well, there are three places where the bean sprout is at the most; his house, which I just crossed out; the bar, which I crossed out too because Cross' knows every nook and cranny of the place, so it's too risky to hide a gun; and the third option is the Black Order U. He spends a good amount of hours in there per day. He told me the piano there is the most awesome and he has his own locker. So, Yuu-chan, if you want to leave the bar and go rest, go ahead. I'm going to find this gun."

"Right now?"

"Yeah; why not? I'm not busy right now, or anything…" The way he said it was casual; as if he was not about to commit another crime.

"Damn it, Lavi. It is one thing to break into a house, but if they catch you invading the freaking University, and not any University, the Black Order, you are fucked."

"I'll be fine! I went there yesterday. I know the place. It is big, but the security is ridiculous-"

"You went there _once_."

"Yes, I did. After the bean sprout and his girlfriend went inside, I kind of sneaked into the building too and followed them. Not enough to get the combination, but enough to pinpoint the correct locker. Don't ask me why I followed them. After Allen's hostile answers I got kind of…I don't know, call it my instinct. I think he really is hiding something and now if we find the gun, we can corner him."

Kanda just groaned on the phone.

"Nonetheless, all I have to do is to disable the cameras and the alarms. Those kinds of buildings always have those in the same places. And the system is probably easy to hack into. It's not rocket science, Yuu-chan. Hey, hey; do you want to come with me? It will be an _adventure_! Like those ninja guys from your Japanese comic books and-"

"Shut up! Please, shut up, Lavi! Wait-" Lavi could only hear what he assumed was the waiter changing Yuu's bottle of beer. "Thank you, Sasquatch. Are you still in there, baka usagi?"

"Yes, yes I am. So, where can I meet you? Allen's place is a little far from the University and I'm not in my car because I thought that if someone saw it, they might tell my father."

"Your car is so boring, Lavi, it is no danger here, I assure you."

"Damn it, I need to buy a new motorbike!"

* * *

"You really know your stuff, baka usagi" Kanda declared after a mildly impressed whistle, as Lavi disarmed the entire alarm system."

"You should put those on too, Yuu-chan." The redhead offered his partner a pair of black gloves, similar to the ones he was wearing.

"The fact that you had gloves and masks at the ready makes this whole operation downright wrong."

"I got them on the way in this small costume store." The redhead shrugged. "Yeah, now that I jammed the cameras, we can probably take these off." The redhead said, lifting the black fabric that covered his face, covering his eyes for a second and showing only his shit eating grin to Kanda.

"I'm going to punch you in the face, Lavi." The dark haired one declared as he too took off his mask.

"No need to do that, my partner. Here, flashlights. Now follow me, we won't take long."

"Damn it, you mean we _can't_ take long."

"The only guards taking care of this place are sleeping; I made sure of that."

"How did you manage to do that, by the way?"

"Well, the evening is a bit cold and I just arrived here, talked to the guards and…offered them some of my_ slightly chemically altered coffee_."

Kanda face palmed.

"And how the hell did you manage to even get them to drink the damn coffee?"

"Well, I arrived asking for info, saying that I was lost…on the way to the Camelot mansion to... meet my…friend…Road."

"Oh, my _Gosh_"

"I know, kind of ironic. Anyways, I started to chat with them a little" Of course he did, the eye-patched cop was such a smooth talker he could probably talk the hooker into a fuck for free; _awful_ analogy, "and at some point, I offered them my coffee. They already wanted it, and said to me that their room, where they keep the coffee, was kind of far. So I gave them all the coffee as thanks for the information and pretended I left. After ten minutes, I called you and here we are, doing our job."

"I'm not a god damned thief, Lavi."

"Of course you aren't. And you don't even have to worry because the tranquilizer I gave the guards is quite the light one. They'll wake up in an hour and won't even realize they fell asleep in the first place. When they wake up, the alarm and the cameras will be all set again."

Kanda should have asked how _in the world_ Lavi possessed such sophisticated drugs in the first place, but he was so stunned the question escaped his mind.

"Why are you in the police, baka usagi? Seriously, with your talent you would make an awesome international thief…or a _terrorist_."

"Haha, don't make me laugh too loud, Yuu-chan. But you are totally right!"

They walked through corridors quickly. In the second floor, Lavi stopped at a line of lockers and stared at his partner sheepishly. "Now we find the gun."

"There are at least thirty lockers in here, Lavi. And you not even know if the bean sprout actually stole Cross' gun."

"Yeah, now I'm really happy that you came…." The detective stuck out his tongue. "Just kidding, Yuu-chan! You don't have to eat me alive, you know. I told you I know the exact locker."

"But you don't know the combination."

"That shouldn't be rocket science either." The eye-patched one said, already working on the right locker. "Let's see…bean sprout's birthday."

After trying three different birthdays, Lavi punched the locker.

"Problem, Lavi?" Kanda snorted in sarcasm.

"Just let me think a little." And he indeed started thinking, after smoking one. "You've got to be kidding me." The dark haired one snarled, now deeply annoyed.

"Oh, I know it!" He saw Lavi spinning the combination once again and heard the familiar click of the locker opening. "It was Cross' birthday, but backwards"

"After this the bean sprout is going to change it."

"No, he is going to put a _mouse trap_ on it. If there is not one here already…" The redhead mockingly searched inside the locker as if a monster would jump out at him. Then he started on giving Kanda everything that was not what he was looking for. "Books…more Books…Classic music sheets….more books…Hum…drum sticks, cool! And…ooooh, Yuu-chan~"

"Let me see it." Lavi gave the newly found revolver to his partner. "Nice one."

"Yeah, pretty, pretty; Cross is very attached to it, as it seems"

"And now we know the bean sprout in fact took it. Damn…"

"Right, right, right" Lavi confirmed, disarming the safety device and pointing at an invisible target. "Allen Walker…you are in _deep shit_." He set up the device again and tucked the gun behind his back. Now he had two; one for the left of his back, one for the right. He would hide it until he thought about what to do with it.

"Yeah, and if _we_ don't get the hell out of here, we'll be in deep shit."

Lavi looked at his watch: twenty or so minutes for the sleepy guards to wake up.

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

_So, how do you guys liked my action-filled eleventh chapter?xD_

There is a lot to say here, but the main subject of this chapter would be... _Cross_, **Cross** and Cross. I'm divided right now; between really satisfied and really _anxious_. I mean, Cross is not an easy character, so let me explain how I built him in my fic. The first scene, where he showed up looking for his gun was actually easy to write. The "_he is not very precise_..." bit was even copied from the manga in that scene he tells Allen about the fourteenth. It was Lavi's line- I'm shameless. Speaking of that scene, I was also inspired by it to develop the scene where Cross and Lavi have a chat about the past. Trust me guys, that was not supposed to happen on the fic so early. But after Lavi asked about his mommy, well...I started typying madly and when I realized a huge piece of the past was revealed. I just hope the characters were IC. I tried to balance Cross. As I said before, I think he is rough but has a good heart. And Lavi... I wish I could define him better, but he is indeed complicated. And to be honest, I want you readers to interpret him in this chapter- especially the little chat about the past. It was full of details.

Those characters are _alive_, I tell you! Sometimes, I feel like they run the show and I just type as they wish. xDDD

Anyways, if you guys got confused by the dialogue- although I believe I explained a lot in it- don't worry, it was on purpose. I can't reveal everything in the middle of the fic, now can I? Speaking about revealing... A lot happened in here. And by a lot I mean "Allen". He not even showed his face today and he was basically the key piece of this chapter. More suspicions are raised and now the bean sprout is in trouble, as Lavi says. There was also a little of perm-head, Lenalee and Komui. And a lot of Kanda- he is always such a refreshment. I learned to love him after this fic.

Lenalee and Lavi's...thing is still tense and complicated, but I like to make it seem absolutely normal sometimes. I like to mix their little fights with the giggles and the good times because that's the reaction Lavi evokes on Lenalee, in my opinion. He can make her cry, he can make her angry, but he can make her laugh too. It's more than a rollercoaster of emotions. Lastly more Kanda and Lavi- hehehe, I laughed all the way through the last scene. Those two make such a great team. They are like the _boke_ and the _tsukkomi_, you know? One doing stupid things and the other comenting exasperately. And yes, Lavi's abilities all came through his years of training with Bookman. I didn't explain the concept of "Bookmen Order" in my fic, but I will eventually. For a while, I just say that it is not that much different from the manga concept, but with a different universe spin on it. It is not that easy to make it up because we have so little information on the Bookmen from the manga! _Aaaaah, I neeeeed DGM in my lifeeeeeeeeeeee!_

So, I hope it was a good read, guys. Drop me reviews, they always help me and make me happy.^.^

_oh, and the New Years Party was planned for this chapter, but the plot butted in. So stay tunned for Camelot party in the next chapter!_

**Moon**


End file.
